Resident Evil: The Final Chapter
by Krishna Omega
Summary: Leon returns to the United States, only to be faced with the realization that Umbrella had struck again.With Umbrella closed,the crew from RE1,2,3,4,CV,and Zero work together to get to the bottom of it. FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE UP!
1. Back In Business

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 1: Back in Business**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or the characters; besides any original characters and or creatures I may add into the story.

A/N: Just to clear something up, I will often change scenes or POV's, or skip time. So you know the differences, time skipping will be marked with three stars, and scene skipping, or changing POV can be told because I will use a line break to mark the switch.

Also, **POSSIBLE SPOLIERS FOR RE ZERO, RE 1, RE 2, RE 3: NEMESIS, RE 4, AND RE: CV**

Without further ado, here it is, my first Resident Evil fiction, Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, enjoy.

The Jet Ski had run out of gas a _long_ time ago. It had been early morning when the island exploded; it had to be around noon by now.

Leon fiddled with the teddy-bear key chain as the Jet Ski slowly floated through the ocean. He let out a bored yawn and peered out into the endless blue waters like he had done so many times before. It was serene, yet very agitating. The endless waters, nothing but water…water…water. He had to admit though; it was nice to be able to feel relaxed after the events of the past few days.

He tried to lean forward to rest his head on the handlebars, and maybe catch some well deserved -much needed- sleep, but aroused Ashley whose head was resting on his back, her arms wrapped around him securely. Leon grumbled irritably, but complied with her wishes to sit still.

Another hour passed, and a loud blaring noise aroused both Leon, who had fallen asleep in a sitting position, and Ashley. It took Leon a minute to register what he saw. It was a large, white, cruise ship. The piercing sound was heard again, the foghorn. People gathered at the railings, yelling 'man overboard' as Ashley flailed her arms in the air hysterically.

Minutes later two ship hand's rowed out too them and took them aboard the ship where a circle of people watched Leon and Ashley. Particularly because of their condition, they were bruised; cut, tired, and their clothes were ripped in many places, dirty, and stained with blood. Someone had let out a shriek, a woman, when she spotted Leon's handgun on his right hip. Leon quickly showed identification, a picture of Leon printed on a credit card sized laminated card with the words 'United States Agent' printed clearly on the card. He was taken back by the fact that it hadn't been lost through the nightmare.

Luckily, no one recognized Ashley as the Presidents daughter, as his, President Graham's, wishes were too keep everything confidential about the kidnapping and simply said she was very ill to cover up her absence. The ship hands saluted Leon, and one spoke.

"Sir, we will provide you two with a room. If you'd come with me, we will lead you to your room."

Leon hadn't counted how many floors they went down to get to the room that he and Ashley were now standing in, but it had to be at least two or three; he was too busy deciding their next plan of action, like how to get back to the U.S. The ship-hands left, saying that they'd come back with some clothes for them to change into, and Leon hoped food would be brought along too.

"It's nice." Leon complimented as he moved to a finely polished wooden desk. There was a large gold-trimmed mirror hanging on the wall above the desk, making it appear to be a vanity mirror. He looked into the smudge-free mirror, the first time he saw his reflection in awhile. His face was bruised, dirty, and the noticeable cut on his cheek where Krauser's knife slashed him. Leon looked past his reflection and his eyes fell upon Ashley, she was standing with her eyes fixed on him, hands behind her back.

"Leon…I never told you how thankful I am that you saved me." Ashley spoke in a quiet, voice, a hint of shyness in it. She moved closer too him, and wrapped her arms around him, and much too his surprise she began crying. "I thought I was going to die, Leon. I was so scared. Everyday I heard them talking in the church, no doubt it was about me. God Leon, I can't tell you how thankful I am."

Leon was a bit surprised by all of this praise he was getting. He grinned slightly, and returned the embrace. "We'll have plenty of stories to tell people, huh?"

Ashley laughed.

"You know…Ashley, I can't help but ask you, do you remember the incident in Raccoon City back in '98?"

Leon backed up, taking her with him, and set on one of two beds, she sat down beside him, looking worried. "…When the nuclear plant blew up?"

Leon nodded hesitantly. "Do you know what really happened?" He asked, fully aware of what had actually happened seven years ago…

Ashley gave him a confused look. "Er…no?"

Leon sighed, his gaze fixed on the ceiling now as he thought back. "1998…Raccoon City. The RPD was recruiting people left and right as a precaution since there was 'serial cannibal killers' terrorizing the community, animals and humans alike. It was believed that the killers lived in Raccoon Forest at the base of the Arklay Mountaints. Eight people were found dead within a short period of time, and the cannibal killers even preyed on pets such as dogs, and cats, they actually ate the animals and the people. The S.T.A.R.S, Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, were sent into Raccoon City to check it out. Team Bravo, S.T.A.R.S was comprised of two teams; Alpha and Bravo, anyways, team Bravo carried out a quick scan of the Forest where a good portion of the killings occurred, and their helicopter went down. Technical problems or something. The Alpha Team was then sent in to investigate Bravo's whereabouts. They stumbled across the Spencer Estate, a large mansion, thought abandoned and was owned by Umbrella, somewhere deep within the Raccoon forest. They narrowly escaped death when the mansion was set to self-destruct…someone was hiding something. A few of the S.T.A.R.S died, one, Albert Wesker, disappeared. One of the S.T.A.R.S members decided to try to make this incident public…Jill Valentine was her name. The RPD said she was crazy, what she said is only in movies. They said that Zombies just don't exist."

Ashley's curiosity grew. "Zombies?"

"Yeah, zombies. Kind of like the crazed people from the village, and island…" Leon scratched the back of his neck and continued. "Anyways, Jill Valentine said that the Estate was filled with zombies, and mutant creatures. She said that they were the product of secret Genetic Experiments carried out by the Pharmaceutical Company Umbrella. She said there was plenty of proof in the mansion; she even said there was a virus called the T-Virus, some sort of biogenetic substance used for Viral Weaponry, which caused the horrible mutations in people and animals alike. She continued rambling, but to no avail. She quit her job as one of the most elite S.T.A.R.S on both team Bravo and Alpha. The killings continued and people began witnessing the attacks, the cannibals attacked their victims without a trace of mercy they actually ate the victims, and seemed to be in a state of constant anesthesia. Then there were complaints of some sort of crazed, rabid, dogs attacking people. RPD had no choice but too take action, Police Officers were told too shoot if they saw anyone that appeared to be 'sick'. The streets of Raccoon became empty; no one wanted to leave their home. The S.T.A.R.S. were taken off of the case. Then, the night after I received my badge, and only a few days after the Spencer Estate incident, the cannibals attacked in huge numbers. Thousands of these cannibal killers roamed the streets, invading the town and spreading terror and havoc throughout the entire city. I soon found out that what Jill Valentine said was true; there was some sort of epidemic going on, some sort of virus was causing all this. The people did appear ill, and mindless, the only action they knew were too kill, and feast on whatever had a pulse, even their own kind. The 'serial cannibal killers' no longer went by that name, but simply by 'the living dead'.

Ashley wore a blank expression. Confused, possibly a bit startled by what she had heard. "So…they were zombies."

"Uh-huh. They were dumb; they walked with their arms stretched out in front of them, the smell of rot and death practically emitted from off of their bodies. And there was 'mutant creatures' too. Whether they were rabid, dogs with rotting flesh, or seven-foot tall tyrants, they were all there. I later found out that Umbrella did have a connection with all of this. They did conduct Genetic Experimentations, all by using a virus called the T-Virus. Soon I found out something terrible was going to happen…Raccoon City would soon be wiped clear off the map. The President, at the time not your father, didn't want to take any chances, even though the city was locked down by Umbrella, someone was sure to find out that zombies, and mutant creatures existed, or they may escape the city, so he fired a nuclear missile at the city, clearing out all infection caused by the T-Virus. There was never a nuclear power-plant mishap. It was a precaution taken by the President. Umbrella was forced afterwards too stop all experiments by the President, the public didn't know what really happened or why the largest commercial entity in the world suddenly closed." Leon stopped, realizing she was a bit shaken by the whole thing, but she motioned for him to continue. "I found a connection too it all. The Plaga's, like the T-Virus causes it's victims too show zombie-like behavior, like cannibalism, pale skin, etcetera. Ada wanted the Plaga sample, and Saddler wanted to infect you with it and send you back to the United States so he could make an impact on the U.S. In a way it seemed he wanted revenge. That's where the Raccoon incident, and this incident, come together. The villagers are connected too Umbrella. Remember the laboratories we were in? All of it was owned by Umbrella. I saw their insignia on multiple pieces of equipment."

"The white and red umbrellas? Is that the insignia?" She asked.

Leon nodded. "You see, Umbrella crossed Saddler in a way. I think Ada works for Umbrella. They sent her, and Krauser, too retrieve the Plaga Sample, and bring it back too them so they could conduct research, and possibly continue their Genetic Experiments. All of this made short, Umbrella is back in business and something big is about to go down."

* * *

The crowd rose off their feet to watch the last ten seconds of the game. The score was Ohio State: 88, and Boston University: 90. 

Jeff wiped his clammy hands on his OSU jersey. He took a deep breath, looked too the referee, and was handed the basketball. He took another deep breath, ten seconds to win the game, and this game was REALLY important. This game meant that Ohio State would be in the finals.

The referee blew a whistle, announcing that Ohio State was using a Time Out.

Jeff exhaled and walked over too his team. After a brief talk, they went back out too the court. Jeff stood at the opposite end of the court from their basket, about to check the ball in. The ref waited until the Point Guard, Xavier, came down at about half court to hand the ball to Jeff who immediately threw it too Xavier and sped up the court, stopping at the red arch that was the three point line.

Xavier passed it, and the passing continued, three seconds left, then it landed in Jeff's hands. He tensed; no one was around, one second…

The buzzer sounded a split second after his feet left the ground, he released the ball, and it sunk into the basket.

Jeff and Xavier walked out of the arena together, each had their duffle bags slung over a shoulder and was wearing their street clothes. Jeff sported baggy dark blue jeans, a black Ecko Shirt, a black headband with a Nike logo printed on it, and a pair of Nike Air II LeBron's. Xavier wore sagging dark blue jeans, a white T-Shirt under a white Cleveland Cavaliers LeBron James jersey tucked in, in the front but left unchecked in the back, and black Timberland boots left untied, and messy looking.

Both of them were nineteen, best friends, and about the same size. They both stood around six foot three inches, and had athletic builds. Jeff's hair was black, short on the sides, and long on the top with lifted bangs. Xavier simply had black cornrows.

"Hey, yo, why'd she dump you anyways?" Xavier asked as he and Jeff passed the parking lot. The person he was talking about was Tara, a cheerleader for Ohio State, and Jeff's ex-girlfriend. She was probably one of the best-looking girls in the entire school, and not many would argue, and those who did, was agreed upon to be gay.

"Long story." Jeff continued walking; Xavier quickened his pace to catch up with his friend.

"Ah c'mon, dog. Everyone wants to know. Y'all seemed like the perfect couple, and then bam, she dumps you. I gotta' tell you, that took _everyone _by surprise."

Jeff scratched the back of his neck uncertainly. "Well…"

_I'd do anything to get back with her. _Jeff thought as he looked at her, she was standing with a group of other girls. She had a light tan, and a youthful looking face. Her eyes were hazel-blue; her hair was that of a golden blonde. She still wore her cheerleading outfit, an overly short skirt with a slit up the right leg, pure white tennis shoes, and a tank top.

"Well what?"

Jeff's gaze fixed on the ground and he stopped walking. "Well…she kind of stumbled into a room at the wrong moment. See what happened was, Jessie, my friend, you know her, came over, we watched a few movies together, you know, just hung out, and about the time she started to leave she suddenly started kissing me, then Tara came in…"

"Woah…sucks for you."

"Tell me about it." Jeff sighed again. "Hey come on, I ain't got time to get down. After all, I'm the star player of the game right?"

"Aha! No doubt, no doubt!" Xavier grinned and the two began walking again.

* * *

(One Week Later) 

A single handcuff banged against an apartment door as a well-built man opened the door to a room veiled with darkness. The man sat down on a bed and flipped the Television on. The small screen provided a bit of light, just enough to light up the area he was sitting at. The man had black hair, combed backwards, and about shoulder length, his arms were tattooed with some sort of Tribal designs. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans, brown boots, and a black muscle shirt. His name was William Coen.

He ran east of Raccoon City the same day he watched Rebecca Chamber's head for the mansion known as the Spencer Estate. He didn't get far on foot, after stopping at a hotel, a twist of fate lead to him finding enough money inside his hotel room to buy a run down car that he used to move too a rural town north of Washington D.C.

Billy put his right hand on the handcuff, which he had disposed of a long time ago, but decided to keep it as a 'memento' of the nightmare he survived in the Raccoon Forest. The nightmare spent with a girl he seemed to not be able to get off his mind since the incident, the girl known as Rebecca Chambers.

The black-haired male looked down at his wrist where the handcuff dangled loosely, oddly enough he was never asked about it, maybe because of his intimidating size he didn't know for sure actually. And lucky enough for him, cops that questioned him about it could not find any records whatsoever on him. Either the only records on him and his apparent 'crimes' were lost when the jeep transporting him through the Raccoon Forest, and too where he would be killed, was attacked by zombies or mutant dogs, he didn't stand around long enough to see what was killing them, _or _Rebecca Chambers did him a favor and erased his name from Police, and Military files. She _was_ a wiz-kid after all…

His eyes fell upon the digital clock next to the T.V, it was late, well past midnight. Billy yawned, switched the television off, pitching the entire room into darkness. A final yawn escaped his throat before he fell backwards and dozed off.

* * *

"_**RENOVATION OF UMBRELLA COMPLEX PLANNED"**_

"_**IRONS TO RUN FOR MAYOR?"**_

"_**TEENAGER ATTACKED IN CITY PARK"**_

"_**BIZZARE MURDERS COMMITTED IN RACCOON CITY"**_

"_**HORROR IN RACCOON! MORE VICTIMS DEAD"**_

"_**MAYOR ANNOUNCES 'KEEP CITY SAFE' PLAN"**_

" '_**S.T.A.R.S' SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SQUAD SENT TO SAVE RACCOON CITY"**_

"_**SPENCER MANSION DESTROYED IN EXPLOSIVE FIRE"**_

"_**SOURCE OF ESTATE FIRE DEEMED ACCIDENTAL"**_

"_**S.T.A.R.S. TAKEN OFF MURDER INVESTIGATION"**_

"_**THOUSANDS KILLED AS FIRE SWEEPS THROUGH MOUNTAIN COMMUNITY, MYSTERIOUS ILLNESS MAY BE INVOLVED"**_

"_**RACCOON CITY DEATH TOLL RISES AS SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAMS COMBINE EFFORTS"**_

"_**POSSIBLE CONSPIRACY BY CITY EMPLOYEES IN RACCOON TRAGEDY"**_

"_**UMBRELLA CORPORATION ORDERED TO BE SHUT DOWN BY THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES FOR UNDISCLOSED REASONS"**_

The newspaper clippings took up close to a full wall of the apartment. The headings were highlighted, as were words like 'Umbrella', 'Raccoon City', 'Illness', and 'S.T.A.R.S' inside the articles. Anything, and everything about the Raccoon Incident was pinned up.

The female Ex-S.T.A.R.S member took a step back, reminiscing on the events in Raccoon City, and the Spencer Estate. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned away from the old newspaper clippings, combing her fingers through her shoulder-length auburn hair before taking a seat on a couch. Her name was Jill Valentine, Ex-S.T.A.R.S. member, and one of few lucky survivors of the incident in Raccoon City.

Just a few months ago when Umbrella had been shut down, it was the greatest day of her life. Knowing that the President knew what they were doing, and was no doubt keeping an eye on Umbrella, was relieving, and that meant no one else would have to live through the nightmare she and a few others narrowly escaped.

'What if…' She would always think, 'what if?'

_What if we never stumbled into the Spencer Mansion? What if there was never a viral outbreak? What if Umbrella had continued research?_

_Ring! Ring!_

The ringing of a telephone broke Jill from her thoughts. She looked at the receiver for a moment, as if she was hesitant on answering it. After two more rings she moved over to the phone, picking up the receiver of the cordless phone and taking a seat on a couch.

"Hello?"

"Jill? It's Barry."

"Barry, hey! Nice to talk to you, I called you yesterday and-"

"No time Jill, something happened in D.C. Check the news, now." He sounded serious, something was wrong…

Barry Burton, former S.T.A.R.S and one of Jill's best friends, had lost something dear to him seven years ago, his family. He got back to his home after the Spencer Estate incident; naturally the first thing on his mind was his wife and two kids. The city had all ready been cast into chaos, and by the time he got home it was nothing but a slaughterhouse. His family turned into one of _them_.

Jill shook away the memories and turned on the television on the other side of a coffee table. What was being broadcasted made her stomach lurch, bile rising up in her throat as she looked at the scenes on the T.V.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

Chris sat down on a couch in the living room, glancing momentarily at the television, then back at the form of his sister standing in the kitchen, pouring tea into cups. They had a day planned, planning on heading to the park, and just spending time with one another. 

"Chris, check the news for the lottery numbers for me." Claire yelled from the next room. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

Chris smirked. It seemed everyday she was trying her luck on the lottery. Chris flipped through the channels, stopping at the local news channel. The ex-S.T.A.R.S went wide-eyed, he stood up quickly, not taking his eyes from the scene depicted on the television he called out to Claire, "Claire, come take a look at this!"

* * *

"…Goddamn…stop ringing…" Billy moaned and threw a pillow over his head…the phone kept ringing. Whoever was calling had better have a _REALLY _good reason to be calling him! 

Billy snatched up the telephone, stared at it for a few tense seconds, but he eventually decided to answer it.

His greeting wasn't the least bit friendly in any way or form. "What do you want?"

"Billy! Something's happened down in D.C, actually, the whole east coast, I think it's-"

"Who is this?" Billy snapped.

"It's Rebecca! Billy, listen to me."

The black-haired male sat up, his interest rising. "Yeah?"

"Billy, put the news on, and get down to D.C. I'll be waiting down there in a small motel between two restaurants."

"Alright, but-" _Click. _"Rebecca? Damn." Billy put the phone down and turned on the T.V.

"…Washington D.C…Officials say…stay in…Witnesses…started…hours ago…showing…cannibalism…like…Raccoon Incident. I'm…a technical problem…breaking…"A 'Please Stand By' message flashed onto the television.

"Raccoon Incident? No…way…"

* * *

"_Attention passengers, due to technical problems we will have to circle around again until we receive confirmation to land. We apologize for any inconveniences." _

Ashley sighed, resting her chin in her palm and staring out the window.

Leon moaned as the plane began circling back around slowly. "This sucks. The third time we've circled back around now." He looked over at Ashley. They had both changed their attires, but were still similar to what they wore during the incident in the village. She wore a sleeveless button up shirt; buttons at the bottom were left unbuttoned, and a black miniskirt, and knee high boots. He simply wore black boots, loose fitting blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a coat resembling the one he wore during the village incident.

Ashley didn't respond but continued looking out the window.

"Hey, what's so interesting out there?" Leon queried as he attempted to get a look outside the window.

"Actually, nothing. No moving cars, no people. Kind of like this place is a ghost-town or something."

Leon shrugged.

"_Attention passengers, we are still experiencing technical problems, but we will be landing anyways. Please prepare for landing and…" _

Leon buckled his seat belt, as did Ashley.

"Hey Leon, do you really think Umbrella may be planning something?" Ashley asked, turning to him.

The agent felt a few people's curious eyes glancing at the two and he put a finger to his lips. "Not so loud." He whispered. "It's a touchy subject among a few people."

Ashley nodded. "Well, do you?" She asked, whispering this time.

"It's possible." Leon replied. "I'm not totally sure."

Nothing else was said between the two as the plane landed on the runway, they were the last to exit the plane. Upon exiting, everyone was in a state of confusion. There was no shuttle bus there to take them back to the airport, there was…nothing. No other planes were taking off; there was no sign of any people whatsoever. It was dead silent.

Leon looked around, something was definitely not right…His hand reached down to his right leg where his handgun was holstered.

"Passengers! If you will, come back inside, and wait until we contact someone to bring you all a shuttle bus."

The passengers complied, and began heading back to the plane, Leon stayed put, scanning the area. About 50 yards away was a cargo carrier, about ten cages were piled up in the cargo area of the carriers. Animal cages, apparently someone had animals, most likely dogs. But why was the carrier abandoned, left out in the middle of the runway.

"Leon, come on." Ashley tugged at Leon's arm, but he didn't budge, keeping his eyes fixed on the vehicle…

Then a cage rattled. A dog barked, an abnormal bark. An infuriated, hungry bark. More joined it, the barking heard everywhere, getting louder, more fierce. Then the other cages began rattling; the dogs began clawing and biting at their prison made of plastic and a simple door. The metal-mesh type doors began falling one by one from the cages, black forms jumping out of the cages once the doors fell, eight dogs in all, each barking, and growling furiously.

Leon withdrew his handgun and took careful aim towards the dogs, now approaching their target…their food…the passengers.

"Everyone get inside, NOW!" Leon fired the handgun twice, the first bullet hitting the carrier behind the advancing crazed dogs, the second smacking into one's chest, it yelped and collapsed to the ground. Everyone, save Leon, ran for the stairs that lead to the plane door, but were denied as the frightened pilot slammed the door in their face.

The dogs were no more then ten yards from Leon as he fired shot after shot at them, their forms becoming a bit more visible. They appeared to be skinned, red muscle showing through skin that appeared to be stretched until it tore, they were practically a bloody mess, and all of them were hungry.

The crowd screamed, and banged on the airplane door. The door didn't open; apparently the pilot was scared out of his mind. The dogs were getting closer, almost on Leon's heels as he fled from them, their jaws snapping wildly, saliva dripping from their skinned jaws, their eyes red as the muscle tissue showing through their skin.

Leon grabbed Ashley's hand as he sped past, dragging her along with him, running as fast as he could. Lucky for the two, the dogs didn't pursue Leon and Ashley but attacked the frightened passengers that didn't have enough sense to run away.

It seemed an eternity before Leon and Ashley crashed through the airport doors, closing the bulletproof glass doors behind them.

"L-Leon!" Ashley tugged at Leon's arm, he was busy watching the mutant dogs, and didn't smell the stench of death until she brought him into reality. All around were the bodies of dead civilians. They appeared to have gone through one heck of a mauling. Empty bullet casings lie here and there shining in the flickering lights, along with the occasional body of a security guard.

Leon's eyes were wide as he stared at the mess. It was unbelievable; Umbrella had already unleashed a new virus in just a week's time! But the President shut down their laboratories, permanently, a few months back. Maybe some were hidden somewhere outside the United States…Of course! Europe was the home of Umbrella's Headquarters! Which meant there could be laboratories everywhere. But why had they released a new virus? The first time was a accident…and certainly they'd try everything to make sure another spill didn't occur. Was it even Umbrella?

Leon walked over to the dead body of a security guard, his neck was hallowed out, and there was no fresh blood. That meant that this outbreak hadn't occurred only a little bit ago.

Leon took the man's handgun, a nine-millimeter; still holstered…the poor guy never had a chance to defend himself. Leon also found two magazines on the man, and went back to where Ashley was standing.

"Ashley, it may be really dangerous…I want you to use this…" Leon held out the police-issued handgun in his palm.

"Leon…" Ashley hesitated, but eventually took the handgun, and a clip Leon handed her.

"There's fifteen shots in the handgun, fifteen in the clip. You know how to use one right?"

Ashley nodded hesitantly. "Leon, I-"

Something interrupted her, the low moaning noise that was all too familiar for Leon. It seemed to be close by. Leon hushed Ashley and scanned the countless bodies for movement. Nothing moved. All of the bodies were perfectly still. Hadn't looked like they'd moved for at least a few hours…

…another liquid moan escaped the mouth of the unseen zombie, a terrible, hungry moan. Why did it seem so near?

_Thump! Thump!_

Leon spun around; a zombie was smacking its bony decaying hands against the glass doors as it moaned hungrily. He grimaced at the decaying creature; it's lips colorless as its eyes, pieces of flesh decayed and falling off even as it stood there.

"Come on, Ashley." Leon grabbed her hand and led her down the quiet dark halls of the airport, carefully stepping over the corpses of dead civilians, handgun at the ready.

Umbrella indeed was back in business.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest. I ask for at least two reviews to put up the next chapter.

Peace.


	2. Reunion

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 2: Reunion**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or the characters and or creatures; besides any original characters and or creatures I may add into the story.

A/N: Wow. I didn't expect to get so many reviews so quick! O.O But that's not a bad thing! God no, that's a good thing, keep 'em coming! Thanks very much to the reviewers for taking the time to review, and read my fan fiction, I hope you continue to do so. I also wanted to tell you about a problem I ran into with my last chapter. I said I would show time skipping with three stars, (the shift of the eight key on your keyboard), but for some reason it wouldn't show the three stars. So for now on, any time skipping will be told by double spacing between paragraphs as opposed to one.

Hmm…one more thing before chapter 2 starts, I don't know if my update is slow or not, you tell me reviewers! And if you do think so, it's only because I try to check it over at least twice and add a bit more too it.

That's all, on too the story!

* * *

The wooden stairs creaked under his boots and his weight. Slowly he walked up the stairs, not really knowing why he even came; was it to see her again? Or did he feel a responsibility in this situation? It was a bit of both truthfully.

Billy reached the top of the stairs, handgun at the ready, a clip loaded into it, two more in his utility belt, and a knife sheathed on his left hip, he knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Luckily this area wasn't infected too bad, a few of the flesh-eaters here and there, but it wasn't anything to panic about…at least not for someone who'd been trapped in a mansion full of them. But who knew what sort of twisted abominations roamed the streets. What sort of being could just as well be around the next corner…waiting…hungry…angry perhaps?

Billy shook his thoughts away. _No time to get nervous…gotta' stay focused…_

The hallway was dark; the lights were either switched off, or not working. Besides a few potted plants sitting atop small antique tables, it was empty. The setting sun threw beams of reddish-orange light into the room that illuminated the hall with a red glow. It would be too time consuming, and possibly dangerous, to check every single one, so…

"Rebecca!" Billy moved down the hallway as he called her name, staying alert of his surroundings, handgun slightly raised in the air.

_Jesus Christ, Billy! Nice move! Better hope there's nothing in here. It'll be on your ass like a hungry dog on a piece of meat. _Once again Billy shook the thoughts away. He noticed that his conscious, or whatever was talking too him, reflected himself in a way…

A door creaked opened a few doors down the corridor behind him. Spinning around quickly, reflexes taking over, he took aim at the wooden door marked with a brass number five, put his finger firmly on the trigger, tensed, and…

…Lowered the gun, at the same time grinning at the woman standing a few doors down from him. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Rebecca…" Billy holstered the handgun and walked over to her. She'd changed only the slightest bit, her facial features still appeared youthful, but she'd…matured. Her body becoming more curving, more feminine. Her was hair still the same as it had been seven years ago. He couldn't say much though; he looked pretty much the same too.

She was wearing a chocolate colored denim jacket, a shapeless sleeveless white shirt that exposed just the least bit of her abdomen and low-rise dark blue jeans, once again shapeless with the bells folded past her ankles. Topped off with fingerless gloves, high top boots, a red headband which was actually a bandanna hiding mousy bangs, and a utility belt.

Rebecca smiled softly at him. "It's been awhile, huh?"

Billy nodded.

Silence. For a long time they looked at each other, both grinning.

Rebecca laughed, her eyes tearing, and she embraced him. He returned the embrace and they stood there for a moment.

* * *

Jill was surprised at the appearance of Washington D.C. It was a total ghost town. And in a way resembled the appearance of Raccoon City before it had been destroyed. Abandoned cars were left on the streets here and there, a few scattered dead bodies, a few blockades in the streets. But it wasn't anywhere near as bad as Raccoon had been, no way anything would get that bad again…hopefully.

She drove the SUV through the empty streets at a crawling pace, scanning the buildings as she passed them slowly, hopefully the destination would be found before sunset, which was only a few hours away. The buildings were empty. The entire city was empty. A few of the undead had shown themselves since Jill and Barry entered the city, nothing serious. Maybe everyone evacuated before it got too bad…or maybe they're all just hiding, the zombies. Waiting for the right time to strike. Their not that smart though, no way they could create some sort of strategy. Keep in mind they don't even know how to open a door.

The ex-S.T.A.R.S. looked over at her old partner, Barry Burton, sitting there, one hand on the grip of his Colt Python, the other was fiddling with a single bullet for the powerful gun. She frowned; her worries about the zombies and such were replaced by worries for her good friend who lost everything to those Umbrella lunatics.

Barry was nervous. The mansion and escaping Raccoon City was enough excitement for ten lifetimes…but somehow he felt he needed to lend a hand in this situation. Both him and Jill agreed on it, agreed that they'd have no regrets doing what they could in this situation, besides, an old friend asked them to lend a hand. He stared out of the passenger window, his face a blank mask. This whole thing was creepy; the whole thing was a long shot. Him and Jill would both agree on that. There were no guarantees that they could survive this time. It reminded him too much of Raccoon City. The day following the Estate incident was etched into his mind. Night after night he lost sleep because of it.

_Flash _

Barry stepped onto the porch of his home. Right after his wounds were treated he headed home; despite the fact that Chief Irons called him back to the RPD ASAP.

Regardless of the apocalyptic feel of Raccoon City at the moment, he was cheerful. Even though he was fully aware that the undead were rising in numbers and walking the streets, he was overly excited. He could finally see his family after that long night in the mansion…was it even only one night that he was trapped in the mansion? Who cares! He could see his wife Kathy, and his two daughters Moira and Poly Anne again!

Barry knocked and the door creaked open slowly. Something he least expected. He noted quickly that the frame of the doorway was cracked. Someone had…kicked the door open? Maybe police had evacuated them, had to do it quickly, didn't have time to knock…

But the long thin lines in the door told different. Something was scratching at the door, peeling the wooden doors' paint off in the process, something was trying desperately to get in…

Barry didn't waste time, he pushed the door open the rest of the way, it opened into a dark living room, a couch was overturned, bloody handprints smeared over it. A few overturned lamps, a few bloody prints on the wall, everything was quite eerie and made Barry worry. Removing the Colt from its holster he closed the door behind him, the room turned dark, only a few rays of light lit the room.

"Kathy! Moira! Poly!" No response. He moved further into the house, in a hallway was the dead form of one of those flesh-eating monsters. Blood was splattered against the wall, the rug stained with a thick layer of the red liquid. The zombies' head had been bashed in by something multiple times, to the point to where it was inhuman looking…as if it had looked human before the beating…

The weapon was found down the hallway, an aluminum bat. There were smears of blood on the white walls; a few pictures had been knocked off the wall, as if something was struggling down the hall, using the walls as support.

The bathroom door was ajar down the hall, the blood ending there. Soft white light spilled out from inside the room.

_Oh, Lord. Please…No…_

Swallowing hard, Barry moved past the decomposed corpse of the zombie. He was moving slowly. Scared of what would be in the room. Not fear of what sort of monster was inside…but fear that _they_ had gotten to his family. His heart beat faster at the thought. Practically feeling the blood flow from his face. Only the thought that the disgusting being's had gotten to his family had caused this…what if…what if it did happen?

With a simple tap on the door it opened into a simple bathroom. White tiled floors, white walls, everything was white, matching. Still neat. His eyes first fixed on the bloody stains smeared across the silken shower curtain, then on the miniature puddles of blood trailing from the floor to the bathtub. Barry swallowed hard again, feeling sweat roll down his face he wiped the back of his hand on his forehead. He advanced toward the bathtub, heart feeling as if it would shatter his ribcage at any moment.

On his fifth step, a sudden stench attacked his nose. He coughed, gagged, his heart beating harder yet. The smell was familiar. Oh, Jesus, it was familiar, _too _familiar. It was the smell that lurked through every corridor in the Spencer Estate. It was the smell of death, the smell of rot.

The aging man pulled the curtain back, bile rose up in his throat. His fear smacked him dead in the face. There was his wife, lying in murky red water, her body had lost all color and was sickly gray. Pieces of rotting flesh floated atop the water; there was a large gaping wound above her left collarbone. Her eyes were closed, as if she died peacefully.

Barry ran to the toilet, falling to his knees, and opening the lid, vomited into the toilet. After a few more minutes, Barry rose to his feet with tears streaming down his face. He was shaking, with fear, rage, and utmost anguish.

_Why? Haven't I been through enough?_

"What sin have I committed to deserve this?" He yelled out loud, standing there as if he expected some type of answer. He curled his large fingers into fists, knuckles turning white. His eyes and face beat red from crying. Something stirred in the water behind him. His mouth suddenly felt dry, his stomach churning violently.

Slowly her turned toward the water. A sob escaped his throat at the sight of his wife, now standing up, mouth hanging open, colorless eyes fixed on him. Her face had lost all of it's beauty, and her body lost all appeal as the flesh was rotting, falling off even as she stood there making sickly gurgling noises. She attempted to step out of the bathtub, failed, and crashed to the floor with a thud, her forehead cracking against the floor. She rose slowly back to her feet, resembling someone drunk as she stumbled around before gaining balance, a new gaping wound in her forehead, clotted blood spilling from her head in small rivulets. She stretched her arms out toward him, as if beckoning him into her arms. She swayed back and forth, a gurgling noise escaping her throat as water spilled from her rotting lips.

He raised the Colt Python, aiming between the woman's eyes. She was no more then seven feet away, almost in arms length, when he closed his eyes tight, the gun trembling in his hands. He could think of nothing better then to put her out of her misery. The sound of the shot made his ears ache, a single .357 round released from the Colt Python. The bullet blasted a hole through the bridge of her nose, and slammed into the wall behind her, cracking the tiled walls and bringing a spray of blood with it.

_Flash_

"Barry?" Her voice brought him back to reality, and he silently thanked her for it, he didn't want to relieve that moment any longer. Having nightmares every night was more then enough for him…

"Barry…" Jill's voice trailed off, her voice holding a hint of worry. She put her gloved hand on his own gloved hand, momentarily removing her eyes from the road and turned to him, smiling softly.

Barry turned to her, and grinned slightly. "Sorry," Barry sat up. "I was just thinking. What do you need?"

"What was the address?" She saw that the grin was forced, but nonetheless, it was Barry's trademark grin.

Barry dug into one of many pockets of a cargo vest he was wearing, bringing out a piece of folded paper. He cleared his throat, his free hand rubbing his short red beard as he began reading the address.

* * *

Chris pushed the accelerator of the vehicle as the infected attempted too surround the car, the front bumper smashing into one of the undead, the body of it flipping onto the hood, and over the side of the vehicle. Chris didn't stop, the vehicle picking up speed gradually, 50…55…60…65…

Claire's heartbeat was returning to something like normal. Despite the fact that she had encountered worse on her journey to find her brother Chris, being surrounded by those…things…wasn't exactly soothing. Claire sunk down in her seat and took a deep breath, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans.

Chris slowed to normal speed, both him and Claire noticing someone entering a motel, and it wasn't zombie. The infected couldn't open doors, and most certainly didn't know how to handle a handgun.

* * *

The smell of gasoline was constant, almost nauseating. He felt confused, one minute he was talking to Xavier, the next minute he smelt gasoline, and his head hurt.

_Goddamn it hurts like a mother- _

"Jeff? Yo, Jeff, you a'ight?"

Jeff stirred, his head throbbing. His thoughts erased as someone's voice resonating painfully off the inside of his skull.

"Jeff!"

Jeff stirred once more, his hand moving automatically to where his head was hurting. Finally he opened his eyes, his friend crouched down next to him, his do rag was removed from his head, and wrapped around his bicep, stained with blood. It took Jeff a moment to realize what had happened. His head still throbbed, his vision slightly blurred. He was laying not 3 feet from a bus lying on its side, a trail on the asphalt left from being dragged out of the wreckage, extended from the bus to the spot he lay. Slowly, what happened came back too him…

_Flash _

"…Yeah and then T-Mac got that dunk to win the game."

Jeff shrugged inwardly. "I still wish the Sixer's would've won."

Xavier shrugged. "Any luck with your girl?"

"She's not my 'girl' no more, X." He felt the eyes of a few cheerleaders and fellow basketball players looking at them, curious as too what happened between Jeff and Tara.

The conversation was cut short when the bus driver honked the horn. Xavier stood up to see what was happening. Some guy was standing in the middle of the street, totally oblivious to the fact that a large bus was speeding toward it, honking its horn. It was moving too quickly to come to a stop without hitting the guy. The bus swerved to the right to avoid hitting the man, the wheel was turned too much and…

_Flash _

Jeff removed his palm from his head, his bangs hanging down his forehead wildly, and his hand was stained red with blood. "Is everyone else alright?" He queried as he wiped his hand on his pants, and stood up, stumbling at first; with the help of Xavier he found his balance. He quickly found out that he was covered in small cuts, probably from glass and whatnot.

Xavier looked too the ground, and shook his head gravely as he released Jeff's forearm. "Their all dead, man. The whole team, the driver, coach, cheerleaders, everyone."

Jeff was silent, and turned back too the bus. Wondering for a moment why there was no ambulance…fire engine…police- Oh god, Tara! He still loved her…and today, today after the game he was going to fix EVERYTHING. But now…now he lost her forever. She was inside somewhere…dead.

Jeff shrunk down to his knees; he grabbed his hair and tugged lightly. He felt tears swelling in his eyes. Not only Tara…but also everyone else. Everyone was-

"Ugh…" The low moan came from inside the bus.

Jeff raised his head, dropping his hands to his side limply, and stared at the bus from his kneeling position.

Xavier moved to where the noise came from, the front of the bus, Jeff followed close behind.. To they're surprise someone was crawling out of the front windshield.

"Tara!" Xavier yelled as the two moved toward the young girl. Jeff probably would have yelled first if he weren't choked up at the moment…

Another noise came from the other side of the bus. Maybe another survivor? Xavier moved around the other side to get a look.

"…Tara I-"

"Look, this isn't the time, okay?" She snapped. "Just get me the hell out of this bus." Tara moaned afterwards, her entire body riddled with pain.

Jeff shook his head submissively and grabbed her by under her arms and began pulling her slowly and carefully. Then suddenly she wouldn't budge. Something snagged her pants.

_Damn these pants to hell…_Tara thought as she grimaced at her pants. The pants were tight fitting, and the type that had laces up and down the sides of each leg, and more laces at the very top of her thigh.

Jeff couldn't reach where her pants were snagged, for one thing there wasn't much light, the sun was already beginning to set, and the hole in the windshield wasn't big enough for him to fit through with her lying there. He pondered how to get her out…they were probably hooked on a jagged piece of metal or something.

"Holy shit! Jeff, you should see this! Like right now! Someone needs some _serious _help over here!" Xavier's voice came from the other side of the bus, his voice sounding slightly worried.

Jeff checked Tara over for injuries; besides a few minor cuts she was fine. "You work on getting your pants loose, I'm going to check with Xavier." Tara didn't nod in agreement; she didn't do much but look away from him and started trying to loosen her pants from whatever they were snagged on. Doing everything but acknowledging the fact that he was trying…

Jeff moved around to the other side, stunned by what Xavier was pointing at. Someone was wedged under the side of the bus, everything under their chest crushed by the bus' weight. But despite the fact that the person, by all means, should be dead, was moaning, moving one arm in the air, the other was crushed under the bus, clawing toward Xavier with rotting bony fingers. The person's face was decaying, pieces of flesh was gone, revealing slimy, shining bone underneath.

"What the…?" Jeff's voice trailed off, he walked over to the person, careful not to get into his reach though. "You okay? I don't know how we're going to get you out from under there…" Jeff was more surprised by the fact that the man was alive, then how bad he looked.

The man continued moaning, something sounding very much like a growl escaped its throat. It opened its mouth wide, suddenly a smell like a rotting piece of meat surrounded Jeff. The thing coughed, clotted blood spewing out of its mouth.

"Ahh!"

Jeff turned too the sound of someone screaming, Tara? Forgetting about the freaky-looking guy crushed under the bus, he and Xavier quickly moved around to where Tara was stuck in the windshield.

She was still screaming even as they came around. Someone was on top of her, groaning and making growling type noises. Tara was trying desperately to keep the man away, his face inching closer to her face.

Xavier, didn't think, there was absolutely no time. He ran up behind the man; one arm wrapped around the man's neck from behind, the other around his chest, and pulled him away from Tara. He held him in a headlock from behind, but he man seemed to be trying to bite Xavier, not knowing what to do; Xavier spun around, and released the man, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Tara's assaulter got back up, resembling a inebriated person to the fullest as it staggered around, for the first time Xavier got a look at his face. An eye was missing, a bloody hole taking its place. Its entire right cheek was gone, exposing rows of decaying teeth, its lower jaw tissue hung off of its face. Its skin was sickly gray, dried blood covering most of its ragged, dirty, clothing.

Xavier swallowed back bile, and backed up as the man staggered toward him, arms outstretched in front of him. It reminded Xavier vividly of a zombie. Just like from the movies, moaning, decaying, arms stretched out in front of them…

_Jesus Christ what's going on here? _Xavier thought, the man was getting closer, Xavier backed up, then as if the thing got a sudden burst of speed, it lunged forward, groping at Xavier who quickly moved out of the way and the zombie fell to the asphalt with a thud.

"Forget this! Let's bounce!" Xavier yelled as he ran past Jeff and the trapped cheerleader.

Jeff grabbed Tara by under her arms again, and pulled, the sound of material ripping was heard. He looked at the crazed man, back at his feet and moving slowly toward them. The first look at the attackers face made him feel dizzy, his stomach stirred. He pulled again, ripping sounds again. He saw the laces around her thighs coming apart, the leg of the pants coming apart. He looked back toward the approaching…thing. He yanked one last time, the pants' leg ripped off. He quickly scrambled to his feet, bringing her with him and they both broke out into a mad dash toward where Xavier had run.

* * *

His mission was to get Ashley Graham back to Washington D.C, and into her fathers arms. Well…he was there. The capital of the United States…and he might as well have been back in Europe with those crazy villagers. It was empty. The entire walk from that blasted Airport, to here, (well they did find an abandoned car that got them a few miles, but besides that they practically walked the entire way), was for nothing!

"…You have got to be kidding me. D.C too? What has Umbrella done?" Leon moved slowly through the empty streets, thankfully not many of the zombies were present. He only had to use 5 bullets throughout the last hours. They had stumbled upon a few police cruisers, collecting two more nine-millimeter magazines, and a Riot Gun, fully loaded with six buckshot's. They also found a shotgun holster in one squad car, along with a holster for Ashley's gun.

Ashley was silent as they entered a narrow alleyway; she was ahead, by about five feet. Her father would be safe, thank God; no doubt he was the first to be evacuated, along with her mother of course. That was a relief…but where was he? Leon tried his radio, tried to contact Hunnigan to get transportation, some support, anything, but it failed. The sun was nearly gone, the world was ready to be handed over to the darkness of night, and suddenly she felt cold. It was mid-autumn, the days were warm, but the nights were cool, a sign that winter was approaching.

Footsteps, a lot of them, rapid footsteps, someone was running. Ashley was drowned in her thoughts. Leon though, was alert. Even as he yelled for her to stop someone ran into her as she walked out from between the two buildings, both her and the attacker crashed to the ground, and out of his view. With the nine-millimeter handgun drawn, Leon ran out of the alleyway, ready to fill her attacker with lead.

Once out of the alley, he turned to her attacker, they were both sprawled out on the sidewalk, both groaning. Leon took close aim at her attacker, a small laser appearing on the back of the dark-skinned males' head, his finger on the trigger.

"No, don't shoot, we're not one of them!"

Leon lowered the gun slightly, and watched the young male sit up, and rub his arm, slightly skinned. Leon glanced at Ashley who was just rising to her feet; she looked fine, besides skinned places on her arms from the fall. Leon holstered the handgun and turned to whoever had told him not to shoot.

It was another young male dressed in street clothes. Maybe he was from here? A survivor possibly? Following close behind him was a young female whom he found oddly dressed; the entire left leg of her pants was missing. Besides that she wore casual clothes. A sleeveless shirt, and sneakers.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, looking at the group of young adults who gathered in front of him.

Xavier decided to speak first. "Hey, that was my bad. But we were running from this guy…you see…he was…well…trying to hurt us. Didn't mean to run into you." Xavier looked at Ashley. She looked familiar…like he'd seen her on T.V or something.

"Uh, apology accepted. Sorry about Leon, he's a bit trigger happy." Ashley said while looking at Leon. "My name's Ashley, this is Leon." Ashley dusted off her skirt and looked to Xavier for a response.

Xavier looked at Tara and Jeff and dusted off his own clothes. "I'm Xavier, you can call me X though, this is my 'boy Jeff, and his ex, Tara.

Tara rolled her eyes and glared toward Jeff. "Yeah, his ex." Jeff didn't pay any attention to it, he just nodded too Ashley and Leon. Both Tara and Jeff thought Ashley looked familiar too…the daughter of the President maybe? Nah…

_Thump!_

Leon spun around to where the sound came from. He raised his handgun once more, the laser beam appearing on the wooden door of the building they were standing in front of. It sounded like something had fallen into the door. He moved over so that he was directly in front of the door, if whatever was inside would get out, he would have a clear shot.

Instinctively everyone moved away from Leon, and stood behind him. Everyone braced himself or herself for whatever mutant product of Umbrella's experiments would emerge from the door. They all failed too notice the car parked a few feet away from them, engine still running.

* * *

"What was that?" Billy looked toward the wooden motel room door, stopping the conversation between him and Rebecca. There was a few noises downstairs, the creak of the door hinges closing downstairs. He stood up, and moved from where he was seated next to her, and retrieved his handgun before moving to the door.

Billy turned the knob of the door, using the barrel of the gun to open it. Billy glanced back at Rebecca, who was just putting her denim jacket back on, and grabbing her handgun from it's holster, and then he slipped out into the dark hallway.

Billy, luckily, had good night vision. Darkness had set upon the city, and it was close to impossible to see anything. He moved soundlessly over toward the staircase he had come up, pointed the handgun down into the darkness, waited a few seconds, and then descended the stairs. Once at the bottom he scanned the darkness, the door was no more then ten feet from the staircase, meaning that whatever came in, must be roaming around down here somewhere. How'd they find out how to open the door, and then close it for that matter.

Billy shook his thoughts, and moved around the wooden staircase, only to have something shoved into his forehead, hard, in return he lifted his gun up in the air, pointing it at the head of a shadowed figure.

"Your not one of them?" The shadowed figure asked, the barrel of a handgun still pressed into his forehead.

"Can they hold guns? No. Am I one of them? You figure it out genius." Billy snapped, handgun still held firmly to the head of the shadowed figure.

The unseen man snickered and lowered his handgun.

Something was illuminating from around the corner behind the man, light. Billy cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me you came in here with someone else." He moved the handgun away from the still unseen male, and toward where the light was coming from.

A figure stepped out from around the corner, a female, holding an old hurricane lamp. Her hair was pulled back in a red ponytail, clothed in a red jacket under a black tight fitting shirt, gloves, black shorts and boots. She also had a gun. Holstered at her right hip. A utility belt hung loosely at her waist.

Claire tensed, seeing the handgun being aimed at her. The room now a little more lit. The unknown male grabbed the barrel of Billy's handgun.

"That's my sister, Claire. My name's Chris Redfield." Chris holstered his handgun, and released the barrel of Billy's handgun. "She's no zombie. Lower your weapon."

Billy holstered his own, noticing quickly that Claire was pretty good-looking. "Your survivors?"

Chris shook his head. "No, not exactly. Long story actually. Is anyone else here?"

As if on cue, Rebecca Chambers appeared behind Billy, her handgun drawn also. At the sight of Chris her eyes widened, and she jumped in excitement.

"Chris!" Rebecca cried in surprise. She holstered her handgun and ran into his arms. "Wow, Chris! Long time no see huh?"

Chris grinned and patted her on the back. "Yeah, long time no see. How are you?"

Billy couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as Rebecca embraced Chris.

_Who the hellis this guy anyways? _Billy crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two talk. Of course, what he didn't know was that after the incident with the leech guy, Rebecca probably would be dead if it wasn't for Chris, explaining why they were such good friends.

The embrace ended, and Rebecca turned too Billy, still grinning happily. "Billy, this is Chris, Chris Redfield."

_Yeah…I know…and? _Billy thought to himself.

"He's another S.T.A.R.S, Alpha Team. A good friend of mine."

"Ex-S.T.A.R.S." Chris reminded her, frowning slightly.

After some more proper introduction's, the group moved upstairs, into a room that they sat in until something else was heard outside the motel…

Chris decided to go take a look, he moved stealthily down the stairs, at the same time pulling out a small flashlight, placed it over the gun and continued down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he trained his gun and light on the wooden door, not letting his eyes move from it, and he walked forward slowly. Thoughts raced through his head.

_Open the door. Shoot it in the head. Go back upstairs. Easy enough, right? _

What if it wasn't a zombie? What if it was something worse? His boot came down on something, cylinder in shape, and he stumbled forward, not able to keep his balance, and fell into the door, his shoulder smashing into it, using it as his only support.

_Nice move. Now whatever is out there is probably jumping with excitement. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Chris hurriedly straightened, took a deep breath, and grabbed the handle of the door. He raised his handgun, ready to fire. For a moment he tensed, hesitant to open the door. What could be on the other side? What sort of abomination made by Umbrella could be on the other side? A Hunter? Maybe a Licker or two?

_Let's just hope it's a zombie, Chris._

Chris grabbed the doorknob, twisted it slowly, let it slide open just slightly, backed up, and kicked it open, at the same time something loud boomed through the motel, and something whizzed past his ear as the door flew open, he fired his handgun in response.

* * *

As soon as Leon fired the handgun, the thing on the other side retaliated immediately, it seemed whoever it was, had fired a gun. He glared at what was on the other side of the door…the dark hole at the end of a handguns barrel. Someone, distinctly recognizable, was holding it, looking just as stunned as he was.

_It wasn't a zombie. That's a relief. _

"Leon? Leon Kennedy right? Used to work at the RPD?" Chris holstered his handgun. He looked past Leon momentarily at the group of teenagers behind him, and cocked an eyebrow.

Leon nodded. "And your Chris Redfield. S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. What brings you here?" Leon thought for a moment. This is Chris Redfield, the best marksman in the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S, and maybe the entire S.T.A.R.S group, and his bullet missed him by at least three feet! He was lucky.

Chris shrugged. "Was going to ask you the same thing. But it's a long story. Come in here, it's warmer, and safer." As Chris was turning to go back into the motel, an SUV pulled up in front of the motel. Two recognizable figures seated in it. At the sight of them, his face lit up, his eyes literally twinkling. It was Barry Burton, and Jill Valentine.

* * *

The group of eleven all gathered into a single hotel room, lit by a few candles on an antique table. All of them told their stories; ironically they were all pretty much the same, save Leon, Ashley, and the other three teens' reasons for being here. Leon's reason for being here was to return Ashley to her father of course. He didn't tell them where she was, or what had happened in that mysterious place in Europe…yet. It didn't seem necessary at the moment. The three teenagers, Jeff, Xavier, and Tara, told everyone that they were driving through D.C to get to their next game.

Everyone else had the same explanation for being here. Besides the fact that Rebecca informed Billy, Jill, and Barry, each one had experienced Umbrella's twisted experiments first hand and somehow they felt that they had a responsibility in the situation. They all felt that it was time that they had some payback for being forced through nightmares created by Umbrella. It was time to shut Umbrella down, once and for all.

"So you're saying that Umbrella carries out experiments in secret labs?" Xavier scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. "Sounds just a little unlikely if you ask me."

Barry Burton scoffed at Xavier's comment. "Unlikely, huh? We have proven facts, that those things," Barry motioned toward the nearest window, "Are products of twisted experiments."

Xavier frowned. "Yeah…we saw one of them. Two actually. One was crushed under a bus…another was trying to kiss Tara."

Chris cocked an eyebrow at Xavier. "Kiss? Sorry, kid, it was trying to _eat _her. Zombies are not the romantic type."

Tara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, running a quick hand through her hair she sunk down into the chair. Trying to block out images of her attacker.

Jeff leaned forward in his chair. "…Zombies huh? It does sound a little awkward…but…"

Jill decided to speak up. "All of us here, save you three, have been through countless hours fighting zombies off. Trust us, what seems impossible, is likely to be lurking around the next corner. We've saw it all, we hope."

Leon, who was leaning against the wall near the door, arms crossed over his chest seriously, spoke up. "My top priority is getting Ashley back to her father. It'll take a lot of weight off our shoulders. She'll just be one more person for us to look out for…and having to look out for ourselves is more then enough responsibility. I have to get to the White House; the President is likely locked up in some secret fallout shelter under the White House. Luckily I have access to every locked room in the place. So I guess that's where I'm headed."

Ashley was standing next to him, a embarrassed look upon her face.

_I'm just one more problem for him to deal with I guess…He said it himselff... _Ashley sighed inwardly and smoothed her skirt.

"I think it's best that all of us go with you, Leon." Rebecca announced. "Jeff, Xavier, and Tara can stay here. It's plenty safe, I don't think a zombie can get through a door, let alone two doors, and climb a flight of stairs. And if worst comes to worst they can shove a desk in front of the door. A zombie definitely doesn't have that type of strength. Does everyone agree?"

There were no objections.

"Then let's get going." Billy stood up from his chair, and looked around the room at the group. "Quicker the better…I'm sure once we find the President, we can persuade him to call in the army. Why the old man hasn't done that yet, I have no idea."

Ashley grimaced at Billy's remark about her father being old. He was only forty-six! Billy couldn't be any less then ten years younger!

Chris nodded in agreement. "We should make some sort of plan…there's eight of us going, we should split into 2 groups. The largest group searching the above ground levels of the White House, the smaller group heading with Leon down into the lower levels. Once the largest group is finished with their search, they will catch up with Leon's group. As soon as Ashley is delivered to her father, we head straight back here, collect them," Chris motioned his hand toward Jeff, Xavier, and Tara, "Bring them back too the President, and they'll be in good hands."

"Why don't we just go with you the first time?" Tara queried.

"Well it would be a lot less time consuming, but keep in mind, you are all weaponless. It would be much more dangerous to bring you along. But once we go to the White House, and come back, most of the zombies will be cleared out, and a relatively clear path would have been made by then." Chris answered. Feeling as if he was still in S.T.A.R.S as they all pieced together a plan.

_Yeah if there's only zombies out there…_ Claire shuttered at the thought.

"Can we all agree on that?" Chris looked around the room, receiving nods from everyone. "Alright then, it's decided. Like Billy said, the sooner the better. So let's get going."

All at once everyone got up, or walked toward the door, checking their weapons before filing one by one out the door. The last one out was Jill Valentine who turned to the three teens. "Lock this door, and keep an ear open for…intruders. Stay safe guys." With that, Jill left, leaving the three teens in the dimly lit room alone.

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter was exciting for you readers. At least suspenseful anyways. Heh…it was long too huh? Expect the next chapter to be equally, if not more longer. A lot is going to happen. Including the first appearance of…The Licker! A couple more reviews for next chapter to come up.

Peace


	3. Infiltration of The White House Pt 1

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 3: Infiltration of The White House, Pt.1**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or the characters; besides any original characters and or creatures I may add into the story.

A/N: Events in this next chapter are totally made up. I do not know a thing about the White House, or if it has any sort of secret passages, etcetera. I'm only saying this for my safety. I don't want CIA/FBI/Secret Service coming to question me.

Now that that's cleared up, I would like to thank reviewers for reading and reviewing. And I would like to apologize for not updating, but like I explained, baseball has started, and school work, baseball practice, and games, do not leave a lot of time for typing.

Now, here's chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

"Scatter!" Chris' voice resonated through the quiet streets, immediately the group broke away from each other, handguns drawn. The moans of the undead nearly drained out the fire of nine-millimeter rounds and the powerful .356 rounds of Barry's Colt Python, as they found their homes in the decaying skin of the flesh eaters. One by one they fell, their bodies speckled with holes from the bullets.

The group all moved together, watching the group of slumped bodies carefully, a lake of blood started to spread out around the multiple bodies. As if the heavens were mourning the death of the ghastly creatures, rain started to pour heavily.

Billy exhaled, wiped sweat, despite the fact that the rainwater was washing most of it away, from his forehead with the back of his hand.

_Damn! I thought this area was fairly unoccupied by them. That was what, Fifteen of them at once? That's more then I've seen the entire time I was here! _

"We should keep moving, the handgun blasts was likely to attract a good bunch of the bastards." It was Barry's deep voice that broke Billy of his thoughts. What he said was nothing short of the truth, the zombies would be practically running to this spot in hopes of getting their hands on a big juicy piece of one of them.

Jill moved over too Barry, his massive, muscular, frame made her feel secure. Barry reached into one of six vest pockets, bringing out six bullets for his Colt and began reloading them, shortly after everyone else reloaded, dropping their empty magazines almost simultaneously and jamming new ones into the handguns, the group moved on, now more cautious then they had been at first.

_Maybe they _are _hiding…Waiting…_ Jill shook her head, and holstered her handgun. _Scary thought, scary thought, stop it Jill!_

* * *

Jeff seemed to stare at the dancing flames of the candles since the group had left to take Ashley back to her father. Everyone in fact had been quiet. They hadn't had time too grieve their lost friends before. Now the grief was surfacing. The storm that had suddenly occurred shortly after the others left only added to the mood. Rain beat against the window, and the roof, somewhat soothing. But the thunder crackled, breaking the tranquil feel often.

_Oh God, guys…Corey, Pete, Mike, Coach Morris. _Jeff shook his head as he thought of his friends, now long gone. He could only hope they wouldn't turn into zombie feed. His eyes floated over toward Tara, her head was hung low, blonde hair draping over her head. Jeff could only frown, imagining the pain she must have felt for her friends' death. His emotions were no different.

_Thank God our parents didn't come along…_

Xavier got up, the only movement for a long time within the room, and picked up one of the candles set in a bowl-shaped brass object. He moved over too the door, his Timberland boots, untied, smacked the floor heavily as he walked across the carpeted floor.

Jeff shot him a curious look. Without having to ask anything, Xavier told him he was going to go find something to eat. Oddly Jeff hadn't noticed it before Xavier brought it up, but he was starving. Food wouldn't be a bad idea right now. He felt Tara's eyes set on him; he turned to meet her gaze. She was glaring scornfully at him.

Jeff shook his head and forced his eyes to fix on the floor. _Why did that have to happen? God if only she'd give me a chance to explain. _Jeff sighed. _You never even _tried _explaining since that night! _Jeff shifted uneasily as his conscious snapped at him. _Maybe I should explain…It may not be the best timing but…_ Jeff raised his head back up, fixing his eyes on her form. For a moment he just gazed at her, thinking of what to say. Her blonde hair was now pulled back in a loose ponytail, tiny rivulets of tears and mascara, which had been lightly applied before the bus ride, ran down her soft features.

_Don't waste time! _Jeff shook his thoughts and walked over to where she was seated on the bed opposite from his.

She didn't turn to him, her gaze fixed on the candlelight, tears still swelled up in her eyes, and eventually rolled down her cheeks.

"Tara…What happened that night, I had no control over. Only a split second after Jess kissed me, you entered the room; I didn't have time to push her away. God, Tara, I love you; I would _never _cheat on you. You've got to believe me." Jeff took her hand in his own, squeezing lightly. Her gaze didn't falter, nor did her expressionless face. "Tara, please. I swear on my life, I would never cheat on you. I love you more then anything in this world. I'll get on my knees right now, and beg you to forgive me if that's what it takes to get you back." And Jeff meant it. Jeff stood up, moving directly in front of her.

The door opened, Jeff immediately turned to the door, and Tara tore her stare from the candlelight, and focused on the door. Jeff sighed in relief as Xavier entered, a box of crackers in his hand.

Xavier cocked an eyebrow at them. "Y'all look surprised too see me." He laughed and moved over to the other two, handing them both a pack of graham crackers. "Enjoy." He said with a cockeyed grin.

Jeff sat down on a nearby chair, and once again looked at Tara. Feeling downright rotten. He sighed, and opened the plastic pack.

_Crash!_

The three teens once again turned their gaze's toward the door. Something was downstairs, a horribly loud crash told them so.

"The door!" Jeff whispered.

Panic swept over Tara's features. Xavier and Jeff jumped up, and moved to a large antique dresser whose top nearly reached the ceiling. Both of them used all their strength to slide the dresser in front of the door, it was no less then eighty pounds. The two backed away from the dresser slowly, waiting for whatever was down there to make its way up the-

There was a crack of wood, very close, as something ripped through the door fiercely. Another crack, drowned out by thunder this time, and the dresser shook. A gurgling growl was heard on the other side of the door. They watched the dresser helplessly, for several agonizing minutes nothing stirred. The only sound was the storm outside.

"Maybe it's gone." Xavier suggested, moving toward the dresser.

_Crunch!_

In a splinter of wood, something long, and red smashed through the dresser, dripping with thick liquid that distinctly resembled saliva. The red object smashed into the small table where the candles were resting on, the table flipped over, the room cast into complete darkness. Lightning flashed, lighting the entire room, just in time to see the red object disappear back through the hole made through the dresser.

"Holy sh-"

Once again the red object created a new hole in the dresser, the tongue-like thing smacked Xavier in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Instantly the thing retreated back through the hole. Jeff looked to one of the two holes from a distance, hoping to get a glance at what was on the other side. Answering his wishes, lightning flashed, once again illuminating the entire room in white light. For a split second he could make out a mouthful of dangerously sharp teeth that glowed in the light on the other side. Before he could see anything else the light faded away.

Xavier scrambled to his feet, breathing deeply, whatever it him sure did a good job of knocking the breath out of him. He clutched his chest, taking a lungful of air.

"We need to get out of here!" Jeff felt slightly dumb for the blatancy of what he had just said. But it was true. That dresser would be nothing more then a pile of splinters if that thing kept- in a spray of wood splinters the rubbery red object smashed back through the dresser with no designated target and withdrew back onto the other side.

Jeff took heed of what Xavier had said and spun around. "Where do we go?"

"The window!" Tara was already moving over too the window as she spoke, opening the second story window she looked down, below was a dumpster, hopefully full of garbage bags full of pillows…

Jeff and Xavier scrambled over to the window, both looked down; it was a long way down but- another crack as the dresser was punctured by the tongue-like thing once again.

Xavier climbed up onto the windowsill, perched on it like some sort of bird; he gazed down, swallowed hard and fell forwards.

Another crack, this time the dresser wavered as a louder crack was heard. Then another, and the dresser toppled over, a four-legged creature standing atop of it. Despite their fear they had to look at it. It was humanoid, yet nothing close to being human. Its vital organs were exposed, like all skin had been torn off, exposing bone, organs, and muscle tissue. In place of fingers and toes were long talons that looked ready to tear them into bits. On it's ugly face it grinned a mouthful of teeth, a tongue slid out of its mouth ominously.

"Go!" Jeff yelled, ushering her quickly to the window. The thing growled, and slowly began walking forward, tongue retracting into its mouth…ready to strike again…

…Tara crawled onto the windowsill, and slipped out, Jeff's hand finding her wrist, gravity did its work and it felt like her shoulder had been pulled out of place. Jeff hung out the window, her body now suspended in mid-air to give her less of a fall. Then he let go suddenly, groaning at the same time, he released her hand and she fell down into the dumpster, missing Xavier by a few inches.

The thing screeched behind him, and suddenly he felt a great deal of weight push against him, at the same time something cut painfully through the skin on his back, he groaned in pain, and released her hand. Ignoring the throbbing pain he flung himself forward, and toppled out of the window, crashing into the dumpster below.

Xavier grabbed Jeff, pulling him up from the garbage. Tara had already climbed out of the dumpster by the time Xavier and Jeff climbed out. The three ran, god knows what that thing was capable of doing, and they didn't want to be around to find out.

* * *

The White House was dreadfully dark, dead silent. The group stood at the entrance of the West Wing, rainwater beating mercilessly on the group. It was decided that the smallest group would go with Leon to find the President in underground passages. Leon's group consisted of himself, Ashley, and Jill. The other group: Chris, Barry, Billy Claire, and Rebecca, were to check the upper levels.

With this decided, Barry moved forward, holstering his Colt Python, and kicked one of the double doors. It didn't budge. Barry crossed his arms, pondering how to get the door open. He glanced at Billy, who was just as big as Barry, both of them tall and muscle bound. "Billy, give me a hand here. On three we'll ram the door, okay?" Billy nodded, holstering his handgun he moved to Barry's side, about ten feet from the door. "One…Two…Three!" Both of them ran forward, smashing their largely framed bodies against one of the wooden doors, still it didn't budge.

_Just hope that the Secret Service isn't going to waste us the minute we get in there. _Billy thought as he rubbed his shoulder. "It looks like that's not going to work."

Barry had already thought up a plan to open the door by the time Billy made his blatant remark. It was simple enough; blow it apart. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. raised his revolver, aiming carefully. The wrong move could result in a ricochet, and could easily kill someone. With one hand he motioned for everyone to move back, they took heed of his warning and he returned his hand to the handle of the gun. Several more moments passed of careful aiming, the accuracy had to be exact, he didn't want anyone killed or injured.

_Crack!_

The boom of thunder was unexpected, and seemed unusually loud, making Barry jump, firing at the same time. The powerful round smashing into the door in a spray of splintered wood. Everyone shielded their eyes with his or her forearm, even though the splinters had stopped flying by the time they did so.

Barry breathed a sigh of relief, lucky no one had gotten hurt. A mistake like that could cost them dearly.

The door creaked open slowly; the group was reluctant to hurry inside, out of the cold night and the icy rain.

The corridor was long and dark. A single door was at their left. Up ahead the hallway turned into a much larger room. Chris broke away from the group, going through the one single door, the rest of the group headed into the large room up ahead. The room was nothing short of elegant, the floors were gold-tiled, the walls painted a creamy-gold. A few potted plants lay here and there, decorating the room. Toward the other end of the room was a lengthy desk, a few chairs set behind them. Two exits were on either sides of the room. This was the Lobby.

After deciding to meet back here in thirty minutes, Leon, Ashley, and Jill moved to the door at the West side of the room, disappearing in the darkness on the other side. Claire and Rebecca headed to the door on the East side, and Barry and Billy stayed in the Lobby to explore the area.

The first place they checked was the desk at the far end of the room. There were no signs of struggle, no blood, only a lot of upturned chairs as if someone left in a hurry. The room was pretty much empty.

Billy leaned on the long desk, crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the older man that was still walking about when he sighed, and shrugged. "I guess we won't find anything in here. Let's keep moving. I'll take the East door. You take the West." Barry pulled out the Colt and moved to the East Door without looking to Billy for any form of confirmation.

* * *

Chris shut the door behind him that led to the entrance hallway; he listened carefully for any movement. Besides the footsteps of his partners moving behind the door, everything was silent. He scanned the area carefully, squinting through the darkness. Just a few steps to his left was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. Deciding to check everything else before heading up, he moved further down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large window; a red substance stained the otherwise clean window. To his left was a door; to his right was another corridor.

He decided to take the door. Using his forearm to open it, he peered into the room; luckily a small table lamp partially lit the room. He moved into the room, he raised his handgun as he walked into the partially lit room, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. The room was large, rectangle shaped, about the length of the hallway he was just in. It was maybe a office for someone in the White House. There was a desk just a few steps from the door where the table lamp sat. The desk was scattered with papers, a few bloody prints on the papers. There was also a computer; the screen saver had been activated. Chris moved around the desk, peering at the shadows at the opposite side of the room for a few minutes, looking for movement, before sitting at the desk.

Chris clicked the mouse; the screensaver disappeared, revealing a list of words. At the very top of the page was the words **FLOOR PLANS**. He scrolled down the page, a line of folders labeled; **First Floor: West**, **Second Floor: West**,** First Floor: East**,** Second Floor: East**, and **Basement**.

Chris opened the folder labeled **First Floor: West**, presuming that it meant the first floor plans for the West Wing of the White House. The screen flashed, and then displayed the floor plans for the entire first floor of the west wing. Chris grinned, quickly found the print button and clicked it. Something beeped at the back of the room. He looked past the computer, a red light was flashing in the shadows, and his doubts that that wasn't the printing machine were washed away as he heard the printing machine turn on, the sound of it printing was clear.

Chris laid the handgun down on the desk, the casters of the computer desk chair rolling smoothly across the carpeted floor as he pushed the chair back. He moved toward the back of the room, groping in the shadows to find the machine. His gloved hand brushed across something, his exposed fingers brushing over something that felt damp and cold. He felt it again blindly, his hand slid across whatever it was, it was smooth, round, his hand moved down the object, feeling distinctly like someone's-It moaned- Chris withdrew his hand, and stumbled backwards in surprise, falling onto his rear as he watched the zombie rise to its feet from the shadows in sheer terror.

* * *

Claire moved through the darkness carefully, trailing just behind Rebecca. The East door of the Lobby opened into a corridor, a few steps too their right was a set of stairs; she looked just in time to see Chris disappear into a door further down the hall. The corridor extended to the right and left, the left end of the corridor was veiled in darkness, no end in sight. It seemed that Chris had the right end covered. With a quick motion of her hand, Claire indicated that she'd take the stairs.

Rebecca nodded solemnly, and the two young females split up, both moving inaudibly to their separate destinations, Claire taking the second floor, Rebecca taking the left end of the hallway. Holding her Berretta close, Rebecca inched her way down the dark hallway, staying alert of her surroundings.

_Dark hallway…no lights…carpeted floors…I would never hear them coming. They'd sneak up on me and-_

_Crack!_

The sudden explosion of thunder startled her, her breath literally ripped from her lungs, her heart thumping rapidly.

_Gotta' stay alert, gotta' be ready…_Rebecca sighed, and shuffled toward the nearest wall. _…Can't afford to mess up…There's no time…I'm such a dumb- _Rebecca yelped, cold steel meeting with her lower back through her thin mesh-like shirt, sending chills up her spine.

She turned around; realizing that what was touching her was a doorknob. Practically invisible from far away.

_The White House doesn't have electricity? That's…unexpected. _Rebecca turned the doorknob slowly and slid into the room, closing the door gently behind her. The door opened into a unexpectedly small room lit by a single iridescent ceiling lamp. The room had nothing but an antique table pushed off to the left side of the room, and a single door opposite the table.

Rebecca checked her Beretta and grabbed the doorknob. Once again, it was cold in the unheated building. Taking a deep breath she creaked the door open, and then farther open until she could slip in. Closing the door behind her soundlessly, she holstered her nine-millimeter and moved into the first fully lit room. It was a large office, four desks, in two rows of two, was positioned neatly. Each desk was well kept; the few piles of paper on the desks were neat and organized, as were the penholders beside the black Dell computers that sat on each desk. The room was lit by three rows of fluorescent lights, a single ventilation shaft hung over a desk at the far right side of the room. The desk under it was slightly messy, most noticeable was the fact that the chair was overturned, and a folder lie open on the desk; it looked as if someone had pulled something from the folder and left quickly.

Instinct told her to check that desk first, and that's exactly what she did. She skimmed through each paper, nothing but a few floor plans (which she pocketed), and a few papers about heating systems, plumbing, and such. Sighing, Rebecca laid the brown folder down. Something flashed in front of her. Her eyes quickly located the source, a computer. Somehow it hadn't caught her eye when she first came through. Rebecca moved over to the computer, a blue screen shown with a gray rectangular box in the middle, it said: **Enter User Name and Password**.

Rebecca bit her lower lip and crossed her arms, pondering how she could get into the computer. A computer…linked to the White House…Who would pass this chance up? Deciding that she'd give it a try she began searching the desk for some sort of clues as to what the password and username may be. It was possible that whoever sat at this desk had written their username and password down in case they happened to forget it, at least the password anyways. After several minutes of searching she came up only with a small notepad, and a notebook, with the word **Journal **written on its cover. First she skimmed the notepad, since there was a lot less writing on it.

**Count backwards from 10 to 8 add numbers counted, subtract 2, multiply 5, and divide 2, add 20. **

Rebecca flipped the page of the notepad.

**First President first, second President last second. **

Rebecca bit her bottom lip once more, was this some sort of puzzle? Nothing else was on the notepad. Rebecca flipped back to the first page and gazed at the first puzzle. Mathematics? A grin spread across her face, piece of cake. Rebecca grabbed a pen from the penholder and sat down. _Count backwards from ten to eight? Add numbers counted? _It didn't take her long to figure it out. It meant, count backwards from ten to eight, and then add how many numbers she counted to get to eight. _Simple enough. _Rebecca thought as she jotted down the number ten, eight plus two equaled ten.

_Subtract two…this is so simple! _Rebecca wrote the number eight on the notepad. _Multiply by five…forty. _Once again she wrote down the number. _Divide by two, easy, twenty! Now add twenty, back up to forty. Forty must be the password or the username. _

The young female flipped the page, and fixed her eyes on the next riddle thoughtfully. _First President first, second President last second? What the hell? Does this person have some kind of speech impairment? _Rebecca tapped the pen on the notepad. _First President, that's easy, George Washington. Second President was John Adams. What's the rest of it mean? First President first, second president last second? Maybe it's George Washington John Adams? _

Deciding to give it a try, Rebecca typed in George Washington John Adams as the Username, and forty as the password. It failed. She tried it the other way around and once again it failed. She typed the number forty, as opposed to the word, another failure.

_First President First, Second President last second? First President first name? George? Second President last second? Maybe it means the second President as the second part of the password or username, and his last name only. George Adams. _

Rebecca typed in George Adams, as the username, and forty as the password. A message appeared on the screen.

**Correct Username, Invalid Password. Two attempts left before automatic shutdown. Login will not be attainable for twenty-four hours after second attempt. **

Rebecca glared at the screen, grimacing. _I didn't do the math wrong…no way. _She flipped the page back over, and glanced at the numbers she jotted down, all in order. 10, 8, 40, 20, 40. _Maybe that's the password…Lets try. _

Rebecca typed in **George Adams** as the username, and **108402040 **as the password. A musical chime sounded, and the screen went black, a bar appeared at the bottom of the screen, slowly it began to fill, a percentage and 'Now Loading' message appeared above and below the thin bar. Gradually an object began forming on the screen, first an triangular red shape, then a triangular white shape next to it, then another red triangle, each side by side.

Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat, and she clutched her chest. "Oh my God…" She whispered as she gazed at the screen. Eventually a red and white umbrella formed on the screen, slowly rotating as the bar filled up. The fluorescent lights flickered twice before all three rows died off, pitching the room into darkness. The only light was a red glow that radiated off the Umbrella Corporation logo that spun slowly, almost menacingly, on the computer screen.

Rebecca stood up, letting the chair roll backwards from under her legs as she did so. It seemed like she couldn't catch her breath…How…how was the only thing her brain was processing, although it was cluttered with questions. "I have to tell the others!" Even as the thought passed through her mind, there was a crash behind her. She spun around, nine-millimeter Berretta already in hand. What she saw was a grotesque creature. About three feet tall, a primate-like face, but with burning red eyes and a snake-like tongue that hung from it's jaws lined with razor sharp fangs, thick saliva rolling off of the dark red object, the thing had fur much like a monkey, but it was stained, and stuck together with blood, it's right hand was dominated by a single talon, about the size of a ruler, it's tail was extraordinarily long, and it's muscle build was unnatural.

_What is that? _Rebecca's mind was filled with horrible images, images of the Tyrant creature at the Spencer Estate, the Hunter creatures, the Leech Creatures, the zombies, the dogs, the crazed monkeys- her mind interrupted her, it screamed at her to run, whatever this thing was, it wouldn't be wise to stick around to see what it could do. It screeched, a foamy liquid formed on its jaws, the ruby red eyes fixed on her, once again it screeched, exposing impossibly large fangs, it's forked tongue shot out, and to her surprise it stretched, and smashed into the desk beside her. The tongue recoiled, and she didn't waste any time on getting the hell out. Rebecca grabbed the journal, and jumped over the desk, stumbling to the door, and closed it behind her, she didn't stop there. She charged out of the next door, and ran into a large form. Both toppled to the ground, whatever she ran into wrapped its large arms around her, she squirmed, kicked, and yelled, but to no avail, her captor didn't release its grip.

* * *

The blast was loud, and somewhat relieving as the foul creature toppled backwards, a clean shot in the middle of it's forehead oozed blood as it fell down, and slowly a pool of blood formed around it's decaying body.

Chris sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the desk, shoulders slumped. _Close call. Got Lucky. I need to stay more aware of my surroundings. _Chris pushed off the table and stepped over the corpse, retrieved the papers, folded them, and stuffed them into his pant's pocket. Closing the door behind him, Chris moved down the hall, careful not to stumble upon anymore of those…things…

Up ahead was a form in the shadows, moving past the stairs and further into the shadows of the hall. Then suddenly an unseen door opened up with a crash, and another figure rammed into the other mysterious person.

* * *

Two large metal doors, that now replaced the usual oak double doors of the Oval Office, slid open, a chime sounded as it did so. Ashley was breathless; she never knew that these were here. The young teen inched into the room, holding her mini-skirt as a chilling, moist, wind blew through the room. Top-secret documents, and other papers swirled about the room freely in the breeze that blew through a shattered window toward the back of the room, behind the President's desk. Unexpectedly tears began forming in her eyes, the thought that her father may be dead crossed her mind. Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, and ran the other through her blonde hair.

Another form came up beside her, a reassuring hand rested on the teenagers shoulder. It was Jill Valentine. She seemed like a relatively nice, watchful, person. At the same time she carried an aura of professionalism, a feeling that she knew what she was doing.

Jill felt a somewhat interest in the young girl Ashley. She probably had a good life ahead of her. Being the President's daughter, and being as attractive as she was, she was sure to score big time later in life.

Leon joined them, pocketing a keycard he had inserted into an unknown keycard reader behind a portrait of a late President, as he did so. "I need you two to keep guard, watch the doors." Leon said, playing the role of commander for now. Leon turned to Ashley. "I'll work on getting us to your dad."

Ashley and Jill nodded; both of them edged back toward the two sliding metal doors, still open, and peered out in the dark hallways.

Meanwhile Leon had moved over too the President's desk, kneeling down to the front of it he observed the Presidential Seal on the front. If one would look closely, like he was doing now, they would notice that the Seal was divided into multiple squared pieces. The most noticeable thing was that the bottom left corner was missing. Leon frowned.

"This is how we get into the underground passages." Leon said, motioning for the two females to move over to him. They did so, and knelt down next to him, Jill shined a flashlight on the Presidential Seal. "A switch lowers from a secret compartment under the desk once all of the pieces are in place." Leon felt along the edge of the desk's underneath. "There isn't one, because a piece is missing. But that's not the weird thing. The weird thing is, once the pieces are in place, and someone activates that switch, the desk lowers into the floor, reveals a stairway, another switch down in the secret corridor makes the desk raise again. Once it rises, the Seal automatically rearranges itself, don't ask I don't know how it works either, so that no one else can get in there until they rearrange the crest correctly and flip the switch. If the Presidents down there, then the Seal would be rearranged again."

Ashley poked at the Presidential Seal. "So what's that mean?"

"It mean's someone removed the piece, and rearranged the Seal." Leon replied. "Someone is toying with us."

_Boom!_

The unexpected blast of a powerful gun made them jump, causing Ashley to topple backwards, and the other two to spring to their feet, handguns drawn. The blast was familiar, the same sound that exploded from Barry's gun when he blasted the door to gain entrance to the West Wing.

"Barry!" Jill rushed out the door, hoping to God that nothing had happened to her friend.

Leon quickly helped Ashley up, and they ran after Jill.

* * *

"Rebecca!" Barry's grip didn't loosen as the young girl stopped squirming in his muscular arms.

"Barry, something's in there! It's a monster!" Her voice was quick, worried, her breathing, raspy. Barry let her go and the two crawled to their feet, both aiming their weapons into the next room, the door wide open. "God, Barry, kill it!"

"Where is it?" Barry asked frantically. From her worried tone, he was starting to feel a bit shaky. From the corner of his eye he saw Chris running toward them, handgun drawn, his identity given by a flash of lightning.

"What happened-"

_CRASH!_

Rebecca tensed as the door in the next room collapsed to the floor, perched upon it was the primate-like creature, right hand raised in the air, the impossibly long talon glimmered in the flickering lights. It screeched, saliva leaked from it's jaws, giving it the look of some rabid animal.

Rebecca fired, five shots in all, two went wild, hitting the wall behind the creature, the other three found their spots in the creatures' leg, chest, and shoulder of the arm donning the talon. It screeched in primal fury, and crouched, right arm held behind it's back, then it sprang forward. She had no time to react; its speed was absolutely inevitable. It was going to stick that claw into her, then start tearing- the door slammed shut, and the large claw tore through the door, recoiling quickly.

It was Barry who slammed the door shut; Rebecca kept her gun trained on the door. Barry stepped back, and joined Rebecca by the wall opposite the door, and Chris who had just joined them. "It's not dead. Be ready." Barry whispered, Colt aimed at the door.

Chris observed the precaution, and withdrew his Beretta. Several agonizing moment's passed.

"Maybe…maybe it's gone? Gave up?" Rebecca suggested, she lowered her handgun, Chris and Barry too. Abrubtly the door flew open, nearly braking off the hinges as it swung open, and the form of the creature sprung out, and onto Barry, the thing forced him to fall down. One of the creatures hand grasped the shirt of Barry. The monkey-like thing raised it's clawed hand, screeched, proclaiming it's victory- _BOOM!_

A single round exploded into the thing's abdomen, forcing it airborne, and landing with a thud a few feet away, a gaping hole in the things torso. It let out another screech, raising it's clawed arm slowly, and then went motionless, a lake of blood spreading out around it.

Chris helped the larger man up; Rebecca retreated to they're side, not wanting anything to do with the animal. Chris holstered his Beretta, while Rebecca kept hers at the ready, feeling a bit more comfortable holding the weapon.

The group all heard the footsteps further up the corridor. Running toward them was three forms. A flash of lightning revealed their identities to be Jill, Leon, and Ashley. They all breathed a sigh of relief, holstered their weapons, and moved into a circle around the dead animal.

"What happened?" Leon asked, looking down at the dead creature.

"It attacked us." Barry replied simply. He moved closer, kneeling down next to the creature. "Umbrella, no doubt."

"Oh!" Rebecca moved further into the circle. "I found a computer in the room right there," Rebecca motioned toward the door she came through, "On the screen, after I solved a puzzle to get into the computer, the Logo of Umbrella popped up on it…I think somehow, Umbrella is tied with the White House…"

Everyone looked quite puzzled. Umbrella, linked with the White House? It was the United States Government that shut them down for Christ's sake! It wasn't possible. No way.

_I never knew anything about Umbrella having ties with- _Ashley's thoughts were cut short by another voice.

"She's right. Umbrella _is _tied to the White House. Actually…Mr. Graham is a head Umbrella Scientist, just under another name. I found a few things that are…noteworthy." The voice belonged to Billy Coen, who was moving toward the group slowly, removing a paper from a brown folder. "This here document, I found the most interesting, listen up:

" '**January 10th, 2000. With President Graham just recently taking office, we've decided too begin work on the secret passageways that will lead to the Testing Laboratories. We expect the renovation of the labs, and secret passageways, to be complete within a few years. We expect also, that experiments will run smoothly without any interference, like past incidents, since we now have total control over the United States. Mr. Graham will do well to make sure nothing leaks, after all, he is one of Umbrella's most trusted, and valuable, scientists.'" **

Billy stuffed the paper back into the folder. "From what I've read, 'President Graham', set up the entire kidnapping thing, and sent Leon, hoping that he wouldn't make it back.It, evidently, was too risky to have someone like Leon have ties to the Government, which Umbrella practically controls now. That's why the army wasn't sent in to control the situation. The Los Illuminados apparently have something to do with Umbrella; I saw their names in the document plenty of times. It says something about a new virus has been developing, slowly but surely. This new virus is supposed to make zombies intelligent. Much like you witnessed in Europe, Leon."

Leon shifted his weight, keeping his eyes fixed on Billy."So…what exactly are you saying?"

Billy combed his fingers through his black hair and sighed. "I'm saying that the White House is the main Umbrella Laboratory in the world. I'm saying that the entire United States government is made up of Umbrella employees. I'm saying that Umbrella was closed…but apparently someone is planning something bigger. I'm saying that this 'accidental spill' wasn't an accident this time. Oh no. That's way off. Whatever happens this time is for pure revenge. What we see now, is just a small taste of what is about to happen. Rebecca told me herself that the entire east coast could be infected, maybe right now the infection isn't large, but it's growing. And from what I've read, someone is planning something much bigger."

* * *

The room was relatively quiet; the only light was that of a few computer monitors, each one changed on a ten second timer, switching from one hideous abomination to the next. The Hunters, the Zombies, the Crimson Heads, the 'Los Illuminados', the Tyrants, the mutant dogs, infected monkeys, birds, apes…

A chuckle came from a person sitting before the screens, behind dark aviator sunglasses, his eyes were sparkling intensely at what he saw before him. The horrible mutant creatures, all victims of the horrible T-Virus that pumped through his veins, making him incredibly strong, incredibly intelligent, athletic, and quick, heightened reflexes, heightened awareness, heightened senses. The man ran a gloved hand through his blonde hair, a grin spreading across his face.

"Sir," A voice came from the other side of the door, "They've entered the White House sir. Shall I?"

The man stood up, and laughed. "Ah…have they? Wonderful."

"Sir?"

"Oh, yes. Yes. Send them. I want them dead. Send _everything_. If they manage to get past them, capture them, and bring them here. They shall witness the affects of the T-Virus first hand…"

"Yes, right away sir."

As the footsteps died away, the blonde haired male walked back to the computer screens. "Yes…send them all…I want them crushed. Because no-one…interferes with Albert Wesker's agenda."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, there was chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to put as much action into it as possible. The next chapter should be a little more fun, I don't know if anyone sees the plot developing or not but I think it'll fit together quite well.

This chapter may not seem all that good, I don't know, you decide.

Alright so, nothing else left to do but to…review! Let's go for an all time high, eh?

P.S: I am working on a Final Fantasy IX Fic currently, my last attempt failed horribly, I just hope that this one does A LOT better.

Peace.


	4. Infiltration of The White House Pt 2

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 4: Infiltration of The White House, Pt.2**_

A/N: Wow…the last chapter must have REALLY sucked x.x. No matter, I just hope that this chapter makes up for it, and after this chapter, expect the chapters to be longer, and have a lot more action, zombies, creatures, and well…violence. Here's chapter 4, Infiltration of The White House, Pt.2.

* * *

No one had talked within the time space between Billy's explanations and when Claire came down the steps, handgun drawn, fearing the worst. Seeing that her friends were okay, she holstered the Beretta and walked over to the half circle of comrades. She looked at each of them with curious eyes, her attention was soon drawn from their thoughtful faces, too the dead monkey-creature that lay in a pool of red in the middle of the half-circle. "What happened?"

"We were attacked." Barry replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared down at the monkey, and cursed Umbrella silently in his mind.

Claire shifted uncomfortably. The sight of the dead animal gagged her. There was also a horrible smell lingering in the corridor now. The smell of rot…the smell of…

_Stop it! _Claire told herself as she coughed silently.

It was dreadfully dark, besides the few flashes of lightning that provided just enough light for her to tell by their faces that everyone was thinking hard. But about what? Her eyes moved back to the carcass of the creature, and out of pure curiosity she moved toward the creature, kneeling down near it, using the bit of light provided by lightning to examine it.

Leon stared hard at the floor, as if a marvelous portrait was painted upon it. He couldn't believe it. The President, Ashley's father, was working for Umbrella! She…she could be in collaboration with Umbrella too. Could they trust her? What if she was relaying information too Umbrella right now? What if she was a T-Virus creature? But if she was…wouldn't she have killed him back in Europe when she had the chance? It was Mr. Graham's intentions anyways…the whole reason he was sent

"…I…I'm really sorry." Ashley's voice was frightened, and distressing. "I didn't know-" Ashley stopped, getting choked up as streams flowed down her young features in tiny rivulets. "I didn't know my father was working for them, honestly." Ashley sniffed, and hung her head low. "You…you don't have to forgive me."

No one seemed to acknowledge the fact that the young girl was disheartened; no one even accepted that she might not have known about her father. About the secret labs, about her father being so heartless as too have his own daughter kidnapped by a bunch of crazed Umbrella experiments. No one accepted the fact that she was apologizing with everything she had, no one accepted the fact that her heart ached now, knowing her father doesn't love her, and now the whole group could very well turn on her at any second. Besides that, she had a hidden affection for someone who only hours ago said that she'd, 'only be in the way'.

She raised her head, just slightly, as a firm hand fell upon her shoulder. The hand was that of Leon Kennedy. She looked up at him, and he looked back down at her. "I don't know if I should believe you or not. But I find no reason not too." It seemed that the entire group had now turned their attention to Leon and Ashley. "You're just as caught up in this then any of us. Your part of the team. And we will _not _abandon a team member." He held a serious look on his face.

Ashley smiled just slightly, and Leon wiped the tears from her cheeks in two gentle strokes of his thumb. She was about to thank him when the door down the hallway burst open, and three figures raced into the corridor, one of them halted to close the door, even though there was no lock and no guarantee that it would stay shut, but joined the group again afterwards. The semi-circle of hero's that held their Berettas cut off their scurry and the trio halted, immediately one blurted out,

"Somethingwithalongtongueattackedusinthehotel!" The speaker drew a breath, and bent over, palms on his knees.

Lightning struck, revealing the identities of the trio. It was the teenagers, Xavier, Jeff, and Tara.

Chris placed a hand on the speaker's, Xavier's, shoulder. "Hey, hey, calm down. I didn't understand a thing you said."

Xavier swallowed a large amount of oxygen greedily and then spoke, "I said, something with a long tongue attacked us back there in the hotel. The thing must have had a tongue made outta' rubber."

Leon recoiled as Xavier spoke. Vivid memories of the Raccoon incident flowing into his mind…

_Flash_

Leon inched down the corridor, keeping close to the wall, handgun held low, finger on the trigger. His heart was racing, his head throbbing. It seemed like every corner of the Raccoon Police Department had been infected. Everywhere he turned there was another decaying police officer groping for him, wanting a nice big piece of his flesh.

_Jesus, it's my first day as a cop, and I manage to get tangled up in _this_ mess! Could it possibly be any worse?_

Leon stopped at the corner of the hallway, careful to keep himself quiet as possible. His back was against the cold concrete walls, his head turned toward the corner, in his left hand he held his handgun, ready to blast whatever moved too pieces…hopefully…

The fluorescent lights hanging far above on the high ceiling flickered on and off, at times pitching the entire hall into complete darkness for a good five seconds at least. And even that small amount of time spent in the dark, in this place, knowing that death could be waiting for you around the next corner, seemed like a eternity.

Leon took a deep breath, checked the magazine in the handgun, for probably the tenth time, and brought it in front of himself. _One…Two…Three! _Leon spun around the corner, handgun stretched out in front of him. The only thing waiting for him was the dead body of a police officer, which lay dead in his own lake of blood. The death wound was no doubt, his missing head. Some unknown thing had plucked it right off, and left the body to decay.

Leon moved forward slowly, carefully watching the body as he crept past the corpse. Once he was past the body, the door only a few meters away, there came ragged breaths from what seemed to be the ceiling. Leon, his mind screaming for him to run out the door, spun around despite his minds pleas.

Still not understanding what he was hearing, the ragged breaths, and the _tick _of something hitting the ceiling, his gaze immediately went to the ceiling, and what he saw was nothing short of impossible. The creature clinging to the ceiling was humanoid, but there were no further resemblances present. The source of the _ticking _noise was the impossibly long, curved talons on the ends of lengthy, muscular appendages. The creature was skinless, as if all skin had been stripped down to its muscle, exposing inflamed flesh, and puffy white-gray tissue atop it's head…its brain. Scarred, and bloody, holes were present where eyes had once been…

_What am I seeing? _

The creature opened its jaws, as it's round head dropped back, a slimy rope of saliva poured out and splattered with a thick liquid sound on the floor below. It extended its tongue, eely and red, the rough surface of the object shimmered in the sputtering fluorescent lights, and then it screamed out again, the sound was horribly high-pitched, and with utmost agony and pain. Then in one quick movement, it dropped from the sealing, perforations left in the concrete where its talons had clung to the ceiling, and rotated so that it landed on all fours. It's muscular body tensed, and then it lunged forward…

_Flash_

Chris nodded his head at him, even though he had never actually seen a Licker before, he could imagine what sort of beast it was, and cringed as he thought of being trapped in a room with _anything _created by Umbrella without a weapon.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Rebecca asked, stepping forward as everyone holstered his or her handguns.

Everyone shook his or her heads, except for Jeff who was rubbing his back painfully. "I think it got me."

Rebecca nodded. "I need to check the severity of the wound, if we can find a room safe enough…"

"There's a medical room upstairs. We should take him there." Claire suggested.

Rebecca nodded once again. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Standing just down the hall, shrouded in shadows, was a man, attire consisting of a black hooded trench coat. He stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched the group move away from the dead primate, and head upstairs.

_They may find it after all…But once they get down into the labs…_ The man began laughing silently to himself as the last of the group disappeared up the stairs, totally unaware that they were being carefully monitored. The man brought a radio out of the inside of his trench and spoke into it, "They may reach the labs sooner then expected. I may be able to delay them only a little while longer."

A static voice replied through the radio. "Affirmative, do as you wish, Kainite, even if they do get into the labs, I assure you that they will make it no further then B2."

Once again the man wearing a coat laughed. "Roger." 'Kainite' began walking in measured steps toward the Oval Office; all that was on his mind was the task before him. He had one reason for being alive. He had only one explanation for walking down this very hallway. He had only one reason n for being in this very building. He had only one mission. That mission was to make sure that his 'Father's' plans were carried out. He had to make sure that every single town, city, was infected. This was his fathers' revenge on the world. This was his father's dream; a world of chaos, a world of destruction, a world in which only the strong survive, and the weak fall to the mercy of blood-thirsty creatures. But…there was one problem, and these problems had names, Ashley, Barry, Billy, Chris, Claire, Jill, Leon, and Rebecca…

* * *

"Hold still…the wounds are really bad." Rebecca whispered in a concerned voice. She was sitting behind Jeff, stitching up his wounds with what little thread that could be found in the room. There were three diagonal gashes embedded into his back. Each one was dried, thankfully, but his shirt was shredded and bloodstained. There was a large purple and blue mark forming around the cuts, and every time she slipped the needle through his skin, without the proper medicines to numb the pain, made him moan in pain, and occasionally he would blurt out a random swear word.

Xavier was also hurt, finding that when the Licker's tongue had hit his chest, it left a wide bruise upon his chest. Though his injuries were not nearly as bad as Jeff's, Chris had checked him out quickly. Afterwards he took a seat behind a desk, where he sat now, and going through the desk curiously. Tara sat at the opposite end of the room from Xavier, near a medicine cabinet. Barry stood near her, along with Claire, and Jill. Billy was sitting on the edge of the single desk in the room, and Leon stood guard, along with Chris, by the door with his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

Jeff had clenched his teeth together so many times, that they threatened to break, and his jaw hurt with massive pain. As if that wasn't enough, he had an enormous migraine starting, and of course, there was his three wounds on his back that weren't helping any. As the thread slipped through his skin again, he groaned, and waited for the pain to pass.

"Done." Rebecca announced. She heard Jeff sigh in relief. "It may take a while to heal, but you'll be okay. Just try not to move around too much." Rebecca then proceeded to wrapping medical bandages around his torso. She then stood up, and Jeff took a seat on the chair she had been sitting upon, careful not to rest his back against the leather-padded chair.

"We can't sit around long." Barry announced from the far side of the room. "Did anybody find anything?" He queried.

"Oh." Chris said simply, and dug into the pocket of his pants, revealing a few folded pieces of paper. "I found some floor plans. I have the first floor, second floor, and basement floor, of the West Wing right here. These could be useful in getting around."

Rebecca then decided to speak, clearing her throat; she opened the journal she had been holding the entire time. "This journal isn't much. But I found out the password and username to access the computers."

Billy smirked. "These files," Billy opened the brown folder, "may be of some sort of importance." He flipped through the papers, until he came upon a few pages worth of floor plans. "I think Chris' floor plans are inaccurate. You see, printed on top of each page is the word 'Revised'. Chris, hand me your plans." Chris complied, and handed his papers over to Billy who compared them. "The only difference of the plans is that the basement level layouts are completely different." Billy laid all but two of the papers onto the desk. One was his floor plan for the first floor of the West Wing, and the other was Chris' version. He held them side-by-side, and compared them. "The Oval Office is marked with the word 'Entrance' on mine." Billy handed Chris' papers back to him.

"We checked the Oval Office." Leon announced. "The entrance is inaccessible. We must find a small object, that fits into place on the Presidential Seal, that is the key to accessing the secret passages."

"Why isn't it there?" Claire queried.

"Someone removed a piece. I think someone was here before us, and is making this out of a game." Leon shrugged. "It sounds just like Umbrella if you ask me." He received nods from everyone, besides Tara, Jeff, and Xavier, who had all been involved with Umbrella's crazy puzzles and schemes.

"Hey, I found something." Xavier stated. Everyone turned to the teen, he was holding up a small brown box in one hand fitted with a simple lock, and gathered around the desk he was seated at. "It won't open though." Xavier frowned as he examined the box.

Billy grimaced, and looked around. "Anyone here a lock picker?"

To his surprise, Jill answered. "I am. Give me the box." Xavier handed her the box, and she dug into the pocket of her pants where she brought out a set of tools for picking locks. She went right to work, and everyone watched intensely as she inserted two small metal objects into the lock.

Jeff was the last to gather around and watch; as he got up he put on his old shirt, and joined the group. Within about a minute, there was a revitalizing _click _and she opened the box, pulling out a squared object.

"Bingo." Leon said, stepping closer to see the object held within her gloved hand. The coincidental find seemed a bit too…unnatural. But then again, wasn't everything else in this place unnatural? "That's what we are looking for."

Jill grinned in delight. "Alright, then what are we standing around for? Let's get going."

* * *

"Outside…not safe, stay in…lock your…arm…with weapons…" All over the East Coast of the United States, the same static-filled broadcast repeated itself through the televisions, and through radios Coast-Wide. Emergency sirens blared loud in every city, or town. Nightmarish creatures were overrunning even the largest cities, like New York City. Soon, very soon, the entire East Coast will be one large blood bath, and then the virus would spread further into the western states, and then, eventually, worldwide.

Tired of hearing the broadcast, the woman turned off the radio, leaving only the bustle of the helicopter blades to fill her ears. Her gaze fell upon the city they were flying above, NYC, and even from where she was she could see the chaos caused by creatures not of this world. For a moment, she felt remorse for all the poor souls that were being massacred…but orders from Albert Wesker are to be taken seriously…unless of course you planned to die soon.

"Ada," Her Co-Pilot spoke, breaking her train of thought. "We have orders from base to fly back to HQ." The Co-Pilot, a Hispanic male, turned to her. For a moment he marveled at her stunning features flooded by green light given from the control panel. Quickly she turned toward him, narrow brown eyes glaring at him. The Hispanic man cleared his throat quickly and turned away.

She only nodded, and brushed her her from her eyes.

* * *

Leon led the group down the dark hallways; the metal doors that reflected the flash of lightning were visible, straight ahead, not a few yards away. Ashley walked close to him; behind them they followed in clustered group, Billy and Barry straying a few feet behind to make sure nothing happened at the end of the group. Leon had warned them that finding the missing piece of the seal was far too easy and could be a set up, they all agreed, and were walking with their handguns drawn.

The metallic doors were still open as the group walked through into the breezy, moist, room. They didn't explore the area, and moved directly to the desk, where Leon bent down and examined the pieces of the Presidential Seal. The pieces were re-arranged, and he immediately started sliding them about, seeing where the missing piece would fit.

Ashley squatted down next to him, resting her behind on the heel of her boots, arms crossed over her knees. She watched curiously as Leon struggled to find the right combination for the pieces. _Does he know I like him? I feel like he's the only person I can depend on…he has been the only person I could depend on for the past few weeks. Does everyone else trust me? If they abandoned me, whom would I run to for help? Leon…please, don't abandon me… _She looked up at the curious faces as they watched Leon shift the blocks about.

Xavier glanced over too Jeff as he moved too the long table and sat down. Xavier walked over toward Jeff and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, you alright?"

Jeff frowned. "I'm alright. I just feel a bit messed up, y'know, my back and all, and if that isn't bad enough, I got a migraine coming…" Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I gotcha. The thing had some major claws on it." Xavier sat down on the edge of the table, crossed his arms over his chest and continued to observe the so-called 'Special Agent' fiddle with the Presidential Seal.

"Got it." Leon announced, and everyone gathered close to watch as Leon placed the missing piece into the crest, and there was a _click_, followed by a few mechanical noises. Leon felt along the underside of the desk, until he felt a small cylindrical object, and he pushed down on it. A split second afterwards, there was a screeching of metal, and the entire floor under the desk rose a few inches from the ground, and slid backwards, revealing a narrow staircase.

Leon rose to his feet and grinned; looking at Ashley he held his hand out toward the stairs. "Ladies first."

Ashley grinned, and proceeded to walk down the stairs, but a deep, chilling laugh halted her. As she turned around, the laugh faded into a low snicker, and the laugher sighed. What everyone turned to look at was a man, appearing to be clothed in all black, maybe some sort of trench coat over a shirt and pants, and had shoulder-length gray-white hair, but the lack of light declined any further detail on the mans appearance.

"I envy you all…for getting thus far." The man took a single step forward, and everyone tensed, another and they drew their weapons, and he stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course…if you had arrived a few hours later then you had…_you would have had one hell of a time_!" He sighed once more and let his arms fall to his side. "You see Father has given birth to a scheme. And his plan is, even as we talk, at work. Right now, the entire East Coast of the United States is under attack. The assailant," He laughed quietly. "Is called the T-Virus."

"How?" Chris asked simply. "How could someone manage to infect that wide of an area?"

The man shrugged. "Simple. Contaminate the food, the water, everything that's capable of being infected. You see, with Miss Graham's father being the President, and an Umbrella scientist I might add, we can do _anything_! We've been preparing this attack for the longest time…and now, it will be launched in a full-scale attack on the world. You see this is my father's plan, to create a world in which only the strong survive, if of course you are unlucky enough not to be infected with the Virus. Oh it will be delightful!"

"You're a sick bastard! Just like everyone else working for Umbrella!" Barry yelled out in anger, and his finger played along the trigger of the Colt, visions of his dead wife flashing through his mind.

"Call me what you wish, old man. Or should I say Barry?" The mysterious man took a step forward.

"How do you know my name?" Barry demanded, half surprised.

The man shrugged. "We've been watching you all." He took a few more steps further, gliding his fingers across the smooth table as he walked at a leisurely pace.

"Who is your father?" Claire asked as the man continued walking.

"I cannot tell you such a thing my dear." The man halted. "Oh, how rude of me, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Kainite." The strange man bowed slightly.

_Kainite…it's a high source of magnesium and potassium… _Rebecca thought as the man spoke. Being an all around smart person, and knowing her elements, and their sources so well, she knew these sorts of things like a car-fanatic knows his or hers favorite car.

"Oh yes…" The man began. "Do you plan to go down there? Because…I cannot let you, and I will be forced to eliminate-" The man stopped, mid sentence, as a red beam of light appeared on his chest. "…I see you are ready to fight…" The man smirked as lightning flashed.

Leon aimed the beam of light carefully, finger on the trigger. _He's a threat…why aren't we shooting? I should shoot. Right now…Die! _Leon started to squeeze the trigger but stopped short as another handgun blast echoed throughout the room. The bullet entered the man's chest, above his right collarbone, and immediately a hole appeared where the bullet entered, and given the light provided by a flash of lightning, one could clearly see the wall behind the man through the hole. Another shot rang, and created a second hole in the mans abdomen, and this time he raised his arm, and there was a liquid noise, and then a scraping of metal, and in that instant, Claire fell to the ground. All of this happened within only a few short seconds.

The others started firing their handguns, creating more holes in the man's body. Chris didn't bother firing, but as the others blasted Kainite, went to his sister's aid.

"Hide, now!" Leon yelled, his voice barely audible over the blast of nine-millimeter handguns. He said no particular names, but Jeff, Xavier, Tara, and Ashley knew he was talking to them. The four hurried into the hidden passage as the rest of the group, save Claire and Chris, unloaded their handguns into Kainite.

_It's not working!_ Billy thought as he ejected the empty magazine, and smacked another into the Beretta. Their efforts seemed insignificant; Kainite was clearly unaffected by the hail of bullets that slammed into his body, but continued his approach to the group, only about ten meters between them.

They were clearly wasting ammo on him, all of them had used at least one clip, and Barry used seven bullets for the Colt, in their efforts to stop him. It was a waste of time, ammo-

"Fall back!" Billy commanded as he turned and ran down into the secret passage. Everyone complied, and scurried into the passage, Barry stopping to help Chris bring Claire down into the passageway. As the group ran down the dimly lit concrete passage, Leon had smacked a button on the wall and mechanical noises were heard as the entryway closed itself.

A set of double doors were at the end of the tunnel, and Barry, leading the pack, sighed inwardly in relief as the doors came into view. As he grabbed the lever on one of the doors, he pushed his weight against the door and it flew open, the group quickly poured into the room.

Leon, last into the room, slammed the door shut, and pressed a switch that locked both doors, and used them to support his weight as he caught his breath. _What the hell was…he?_

Barry and Chris laid Claire down in the middle of the room, and Rebecca went straight to the young red head whom was barely breathing, a distant gaze was set in her glassy eyes, and blood dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. Chris held Claire's hand tight, and could feel his mouth suddenly go dry.

Rebecca placed the back of her palm on Claire's head, and felt that she was fairly cool. "Claire, are you okay?"

Claire's only response was a raspy cough.

"Can you breathe okay?" Rebecca felt for a pulse, and wasn't surprised to see that it was fairly slow…she was dieing.

Claire shook her head, just the slightest bit, and once again she coughed.

_The wound…_ Rebecca told herself as she looked at the dark red stain on the redhead's shirt. Without a second thought, she lifted the sleeveless shirt up to Claire's collarbones, gagging at what she saw. Something was lodged in Claire's chest, directly between her breasts and the wound was bleeding severely. Whatever was stuck in her chest was sharp indeed, it was lodged deep, and her bra had been split into two. Whatever Kainite had shot at her had hit in a critical spot. What puzzled her was the expertise of what he had done. He didn't aim; he only lifted his arm and shot something out. It could have been coincidence that the object hit _directly_ in the middle of her chest…but…

Barry felt his face flush and he turned his head as Rebecca examined Claire. Then Claire's low, raspy breathing halted, and Chris mumbled something…Claire Redfield was dead.

* * *

Kainite smirked as the desk slid back into place, the emblem slid back into the desk, and disappeared behind a wooden door, and then reappeared again, rearranged. The bullet wounds he received were gone, the last wound, on his right cheek was bubbling, a silvery liquid covering the wound, and then his flesh returned to normal.

Kainite turned away from the desk, and walked too the broken window, gazing outside as rain and wind blew in at him. His metallic hair blew steadily as he stood there, trench coat flapping behind him wildly. There was a high-pitched electronic noise, his radio beeping, and he retrieved the small object from inside his coat.

"Kainite, did you kill any of them?" Asked a static voice on the other end of the radio.

"Claire Redfield has been eradicated." Kainite replied, in a flat, low voice.

"Good job, Kainite. You do not have to further your stay, you may return to HQ if you wish to do so."

Kainite laughed. "I think I'll stay here awhile longer…I'm curious to see how they perform…"

"Very well, Kainite."

Kainite switched the radio off and pocketed it. "Father, your vision has become reality." He mumbled as he looked out at the quiet city, slowly being overrun by Umbrella's most powerful creations.

* * *

After Chris mourned over his sister's death, they covered her body with a black plastic-material tarp, and moved down a ladder, through a small room, and into a brightly lit T-Shaped corridor. As the group approached the end of the corridor, it split into two paths, each led to a single door, and thankfully Billy had a map that told them that each approach would lead to a room labeled **Marina**. There was one problem, everyone was on his or her last clip for their handguns, a shortage of ammo was a big concern for them all. But nevertheless, the group decided to split up into two groups. One group consisted of Leon, Ashley, Xavier, Jeff, Tara, and Chris, while the other consisted of Rebecca, Billy, Barry, and Jill.

The groups went their separate ways, and they began their journey further into the hidden laboratories of the White House.

* * *

A/N: All right, there's another chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys this one a lot more then the last I'm working on the next chapter currently, and trust me, it's a lot more exhilarating then any of the ones from before. Review!

Peace!


	5. The Kraken Series

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 5: The Kraken Series **_

A/N: Yeah, I haven't been updating much, but you must bear with me, I've been busy at school, and not only that, but for a week or so, my computer has been messed up, not allowing me to work on my fics. But it's summer vacation, so expect me to update a tad bit more now, I hope at least twice a week, I'll try my besy. Well anyways, I just hope that this chapter makes up for the last one, seeing as how the other one only got **_ONE REVIEW!_** Erm…Ahem… . ; Yeah so I just hope this one does good, enjoy. And please review!

A/N#2: This chapter was hard to type, so alot of it probably seems stressed. Sorry.

WARNING: Super long chapter! 7000+ words .

* * *

As the group moved exited the T-Shaped room, they found themselves in another T-shaped room. A single door was located just halfway down the hall to their left. The air was still, and had an acrid odor lingering throughout the hall. The fluorescents overhead, unlike the last few rooms, was sputtering considerably, threatening to burn out at any minute. Besides that, the room was fairly plain, and showed no sign of struggle, no shell casings, nothing but that sickly odor of rot.

The group moved forward, Billy leading, Rebecca and Jill behind him with Barry taking up the end. Billy kept an ungloved hand over his mouth and nostrils, like the others, trying his best to block out the bitter stench. In his other hand, his right single-handcuffed hand, he held the Beretta in front of him.

"We should split up, it'll cover more ground quicker." Barry said as they reached the single door mid-corridor. "I'm sure each of us are capable of protecting ourselves."

Everyone halted, and turned too the aging man. He stood by the door; as if he claimed this room as his if they were to split up.

"That's true. But it's dangerous." Rebecca said. "You never know what's down here."

Billy nodded. "But we haven't ran into anything thus far. So I really don't think we have anything to worry about. I think that everyone evacuated already. Seeing as we only found a few zombies upstairs."

_And a monkey-Licker crossover…not to mention Claire's killer. _Rebecca thought as the group remained in a thoughtful state.

Jill crossed her arms over her chest. "We should take a vote." She said finally. "If we don't all agree on splitting up, we stay together. We're a team, we act as a team."

Barry was the first to speak. "I say we split up, it was my idea in the first place." Barry placed his hand in the middle of the group.

"I agree with the old man, it can't be all that dangerous down here. Let's do it." Billy stated, placing his naked hand upon Barry's gloved hand.

Rebecca too placed her hand in the middle, atop Billy's. "If Billy goes, I go."

Everyone turned their gazes too Jill. "What about you?" Barry asked. "What do you say?"

Jill moved in closer to the group and frowned. "No way…" Her voice trailed off, a hint of worry in it. Their gazes did not falter. "…Am I going to be the only one to say no. Let's do it."

Barry grinned. "Alright, then it's settled. I'll take this here door."

"I'll take the door on the right up ahead." Billy stated.

"And Rebecca and I will take the door on the left at the end of the hall." Jill put an arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

Barry nodded his head. "Make sure you give _each _room a thorough search, leave no stone unturned. We'll regroup at the Marina."

* * *

Upon leaving the T-Shaped hallway, and any worries of Kainite following them fading, the group began their search. After closing the door of the T-shaped hallway, the group found that the next corridor was riddled with doors, and corpses of dead scientists. Each one was mutilated beyond imagination, their skin had been torn violently, revealing shiny gray bone, and red muscle tissue that glistened in the dim light provided by weak fluorescents above their heads.

But the group moved on, trying not to think too much about the mutilated bodies of the scientists. There were two sliding metal doors down the hall, and yet another corner that lead to a much longer corridor. The floors were made of metal mesh, with various pipes that ran along underneath the metal-grate floors.

"You guy's go ahead, I'll check out these two doors." Chris stated as they approached the twin metal doors.

Leon stopped and turned toward him. "You sure?"

Chris waved a hand. "Yeah, go on ahead. I'll be fine."

Leon nodded his head. "Alright, be safe then." Leon removed a combat knife from his left thigh sheath. "I'll use this to leave an engraving on the wall, or door of rooms that we've checked."

Chris nodded his head back and moved into one of the sliding doors while the rest of the group moved on.

* * *

Barry sighed inwardly. He hadn't found much in the first office, and the door across from the entrance lead to a dead end, there was a barricade made of metal crates, shelves, and other miscellaneous objects, blocking the way. So he walked back into the office, where he sat for a moment, just thinking…

He allowed his eyes to wander about the ransacked room, which he had raided, as he thought about what they might uncover. Was the President still down here? Was Ashley on their side? So many questions, but no answers to any of them-

_Crash!_

Barry jumped off of the desk, and spun around with his Colt Python in hand. The crash came from the barricaded corridor… _Did someone break down the barricade? Or was it 'some_thing_'? _Barry inched toward the wooden door, allowing the barrel of the Revolver to guide him. Once he reached the door, he stopped to listen, but there was nothing to hear.

The red-bearded man creaked the door open ajar, and backed up, and with one stiff kick, the door flew open, the barrel of the gun inside the room before himself.

Inside the corridor there was nothing but the objects that had been used too create the barricade, now strewn about the dimly lit corridor. Barry moved carefully over the debris, and down the dark corridor where he could see a door. As he reached the door, he heard a sound. It sounded like someone breathing, and quite hoarsely at that. A chill ran down his spine, the breathing was haunting, disturbing.

* * *

Ashley kept close too Leon as they entered on of two visible doors in the dreadfully long corridor. Even though she had a handgun, protection, too she still felt insecure. Besides…when was the last time she fired a gun? Let alone fired a gun at a person?

Tara was the last to enter the room, and she closed it slid closed silently behind her. As she entered the next corridor, she nearly had a heart attack as the boom of Leon's handgun echoed throughout the metal-walled and metal-floored hallway, she did however, shriek.

Leon lowered his gun, and looked over his shoulder at the group as the decaying body of a zombie crumpled to the floor, blood pouring out of its forehead. The zombie was dreadfully pale; its jaw hanging by a few stringy pieces of flesh, blotches of silvery-gray bone showing through its decaying skin of its baldhead.

"Let's keep moving, try not to get sick." Leon moved past the body of the zombie, the group followed close behind, careful not to step on pieces of skull, and skin that had been scattered about by the nine-millimeter bullet.

At the end of the corridor there were large metal doors with an Umbrella Insignia printed on the doors. Beside the door was a control panel, riddled with many different devices. There were three altogether; a keycard reader; a nine, numbered key panel; and a glowing blue screen. Conveniently for them, a keycard was already inserted. Next to it was the keypad in which a label read: **Enter Employee Identification Number**.

Leon removed the keycard, and thankfully, there was a six-digit number printed under the picture of a Hispanic male. Leon typed in the numbers on the card, **655678**, and there was a chime. Simultaneously, green letters appeared on the luminous blue screen that read: **Place Hand Of An Additional Employee Here. **

"There must be something really important in there. They sure are doing their damnest to keep people out." Xavier commented as he watched Leon mess with the control panel devices. "What are we going to do?" Xavier asked, frowning.

Leon turned around. "Get a hand."

Jeff looked at him curiously. "Get a hand?"

Leon walked over to the dead zombie he'd shot.

"Oh no." Ashley mumbled.

Leon grimaced as he grabbed the sleeve of the zombie, and began dragging the corpse over toward the door, a trail of dark liquid following the corpse as it drained from the zombies head. When he approached the door, Leon placed the cold hand of the zombie on the panel, and hoping against hope that its hand hadn't decayed too much- and there was a hissing sound.

Jeff turned too watch Leon place the zombies' hand on the panel, and heard the sound of air coming from the corners of the door. The large red and white emblem rotated, and then the doors slid open slowly. He was surprised too see that the doors were about six inches thick, solid steel. But he was even more surprised too see what was inside of the room.

There were about twenty capsules lining the far wall of the room. Each capsule full of a green liquid, and a humanoid creature floated inside of each. The creatures each resembled a man, but larger…much larger. Each stood between seven feet, and nine feet tall. The creatures were muscular, wide shouldered, long legs. From their current position, they couldn't get a close look at the creatures. They moved into the room.

The doors slid closed behind them, and they found that every inch of the wall, except for an area where many monitors were set up on a desk, monitoring heartbeats, brainwaves, etcetera. There must have been at least forty of the creatures inside the room, and all of them looked very much alike. Tall, wide, muscular, sinister in every way. A closer look revealed many surgical scars upon their bodies. It was like each creature, _monster_, was patched together. Surgical staples, and stitches covered at least half of each of the bodies. Their eyes, if they still had both, were closed in a dreamless slumber…and when they awakened…

All but Leon was staring at the nightmarish creatures in disbelief. Leon was looking at the control panel upon the desk, riddled with wires and monitors. There were multiple metal nameplates; each one marked with the word **Nemesis**, along with a number following each word. Beside each nameplate was a total of three buttons. The first buttons were marked: **B2**, while the second was marked: **B3**, and the last marked: **B4**. This floor was **B1**.

"I guess we should move on." Leon announced. "Not much more to see here." Deciding not too press any buttons, or investigate further, Leon moved toward the large metal doors where he waited for the group.

* * *

Billy already had to waste three bullets on his short journey so far, not good, he was on his _last _clip, as was everyone else…one bullet could be very vital. The door he entered, down the second T-shaped hall from the door Rebecca and Jill disappeared into, opened up into a short passage that lead too a set of metal stairs that went up too a area packed with vending machines…and two zombies.

He shot three times, a shot going wild, the other two hitting home in the decaying foreheads of two of the zombies. There was another set of stairs that lead down to a lower level of the eating area, where he was walking now, handgun leading him down the metal stairs, careful not to be too loud.

As he reached the lower level, he was relieved to not see any zombies walking about, but there were a few scattered bodies throughout the lower level of the cafeteria. Whatever had come through, it came through with a vengeance. Many bodies were missing limbs, their bodies completely mutilated, organs hanging out of gaping holes in their torsos.

Billy moved on, moving past the bodies, the stench was dreadful but he ignored it, keeping focused and moved too the door across from the stairs. He hesitated at first, but turned the knob slowly, the door opening ajar. Just as he started to open the door a bit more, it creaked, and there was a noise behind him…a moan. Billy spun around, handgun ready, and nearly barfed at the sight of an armless zombie that stood up. Rubbery, pink, rope-like intestines hanging past its knees, it's nose gone, maggots crawling out of the empty space.

Not long after the maggot-infested zombie stood up, the others began moving; at least ten in all. Ten bullet's left…ten zombies…the odds?

Billy slammed the door shut behind him and breathed heavily, slumping against it. _Close call. Be more-_ The door rattled behind him, threatening too burst open at any time.

_Son of a bi_-

_RRAGH!_

Billy froze, muscles tensing, sweat forming quickly and falling down his face, heart pounding, and _it_ roared again. He suddenly realized that there was only one light in the corridor, halfway down the hall; it lit only a small bit of the passage. Billy raised his gun, whatever it was…_ Forget what it is, keep watching for it!_

Another roar, and then there was heavy thud's, something _huge_ was running, and then he saw a flash of red skin up ahead where the corridor was lit, and he fired randomly. Each shot was rewarded with a thud-noise, bullets hitting something meaty. Then the _click _of the empty gun and the thud's of whatever was coming were getting closer.

_I'm dead. _Billy thought, and he dropped the gun, and squeezed his eyes shut, his thoughts racing. Nothing to do, he was as good as dead. _Shit! It can't end like this. I never got to tell-_

_Rat-atat-atat_

The rattle of automatic fire broke his thoughts, muting all other noises out. Billy immediately ducked as the clatter of an automatic weapon continued. And then it stopped, and there was a final gasping growl of whatever creature was going to kill Billy, and then the thud of the things body falling to the floor…

Billy looked up, but he couldn't see anything. "Who's there?"

* * *

_RRAGH!_

He heard the deadly creature's roar from a room away. He had scared it away with a Flash Grenade, actually his last one, a few minutes ago and the creature tore through the door and ran away. He had to kill it, it killed all of them. He couldn't risk finding it again. The creature had run off toward the cafeteria. His name was Gregory Stile.

Greg, as he liked to be called, burst through the door that led to the hallway, which led to the Cafeteria. He heard the pounding footsteps up ahead as he took a quick right through the darkness. Luckily, there were a few fluorescent lights that provided just enough light for him to see where he was running. As he was running he heard gunshots up ahead. A survivor?

Greg hurriedly grabbed the M4A1 by the handle, and removed it from his shoulder, readying to open fire when he had too. Yes, he would have to. If there was a survivor, it just added more reason to kill this creature. Maybe the survivor could help-

Greg halted; the creature was in view now, the gunshots ended. Greg had to hurry. He quickly raised the automatic firearm, and looked through a night vision scope with one eye. He saw the creature through the scope, and pulled the trigger, a spray of bullets erupting from the barrel of the rifle. The creature continued to run at full speed as the bullets hammered into its thick-skinned body. It was getting close to the survivor, who was trapped against the door. The bullets continued to spill out, and then finally the creature halted and let out a final, spine-chilling growl before falling just a few feet from the survivor.

"Who's there?" The survivor yelled from the other end of the corridor. He couldn't be seen through the darkness.

Greg ejected the magazine and inserted another one into the M4A1 Assault Rifle. "My name is Greg."

The door rattled.

Billy had forgotten about the zombies who were desperately pushing on the door behind him. "There's about a dozen of those bastards behind this door!" Billy yelled to his invisible savior.

"Alright! Hold on!" Greg yelled back. There were a few ruffling noises, and then there was a bright explosion of reddish-pink light, a flare. Apparently Greg was holding it, illuminating the area as it brightened. Greg then thrust the flare down the hall, providing just enough light for Billy to see where he was running. "Come on!"

Billy didn't have to be told twice and he pushed away from the door, bending down to pick up his discarded nine-millimeter handgun as he ran forward, leaping over a large limb of the fallen creature destroyed by 'Greg'. Even as he leaped over the carcass of the creature, the door flew open and the zombies seemingly scurried into the hallway. Billy glanced back to see the zombies stepping over the dead creature, which he didn't bother to get a good look at. They were actually _running_. Billy could see the flare up ahead, meaning he was about halfway down the hall. As he passed the bright flare he heard an impossible noise. The roar of the thought-to-be-dead creature.

"Oh shit!" Billy yelled as he dashed down the hall.

"Get down, _NOW_!" Greg yelled up ahead. Billy immediately dropped to the ground, and once again the clatter of automatic fire filled the corridor in a deafening blast. The bullets made their places in the decaying bodies of the flesh-eaters, ribbons of crimson blood flowing out of their bodies as they fell one by one, only to rise to their feet again. Behind them, the creature was struggling to stand. It was tall, at least a foot larger then Billy, and Billy was about six foot two. The creature's skin was nothing but exposed red muscle tissue. It had no nose, but only a gaping hole. Its eyes were red in the crimson light of the flare, staring dangerously at Billy and Greg. The crimson light made it's fangs glimmer as it roared, and began running toward them, long muscular arms knocking decaying bodies out of it's way as it ran toward Greg and Billy.

Greg felt his heart pound against his chest as the large creature began running toward them, it would be cutting them into multiple pieces in just a few seconds. Greg continued firing round after round into the large creature that was not phased by the bullets that pounded into it's body.

_Click. Click. _

"Shit!" Greg exclaimed as the empty 'click' of the Assault Rifle was heard. "Billy, run!" Greg commanded as he grabbed something from inside his coat.

Billy once again reacted quickly and sprung to his feet, and ran down the hall. Billy didn't look back. Didn't want to. The horrible creature was practically on his heels.

_KABOOM!_

* * *

The meeting room, as Jill had called it, was empty. Besides a few strewn memos, broken coffee mugs, overturned chairs, and a large white screen at the far end of the table, just in front of a door, the room wasn't much to see. However, there were signs of 'struggle'. There were a lot of bloody handprint's on the walls, floors, table, and even on the projection screen. There were also a few indentations on the walls, table and ceiling. They looked as if they were caused by a four-legged, clawed, creature. And it wasn't a dog. Thankfully the room was well lit.

"I'll look through some of these papers, you go ahead and look around a little more." Jill said as she picked up a random paper.

Rebecca brushed aside a strand of black hair and nodded. "Alright." Rebecca turned away from Jill and headed for the closest door.

"Rebecca," Jill said, halting Rebecca by the door. "Don't travel to far, and if you run into anything really bad," Jill looked down at a three large lesion's on the table in front of her. "Come back here. Conserve your ammo."

Rebecca nodded, but actually felt very insecure at the thought of running into whatever stormed through the meeting room alone. "Roger," Rebecca said jokingly and opened the door, disappearing into the next room.

Jill meanwhile looked down at the memo with the words **Ventilation Plan** at the top.

* * *

Chris exited a second door. The first was nothing but a small office, nothing much to see. The second was a _very _small lab, once again, nothing special. It seemed that it was basically just a storage department for the T-Virus and G-Virus, and anything else Umbrella may be developing, judging by the many papers explaining how the viruses should be stored, and so on. But it looked as if everything had been cleared out in quite a hurry. Chris collected a few interesting papers on the Viruses, even though he hadn't read them.

Suddenly he stopped, and felt a pain in his chest. Why was he acting so…unaware? His sister had just died, and he wasn't grieving. He had shed a few tears but moved on. Was it because he knew that millions of lives were in danger? Or was it because of the circumstances? And the tears came. Chris dropped to his knees and sobbed silently. All of the memories with her flooding into his mind at one time, cluttering his thoughts with countless images. He loved her. He loved her like she was his daughter. Damnit! Why? Why did she have to die?

_Because of Umbrella. Because Umbrella wants to eliminate us. I need to keep going. I need to push on. Millions are in danger. Millions will lose a sister just like he did, if they don't die before then. _

Chris got up and wiped his eyes. He nodded to himself and moved on. Chris turned right, and saw up ahead of him a long, almost endless hallway. Chris frowned and continued forward, there were two visible doors. The closest, on his left, had a scratch on the small nameplate next to the door. The plate read: **Tyrant: Nemesis Series Laboratory**. Chris gulped hard as scenes of the Spencer Estate flooded into his mind…

_Flash_

Chris grinned happily, Barry beside him, both flailing their arms in the air, trying to get the attention of the helicopter hovering above. None other controlled the helicopter then Chicken heart Vickers. Chris earlier had cursed Brad Vickers for leaving the group stranded in the Arklay Mountains with those horrible creatures. But now, he practically loved the man. They were finally free-

_CRASH!_

Chris spun around quickly, his handgun already aiming at…chunks of concrete flying through the air. The concrete rained back down at the northern end of the landing pad. A few jagged claws appeared from out of the large hole, and slowly a large, pale, muscular creature crawled out of the hole and started toward them. It was absolutely _HUGE_. No less then eight feet tall, parts of it's body was mutilated and deformed, large wounds held together by surgical staples and messy stitching. Basically, it was a living Frankenstein, a patchwork monster with multiple pieces of skin sewn onto it. It was muscular, like a body builder. It's entire left arm was dominated by multiple claws, none of which were any shorter then one foot. On it's chest was a red, pulsing clump of skin. It's heart.

_Flash_

Chris shook his thoughts and moved on, the next door hadn't been checked, seeing as how there were no scratches made by Leon's knife. Chris gripped the Beretta and opened the door into a pitch-black room. He closed the door behind him silently as he pulled a small flashlight from his pants' pocket. The small flashlight sent a stream of light across the room, revealing multiple computers, all of which were turned off, wires that snaked across the floors, and a wall lined with large glass cylinders that were ceiling high. There were some sort of forms inside, but they couldn't be made out.

Chris quickly felt along the wall and found a switch quickly. As soon as the fluorescents above came on, the entire room was lit up, revealing the foul, four-legged creatures inside the glass tubes at the far end of the room. There were ten in all, each one side-by-side, multiple wires snaking out from the base of the tubes, and to countless monitors positioned around the room. The creatures were humanoid; they had the shape of a human, but no further resemblance. They were skinned down to their red muscles, with long, curved, deadly talons on each leg of the creatures. There were holes where eyeballs had once been, puffy gray tissue crowning their heads. One tube was broken, glass scattered across the floor, the creature was nowhere in sight.

There was a table nearby, monitors and multiple buttons crowned it. Chris walked over to it, shoving the flashlight back into his pocket as he looked down at the many documents. Chris picked up a single brown folder labeled **Licker Project**, but immediately dropped it back down too the table, a buzz was heard as he dropped the heavy folder onto a set of buttons, the document was drenched in _something_.

Chris wiped his hands on his shirt and turned around, just in time to see the last of the green fluids drain from the multiple cylinders against the back wall. A second later, one of the creatures moved just slightly, and then there was a horrible screech coming from several of the creatures lying in their glass prisons, and then they all began to move around a bit more as they discovered they were free to move.

_CRUNCH_

Chris immediately ran out of the room as one of the glass walls of the capsules cracked, webs of cracks spreading out over the capsule. As the sliding doors closed behind him, another screech was heard. He was not guaranteed that they would be trapped in the room, and so he sprinted down the long snaking halls, two metal doors slid open in front of him, and a glow of light flooded into the long corridor, and he crashed into _something_.

* * *

Barry couldn't find the source of the hoarse, stalking breathing, and so he spun around and ran for the door, tripping over the fallen 'barricade' made of miscellaneous objects. As he scrambled to his feet, something snaked out from under the debris, and wrapped around his calf, causing him to fall on his face again. He rolled onto his back and looked at the slimy rubber-like thing wrapped around his leg, and it wasn't loosening. Barry attempted to pry it off, but the rough vine-like thing didn't budge, it's grip getting ever tighter by the second.

_BAM!_

The shot was dead-on, the bullet from the powerful Colt Python ripping through the rope-thing, a liquid sprayed across him as the bullet practically shredded the rope-thing. The other half of the mysterious vine disappeared under the shelf, and not a moment later, a creature sprung up from under the shelves and crates. The creature landed atop the fallen barricade, only feet away from Barry. It was four-legged, it looked like some sort of mutant dog, long talons on each appendage, muscular tissue showing through ripped skin, and it's puffy gray brain left exposed.

The creature shrieked, its tongue hanging from its mouth loosely, a mixture of blood and thick saliva pouring to the barricade under its feet. The creature reared back, shrieked- _BAM! BAM! _The two .357 rounds tore into the creature, the first tore a hole into the mutant's shoulder, sending muscle tissue and blood everywhere as the skin shredded. The second round hit dead in the center of the thing's brain, blowing a massive hole in the soft gray tissue as the creature toppled backwards.

Barry took a deep breath and held his gun close as the creature twitched a few moments, before gasping a final breath. Was this place actually safe like everyone assumed? What if there was something _worse _running around here? He couldn't think about this right now. He just had to warn someone. Barry crawled to his feet, and loaded two more rounds into his Colt so that it would be full; he was down to his last six bullets now. Barry jogged to the door; he had to warn them, quick.

* * *

The Marina was a huge, oval shaped room with two doors, and an elevator at the far wall. There was no floor, besides the one about forty feet below millions of gallons of water. The only means of getting around the room were three metal catwalks. There was a metal platform before each door, a catwalk leading directly to the middle of the room where there was a large structure with multiple monitors, and buttons decorating it. The 'structure' was about 10 feet in diameter. The platform around the ceiling-high structure was wide enough for about thirty people to stand on. Another catwalk lead too another platform positioned in front of two metal doors, an elevator. The platforms, and catwalks, were all complete with safety railings. Another structure that was clearly visible, was a large metal cylinder-shaped object hanging on the far wall, that had many wires snaking from it, and too the structure in the middle of the room.

Leon looked down at his reflection in the still, crystal clear water. He had spent most of his time pondering what had gone on in this room. But at the moment, it seemed that nothing had, besides that capsule-thing hanging on the far wall. Nothing made sense at the moment. Actually, in times like these, it wasn't worth trying to make sense of _anything_. Anything was possible. Anything could happen. And most likely, anything _would _happen.

"Leon," The soft, gentle, and young voice of Ashley came from behind him as she walked up to his side. "Jill, and Rebecca are here."

Leon turned his head in the direction of the attractive young woman, where she stood at his side, staring into the water as well, as if to try to locate what he was staring at. Leon took his gaze away from her and looked at the door on the right side of the room, where Jeff, Xavier, and Tara were crowding around Jill and Rebecca. Leon turned back toward Ashley and nodded, motioning with his head for her to follow him as he walked past the large computer-like structure, on the way toward where Rebecca, and Jill were.

Rebecca shrugged. "Nah, we didn't find much." She said, answering Jeff's question of 'did you find anything?'

Jill dug a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "Actually, yes we did." Rebecca turned toward her, placing a finger on her cheek and cocking her head to the side. "It's a short document on something called '_The_ _Krakens_'. It says that they are held in the Marina. It say's that they are extraordinarily strong, fast-"

"What is?" Leon asked as he approached them, cutting Jill off. Ashley came up behind him, shaking her head.

Jill cleared her throat, and before explaining to him, she gave a short glare. "Their called Kraken's, some sort of Umbrella experiment. Nothing important really, it doesn't seem that there are any of them here."

Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "Just because there isn't any of them in here, doesn't guarantee that there are none at all."

"Actually, yes it does. It says that the Kraken's need water to survive, at least a submersion for ten minutes every thirty minutes. Which makes this the ideal place to experiment with them. It states in this memo that the Kraken's are kept in here. But as you can see, there are none here. So I guess we're safe." Jill retorted in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hey!" Sensing the tension between the two, Rebecca stepped up from behind Jill and held her arms out. "We can't be arguing! We're all together on this. All for one, one for all, you know?"

Leon frowned and sighed. "Sorry." Leon looked over at Ashley and then back at everyone else. "It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately. Between traveling to Europe and fighting off thousands of weird ass people, monsters, and midgets, I've been pretty damn stressed out. Not to mention that now all of the United States is pretty much under attack by some twisted Umbrella psychos."

Jill half-grinned. "Your right, I'm sorry too."

"Hey, what's that anyways?" Rebecca asked, pointing to the metal capsule hanging on the far wall.

Leon shrugged. "Beat's me."

* * *

Billy was forced onto his face by the explosion. He felt debris pelting his back as he lie there. There was a ringing in his ears that wouldn't go away, but the moaning of the zombies, and the stomps of the creature were gone.

"Come on!" Billy felt someone grab his hand and help him up, it was Greg, and the two ran down the hall. The ringing didn't stop, and he just realized his nose was bleeding from the fall.

_Damn I hope it ain't broken…_ Billy thought as the two passed through a shredded doorway, the remains of the door lay scattered on the ground. The corridor was lit a lot better now, allowing Billy to see clearly for the first time in what seemed an eternity. And damn this place wasn't anywhere near uninfected. It seemed that the further they traveled, the more zombies appeared…not to mention large creatures…

Greg looked over at Billy who was running at his side, holding a hand to his bloody nose as he ran. Greg averted his attention to the corridor ahead; two metal doors were further down the passage. There was a sign above the doors that read **Sleeping Dorm 1**.

The doors slid open as the two got within five feet of the entryway and slid closed once they were in the room. It was absolutely huge. The room was square-shaped, a set of stairs led to another level of the quarters. But the stairs were broken, the very middle of the steps were missing, it seemed it had been blown away by some sort of explosive. And it was probably a good thing the stairs were inaccessible. The lower half of the Sleeping Dorm was infested with the flesh eaters, at least two-dozen, if not more of them. However, the upper level was the polar opposite of the lower level. It was totally zombie-free, however, there was one bloody bed.

"What happened?" Billy asked, nodding toward the bloody bed, at the same time he touched his nose gingerly. It was fine.

Greg frowned. "That thing killed a survivor." Greg looked over at Billy, getting his first look at the man. Billy was tall, built. Long black hair. Billy did the same, looking over Greg for the first time. Greg was also tall, but skinny with parted brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a black vest over it. The vest had multiple pockets. He also wore a utility belt. His Assault Rifle was slung over his shoulder, a handgun in a thigh-holster.

"I have a few friends in here." Billy announced. "Their probably in the Marina."

Greg glanced over to Billy. "The Marina?" Billy nodded. "Let's go then. It's probably the safest place." Greg nodded toward a door. "That door leads into the corridor that leads to the Marina."

* * *

Barry was knocked down by the force of the impact between him and the other person. Without looking to see who it was, or what it was, and without even getting up, Barry grabbed his Colt Python and aimed it forward.

"Wait," A frightened Chris screamed, "It's me!" The cool steel of the Colts' barrel pressed against his forehead, causing chills to run down his spine.

Barry sighed and pulled the gun away. "Sorry, Chris. But this place may not be as safe as we thought. I ran into a creature…"

Chris nodded agreement. "That's what I was running from, monsters. Let's go before they escape!"

No questioning Chris, Barry jumped to his feet and followed Chris down the corridor, the double doors of the Marina coming into view.

* * *

Jeff watched Tara from a distance, Xavier next to him. Jeff was sitting on a railing, watching Tara as she leaned over a railing across from him, looking into the crystal clear water.

Xavier shook his head. "You have to give it up, man. Now ain't the time to get all down and out about her, wait until after we get outta' this hell-hole."

Jeff chuckled. "You mean, _if _we get out?"

Xavier hit Jeff lightly. "Don't say that, have some hope." Jeff sighed and dropped his head, staring at the metal-grate floor. Xavier shook his head again. "Whatever man, but I can't let your depression rub off on me." With that, Xavier walked away, Jeff not even noticing that his friend had left, or so it seemed.

Xavier stopped at Tara's side, she too, like Jeff, was staring into some unknown world. Her beautiful emerald eyes held a far-away look in them.

"Hey, nice water huh?" Xavier said as he leaned on the railings, finally she snapped back into reality. Tara gave a laugh, but Xavier could tell that it was forced. "What's getting you down?"

Tara turned her gaze toward the young dark-skinned male, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears, and slowly rivulets of tears began running down her angelic features. "I miss him." She said in between sobs.

Xavier's attention perked. "Jeff?"

Tara nodded slowly. "I still love him…but…" Tara's voice half faded off, and was half drowned out by tears and sobs.

_Lot's of drama…_ Xavier thought to himself as she watched her cry. He felt sorry for the young girl, and so he embraced her, providing a shoulder for her to cry on. She sobbed into his chest, all the while she gripped tightly at his shirt. Xavier patted her back. "Hey, cheer up, just do what you think is right."

Leon watched the two college basketball players and the cheerleader thoughtfully, his gaze switching between the secluded Jeff, and the weeping Tara and her friend Xavier. It was very, very strange how they could think about such things, in such circumstances. Leon chewed thoughtfully on a piece of gum he had dug out of his pocket a few moments ago.

Leon looked away from the trio, and then settled his gaze on Ashley, whom he found was looking at him also. Ashley smiled softly, and approached him, seating herself next to the Agent who had saved her lives on countless occasions. Not to mention the Agent whom she found to be…well…attracted too.

Leon looked away from her, and settled his stare on the ceiling. "Hey." He greeted simply.

Ashley didn't speak back, but looked around the large room. Jill was standing near the entrance, talking to the young brown-haired beauty named Rebecca. So much has happened within the length of a single day. So much had been discovered; so much had taken tolls on everyone. What hit her the hardest was her father being part of some psycho-group obsessed with creating zombies and monsters, not to mention the fact that he wanted her dead, out of his way. But something else hurt her…maybe more then the fact that her father was labeled '_evil_', and that thing was the fact that Leon didn't show any signs of affection toward her. He showed more an acquaintance-like attitude; maybe he was scared to love someone? Maybe that was it…he was scared to love someone in such circumstances…or was she just not what he wanted? Were these thoughts she was having just some sort of teen fantasy, true love? Or was she trying to depress herself? Or did she really love this man she's known for almost a month?

Rebecca watched the doors impatiently. Jill was reading something about the Kraken's. But none of it really registered, her mind was elsewhere. The attractive brown-haired girl had her mind set on the events that had already unfolded before them. What if someone else were to be lost? For say…Billy? Rebecca swallowed hard, and for a moment, she couldn't understand why she felt so concerned with his safety for. Did she feel attracted to the brawny, black-haired man? It was understandable, they had spent almost two hours battling for their lives, and she had more then one moment in which she felt like she wanted the nightmare to elongate, even though it was pure torment, it seemed that the moments she had with him were somehow cherished.

And then the doors opened, Chris and Barry stumbled into the room, and then Billy, followed by some unknown person whom was firing an assault rifle into the corridor he had just exited. There were screams of anguish, several of them, as his bullets found home.

Greg kept his finger on the trigger firmly as countless bullets were sprayed out into the corridor, finding their places in the bodies of the Licker's that were racing down the hall, there were at least nine of them, and all of them were trying their damnest to keep going, no matter the number of heated bullets that dug into their flesh.

"RUN!" Greg ordered as he threw his rifle down and spun around and ran along the catwalk, following Chris, Billy, Barry, Rebecca, and Jill toward the Elevator that the rest of the group had ran over too. The large doors, the entrance of the Marina, had closed as soon as Greg stepped away from it, but as soon as they closed the Lickers began ripping their claws into the thick steel.

As Greg ran past the huge computer-like structure at the center of the room, one of many cords that snaked out across the floor caught his foot and he feel down hard on the metal-grate catwalk. He had heard a static noise when he had tripped over the wire, and he turned to see a wire fall from the casket-like steel object hanging on the far wall, and then it opened.

Billy watched in horror as the creature jumped down into the water, and at the same time the Lickers gained entry to the Marina, crawling through jagged holes in the doors. Greg got to his feet; Beretta at the ready, and in a huge explosion of water, the fish-like creature that had been trapped in the artificial cocoon rose from the water and landed only feet from Greg.

The creature had a pale blue-toned skin, and had scaled skin; its arms were lanky, but muscular, as were its legs. A large razor-sharp, curved talon dominated each fingertip. Its eyes were black coals, and it's mouth, a permanent ear-to-ear grin that exposed countless rows of sharp teeth. The creature shrieked, and at the same time the Lickers started their progress down the wide catwalks.

Greg delivered a shot to the creature's chest that made it fumble backwards, and then another, and another and it fell backwards over the railing, the water turning a milky red color. But it wasn't dead, ripples in the water was evidence that it was swimming around in the water, preparing to attack again. But then the Lickers became Greg's top priority as the four-legged creatures raced toward him, a few of them leaping above the others.

Greg spun around and yelled out to Billy. "Billy, catch!" And Greg quickly retrieved a ring of keys from his pocket and threw them at Billy who caught them in both hands, careful not to fumble them, and then the first Licker pounced on Greg, and the others joined in, talons and teeth tearing into the man's body.

Chris pressed the elevator call button feverishly, looking over his shoulder as the Lickers literally tore the man limb from limb, fighting over which one got the biggest piece. The sound of the elevator stopping was heard and the doors started to open slowly.

Leon held the shotgun firmly, and right as the Kraken creature emerged from the water he fired, but missed. The creature landed a few meters away and the Kraken ran forward, claws ready to shred Leon to bits. Leon aimed the shotgun carefully, and when the creature was just close enough to each Leon, Leon blasted the ugly creature in it's chest. Ribbons of blue blood spurted from it's chest and Leon pumped the shotgun, delivering a final shot into the things already blown-open chest before entering the elevator last.

* * *

A/N: Ain't much to say here, accept, REVIEW!

Peace!


	6. Captured

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 6: Captured**_

A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Although I'm not getting nearly as many as I would hope, even a few readers is enough to motivate me to keep going. Thanks, and keep reviewing people!

Umm, before you start reading the next chapter, I'm making this one a bit shorter then the previous chapters. It's just a little experiment (Get it? Experiment? T-Virus? HAHAHAHA –Audience gives blank stares-) Umm yeah…ahem, I just want to know if you, the readers, prefer short chapters, or long chapters. Please review and give me an answer!

Disclaimer: I haven't did this in God knows how long…I Do not own RE…the twisted minds at Capcom do…oh and this pertains to previous chapters I have not disclaimed, and also pertains to upcoming chapters because I will most likely forget and then get sued and maybe have hordes of Zombies, Nemesis', Tyrants, and Lickers raid my hometown because Capcom are jealous lil' fers (not to mention greedy)…Ahem…yeah…

THE STORY!

"There's to many of them!" A single officer yelled over the clatter of automatic fire. There were _thousands_ of zombies stumbling toward a barricade of police cars, where Police Officers fired off automatic weapons in order to keep the group of zombies at bay. But it was no use, they were unaffected by the bullets. They kept coming, no matter how many bullets blew holes in their bodies; the zombies were determined to get what they wanted. _Food. _

"Grenade!" A man yelled after tossing a grenade into the crowd. No one wavered; they just kept firing even as the blast of the grenade sent tens of the decaying creatures skyward. Zombies were overrunning the most popular city in the United States. New York City was now an apocalyptic city just like the rest of the United States' east coast.

The elevator was taking _forever_ to get to the second basement floor. But it gave everyone time to regain their composure after the encounter with the hordes of Lickers and the 'Kraken'. What was awaiting them deeper in the bowels of this secret laboratory? What abomination's waited in the shadows, ready to jump at the first moving thing that could provide a potentially decent meal? When would it be over? Would it ever be over? Would they die down here? All at once? Or one-by-one, until the final person is left to survive on his or her own? Forced to explore the twisting hallways of this underground laboratory located under the very capital of the United States of America alone would be a nightmare. A nightmare that Terra would much rather not experience. Ever.

She was sitting in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest. It was getting colder as they descended God knows how many yards under the Earth, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't like _any_ of this. It was all like one big, twisted, demented nightmare. This, by far, was the worst experience in her life. Something she would have never _dreamed_ of experiencing. Let alone something she would even dream about. This was all just very farfetched.

Someone coughed violently from the other side of the elevator.

The attractive young girl raised her head, to locate the source. Her eyes met with the form of Jeff, on his knees, doubled over, coughing violently. After a few more coughs, she realized that there was small droplets of blood on the floor of the elevator. Her attention perked as everyone gathered around him, and Rebecca started asking him random questions.

"Is your stomach hurting?" Rebecca asked, holding Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff nodded weakly.

"How long has it been hurting?" She questioned.

"It started hurting before we arrived at the Marina…"

"Do you have a headache? Dizziness?"

"B-both." Jeff stammered, coughing more blood.

"Look at me." Rebecca demanded. The young male raised his head. His right eye was bloodshot. Rebecca stood up and walked to Jill's side. She whispered something that made a grim expression form on her face. Rebecca turned back to face Jeff, a frown forming on her face. She turned to Jill again and whispered; "I don't know how long he has…we should find a place for him to rest."

Kainite crossed his arms over his chest. The only light in the room was that of multiple monitors placed in the wall in front of him. The monitors displayed different locations of the B2 floor of the laboratory. A certain monitor showed the group of 'Rebels' as he called the group made of a few Ex-S.T.A.R.S., a few teens, and some overly tattooed, bodybuilder. He had killed the redheaded girl. A pity, she was quite the looker. Kainite smirked at the events that unfolded on screen. It seemed that one of the teenagers had become infected.

"Perfect…" He mumbled. Kainite looked up at the screens again. Most of the others displayed the stumbling, decaying, corpses of the zombies as they stumbled around the hallway. This, by far, was the most infected level of the laboratory. It would be fun to find out what would happen next. But of course, work came before fun. But who said that work couldn't be fun?

Kainite turned away from the monitors and walked out of a sliding door. He walked down the hallway, toward an elevator. As he entered the elevator, and pressed the down button, he pondered on how he would get _them_ to where he wanted the foul creatures to go…

_Ah..yes…I almost forgot. Of course! The Los Illuminados…_

The group walked into the first corridor cautiously. The walls, and floor was made of platinum-colored steel, some sort of titanium perhaps. Billy and Chris lead the group down the hall; Leon and Barry took up the rear with everyone else in the middle of them. The corridor was long, but well lit. After walking the entire length of the hallway they went through a sliding door that opened up into yet another hall. This time there was a large, metal door to their left, and the corridor turned up ahead to the right. The large metal door was marked with the word **Armory**.

Chris approached the large door. There was a large steel bar used as a handle, he pulled but it didn't budge. There was some sort of keycard reader next to it…Chris sighed and looked back at the group, shaking his head. "It looks like we won't be getting any free weapons. It's locked."

"Is there a keyhole?" Billy asked, fumbling with the ring of keys in his pocket. Chris shook his head. "Damn." Billy frowned. "We'll have to keep moving." Billy looked back at the others. Jeff wasn't looking too good. He seemed warn out, and sweat plastered some loose bangs to his forehead. Xavier was helping him walk. What was wrong with Jeff was clear to everyone, except to maybe the young teenagers and Ms. Graham. He was going to turn into one of them flesh-eating son's of bit-

"Alright, then, let's get going." Chris said, and once again took up the front of the group with Billy, both with their handguns at the ready. As they made their way further down the hall, before turning the corner, the sound of one of the sliding doors opening and closing was heard.

"It's not this door…" Leon said, just loud enough so everyone could hear, from the back of the group. He was referring to the door that they had just come through. Up ahead, Chris made a gesture for Leon and Barry to come up to the front with them, Rebecca and Jill took their place in the rear. They were pretty well organized, and decided to stay that way while taking the ride in the elevator to ensure that no one was hurt.

The four mean slowly approached the corner. Billy stuck to the wall, just inches from the corner, Chris, Leon, and then Barry were lined up next to him. Billy held up three fingers, as to say on the count of three. He lowered his ring finger…Chris checked his magazine quickly. His middle finger…Barry and Leon checked theirs also…and then his index finger.

As soon as he dropped the finger, Billy moved around the corner with Chris close behind. The two instantly dropped to one knee and aimed their handguns forward. Barry and Leon followed them and stood behind them with their handguns ready also. What awaited them was nearly a dozen lingering corpses that turned their way to the sound of their shuffling feet.

Chris fired his gun off, the first bullet hitting him in the forehead of a zombie, blood oozed from its head as it took its final steps before collapsing. Barry was firing his Colt, the loud bang of the gun resonated through the steel hallways. As Barry started reloading his gun, Leon started firing his own handgun, same with Chris, as he started reloading, Billy started firing and vice versa. Soon the entire group of zombies lay in a heap on the floor, a lake of blood forming around their cluttered corpses.

"Ammo check." Chris stated as he got to his feet. "Four bullets in the clip."

"Five rounds." Barry said as he looked into the cylinder of the Colt.

"Four bullets, nine shotgun shells." Leon announced.

"Three bullets." Billy said flatly.

Chris nodded. "Alright, let's keep moving."

Ada Wong stepped out of the helicopter, and adjusted a pair of dark sunglasses that was moving slowly down to the tip of her nose. The base was secluded, very secluded, hundreds of miles away from civilization. The island proved to be a great spot for Wesker. A great spot for experimenting, and with the vast forests that was literally crawling with T-Virus creatures, which surrounded the base, no one was getting in.

The attractive woman stared out into the night sky. It was a clear sky, and unlike back in the city, all of the stars were visible. Making for a beautiful night. But despite the beauty of it all, today could very well be the beginning of the final days of humanity.

"Ah…Ada, you are back. Report." And it was all because of this man. The Japanese American turned around to face the blonde haired Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Commander known as Albert Wesker. He wore his dark sunglasses that hid eyes that wondered across the curves of her body. She was wearing a tight-fitting black full-body suit, a powerful handgun strapped to her right thigh, dual sub-machine guns hung loosely on a utility belt that was wrapped around small round hips, and a knife sheathed on her left thigh. He liked these sorts of women. Women who could fend for themselves…

Ada crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes. "Are you done, Wesker?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Wesker only gave a small-half smile at her conceited attitude. She sighed irritably and walked a bit closer to the man. "The T-Virus is spreading rapidly…_Sir_." The word 'sir' said with a bit of mockery in her tone.

"Wonderful." Wesker said, his grin widening just a bit. Disregarding her mockery, Wesker looked off into the dark sky. "My dream…it will be fulfilled very…very soon. This is payback to the world for not appreciating with Umbrella created…" Wesker snickered and turned away from Ada, halting after a few steps. "Ada, please check on Kainite once you get back into the base. Just give him a call, ask for a report."

"Yes sir." Ada mocked, and followed Wesker to the door that lead down into the base.

The first long, twisting, corridor finally came to an end after they went through an electronic sliding door. The group moved down the hall as fast as they could, but were still cautious of what may lurk in the twisting underground hallways. The group was still in the same format, Billy and Chris taking up the front and Barry and Leon taking the back.

Chris stepped around the corner slowly, and thankfully there was nothing waiting to surprise the hell out of him when he did so. The group continued moving, and finally a door came into view. For such a huge place, it was surprising that they had only found a few doors so far.

Chris moved closer to the door, this time it wasn't an electronic door, but a regular wooden door. Chris tried the handle, and surprisingly enough the door opened up into a dimly lit room. Billy and Chris moved slowly into the room, and gave it a brief look around to make sure there wasn't anything inside before telling the others to come into the room.

As the group piled into the room, Jill found a light switch and she flipped it on. A ceiling light buzzed to life as she did so, and spread light over the room. It was a rather small room. Only a bed with a dresser next to it, and a desk pushed off to the side with a few scattered papers on it and a reading lamp occupied the room.

Xavier lowered Jeff onto the bed, and the young teen lie on his back and breathed hard. It seemed that it was getting harder and harder to breath with each raspy breath. His heart beat rate had probably increased dramatically; he felt each beat as a reverberating thump in his chest. Cold sweat slid down his face, actually, his entire body felt damp from sweat. His eyesight in his right eye was completely gone, leaving only blurry images in that eye. His tongue was dry, his mouth felt as if it was made of cotton.

Xavier sat down beside Jeff and rested his forearms on his knees. He was bent over; looking at the ground, and shaking his head as his best friend lie there…suffering. Xavier raised his head; he felt eyes on him, and met the worried stare of Tara. Xavier frowned and got up and walked toward her where she was leaning on the wall near the door. Xavier stood next to her. "He looks bad don't he?" Xavier mumbled while staring intensely at his friend. Tara only nodded. Xavier looked down at her, and could now see that rivulets of tears ran down her pretty face, her lower lip was trembling; her eyes were red from crying. "You should talk to him…" Xavier said. "It might cheer him up some…" She nodded again, and pushed herself away from the wall and made her way over to the bed where she sat down next to Jeff.

Tara wiped her teary eyes and grabbed hold of his hand, and squeezed gently. Jeff turned toward her, and she stared into his red eye. It had gotten worse; his pupil had become dilated, and held a foggy look, while the white of his eye had turned red. Her lip started to tremble again, and the tears started flowing. Tara buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight, continually saying sorry.

Jeff hugged her back with one arm; the other was buried in her silky blonde hair. "…Tara…I love you." Jeff whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too…"

Xavier grinned in delight as he watched Jeff and Tara. But his attention was directed elsewhere as Billy yelled something. Xavier's interest perked when everyone gathered around him, so he too walked over toward the large man. In his hand, Billy held a plastic credit card-sized object.

"It's the key to the armory." Billy stated. He received some grins from his friends. "Let's get going."

"…Ada…so you're his lackey now?" Kainite spoke into the radio; his eyes scanned the 'Los Illuminados' on the other side of a thick glass wall.

"_Enough fooling around, Kainite, I have orders and I intend to please the boss." _Ada spoke back from the other side of the radio, instantly thinking about how weird that sounded.

Kainite chuckled with his deep, burly voice. "When I get back, you can please me too. It's been a tiring day…"

"Kainite_! Just give me the damned report!" Ada screamed._

"Feisty, aren't ya'?"

"…"

"Okay, okay, fine." Kainite gave in as he walked away from the glass wall and to a nearby computer; where he started smacking random keys. "The rebels have made their way down into B2. I've eliminated one of them, Claire Redfield. Oh, and interestingly enough, Mr. President's daughter is with them also. I plan on sending the Los Illuminados out to kill them. Seeing as how they can follow orders very good, I've decided that the element of surprise will be my best weapon. One of the rebels is infected, and he is very close to changing. So most likely they will take him into the laboratory with the T-Virus vaccine. But when they arrive, a horde of Los Illuminados will be waiting…"

"_Okay, once you've kill them-" _

"_Ada, tell Kainite I intend to keep them alive for awhile…"_

"_Alive?" _Ada asked the voice that had broken into the conversation. _"Are you sure?" _

"_Positive." _

"_Kainite Wesker said-"_

"I heard him. He wants them alive. No problem." Kainite interrupted, and with that he turned his radio off.

The armory was heaven for anyone trapped in such a nightmare. As soon as they had entered the room, they had spotted a shelf that was packed with boxes of bullets for various firearms. Everyone stocked up with the bullets, taking as many as they could with them.

As they moved further into the armory, they found a few Riot Gun's hanging on the walls. Another wall revealed an arsenal of high-powered assault rifles and sub-machine guns. Then there was another shelf that was stocked with bullets for the Machine Guns and sub-machine guns. Along with the firearms, there were also the proper holsters for each. Naturally, everyone grabbed what he or she could, depending on his or her preference for weaponry anyways. Billy now held a handgun, and a M16 Assault Rifle with loads of extra clips stuffed into his pockets. Leon traded his 12 Gauge shotgun for a modified version called the PA3, and his handgun for a M93R, which is a modified nine-millimeter handgun with the capability of a three-round burst. Xavier, and Terra both took a regular nine-millimeter handgun. Rebecca took a submachine gun known as the MP5A5. Jill took a M4A1 assault rifle, Barry preferred to stick with his Colt after surprisingly finding rounds for it, and Chris took a PA3 shotgun and a M93R handgun.

Xavier helped Jeff over to a crate, where he let his friend sit down. Tara sat next to him. Jeff looked out of his one good eye to see who had just started talking. It was Chris.

"Alright, we're going to go get Jeff some medication. Billy and myself will be the ones going, there's no sense in dragging everybody along." He received nods from everybody and he nodded back before he and Billy walked toward the sturdy metal door. "We'll be back soon." Chris said as he grabbed the handle. As he opened it, and started to walk out, he halted mid step. There was a group of zombies standing there…but…they just didn't seem like…zombies. They were dressed in laboratory clothing, white coat, black pants, black shirt, and the whole getup. Each one wielded a firearm, a pretty damn strong one too. If it wasn't a high-powered shotgun, it was a high-powered assault rifle. They were all aiming at Chris as if they were human. But humans didn't walk around with missing chunks of skin from their faces, gray skin, or missing eyeballs. The group started speaking in some sort of foreign language, and then there was the sound of a sliding door opening down the hall. Ensuing was heavy footsteps, coming toward the armory. It sounded as if an elephant was walking toward them…and then the walker came into view.

The thing stood far above the zombies, it was at least seven to eight feet tall. The thing's face was disfigured…badly. Medical staples and sewing thread covered most of it's face, and even one eye had been stitched shut. The eternal grin forced onto his lip-less mouth exposed pointed, jagged teeth and red tissue. It's upper lip was pulled all the way up to where its nose _should_ be, but instead was just a 'dimple' for lack of a better term where its nose should have been. The thing was attired in a long, ankle-length trench coat, black pants and black boots. It's trench coat was pulled around it's large, muscular body. Long, purple, tube-like things stuck out of its body, mainly around it's chest and neck area.

Jill watched from somewhere behind Chris with her mouth hanging open at the sight of the horrific mammoth of a beast. "…Nemesis…" She mumbled.

The Tyrant creature, code-named Nemesis, growled. The sound was equivalent to the eruption of a bomb, low pitched, and full of anger. The creature growled again and pointed a finger toward the inside of the armory, and at that moment the horde of zombies piled into the room. There was plainly too many of them, and they had no choice but to go along with what was happening. The zombies stuck the barrels of their weapons to the heads of everyone in the group and forced them to the ground on their stomachs. The zombies then buried their knee into the back of their captured human, all the while pointing their firearms at the heads of the group.

Leon and Ashley, unlike everyone else, wasn't the least bit surprised by this. They had seen these…creatures before. The Los Illuminados. Leon grimaced as he thought back to when Ada took the Plaga sample. _Are these the products of the Plaga sample she stole? _

Another set of footsteps was heard in the hallway, and the platinum-haired figure that was Kainite stepped into the room, Nemesis following behind him like some sort of bodyguard. Kainite was holding a needle in his right hand, a sadistic grin etched into his facial features.

"Wesker said he wants you all alive…Luck is on your sides…for now." Kainite said as he walked to the closest person who was Chris.

WESKER? _How is that possible! _Jill thought as she lay there. She knew very well that the same thoughts were running through the minds of the other Ex-S.T.A.R.S.

He kneeled down next to him, and held the needle to the neck of the brown-haired male. "Hey, sorry about your sister. It's a tragedy that the pretty bitch had to go so soon." This insulted Chris and he started to squirm around, trying to get out from under the Los Illuminado that was holding him down but only received a solid smack in the back of his head buy the butt of the zombies' assault rifle. 

Kainite grinned maliciously, and then inserted the needle into the neck of Chris. He pushed the plunger down, and the clear liquid inside the tube slowly disappeared and Chris instantly fell asleep. "Who wants to go next?" Kainite asked sarcastically.

A/N: Yessssssssssssss! –Napoleon Dynamite impersonation- another chapter! What did y'all think? Ye? Or Ne? Well either way……

REVIEW!

Idiots! Gawd! –Still Napoleon-


	7. Wesker's Minions

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 7: Albert Wesker's Minions **_

A/N: A'ight, another chapter. Ain't got much to say except thanks for the reviews, as always. And a few more things…First off, I want to say that there is a surprise in this chapter, the return of someone I said wouldn't be in this story, I don't know how much you'll like it…but yeah…

Also, there is a few scenes in this chapter in which contains sexual content. Ain't like we've never seen that before, right?

Erm, last but not least, sorry that there were no line breaks in the last story…I don't know how to fix that problem \

* * *

_Wesker…What have you done? What have you turned into? Why…why, Wesker? _

_FLASH!_

Wesker put his hand on Chris' shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin. "Chris, I'm sure your sister will be okay alone." Wesker took his hand from Chris' shoulder and retrieved his dark shades from his inner pocket on his jacket.

Chris frowned doubtfully. "Yeah but…me and her…we're never apart, you know? I'm the only family she has, and vice versa…" Wesker smirked and put his shades on.

"Look, don't worry about it, Chris. Claire is fine. Hey, I may even let you go back to her this weekend seeing as how I don't have many training sessions in store for you guys over the weekend." Chris' frown slowly turned into a grin.

"Really?" Chris asked with eager eyes locked on the eyes behind dark shades.

Wesker nodded. "Anything for a friend. I got your back, Chris."

_FLASH!_

Chris' head snapped up, his eyes flew open. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. Both his arms, and legs, were bound by some sort of handcuff like things that were latched onto a metal wall behind him that suspended him in the air about five inches. He felt dizzy, and his body was numb, maybe it was the after effects of what was injected into him?

It didn't take long for Chris to realize where he was. Metal walls, metal floors, countless monitors placed randomly around the room, and not to mention some sort of devices that were positioned erratically around the area. A laboratory. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen one of these before, especially in all of his 'adventures'.

"…So…your awake." A voice said dryly.

Chris turned his head in the direction of the voice, it was familiar. Just as he expected, he saw the form of a red-bearded man looking at him through glazed over eyes. Barry. Chris grinned slightly and nodded. He took another look around, revealing that he must have been the last to wake up. Everyone else was also stuck on the walls by the metal clamps. "We're in a laboratory?" The brown-haired male asked.

The aging man nodded. "Yeah…Sucks huh? Hey, that kid, Jeff, he don't look too good." Barry motioned his head to the left, in the opposite direction of Chris.

The ex-S.T.A.R.S. complied and looked past Barry and a few more people until he saw the form of Jeff. He was paling; he was close to being gray. His eyes were cloudy and gray, bloodshot. He wasn't supporting his weight at all as he hung there, and was hanging lifelessly with his head bobbing up and down from time to time. His lips had lost color, and spider web-like veins had become visible across most of his body. His shirt had been removed, by whom no one knew. Chris frowned at the sight of the young male…he had so much life ahead of him, and to be shortened so quickly…in such a manner was…malicious. Already, one person had died within the first hour and a half that they'd been in the White House. That person was his sister, and it hurt so bad to have her gone…forever. The second person, could it be Jeff? A mere eighteen-year-old who hadn't even had the chance to live life to the fullest yet?

The double doors at the far end of the room opened.

A group of people entered the room; all but four were vividly familiar to at least one person in the group of humans that were hung on the walls by their limbs. Leading the group of people into the room was Albert Wesker. He wore that malicious, yet emotionless grin upon his face along with his trademark shades. Following close behind him was the all too familiar face of the platinum-haired Kainite. Trailing behind Kainite was a female whom seemed to be, quite awkwardly, completely nude. She had mid-back length bluish-green hair. Her eyes were metallic gray, and her lips were the same metallic color as the rest of her body, it seemed as if she was wearing a full-body suit made of nothing but nicely polished chrome that showed off the curves of the female body.

Behind the platinum-skinned woman was another woman. This woman seemed more human, her hair neck-length and was that of a jet-black color with platinum blonde highlights mixed into her layered hair. She was quite tall; the source of he height came from her lengthy legs. Her eyes were that of a dull gray, her lips were blood red with a bit of black lining her lips. Both nostrils were pierced, as was her left eyebrow, and both ears had at least six piercings. Her attire consisted of a tight-fitting black leather tank top which seemed to have been ripped open in the front, laced up to ensure that it didn't fall off, and was left wide open exposing her chest to their fullest without being _too _revealing, as if this wasn't revealing enough. Her lower attire was tight-fitting black leather low-rise pants, and these pants _really _put the 'low' in low-rise. Topping off her attire was black leather fingerless gloves and black leather boots.

Following this punker-Hell's Angel type woman, was an Asian woman with short black hair. She wore dark purple sunglasses, a black tube-tank top under a black leather jacket and black leather pants that fit tightly around the waist and hips but loosened past her thighs, black gloves, and black boots…Ada Wong.

Behind Ada came another person, someone else who seemed human also. It was a dark-haired male, his hair was neck-length, and his features seemed young. He wore loose-fitting dark green camouflage pants, and a black T-shirt along with black boots, black wristbands upon each wrist and a black choker around his neck.

Following this male that looked vaguely familiar too Chris, was a cloaked figure in which it's facial features was veiled in shadows. The cloak was dark purple, with golden trimmings to make it look slightly decorative. And finally, following this cloaked figure was the massive monster that had a black leather trench coat adorning its body. The monster that towered above all other figures in the room…Nemesis.

The group of people, and _things_, were now standing in front of the group of humans that were hanging on the walls, most of their weight only supported by their arms. Each of them were standing as if they were in the military, hands at their sides and standing straight. Only Wesker stood out from the others with his posture, he was pacing back and forth in front of the lined up figures as if he was some sort of General. Finally, he stopped, and began talking.

"How are you all feeling?" He asked, arrogance dripping from his words, as he turned to face the humans that were hanging on the wall of the large laboratory. No one answered; he only received spiteful glares from him or her…besides Jeff of course, who was still falling in and out of consciousness. "I'll take that as a 'not to good'." The blonde-haired man removed his shades and tucked them into an inside pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing. "I see you are missing a member of your little posse…Kainite did good work in eliminating her, wouldn't you say?"

"_Damn you_, Wesker!" Chris yelled as he struggled against the metal clamps that held his wrists and ankles to the wall painfully. "I swear to God, you bastard, you will pay for this!"

Wesker snickered. "Oh…I'm _sure_ I will. Now, as I _was _saying," Wesker laughed again, and approached Tara, whom was hanging between Jeff and Xavier. Wesker looked up at her beautiful, angelic, but yet paranoid and frightened, and gave a small grin. "You know, it really is a shame that you three had to become caught up in all of this." Wesker began, directing his small speech toward the three teenagers Jeff, Xavier and Tara. "But actually…it wouldn't have mattered much rather you became directly involved with my plans or not, everyone in the world are doomed. You see…I have infected, in only the span of about one day, the entire east coast of the United States of America. This pitiful country never saw it coming…They were fooled into believing the lies that _Mr. Graham, _spat in their faces each and every day. They allowed them to be attacked by the very leader, the very foundation of their country…Their Government, and their president." Wesker laughed again. "It was a grand plan, I must admit. All of the Government worked for Umbrella, all were paid big money to do so. And so, that is how my plan was put into action. How I got the T-Virus to spread? Well…that's not important. What is important however, and you will probably agree with me to the fullest, is the health of the young boy over there who is looking very much like one of those flesh-eaters."

All attention was directed to Jeff, who had found the strength to stay conscious, and was staring at Wesker with cloudy, colorless eyes. His mouth was hanging open, and saliva was dripping from his monochrome lips as if he was a rabid, hungry beast.

Wesker smirked and gazed up at Jeff. "We injected him with another Virus…" He began, and held a hand out toward Kainite. "Would you explain, Kainite?"

The muscular, trench-coat wearing, silver-haired man nodded and stepped forward, and Wesker stepped away from Terra so that Kainite could get closer to Jeff. Kainite looked up at Jeff's limp body as it hung there, web-like veins spread out across his paling features. "You see, Jeff here was attacked by a 'Licker'. You've all been acquainted with this marvelous beast." His gaze turned toward Billy. "You all remember don't you? The thing's that ripped that poor rebel scientist named Greg, limb from limb?" Satisfied with the expression of anger that he caused to form on Billy's face, Kainite grinned and turned back toward Jeff. "You see…if I wouldn't have done anything, he would already be mutated and would be capable of tearing you all apart in a matter of seconds. But, I have prevented that, and have extended the process of the infection throughout his body. But, don't think I've done it for a favor. We've already seen what happens when a T-Virus mutant attacks a human and the person lives. The person merely turns into another creature of the same sort, or similar to the mutant. But, we have never seen the effects after the Virus injected into myself is injected into the new carrier of the T-Virus. I did this with the help of Glitter…" Kainite motioned for the chrome-bodied woman to approach him, and she did so.

"An appropriate name, don't you think?" Kainite put an arm around her, and grabbed her waist in which was as hard as steel. "You see, she, like I, was injected with great amounts of magnesium, and a T-Virus mixture. It is quite complicated actually, and I couldn't tell you how it works…All I know is that the injection of the T-Virus had made me immune to the pain that should be coursing throughout my body along with the molten magnesium inside of my veins…The T-Virus made me stronger…It made me as strong as our large mammoth of a friend over there," Kainite nodded his head toward Nemesis who growled in response. "and the magnesium mixing with the T-Virus somehow made it possible for me to generate metal objects directly out of my body, such as the object I used to impale the red-head." Kainite looked at 'Glitter'. "Glitter, like me, was injected with the same substances…except they had accidentally added a bit too much magnesium to her mixture. They thought the result would be fatal…but actually, it gave her the ability to shield herself in two inches of solid steel…as you see now, her body is completely covered in what seems to be a scuba-diving suit, but is actually a full-body Teflon Vest."

Glitter slid away from Kainite's hand, her body as smooth as ice allowed her to squeeze out of 'tight situations'. Her chrome-colored lips curled into a seducing smile. "My name is Glitter, but do not let the cute innocent name fool you. I am just as dangerous as Kainite. Now, allow me to demonstrate what Kainite was explaining." Right as the words flowed from her lips, the chrome that encased her body, started to slide off like liquid, starting at her head, revealing locks of ivory-colored hair. The metal-like substance slowly dripped down past her face revealing coffee brown eyes shaded in mascara and eyeliner, and lower revealing a set of pink lips. The substance continued down past her shoulders, revealing that she had quite a tan, and it dripped off further, past her well-defined abdomen where she had a diamond navel piercing. Continuing past her small waist and down her thighs like water, the chrome-like matter was soon completely gone, no trace of it whatsoever.

The woman grinned slightly, despite her state of having no clothes on, she walked toward Xavier, who's eyes she caught wandering. She inched closer to him, until her nose was only inches away from his own. Glitter licked her lips seductively with her and slid a hand around his waist.

Xavier tried to peel his eyes away from her, but he just couldn't as her eyes stared daggers at him. His mind was flooded with thoughts as he stared at the body of the beautiful woman. She then moved closer too him and her tongue entered his mouth and started to massage his own. Her hands moved up and down his back, and he could only return the kiss as he was caught in something like a trance.

Rebecca watched as Xavier kissed feverishly nude woman's' neck as she got closer to him. The young, dark haired girl grimaced in disgust as the woman started to lock lips with Xavier again…

…And then Xavier's' eyes went wide, suddenly his veins became enlarged and the pulsing of his blood through his veins could be seen clearly, and then slowly, he started to look like Jeff. His veins became visible all over his body, and the glow of bluish-silver substance inside his veins could now be seen as something flowed through his veins. Silvery liquid then started pouring from his mouth, his nose, his eyes…and his body was seemingly frozen stiff.

"_NO_! You _BITCH_!" Tara yelled as she started struggling against the metal clamps. "You _BITCH! _What the hell did you do you _FUCKING SLUT_?" Tara started tugging feverishly as red rings started forming around her wrists and ankles from struggling with the metal clamps.

Glitter spat at the feet of Tara, only inches away, and smirked. She approached her, and placed a finger in her mouth and trailed it down between her cleavage and down to her abdomen where she started playing with her navel ring. "Do you want to go next, honey?" Glitter asked, licking her lips, and placing one of her hands on the waist of Tara, and sliding it around to behind Tara…

Wesker frowned and nudged Kainite. Kainite looked at Wesker whom was standing next to the large ivory-haired man. Wesker shook his head and Kainite nodded. The muscular man approached Glitter as she leaned closer to Terra, whom was already caught in the trance that had made Xavier a victim. Kainite grabbed Glitter by her waist and pulled her back against himself.

"What fun would it be to kill them all, Glitter?" Wesker asked from behind Kainite and Glitter. "I want them alive, but imprisoned…I want them to see _my_ world…"

Glitter's body dissolved into a platinum liquid, and slipped between Kainite's legs and moved over to the feet of Wesker where her body coalesced in front of him, with the chrome casing her body once again. She grinned at him and walked past Wesker and out of the laboratory.

Wesker looked at Nemesis. "Take them to the dungeons, lock each of them up in their own cells…Bring along a group of Illuminados to ensure they don't get away from you…" Wesker ordered, and received a stern nod from the large trench-coat wearing creature.

The entire group, except Nemesis, started to move out of the room, as the large creature walked over toward the human that was hanging upon the wall on the far left, who was Leon. The last to exit the Laboratory was the brown haired, choker-wearing male. He stopped near the sliding double doors, and turned around and faced Chris. He frowned and walked out of the room.

_Steve…_ Chris thought, finally able to put his finger on who that kid was. _But how? He was trapped in the Antarctica Labortatory when it blew up…But then again, wasn't Wesker trapped in the Spencer Mansion when it blew up? Life used to be _so _simple…_

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter. Now I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about 'Glitter', she isn't just some slut I added into the fic for teenaged boys to fantasize about or something. I used her, because we all know that a woman often uses her looks to get her way, and Glitter uses her looks to seduce people…and then well…kill them…as demonstrated in this chapter. Next chapter: Planning an escape!

REVIEW! Or I shall send Nemesis to eat you O.o;

PEACE


	8. A Sadistic Man, A Doubtful Woman

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 8: A Sadistic Man, A Doubtful Woman**_

A/N: Wow, alot more reviews then usual Lol, thanks guys! Keep readin'! And a big thanks goes out to my most faithful reviewer, crazychick306, I've been able to continue this. So thanks crazychick306!

WARNING: In this chapter, there is slightly sexual things going on, and as you will find out, Kainite is a _VERY _lonely man lol.

* * *

_Hungry…Damn it, hungry ain't the word for it…I'm friggin starving…_

Sitting back against the wall of his cell, William Coen took a deep breath, what a day this has turned out to be. He comes to D.C when he hears about the zombies on the news, he meets up with the girl he very well may be in love with, he meets a whole bunch of other people, they break into the White House only to find that the President and the Government were Umbrella employees, Chris' sister dies after they run into some freak, they find secret laboratories under the White House that's just crawling with T-Virus creatures, and now their captured by some Blonde-haired guy and a bunch of really freaky people besides the Asian girl and the brown-haired boy.

Billy stood up and walked over to the bars of his cell. The place smelled of death, of rot. Not doubt, the stench was emitting off of the rotting corpses at either end of the hallway, whom were each wielding a high-powered rifle. One zombie was about his height, but a lot skinner. This zombie had long, disheveled, greasy brown-gray hair, and colorless eyes that stared off into space in a dumb silence, much like the other. It was hard, though, to actually call them 'zombies'. Besides the _really_ pale skin and colorless eyes, they looked pretty human. Somehow whatever virus they were injected with was really slow in the decaying stage, unlike the eyesores he was used to seeing just before blowing even more chunks of skin off of one of their decaying bodies.

_Who the hell came up with the idea of zombies that know how to fire a gun? Fuckin' Brilliant…_ Billy thought sarcastically to himself as he leaned against the bars of the cell. He sighed heavily, his heavy breathing echoed through the hallway. Billy hung his arms out between the metal bars and rested the top of his head against the bars, staring at the concrete floor. _Zombies…Hot girls that are evil, and monsters in Trench Coats, oh my! _Billy snickered.

"I think we're on a island…"

Billy raised his head and looked across from his cell where Chris was standing in the same position as himself, a frown upon his face in the dimly lit corridor. "How can you tell?" The Ex-Convict questioned.

Chris pointed a thumb behind himself. "I can see water outside my window, along with alot of trees. They must have taken us somewhere after drugging thehell out of us."

Billy nodded understandingly. "You know, I noticed that not many people paid attention when your sister died…I'm sorry…"

Chris half-grinned. "No one showed emotion because they're used to their loved ones being taken away by Umbrella…It's just more fuel to the fire, and soon the fire is going to spread. Umbrella will be gone for good." Chris' grin widened. "That is, if we find a way out."

Billy snickered. "Who was that guy? Wesker?" He queried. The talking had caught the interest of the others that were locked in their own cells, and the entire group was now standing against the thick bars of their cells, listening.

"He was our commander…" Jill broke into the conversation from a few cells down the hallway. "He led the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team in a investigation to find team Bravo."

_Team Bravo? Rebecca she-_

"We were chased into a huge mansion," Jill continued, derailing Billy's train of thought. "It was the Spencer Estate, a mansion that was sold soon after its completion to The Umbrella Company. Wesker disappeared into the mansion; he was on a mission for Umbrella. He had to destroy the evidence of bio-weaponry research inside of the facility. He was successful, but we all thought that he too had died within the facility. But as you can see, he is far from dead."

Billy located Rebecca's youthful face peeking out between the bars next to Chris' cell. "So that's where you went after we escaped?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah…from one mansion to another…damn creepy if you ask me. The mansions were so much alike…"

"Wesker betrayed us." Chris stated flatly. "Rebecca, Jill, Barry, Brad Vickers, and myself were the only survivors of both teams…all because of that son of a bitch, Wesker." Chris frowned again. "He tried to kill me and Claire awhile back…Claire stumbled upon a secret research facility after being captured and taken to a desolate island. The island was being used for experiments, and training Umbrella operatives such as the S.T.A.R.S. She and a boy named Steve escaped from the island, only to end up crash landing a hijacked plane into another Umbrella facility in Antarctica. That was where the Tyrant's were being created in mass numbers. Umbrella was 'gaga' over those things, nothing but a killing machine like the one wearing the trench coat we all saw. Anyways…Claire and Steve wandered around the facility a bit longer, and eventually I caught up with her. The facility was going to blow up, and that's when we found Wesker. He and I fought, eventually he ran away after a few explosions rendered him a bit screwed up. Me and Claire escaped…and I guess ever since then, he's been planning something."

"And then Umbrella started the Los Illuminados project." Leon stated. "What the hell are they trying to do?"

"It's not _they_." A voice interrupted from down the hallway. It was a feminine voice that echoed down the hallway along with footsteps. Everyone craned his or her neck in order to catch a glimpse of the talker. It was Ada Wong. The Asian woman stopped once she got into everyone sight. "Umbrella is no more. But, Wesker has gathered a select few people who will help carry out his plans that he explained to you earlier." The beautiful Asian woman looked at the guards. "Dismissed." She said simply and the two guards walked away. "He wanted me to retrieve the Plaga sample, which helped develop the Los Illuminados…I only did it for the money, quite frankly, I'm against his little idea." Ada looked around, a mischievous grin set upon her face, at the curious eyes that were plastered to her. "I'm going to help you all escape…it's the least I could do."

Everyone's interest perked.

"I'll get the key's for you." Ada announced. "It may take awhile, but I'll get them one way or another." She turned to leave, but a desperate voice stopped her.

"Is there a cure?" The voice queried, the voice was that of a young girl, scared, and nervous.

Ada turned around and faced the blonde-haired girl whose green eyes were glazed over with tears. "A cure for what?"

"The disease." Tara responded in a shaky voice, and her eyes focused on the crumpled body of Jeff in the cell in front of her.

"There is, yes but I don't think I can-"

"Please." Ada was cut off by her pleading voice. "Just…just try…please."

Ada frowned. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. Loosing someone was the worst thing in the world, and watching him or her slowly dieing, watching him or her struggle to hold onto life, was worse.

Ada nodded.

* * *

An hour had passed since the Asian woman had left, and all Tara could do was watch him in his cell. Curled into a fetal position, legs pulled to is chest, head buried somewhere in between the two, he was shaking as if cold. She couldn't help but cry. It seemed she had been crying since the Licker inside the motel had attacked them, but on the inside. Only now did she let the tears flow down her soft features. Sobs, and whimpers came from the attractive young girl as she cried in the far corner of her cell, her legs pulled up to her chest with her forehead pressed against her one bare leg. She couldn't let him die…it would be…horrible. Already she lost quite possibly one of her closest friends…But someone even closer, in the same day? She could just die right now.

A door opened and slammed at the end of the corridor, and footsteps were heard, along with the jingling of what sounded like-

_Keys! She has the keys! _Tara thought in excitement and jumped up from her spot on the floor, hoping to God, praying to God, that she had a cure for Jeff. But her heart sunk, not only sunk but was crushed, all hope faded in that one second that her eyes fell upon the figure of Kainite walking down the hall with a ring of keys spinning around his index finger.

A deep laugh came from the platinum-haired man as he stopped near her cell that was the closest to the door, Jeff's across from her own. Kainite looked around. "Well, well, well…How is everyone doing?" Kainite asked. "I hope your enjoying your stay here on our little island…"

_Seems like Chris was right…_Billy thought, momentarily looking at Chris and then back at Kanite.

"I couldn't help but notice all of the beautiful ladies we have staying with us…So I thought, since your all here, I'd put you too good use." A wicked laugh slithered out of his mouth.

"What the hell does that mean?" Leon demanded, gripping the bars. "What are you planning on doing?"

Kainite grinned toward Leon. "Don't worry, this doesn't involve the men…I like the female species…if you know what I mean…" Kainite laughed again and grinned at Tara inside of her cell. "Your mighty lucky today…I seem to have a fetish for your type…not skinny, but still not fat…" Kainite's grin widened. "I believe there are a few more beauties in here…" Kainite looked down the corridor and bit his lower lip. "Ah…yes, Miss Graham…Ohh…and the two dark haired S.T.A.R.S."

The females cringed as he spoke, each and every one of them. What the hell was wrong with this guy? What did he want to do to them? Most of them had a few ideas…but that seemed a bit farfetched, even for a evil-minded freak…

"Hey, get in here!" Kainite yelled, and the two Los Illuminados guards entered the hallway from the way he had come in. There was another door at the other end of the passage. "You two get the dark-haired girls!" The two Los Illuminados nodded, and shouldered their weapons and started to unlock the cells to Jill and Rebecca's cells. The zombie-like creatures disappeared into the cells. The girls had no choice but to comply with the Illuminados, knowing that even if they got out of the seemingly smart zombies' grasp, that Kainite was waiting at the other end of the corridor.

Billy pulled on the bars, as if he hoped he would break the door to the cell off, as he watched the Los Illuminados take Rebecca and Jill down the corridor. Joining Billy in his yelling and struggling to get out of the cells and help the girls was Chris. Billy's reason was quite obvious; he didn't know what was going to happen to Rebecca. But what he did know, is that they wouldn't be killed, but he was sure that whatever would happen would be running a close second. Was that the same reason Chris was yelling at the zombies? Or did he have feelings for Jill? A friend, no doubt, but maybe more? But it was useless, the two girls were already being led into the door opposite the one Kainite and everyone else had entered.

Kainite opened Tara's cell door and entered the concrete room, a malevolent grin still upon his face as grabbed for her arm. Being as athletic as she was, Tara was able to duck under his arm and out into the hallway. Evidently, she wasn't fast enough and Kainite seized her by her upper arm roughly, and tugged her against himself.

"Feisty…I like that…" Kainite whispered, his free hand moving through her silky blonde hair.

"LET GO OF HER!" A growl-like sound came from behind him, and as he turned around he saw the infected boy clamping onto the metal bars with bony fingers in which blood was spewing from under his fingernails where claws were pushing their way through. His eyes were dull, but had a dangerous gleam, and his teeth were slowly changing into sharp fangs.

Smirking, Kainite continued down the hall toward Ashley's cell.

* * *

Chris, Billy, Barry, and Leon all stared hopelessly at a heavy-duty metal door slammed closed; the cries for help had been lost behind the thick door. Billy grimaced and slammed the bottom of his fist against the metal bars, an action he regretted immediately as pain surged through his hand and forearm.

"What are they going to do?" Chris questioned, more a question too himself then to the others.

Barry shook his head solemnly. "There's no way to tell…I just hope it's nothing too extreme."

Leon scanned the door, as if he was expecting it to open up so that he could see what was happening inside the room. "They won't kill them…what's his name told them not to kill everyone."

A slight sparkle of hope entered them with these words…but Wesker had never said anything about any torture. Was that what was going to happen? Would that be their punishment for interfering with their plans?

Their attention was diverted as the door slammed shut and the Los Illuminados exited the mysterious room in which Kainite and the girls were still inside. In dumb silence the zombies exited the room once again, leaving the man alone once more.

* * *

When they had entered the room, they had no idea what Kainite was planning for them. They still didn't, all they knew was that he didn't want them going _anywhere_. The room was damp, slightly chilly, apparently it was a large showering room because there was multiple showerheads positioned around the room, and a few drains set into the concrete floors.

Kainite waited until the Los Illuminados left the room before approaching one of the girls, Ashley. He grinned down at her face. Although she was probably scared to death, she had an arrogant expression set in her features. He continued to study her facial features for a while. Her soft skin, her big hazel eyes, long eyelashes, soft pink lips…Kainite moved over too Jill whom was positioned next to Ashley. Much like Ashley, he studied Jill's face for about a minute, before moving too Rebecca and then finally Tara.

Kainite stepped back, studying them carefully again before finally speaking. "You, stay here." The silver-haired man began, pointing toward Tara. "The rest of you, go in there and wait until I tell you to come out." Kainite pointed to another door at the other end of the showering room. The three women complied and entered the room. Kainite followed close behind, dragging Tara by her delicate tanned arms along, where he latched the door ensuring that they wouldn't escape.

The man turned back to Tara, and pushed her against the wall, under a showerhead. He pinned her against the wall, arms on either side of her. He looked directly into her frightened eyes, before backing away slightly and removing his trench coat. The heavy leather coat fell to his ankles, and he moved a hand to her right side. He trailed his hand down to her small waist.

Tara attempted to push him away by pushing at his chest, but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"Don't resist…" Kainite said seriously. "Go along with it…or I will kill you…" He said, as his hands moved around to the front of her pants where he started to unbutton them. She started to resist but sharp, threatening, eyes met hers that stared holes through her very soul. He laughed as she quit squirming about, and his hand moved to continue in it's work and-

_Crunch! Crunch! _

Kainite stood up and turned around toward the sound, it was coming from the door that he had entered. "I'm busy-"

_Crunch! Crunch! _

This time Kainite saw what was making the screeching, crunching, noises. It was the sound of metal being hammered, hammered out of shape. Dent's had formed in the thick metal door, several of them he had counted-

_Crunch!_

_What's out there?-_

_Crash!_

The door too the showering room was literally pounded off of its hinges and clattered to the concrete floor of the room. That was when he saw none other then the infected boy standing there, his black hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Eyes were crimson red, clouded with anger.

_What power! _Kainite thought as he looked at the door that lay on the ground, under the feet of Jeff, twisted and morphed from the impact of the boys' power. _But he hasn't even completely transformed yet! He still had well over an hour of transforming to do, but he's already gained strength from the viruses inside of him! _

"…Ba_…_cK…O…ff…!" The creature, Jeff, managed to say as he took a few shaky steps forward. His lips were drained of color and dry, cracked. His iris' had grown large, his fingertips continued to bleed as sharp claws pushed their way from under his fingernails. His bulged veins, spread out throughout his entire body like a spider web, pulsed with each heartbeat.

Kainite smirked. "Oh come now, in your state, you shouldn't fight."

Another shaky, but determined, step.

Every part of her body just screamed for her to run. But she couldn't, it would cost her life. She was practically shaking in fear, but there was another emotion, an emotion she couldn't put her finger on…it felt like a burning sensation coursing throughout her veins. Was it embarrassment for being in the situation she was forced into?

"…Le…t…HER…g-go!"

Tara looked on from behind Kainite's large frame as Jeff continued to stumble forwards, fists clenched, blood dripping through his fingers. More and more pouring out with each pump of his heart, that propelled blood throughout his mutating body. His eyes were narrowed, fixed on the form of Kainite; much like her his body was trembling. Not in fear, but rather in embarrassment. His slightly pointed teeth were clenched together as he took a few more clumsy steps forward. He was doing this for her, trying to save her. Her right leg started to tremble in anticipation, and then she bolted out from behind Kainite.

Kainite grabbed for her, only too have his fingers brush over her shoulder in the attempt. In the moment that he took his eyes from the slowly mutating teenager, Jeff took the chance to charge him in an incredible burst of speed and power. Next thing Kainite knew, he was pinned against the back wall, both of Jeff's hands against his shoulders.

His vision was blurry; his own heartbeat reverberated inside his skull like a hammer to wood. All he knew was that he had to _attack_. All the while, a strange hunger was building up in him, a hunger he never felt before. A sadistic hunger…Tearing himself from his thoughts, he took another step forward. His legs felt like rubber, his headache was worsening, the hunger overwhelming the young teenager.

_Fingers…hurt…_

A droplet of blood fell from his clenched fist. The _plop_ of the crimson bead of liquid as it hit the solid concrete floor sounded strangely close…_loud_. As did everything else, the silent whimpers that came from Tara whom was behind his _food_-

-_Enemy!_ Jeff's conscious quickly corrected his brain…What in the world was he thinking?

Then she darted out from behind Kainite, the ivory-haired mans eyes were stuck on her sprinting form, his fingers brushing over her shoulders, and not a split second later he was slammed into the far wall, cracks webbed out across the wall behind him. Jeff reared a arm back, and punched Kainite several times, and then seized him by the collar of his coat and threw him into another wall. Jeff's fist followed closely behind and he delivered a gut wrenching strike to his abdomen that caused him to hump over. Before he could recover, in amazing speed, Jeff delivered yet another bone-breaking punch to the man's jaw that caused Kainite's head to snap backwards and collide with the wall in a spray of silvery liquid that should have been crimson. All of this in a few quick movements, quickness provided by the viral substances coursing through his body.

_FOOD! HUNGRY!_

Jeff backed up, still holding a hand against Kainite's neck to ensure he didn't escape. He turned to look over his shoulder at Tara who looked on, frightened. "GO!" He screamed. But the voice was not his own, not anymore. The voice was deeper...Demonic.

_My turn! _Even as the thought was going through his mind he grabbed his attackers arm with one hand, managed to slip from his grip, and then slam the face of the teenager into the wall. Rearing his fist back quickly, but not as quickly as the altered teenager, he thrust a heavy fist forward.

Thanks too quickreflexes Jeff rolled out of the way just in time to miss a fist that would have crushed his head, like it crushed the concrete wall where his head had been only a split second before. He thrust his fist forward again, and this time Kainite moved, and took one running step and drove his fist into Jeff's stomach, just below his belly. Next thing he knew, he was flipping through the air, and landing on his back from the impact.

_Hungry…Pain…Hungry…FOOD! _

Jeff's colorless eyes showed a sort of primal hunger and he pulled his legs back, preparing to spring up to his feet-

-and Kainite drove the tip of his boot into Jeff's ribs. Grinning at the satisfying _crack _that ensued, the T-Virus product grabbed Jeff by his torn t-shirt, and lifted him up by his collar, off of the ground about a foot, and delivered multiple shots too his abdomen until blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. Jeff's face was already bloody from being forced into the concrete wall earlier. Blood flowed down his chin, out of his nose, a few abrasions upon his forehead among a large cut that split the skin near his right eyebrow.

As if Jeff was no more then a doll and Kainite the child playing with the doll, the silver-haired man thrust Jeff to the center of the room (which was about fifteen feet away). Jeff's body skipped across the floor until colliding with the wall back first, and then fell to the floor facedown. His body twitched a few times, and he rolled onto his back, coughing blood.

Kainite raised a single arm, and felt a sensation go through him. An odd feeling it was as a large javelin was forming, ready to kill whatever he desired. The sentiment was like something actually moving around throughout his arm, and then the tip of the spear-like weapon he was producing inside of his arm, protruded from his palm. It was too bad the teenager had too die, but who knew how rebellious he would be after the transformation was complete?

_Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack!_

Kainite's body shuddered violently, uncontrollably, as the painful bullets speckled his torso. The power of whatever automatic, or semi-automatic rounds, which tore through his body forced him stumbling backwards, pinning him against the wall and the spray of bullets continued. The _clack _of the blasts that erupted from the end of a gun that a woman clad in black fired echoed throughout the room and down the halls.

Ada Wong tensed as she heard the indecipherable language of the Los Illuminados being muttered. She kicked herself mentally for keeping the door to the armory open, but she had _anticipated _that it wouldn't take her long to collect what she needed.

_Don't anticipate, I should have learned that a _long _time ago. _

Quickly, the dark-haired Asian woman glanced around, trying to find a possible hiding spot. The best place she could find was under a table-

_-Better then nothing_

With that thought she was under the table, clutching her silenced nine-millimeter handgun to her chest as she watched the Los Illuminados walk into the room. They exchanged a few words, if you wanted to call it that, and left. Sighing relief, Ada crawled out from under the table and scrambled toward the weapon rack set into the far wall.

She slid a black backpack she had slung over one shoulder down her arm and started dropping numerous handguns into the bag, along with countless clips for the firearms. Ada zipped the bag up quickly and started for the door, handgun still ready, her head filled with doubts. What if she was caught? What would they do? Should she be doing this?

_It's the least I can do for _him…

Ada walked through a sliding door, and the surroundings changed. From laboratory-type environments complete with the sliding doors, metal walls, floors and ceilings, too concrete walls floors and ceilings complete with a single hanging light in the middle of the fairly dim corridor, and a heavy-duty metal door at the end of the hall. Two flesh-eaters-

_Intelligent flesh-eaters_. Her consciousness reminded her.

-Were at the end of the hall, each wielding a semi-automatic rifle. Not thinking twice, Ada unzipped her leather jacket, revealing not only a black tube-tank top, but also, an artillery of guns. Another nine-millimeter was holstered in one of two shoulder holsters, and a leather belt was around her waist that held multiple clips for her handguns, clips for some sort of sub-machine gun, and the sub-machine gun itself. Un-holstering the other silenced handgun with her free hand, Ada aimed both weapons at the poor fools at the end of the hall and fired. The muffled shots hit home, splattering blood and brains all over the wall behind them, and they crumpled to the floor. Holstering a handgun, Ada continued toward the door.

As she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was Jeff's used-to-be-cell. The bars were bent, broken, twisted, in every which way, bloody handprints left upon the moderately thick metal bars. She didn't stare, for more then five seconds anyways, and directed her attention to the nearest person who happened to be Billy.

"Jeff's fighting Kainite in there!" He said, whispering as lowly as possible, but still allowing her to hear him.

A slight wave of shock flooded over Ada when she heard this. Why was Kainite here? And then it hit her- but before her mind could tell her that Kainite collected all of the girls, she noticed the form of Tara running out of a door less doorway. Dropping the sack of handguns from her shoulder, Ada retrieved the keys with her free hand from inside her jacket pocket and threw them into Billy's cell.

While running for the door Tara had just come out of she un-holstered her HK-5, a sub-machine gun, fearing the worst.

_Kainite probably destroyed him-_

-And just as she got to the middle of the long corridor, she saw the altered body of Jeff crash into the wall near the doorway. She didn't stop, only increased her speed knowing that Kainite would destroy him soon, if he wasn't dead already. Then she saw him, Kainite, standing at the other end of the room as she entered it, the shining tip of something metal jutting out of his palm-

-And she fired. The clatter of the machine-gun fire filled the room as the bullets sprayed from her weapon, and slammed into the gut of Kainite. The power of the firearm forced the large man back against the wall as the bullets ripped his torso into bloody shreds. She fired all thirty-two bullets, each of the bullets fired from the smoking barrel of the gun finding their home somewhere deep within the body of the perverted maniac known as Kainite. Ada hit the button that released the empty magazine that clattered to the floor, replacing it even before the empty clip hit the concrete floor.

Kainite's eyes were wide in pain, in disbelief that his own partner would…shoot him. A hand moved too his abdomen, riddled with bullet holes, and felt a sticky liquid that oozed from each hole on his hand. He twitched slightly, and slid down the wall, a path of silvery liquid that should have been red trailed down the wall, until he came into a sitting position. His hand was still on his bloody, bullet-filled abdomen, and his head was hanging low.

Ada looked at Jeff. He was still on the floor gasping for air, his bloodied face full of pain and agony. He was lying on his back, clutching his side even as his battered body slowly mutated. A look of sorrow passed over her face, but was gone the next moment.

Ada's attention was diverted as the entire group of 'rebels', as Kainite called them, entered the room. "Where are the others?" She questioned as she approached Jeff.

Tara decided to speak. "In there." She pointed toward the door in which the other females were being held.

"Get them." Ada ordered as she opened the pocket of her leather jacket, revealing a syringe full of green liquid. Ada bent down next to Jeff, and looked into his colorless eyes. "Jeff, I'm going to inject you with something that may help you…" Even as she said this, she was sticking the needle into his wrist…

* * *

A/N: Sorry I ended so abruptly, but yeah, it was getting long lol. So tell me what ya think!

PEACE!


	9. Calm Before The Storm

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 9: Calm Before The Storm**_

A/N: -evil laugh- Faithful reviewers have returned! Bwahahaha! Erm…Yeah…Thank all ye faithful d00ds –shifty eyes-

Before I go on, I want to address what my reviewer, Mike, said about this story. Well it wasn't criticism, and I was glad he said what he did. Mike told me to speed up the updating process. Hey man, I try to get these chapters done as fast as I can, but you see I share a computer with my mom, I don't have my own computer. So I only get time to type up my stories late at night, in the mornings, and sometimes in the evening. But thing is, I have an hour or two-hour time limit, making it hard as hell to update. I'm really sorry about this, guys, but it's the best I can do. I hope you all keep reading.

In this chapter, I'm going to attempt to tie up some loose ends. Because actually, when I first started this fiction, I really couldn't remember much from some of the first Resident Video games. Which was one of the reasons I never had much interaction between Claire and Leon, I never really thought much about that. Plus a few more things that are finally recognized.

Umm…also, the very first part of this chapter will be mostly thoughts of each character, and some interaction between them.

Second part...(one hell of alot short by the way) consists of a little thing that may make some happy, and a short gunfight between Chris, Barry, and some Los Illuminados. Enjoy.

* * *

Ada Wong…a women he felt that he could very well start a relationship with. That was, if she wouldn't always disappear…and if she wasn't so damned secretive. Seven years ago, Raccoon City, that was when he first met her. She helped him a bit in his trek through the hell that was Raccoon City when he was trapped in the RPD station. Then he thought she was dead. He thought very well that the Tyrant-like creature that had stalked him throughout the RPD that frightful night had killed her.

But alas seven years later only about a month ago, that insanely good looking Asian woman appeared again to confuse the hell out of him further. She aided him numerous times as he tried to keep Ashley Graham safe, tried to get her back to American soil. But then Ada stole the Plaga Sample, and because of it, this Wesker guy was creating who knows what! Was Ada on their side? Or on the side of whoever paid her the most money?

_The second choice sounds pretty accurate…_

"Leon…?" The familiar voice of a girl he'd spent hell with for a month straight broke into his thoughts, and he turned to look at the youthful blonde-haired girl. She had a look of concern on her face, a slight frown plastered on her delicate features.

"Hmm?" Was his answer, he was looking at her, into her eyes it seemed…but his mind was set elsewhere. His brain was working on whether or not they could truly trust Miss Wong…

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked. She was sitting on the floor next to him, both of them leaning against one of the walls of the room. Leon was holding the Remington Shotgun in his hands on his lap; Ada had managed to get one of them for him. He enjoyed shotguns for some reason.

Leon only nodded an answer. Somehow he actually heard her question. It had broken through his other thoughts, miraculously as he sat with his eyes trained on Ada Wong whom was sitting near the door. She had ordered Chris and Barry to stand guard by the door less doorway. She had said that someone might come running to check out what had happened very soon. But she reassured them that the walls of the building were thick, and that the dungeon area was very far away from any labs, so the possibility of someone hearing the rattle of her machine gun were low. But surely someone would be coming to look for Kainite, and when and if they did, they had to be ready.

"You love her don't you?" Ashley asked, keeping the worry from her voice. Once again her fairly high voice derailed his train of thought. She had one hell of a knack for doing that. But he hadn't heard the question clearly.

"Huh?" Leon asked absent mindedly, his eyes still fixed on Ada, as she stood near Chris and Barry with her machine gun ready to blow anything to pieces. Chris and Barry were crouched down in the doorway, exchanging conversation but still keeping their eyes fixed ahead of them.

Ashley laughed inwardly. She knew the answer to her question, why was she even asking? "You love Ada don't you?" She repeated, but this time she didn't bother to hide the worry and the slight sadness in her voice. This caught Leon's attention, and he turned to look at her for once.

He was quiet for a long time, and he studied the side of her face, she wasn't looking toward him. Her legs were pulled up close to her, her head low, her arms wrapped around her legs securely. He felt a surge of pain, not physically, but emotionally. Just at the sight of her, she seemed fairly…upset. Her silky blonde hair was hiding her face from him, what face was she wearing? Was she truly sad? "Is that what you would call it?"

No answer. The way she stared at the crinkled material that fell loosely around her thighs made it seem that she was studying the denim-like material that made up the mini-skirt that she wore.

"No…not really." Leon said, sighing slightly. Leon set the Remington down on the other side of him not occupied by Ashley. Leon looked over at her, and saw that she was watching him with intense hazel eyes. He felt attracted to so many people over the course of just a few years. The very first was Ada Wong. The second was Claire Redfield, he developed feelings shortly after the Raccoon Incident, but they quickly diminished and the two became best of friends. Then he sort of forgot about her and moved on. Of course, he still saw her as a good friend, and why he hadn't shown much feeling when she died, he didn't know. Leon grinned slightly. "I more or less have a great deal of respect for her…She's to mysterious to love, let alone like."

Ashley just nodded absently and scooted closer to Leon. She curled her legs up underneath her and used his shoulder to support her head. "I need sleep."

_Don't we all…?_

Leon thought to himself as the girl rested her head on his shoulder. His arm was lost somewhere between the two of their bodies. The ex-RPD Police Officer squirmed his arm out and then wrapped it around her securely, a movement that made her mumble something in her sleep.

* * *

The showering room was pretty big; at least twelve feet in length and twelve feet in width. So therefore, everyone had his or her own little space. Jill Valentine's was against the far wall, directly across from the doorway. Lying only a foot or so away was the infected Jeff. Sitting at his feet was his more-then-a-friend friend, Tara. Jill could tell she was worried, by her facial expressions and the look of worry in her emerald eyes.

He had recovered considerably since Ada had injected him about ten minutes ago with what she called the Anti-Virus. She said that it was possible that he would be okay, but it wasn't a sure thing. While his veins had shrunken back to normal size, they were literally looking as if they were about to pop before, his complexion was still pale, and he seemed pretty hot. He was probably running a fever no doubt, a few notches above one hundred she guessed by the way that beads of sweat were forming all across his body.

Rebecca had checked his nasty wounds that the licker had provided him with earlier in their journey, and the swelling and bruising of the cuts had lowered. But it was still prone to infection, something she would need to help him with if possible. Luckily, Rebecca being that medical genius that she was, she had a small first-aid kit strapped around her waist like a fanny pack. She had picked it up back in the first aid room in the White House.

_So happy we're outta' there…but what could be waiting for us here? _

No one would have ever guessed that the _Government _would be behind such a scheme, but it was no lie. Just as Wesker had explained, the Government _was _Umbrella.

_Wesker…_ She thought bitterly, grimacing at just the thought of the too-cool-for-his-glasses bastard. _He betrayed us, and tried to kill Claire and Chris. Just for the sake of Umbrella, for their twisted experiments that he fell in love with…That son of a bitch will pay for his sins…It's his fault that Claire is now dead…It's his fault that any of us are here…and I'd be damned if soon it wouldn't be his fault that Armageddon came early. _

Forcing herself to push the spiteful thoughts away, she re-directed her thinking to their current situation. The Asian woman, Ada, had told them that they'd leave as soon as Jeff woke up, whether he was well or not they had to move she had said. Currently, it seemed that Jeff wouldn't come around for another half hour or so…

_Just take all the time you need…everyone needs the rest. _

The brown-haired woman's eyes fell upon the figure of Leon and Ashley, both were asleep. Whether or not Leon was sleeping as well as the President's daughter, she wasn't sure and assumed he was just nodding in and out of sleep. She watched the blonde-haired girl, a small grin forming on her face. She felt sorry for the girl, such a sweet and innocent girl, sucked into all of this chaos by her own _father_.

_It just goes to show how sadistic Umbrella is…They'd do anything, _anything_, if it meant it would help their experiments. _

Jill's attention changed again this time onto the forms of Barry and Chris, her two best friends. She'd been through hell with them, and she wouldn't know what to do if one of them were gone. She loved them both; they'd stuck through thick and thin together for almost ten years straight, even before the Spencer Estate. Before Umbrella fucked up everyone's lives, they were all close friends. They'd entered S.T.A.R.S. together, they'd been fired from S.T.A.R.S. together, and they ran away from Umbrella together.

_Until Umbrella was closed for good…everything went back to normal, everything was fine. We lived our daily lives, I talked to Chris every other day, talked to Barry on a daily basis…and then this happened. _

As she thought about all that had happened in the name of Umbrella Incorporated, suddenly a friends face came into her mind. His name was Carlos, Carlos Oliveira. He had went through the ordeal with the mutant freak Nemesis she had seen only hours earlier today. He and her had escaped Raccoon together, only mere minutes before it was blown to shit by a nuclear missile. She, Carlos, Barry, and Chris were all on the run after that…and then when they thought they could settle down, thought that the Umbrella goons had given up on killing them…

_They broke into our motel room. Carlos was still sleeping; he was tired from the night before. Myself, Barry and Chris went out to grab some food…when we came back, Carlos had been killed by Umbrella. We narrowly escaped death ourselves…_

Jill frowned and looked back at Jeff. He was sleeping still; she hadn't expected much of a change. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. sighed and rested her head against the wall…sleeping sounded like a winner…

* * *

He wasn't used to holding this type of gun, it was somewhat different then what he was used to. Especially since this one didn't have a cylinder. That was a plus though, he did admit. It was a hell of a lot faster to eject a clip and slam a new one in, as opposed to filling the cylinder by hand. The weight of the gun was similar though, it was a Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum. Pretty damn powerful, considering what everyone else held. There were H&K VP70 handguns among the firearms, along with a 12-Guage Remington Shotgun and the Magnum. Not to mention a shit-load of clips. Everyone had at least 3 clips for their H&K handguns, Leon was provided with 10 shells, and Barry had ended up with two clips for the Magnum. They had decided that Barry should have the Magnum since his Colt Python had been 'confiscated'. Leon…well he just had a fetish for Shotguns.

Barry could see a small shaft of light in the corridor; it was coming through the small window in the cell Chris had been in.

_The sun must be rising, must be daylight outside. _

Barry scanned the shadow-filled corridor and frowned.

_Sure as hell don't look like it in here…_

He was squatting there with the Magnum in hand, staring blankly at the door at the other end of the long hallway, for what seemed an eternity. It had been silent, the entire group. Besides a few muffled sentences spoken between a few of them, no one had talked much. Chris…well, Chris seemed to have hollowed out ever since they had woken up. The grief…no doubt, the grief was eating him alive. Barry knew…Barry knew all too well the feeling of losing someone close to you.

_I killed my own wife…_

Even though that wasn't actually correct, she hadn't been Mrs. Burton when he shot her, there was still some form of guilt deep within him. But now wasn't the time, thinking like that wouldn't allow him to think clearly. He had to stay focused on the task presented before him.

"That boy…the one wearing the black choker…" Chris mumbled, still staring blankly into the hallway, VP70 handgun gripped tightly.

Barry looked at Chris with curious eyes, and started to think of all of the different 'Minions' that Wesker had trailing around behind him.

_Oh, the brown-haired kid. _

"Yeah, what about him?" Barry asked, turning to look back down the long, poorly lit corridor.

Chris sighed. "He should be dead." Barry cocked an eyebrow, turning back to the emotionless face of Chris Redfield. "He was caught in a explosion back at the Antarctica Base that I told you guys about earlier. Steve was his name; Steve and Claire had bonded during the incident, while they were trying to escape. I guess surviving nightmares like these together was quite the bonding experience. But anyways, Steve had been captured, and then turned into a monster. But as events unfolded he ended up dieing, in her arms, and then the place blew up…Steve should be dead."

Barry frowned. "People coming back from the dead has become a common thing as of late…" Barry could tell that his attempt of joking didn't much help Chris, but could see a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Billy's arm was wrapped around the much smaller form of Rebecca. She was sleeping, and all he could keep asking was why wasn't he sleeping? The warmth of her body against his was soothing, but it was a leisure that would be short-lived. In these sorts of situations, there was never a lot of time to relax…at least; there wasn't any for him seven years ago. And if his instincts were correct, and if he knew secret Umbrella-creature-filled labs well, a large mammoth-of-a-monster should be bursting through the wall any minute, along with large painfully sharp claws for the monsters enjoyment.

Except that didn't happen. Thankfully, everything was seemingly calm, quiet. He wasn't used to that, he was used to hearing the blood-curdling cries of some dreadful monster waiting for them to happen upon it so that it could eat them. He was used to having nine-millimeter handguns blasting in his ears as everyone blew some mysterious super-creature to tiny bits. But everything was quiet; everyone was _relaxed_, taking a well-deserved rest.

"The calm before the storm…" Rebecca whispered as she scooted closer to Billy, nestling her head into his muscular chest. It was strange, how they had stumbled into each other again, under the same circumstances as last time. Even stranger, was the coincidence that she had said what he was thinking.

_Except this time, I'm not on death row. _

_  
_Billy ruffled her hair playfully and grinned. "Yeah…"

_And if that's the truth, I have a feeling that this is going to be the storm of the century…_

* * *

"He's awake!" Ada turned her head to the right to look at the gleeful, shouting, teenaged girl. Somehow, at the sight of that joyful smile, Ada felt that she had done something right for once. She had made someone…_happy_.

Ada walked over to join everyone else who had crowded around Jeff, save Chris and Barry who still tended to their 'duty'.

* * *

His head buzzed, the clatter of machine-gun fire still vivid in his mind, rattling his ears. Everything was coming too him in a dizzying spiral. His mind kept feeding him information that he couldn't possibly decipher. That strange hunger had diminished, and the pain he felt throughout his body had disappeared equally as fast. But everything was still a blur too him, the events that had unfolded before his eyes were lost to an over-heated, over-worked brain. It came back to him in bits and pieces-

-And then his eyes opened. Opened back up to the world, and suddenly his mind was clear, all thoughts and all worries _gone_, gone as fast as they had come.

"He's awake!"

…_I'm alive…? Everything isn't loud anymore…am I normal again? _

_  
_And then the faces of many were hovering over him; Tara, Billy, Rebecca, Jill, Leon, _everyone._

The young, but overly smart young girl, Rebecca squatted down next to him and retrieved a tongue-suppressor from her medical kit that hung on her waist. "Open your mouth Jeff." She said as she poked the wooden stick closer to his mouth. He did so, revealing that his teeth had taken back their original shape. She then started to move the stick back and forth, side-to-side in front of his face. "Follow the stick." He did. Rebecca got back to her feet and grinned happily. "Jeff is back to normal."

With that said, Tara leapt onto him, and hugged him close to her, tears of joy flowing down her face. Jeff returned the embrace, happy to be back to normal. _Happy to have her_.

"Jeff," She started, pushing herself off of him and looking into his dark green eyes. "I-

-_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"We've got company!" Barry yelled over the blast of Chris' nine-millimeter handgun.

* * *

A cold wind blew down on her body. But the chilly wind was rejected by a tarp that covered her; it was her makeshift blanket. For a while she had been like this, resting. She needed the rest, just too bad she didn't have a pillow that would help a lot. But for now she just used what she had, and that was a sturdy building, and a tarp.

_Sleep is the cousin of death…_

She thought, as she lay there under the tarp, half asleep, and surely, in these circumstances, death wasn't far away. So she sat up, pulled the tarp from over her head and looked around. The concrete room she lay in wasn't all that big, and was fairly dark, with only a flickering bulb to provide her light. And she was alone.

_Footsteps…_

Her eyes darted around the room, only a large metal door was between her and the outside world.

_Closer…_

Then the door opened, slowly, but surely. The low hiss of hidden hydraulics filled the small room as the two doors slid open into their slots in the walls. A dark figure stepped into the room, covered in shadow, and the light bulb flickered off. She backed away, hoping she was getting far from the unseen figure. Her heart pumped as fear coursed throughout her body.

The bulb flickered again, this time providing light for about a second. Long enough so that she could see shoulder-length ivory-hair and gray eyes looking down at her. A man dressed in a heavy black trench coat, a foreign object hanging out of the sleeve of his coat, the metal shining in the light.

-And then she sat up quickly, taking a quick, deep, raspy breath as she did so. Red bangs fell over her gray eyes, her ponytail was loose, and her memory came back to her in a quick flash of information. When all of the memories had finished flashing before her, she only recognized _one_ face, _one_ voice, and_ one _name.

The girls hand shot up to her chest, up to her bloodstained sleeve-less shirt under a red denim jacket with a blonde-haired spear-wielding woman emblazoned on the back- and she felt something sharp under the shirt. Something that protruded a few inches from between her breasts-

_-Kainite!_

She slid her jacket off hurriedly-

_-Not happening!_

Then she pulled her shirt off over her head-

_-Nothings wrong! I'm fine! Nothing happened!_

And she saw a bloodstained metal object lodged in her chest. Dried blood was around the wound, but strangely enough it didn't hurt at all…She knew what she had to do, although it'd be painful, she had to. The redheaded girl grabbed the spearhead-shaped object and took a deep breath. She stared down at the object in the middle of her chest, and wondered why she wasn't dead. Another deep breath, and she gripped it tighter, knowing that a lot of pain would ensure…and before she pulled it started to slide out on its own. In shock, all she could do was slowly take her hands away and stare as the object was literally sliding out of her body, as if her body was pushing it out.

The object _clanged _to the concrete floor between her legs. Then just as quickly as it had fallen out, the two-inch long, two-centimeter wide wound began to close. First, strings of skin started to stretch over the hole from left-to-right, and then slowly it smoothed out as if the wound was never there.

_What just happened? _

She asked herself as she stood up slowly, placing her hand where the wound had been. It was perfectly smooth, equivalent to the rest of her body.

_A miracle? More then a miracle if you ask me…_

The redhead bent down and retrieved her sleeveless black shirt and slipped it on, following her red denim-jacket. Claire Redfield was alive…

* * *

It was amazing how fast he had emptied an entire clip, it seemed that one second he was firing, the next he was reloading. There were numerous cracks in the far wall where the endless stream of automatic-rifle bullets had hammered into the concrete, breaking it up into mere pieces of dust.

Another stream of bullets had just stopped, and Chris was spinning away from the wall and into the doorway, just in time to hit the leg of one of the assailants. The zombie-like creature fell to one knee, the other rendered useless. But the creature was relentless and it continued to fire while on one knee. Chris pulled himself from the doorway as more bullets smacked into the far wall and chipped the concrete doorframe.

Like before, the hailstorm of lead ended, and Chris spun around and fired-

_Bam! TATATAT!_

And Chris fell backwards and rolled out of the way of a string of bullets as the zombie-creature squeezed the remaining rounds from the assault rifle it wielded, even while a bullet was lodged in its forehead. It was like a chain reaction, as soon as Chris fired, it had done the same, and as the nine-millimeter round tore through skin, and ripped past bone and into it's brain, it continued to fire mindlessly until the rifle _clicked _dry, seconds later the creature collapsed face first as blood oozed out of its forehead.

Chris held onto his shoulder as he lay there, blood oozing from the wound-

_-Hurts like hell_.

Rebecca rushed to his side and immediately removed his jacket and got to work. Leon took his place, pumping the shotgun he crouched down in Chris spot and waited until the right time to fire. He had a feeling that this was only a portion of what was going to come.

* * *

A/N: I love ending with cliffhangers lol. I had to bring Claire back…so I hope you Claire fans out there are crying in joy. But what will become of out little read-headed beauty? Will Chris be okay? Will Wesker ever get a new pair of glasses or a new haircut? Will Billy get his other arm tattooed also? Will Barry ever shave all of those gray hairs on his face? Will Brad Vickers ever watch a horror movie without the lights, his stuffed animals and/or his mother? All of these questions and more answered in the next chapter! (Bah! You wish! Maybe the first two but that's about it…)

Also, I have been planning possibly another RE fic, this one will be based on Jill, Carlos, Chris, Barry, Brad, Claire, Leon, Billy, and Rebecca. Basically, it chronicles their journeys to get away from the clutch of Umbrllea whom is chasing them, desperate to eliminate them before any more information is leaked. I may also add a few bits of the group braking into Umbrella labs, and I may add a few more renegade S.T.A.R.S. into the action. But first I want to know what you guys think, if you think this could be a potentially good story, then tell me, if not, well...tell me anyways!

Review!

PEACE!


	10. Adriana

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 10: Adriana **_

A/N: As many excuses that I make up for all my late updates, your all probably blowing me off by now and thinking I'm full of you-know-what. But, I will tell you anyways. I had almost this ENTIRE chapter done…and then I realized a mistake in a previous chapter (I'll take about that in a bit). So I started to open another document, while I had my document open that had my RE fic in it, and I accidentally clicked a button, a few actually, and my document converted over to what it had been before…which was a blank page.

So I kicked myself in the rear for losing the new chapter, and after my anger/rage, frustration, and a few more things passed, I decided to start typing it up again. And this had better be the best friggin chapter so far, 'cause I've gone through tons of mood changes because of it! –Throws arms in the air in frustration and stomps off-

Oh…and the problem was that I had Xavier in the last chapter, but he died in chapter 7…I dunno why I stuck him back in…So that's fixed now…now onto some of my notes…

My first of two notes is something that reviewer Matt said, again. Lol. Very thoughtful guy he is :P. Matt said, regarding my new idea for another RE fic, that he hoped another RE fic wouldn't slow down the updating process of this one (Is that even possible? Lol). But when I mentioned my new fan fiction I was planning on typing that one up after I finished this one, so don't worry.

My second note is that I'm wondering if I'm using Wesker correctly. I'm not really sure how he would really act, and I haven't used him much yet. But in this chapter I use him for probably the longest time so far, so tell me if I should tweak his attitude, or just give me some tips as to how he should act.

ALSO…Long chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The Oval Office was no longer cold, and wet as it had been the last time she remembered it. The last time, it had been raining, and frigid air was blowing in through broken windows. This time however, bright rays of sun were beaming in through the windows, illuminating broken glass that lay near them in a marvelous display of light, and making the polished wooden surface of the long table centered in the middle of the room gleam in the orange light.

Claire Redfield moved past the table, weaponless, the thought of being attacked lingering in her head. She knew what she had to do. She had to regroup with the others ASAP. But how? How would she find them? Surely she wouldn't just stumble into them, no one got _that _lucky in one day. Let alone lucky enough to wake up from death…

_So…Plan is to get out of here, and find the others? Yeah right…_

Ignoring the nagging voice inside her head, Claire stopped a few feet from the thick metal doors. For some reason they had replaced the usual wooden double-doors. Taking a deep breath, Claire closed her eyes, knowing very well that wandering out of this room without a weapon could be life threatening.

_If there are zombies out there, I can out maneuver them…I'll just keep running until I get to safety, or find a weapon. _Claire nodded to herself, her makeshift plan would probably work, and it had worked before. Zombies were slow as turtles. _And if there's something other then a zombie out there, what will you do? Hmm? _

Once again, Claire pushed her nagging thoughts away and took another step forward and she heard the hiss of hidden hydraulics as the doors slid into their slots in the wall. The corridor was clear, nothing leapt into the room looking to maker her into food. She stepped out into the hallway and took another deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

The doorway was directly across from where everyone was gathered around Jeff, and when Barry had announced that the enemies were there with a few blasts from his magnum and a short verbal exchange, everyone scattered as fast as they could. Leon and Billy helped Jeff up and out of the line of fire just as a hail of bullets smacked into the far wall of the showering room.

Everyone gathered around the door where Kainite's dead body had been dragged into, the door was about thirty feet, give or take a few feet, from the doorway where Chris and Barry were shooting back at their assailants whom apparently wielded some sort of Assault Rifles.

Rebecca watched Chris and Barry fire back with the loud _cracks _of their firearms that echoed throughout the room. She felt slightly uneasy, but the heavy H&K handgun in her hands made her feel a bit more secure. It made her feel protected…safe. And then there was Billy Coen, whom was standing next to her, towering over the short girl by at least five inches. His massive frame close to her much smaller body added an even more secure feeling. She was happy to have him near.

Only minutes into the firefight, there was the almost simultaneous _crack _of Chris' handgun followed by the loud clatter of machine-gun fire. Immediately following the clatter of the Assault Rifle Chris fell backwards, bullets nearly tearing into him as he did so, once he hit the ground he rolled away from the doorway…and Rebecca was the first to act.

She was too his side in less then two seconds, kneeling next to him, and removing his vest as quickly and efficiently as she could. Once removed, she saw the ragged hole that had been torn through the shoulder of his T-shirt. The young medic moved quickly to pull his shirt up over his head so that she could work on his wound.

Rebecca attempted to tell him she was going to disinfect it, and that it may hurt but her voice was drowned out by the explosion that came from Leon's Remington only a split-second after he had pumped the shotgun. Not taking the time to repeat herself, Rebecca retrieved a cloth from inside her first-aid pack, along with disinfectant. Once again, before she could tell him that it would hurt, the almost endless clatter of machine gun fire cut her off. She went ahead and pressed the cloth to his wound. The bullet had torn a ragged hole straight through his trapezius muscle, the muscle connecting the neck and shoulder muscles. It was a wound that would render his left arm almost completely useless.

She could see that Chris' jaw was clenched tight in pain as the disinfectant did its work on his wound. "…Going…Stitch…Up!" Rebecca shouted as loud as she could, the blasts from Leon's Remington and Barry's Magnum cutting her off, she just hoped he got the message as she pulled about two feet worth of thin string from her pack, tied to one end of the long string was a very thin needle. Just as she pulled the cloth away from his wound so that she could stitch him up, Barry announced after firing a final shot that it was all clear.

* * *

Albert Wesker was standing atop the five-story structure, on the helipad, overlooking the beach at the very edge of the forested island. The island was relatively big, about the size of two football parks side-by-side. Most of it was forested area, except for the beach, which started at the edge of the forest, and ended at the sparkling water of the ocean. There was about one hundred yards between the forest and the ocean all around the island. There was also a building, about half the size of an aircraft hangar on the northeast side of the island.

The facility itself was located at _about _the middle of the island. It was twice the size of the only other building on the island. Most of the land around the facility was downhill, and resembled that of a mountainside. Surrounding the laboratory was a three-inch thick metal wall that stood at about fifteen feet, and had electrical wiring capable of discharging more then five hundred thousand volts of electricity at the very tops of the walls. There was about two hundred yards between the gates and the facility. The only way out into the forest was a single metal gate, and it required a keycard to open. One may ask his or herself why the walls were there. The answer is simple; the forest is _crawling _with T-Virus and G-Virus creatures.

Most would turn their heads in disgust at these creatures. The surgical wounds that covered most of the creatures' bodies would appall them; they would be sickened by the feral nature and savage temperament of the beings, and they would downright be horror-struck by their very existence. But not Albert Wesker, oh no. In his eyes these, 'creatures' as many called them, were magnificent. He even went as far as taking up the responsibility to call them his children to show his great affection for these greater-then-life organisms.

Behind his dark shades, crimson eyes darted around, as if searching for something. He was lost in his thoughts, something he seemed to often do these days. Sighing, Wesker crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare out at the forest that lay beyond the facility.

"Wesker," A female voice, a enticing, soft, sexy, voice spoke from behind him, "The tests on the G-18 is complete." The voice belonged to that of Glitter.

Wesker turned around to face the bluish-silver-haired woman, who stood there with a hand on her hip, her other hip stuck out to one side, her eyes slightly lazy, and settled on him. Wesker nodded. "How did it fare?"

Glitter took a step forward, the bright rays of the sun reflecting off of the metallic curves of her body. She switched her stance, standing with her arms crossed, one behind the other slightly. "Good." She replied flatly.

Wesker nodded once more. "Take me to-"

"Sir, there's a problem." Wesker looked past the form of Glitter as she too turned to look at the newcomer who had just closed the door to the stairwell that lead up to the helipad. It was David; he had found his body in the Antarctica Umbrella base years back. He could tell that he was infected, and so he brought him along, the boy gained consciousness soon after, but didn't remember anything. So therefore Wesker named him David. The youthful male had dark brown hair, and wore black wristbands and a black choker, camouflage pants, and a black t-shirt.

"Yes, David?" Wesker asked flatly. Ever since he'd found the boy, he'd seemed to be nothing more then a hollow shell. He just followed commands like a robot, he never showed much emotion, but at times would have sudden bursts of anger that would cause him to 'transform'.

'David' pointed back at the stairs. "The prisoners have escaped. Ada Wong helped them. They are armed, and have taken out a few of our guards."

Wesker frowned. "Send Adriana to take care of them. If they don't want to take my offer of letting them live longer, then so be it. Tell her to kill them all, and report back after she has finished her job. Oh, and also, tell Michael to do a quick search with the helicopter. I want a status report, I need to know how well my virus is spreading."

David nodded, turned around, and disappeared through the door. Wesker watched the door for a moment, thinking how someone could come around to being in a state that the boy was in-

"Spate wanted you to be present in the labs so that you could witness the final test, specimen against specimen." The chrome-bodied woman said, braking into his thoughts.

"Alright," Wesker started to walk toward the staircase. "Take me to the labs then, Glitter."

* * *

Luck was on her side. Plain and simple, first she woke up from death, and now it seems like Washington D.C was completely abandoned, and that included the absence of zombies. Although she had run across a few squad cars and found dead bodies, none of which died by some sort of creatures but rather by car accidents, but other then that Washington D.C was empty. Claire had always wondered what a empty city would be like, a city with absolutely no life in it whatsoever.

_Well, here it is, Claire. Pretty damn boring if you ask me…_

Claire smirked; talking to herself seemed to have become a habit. But in such a large city and being by yourself, what else was there to do?

Claire decided she needed a new pair of clothes, on account of her last shirt being bloodstained and had hole through the chest of it. Blood had also gotten on her pants. Luckily enough, it wasn't a long painful trek to the nearest clothing store. Once again, there no zombies or mutant creatures waiting for her in the deserted clothing store. Just like the rest of the city, the store seemed to have been hit by a tornado that did no structural damage to buildings, but overturned a few cars and blew miscellaneous items everywhere.

Claire removed the nine-millimeter handgun from its place tucked into the rear of her pants and unbuttoned the relatively loose-fitting pants. Claire retrieved two handgun magazines from one of the pockets and kicked the pants across the littered floor and picked up another pair from the floor. These pants were a bit tighter.

_Tight ain't the word for it…_ She thought as she buttoned the pants up, and shook her head. Claire removed the skin-tight denim jeans and started rummaging through more and more clothes until she found what she wanted. After slipping on the 'hip-huggers', Claire sought a shirt to wear, finding one easily she slipped the black belly-shirt on and tucked her handgun back into her pants.

_Gotta' find the others quick…_ Claire reminded herself as she placed the two clips into her pants pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

"Alright," Ada started as she stopped by a metal door. "I think that now would be the best time to go over our escape plan. Ada turned around, directly behind her was Billy, followed by the others with Barry taking up the rear. "It should be fairly easy to escape, seeing as how there isn't any security, and the only things we need to worry about are the Los Illuminados. We are on B2, currently, and we need to get to the fifth floor. There are two helicopters on the roof, one of which that can fit all of us inside. We'll take this helicopter and go as far away from here as we can."

"Can't we do anything about the infection?" Chris asked, frowning a bit. "We can't let the virus spread…"

Ada shook her head. "We can't stop it, it's already spread too much, and I doubt that anyone's efforts are making a difference. Besides, what was released was the airborne Virus. Although it probably has evaporated by now, I'm sure that in the process it has taken it's toll."

Chris gritted his teeth together.

_So many innocent lives…Damn it!_

"We have to do _something!_" He shouted, desperation in his voice.

Ada turned away from him, pressing a button on the control terminal set into the wall that opened the metal door. As the sheet of metal rose up into the ceiling, she half turned toward him. "And get killed in the process? I think I'd rather live. Now come on, we have to get going." Ada continued into the next hallway, the scenery changing completely. Metal walls and floors, fluorescent lights set into the ceiling, now surrounded them.

She knew she'd been a bit too hard on him; he'd been through a lot she knew. But it was the blatant truth. Unless they wanted to die, trying to do anything against the infection was out of the question. Besides, such a widespread infection couldn't be quarantined. Already the East Coast was infected and the Virus was moving steadily; in about one month, maybe more, the entire United Stated would be infected. And after that? Mexico? South America? Canada?

_I'll fly them to George; he'll be able to lend us a ride out of the country. I don't want to be here when the U.S turns into a playground for T-Virus creatures…_

Ada turned a corner, one of two in this hallway. There were many doors in the corridor, but none of which would get them to their exit any faster. As she walked, Ada went over their plan again. If no one found them, everything would be fine. But if they did stumble upon someone…

_We'll just have to hope we live through it. Wesker's lackeys aren't his assistant's for no reason. _

But the odds of that were low, the facility was big, and it was very unlikely that someone just happened by and ran off to tell him. They were home free as far as she was concerned. Ada rounded the last corner, another door less then twenty feet away, and then she saw it.

"Damn it." She cursed, under her breath, almond-shaped eyes focused on a camera at the end of the hall. Ada turned and faced the group, following right behind her. "I forgot about the cameras. Which means we'll have to travel faster, they may have already spotted us." Ada received nods from the others and she turned and went through the door that opened into a rather large room.

* * *

Jill heard the hydraulics hiss as the door slid closed behind Barry. She was just a few feet ahead of him, and heard him mumble in awe at the size of the large room. The colossal room that had some sort of mechanism at the far end took Jill aback; the room was apparently used to store things that were shipped into the facility, judging by the multiple crates that were stacked up and placed randomly around the room. There was also another door, close to the elevator, that lead into some hidden room. She guessed that it was a control room for the giant crane hanging from the ceiling, probably used to lift and move heavy objects.

Jill followed the person in front of her, Chris whom was helping a still dizzy Jeff around, as the group walked further into the room. Speaking of Jeff, he hadn't seemed very happy ever since he was told about Xavier's death, but who could blame him? Then there was the sound of an elevator, at first it was far away, but was getting closer. Jill's eyes focused on where the noise was coming from, and sure enough it was the machines at the far end of the room. The machinery was made of a few tracks that ran up the side of the wall, and a few cables and a gear that rotated and pulled on the cables. The sound of the elevator was replaced by the _screech _of machinery, and then a platform lowered out of the ceiling and slowly sat down on the ground.

About four feet worth of the metal security rails that surrounded the platform collapsed backwards with a heavy _clang_. Jill tensed, pulling the handgun from its holster and got ready to fire as her brown eyes searched the platform. There were a few wooden and metal crates on it, but nothing else. No sound. And then Ada was walking forward, slowly, in a crouch. Jill watched with intense eyes as Ada neared the elevator, and then there was the sound of something smacking against the metal surface of the lift.

Ada jumped back, readying her weapon just as a figure stepped out from behind a row of crates.

* * *

The double-door hissed open, one side of it sliding into the floor, and the other into the ceiling and he followed Glitter into the laboratory. The door was on the west side of the lab, and it was a _huge _lab. Empty cylinder-shaped glass tubes lined one wall, cords snaking from each of them and into a shiny metallic control panel that stuck out of the wall. The control panel had about four different keyboards set into the metal surface, and there were numerous black screens above the keyboards. It was about one hundred yards from the door to the cylinder-shaped tubes. The floor itself was some sort of metal-mesh type design. A few more computers, and miscellaneous machines were strewn about the room.

Glitter led Wesker over to where a figure was standing in front of a pedestal-like control panel that was fitted into the floor before a large wall of bulletproof glass. A purple cloak complete with gold trim covered the figure, bony gray fingers pressed random buttons on the control panel as it stood there for about a minute straight before finally turning toward Glitter and himself.

"Wesker, so glad that you would join me for the last test." The cloaked figure said in a deep, hoarse voice. Wesker nodded and removed his shades, placing them in the inside pocket of his black jacket.

"Just get on with it, Spate." He ordered, walking closer to the glass wall and folding his arms over his chest as he peered into the empty black room that was on the other side. Spate was indeed a smart one. He-if Spate _was _a he, no one knew for sure- was the one who did all of the experimenting. He somehow knew the right things to do, and somehow, he always turned out creating something greater then last time.

Glitter walked up beside Wesker, the chrome that encased her body started to melt off as she stood there. Her arms were crossed behind her back as she stood there, long silvery hair falling over one side of her delicate face. Wesker grinned to himself as he stood there, thinking back on how his life used to be. How he used to _work _for _other people_. Comparing his life now, and his life several years ago, he wouldn't change anything. It felt great to be a leader; it felt greater to be in control. But above all, it felt marvelous too have the world in his palm.

"I present to you, the first of its kind, the first of the G-18 species." Spate announced from behind him, pressing a final button and suddenly the room on the other side of the glass wall was illuminated in bright light and revealed the rocky terrain of a mountainside. It was Spate's idea to create this 'battleground', as he called it, for his creations to be tested in. The dirt was real, the few trees were real, and the rocks placed randomly were real. And then one section of the wall on the other side, to Wesker's left, slid up into the ceiling and revealed a creature that left Wesker dazed, and in awe.

* * *

The figure that stepped out from behind the crates was the leather-wearing woman that had been there when they had all woke. Tara felt a wave of rage sweep over her as she thought about what had happened when they'd first seen this woman. That other _slut _had killed Xavier…

The woman had a relaxed look on her face. She flipped a lock of silvery-blonde hair over her shoulder and stepped off of the elevator, less then twenty-feet away from Ada. Tara watched closely as the skimpily clothed woman started to talk in a calm, smooth, arrogant voice.

"So, our little lab rats escaped?" The black-haired woman said, chuckling slightly at her own joke.

Barry was apparently surprised by this and spoke up from behind Tara. "Lab rats?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, you shoulda' known that already. Did you really think we was gonna' keep you alive? Hell no, dear. Sorry to brake the bad news but we was gonna' kill you or experiment on you sooner or later. Whichever came first I guess. But I guess your going to die, seeing as how Wesker wants it that way." She shrugged slightly and moved forward a bit more.

Tara wondered how she could even move in this pants, they were like a wet suit or something. Skin-tight. But she came back into focus as Jill and Barry stepped past her with their weapons drawn. Apparently, they took the whole dieing part seriously. But before anyone could do anything further, the woman started to talk again.

"Your about to face a _real _monster…Fuck Kainite, I'm the _real _deal!" And she could see the woman's body start to convulse. Suddenly the veins in her body bulged, and they became _very _visible, like how Jeff had been. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her skull snapped backwards, and she screamed. She screamed in agony, in pain. Then there was the wet _crack _of bone as one of her arms suddenly elongated and long, sharp talons burst from her fingertips, more bursting from the one overly long arm. The arm itself had become more muscular, suddenly becoming a huge club of an arm as the spike-like things continued to push-_tear_-through her skin. Another _crack _of bone and she was suddenly a bit taller, her legs elongating and becoming larger, the leather pants starting to tear as her legs grew. They became longer, just like her one arm, and then became wider, not more muscular, but wider and retained their feminine shape. _CRACK_. And the thread that held her shirt broke, the leather material dropping to the floor in two separate pieces.

_CRACK!_

And suddenly her entire body had changed, in one wet _crack, _her entire body transformed. Her skin suddenly paled, and turned gray. And although her face stayed pretty much the same, the rest of her body had gotten much, much larger. She had grown at least three more feet, now standing at more then seven feet. Her entire right arm was literally covered in spikes, and four three-feet-long talons replaced her fingers. Her were red orbs that glowed fiercely, and although she had the feminine aspects of a woman's body, she-it-was genderless.

The creature-it, she, whatever you wanted to call the monstrosity that had been a human being- laughed, a deep laugh. A demented, twisted, evil laugh that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. A laugh that _couldn't _have come from a human, and _definitely _wasn't that of a woman's.

"My name is Adriana." It said. Its voice was still deep and somehow demonic. "Just in case you wanted to know before I killed you all…" And in one incredible burst of speed, 'Adriana', leapt forward and swung its huge bulky arm at Ada.

* * *

Leon pumped the shotgun and fired a powerful round at Adriana as soon as Ada ducked underneath its massive arm and got a safe distance away. The 12-guage round plowed into the abdomen of the gray-skinned creature, and crimson ribbons burst forth from the newly acquired wound. But if the shot actually hurt Adriana, it wasn't showing it as the creature took another step and an unearthly roar erupted from its throat.

Leon pumped again but before he could fire, a hail of bullets were smacking into the creature. Everyone else was shooting at Adriana, all of the bullets hitting home, but not doing _shit_. Leon fired again; crimson blossomed out of one of its thighs. And it kept coming, roaring again before swiping at the air mindlessly. Ada was firing from behind it, but it continued toward the mass of people, completely oblivious to the shots that speckled it's body.

It was no more then fifteen feet away when everyone scattered in separate directions. Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and jetted off between crates, wanting to get a safe distance away from Adriana. Ashley stumbled behind him as he ran full speed. He could tell that she was struggling to keep up, so he stopped momentarily, and pulled her against him and before a second passed he was running again, holding her in his arms. One arm supported the back, the other holding her leg. It wasn't a very hard task, she couldn't have weighed more then one hundred and ten pounds and he continued running as if she wasn't even a problem.

One a safe distance away, he turned behind a crate. After putting Ashley down, Leon peeked out from behind the crate to see Adriana smashing everything in sight with it's large clawed arm.

* * *

Jeff was holding Tara's hand tight. They were both ducked low behind a crate, Jeff was holding a handgun, and held her hand, pulling her as close to him as possible. Fear crept through him as he watched Adriana smash it's arms into random crates, sending splinters of wood flying as the powerful arms plowed into the wooden crates.

"Jeff," Tara started, tugging his arm slightly. He only shook his head.

"Not now…" He mumbled, and aimed the handgun toward Adriana and fired. The gun was heavy, and popped up when he fired, the bullet hitting the creatures' left collarbone. But the creature started toward them, each heavy thud that was a footstep was menacing in a way.

Jeff jumped to his feet quickly, and despite the dizziness that he'd suffered from the time he'd awaken, he had been doing fairly good. Still holding Tara's much smaller hand in his, he sprinted away from the raging creature just as Adriana's strong arms obliterated the crate they were hiding behind. Swerving between crates that seemed to be set up like obstacles, they finally ran into a wall. The elevator was about fifty feet away. Another door not far from the elevator.

"Come on!" Jeff said as loud as he dared. He started toward the door that led to some unknown place, Tara stumbling after him, his grip tight on her hand.

* * *

Billy fired three rounds, one blew a hole into the cheek of the creature, and skin exploded from its face in a spray of blood and flesh. The second smacked into it's hip, and the third went wild and hit a crate behind Adriana. The creature roared, and leapt forward. Billy didn't have time to run, and so he leapt forward and let himself fall, and rolled under Adriana's arm, using his shoulder to do so.

He was back up just seconds later, and was firing into the back of Adriana. He hit it's shoulders, the middle of its back, the base of it's neck, the backside of its thighs, the back of its knees. But it was useless. If all of the blood that was trickling out of the wounds in crimson rivulets meant that it was hurting, they would need much more ammunition, and he'd already used up one of his three clips.

Billy ejected a clip, and smacked a new magazine into his magazine handgun as he turned and ran away. It was useless; they weren't going to kill it. They needed to get on that elevator and _go!_ Billy turned and looked over his shoulder, sure that he'd see Adriana following close behind…but surprisingly she was nowhere in sight. The ex-marine stopped and started looking around frantically. The creature had disappeared, simple as that.

_It's probably up on top of one of these crates, it's going to pounce down on me if I don't haul ass!_

Billy turned to run again, turned a sharp left, then right, right again then another left, and then almost ran into a blonde-haired girl. He stopped before he could collide with the young girl that was standing by a shotgun-wielding male-Leon and Ashley.

"Damn it, where'd it go?" Billy hissed as he crept up next to Leon. Leon shook his head, holding the Remington tight in his sweaty palms.

* * *

Tara looked back over her shoulder quickly, caught a glance of the creature walking toward them, and then turned back to watching Jeff's back. He still wore the bloody shirt he had worn when he had gotten attacked by that creature. She could still see the black and blues scars, three of them, on his back. Jeff stopped in front of her and she ran into his back, full speed. He didn't even seem to budge. Tara was gripping his hand tighter then he was holding hers, and she turned again and saw that Adriana was less then fifty feet away.

The creature raised it's arms, crossing them and shaping a 'X' with it's arms, and then it's other arm burst open in a spray of blood, more talons erupting from it's previously useless arm. Adriana roared, and swung her arms down to her side, the sharp talons scraping against each other as she did so.

Before Tara could turn back to Jeff, she was being dragged into another room. Jeff closed the door behind them and found the metal deadbolt and slid it home. It was a makeshift lock, and would by them a few minutes. Tara took in their new surroundings. The door had opened up into a small square space; the space was so small that no more then two people could fit at the same time, and they had to embrace each other to fit into the space. The small square spot lead to a staircase, railings on either side of the narrow stairway. Whatever was up the stairs, she couldn't tell. It was dark, no lights up there. The only lighting was a single, naked, and flickering bulb that hung closer to the entrance.

Tara had her arms around him securely, his arms around her smaller frame. She could hear his heartbeat, rapid and pounding -_smashing_- against his chest. Only then did she notice that hers was doing much the same, so much that it was actually hurting.

As they stood there, her eyes stayed fixed on the metal door, wondering how thick it was, and how long it would last-and then a long white claw tore into the door in a _screech _of twisting metal. It disappeared just as fast as it had come, and she realized that they didn't have time to catch their breath. Jeff must have comprehended this before she had, because the second the thought went through her mind, he was leading her up into the darkness.

Just as her foot hit the top of the dark room, she heard Adriana rip through the door again, followed by the sound of the metal being stressed, being stretched, torn, and then ripped from it's hinges. At the top of the stairs, Jeff held her body against his with one arm, and aimed the handgun down the poorly lit staircase with the other. They waited, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, one side of her face buried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his body. And the thought of being torn into pieces was constant as they stood there…

_Bambambambambam_

The creature below growled, and the sound of it walking away was heard after the ring of the gunshots was heard. The others must have known where Jeff and Tara were. They had saved them. Jeff pulled away from Tara and moved over to a wall where he searched for a light switch. After finding it, he flipped it on, and fluorescent lights buzzed to life overhead.

"Tara, you need to watch the entrance." Jeff ordered as he walked over to a metallic control panel that stretched the length of the room. Tara nodded reluctantly and moved over to the stop of the staircase, hoping that whatever Jeff was doing, he would do it fast.

* * *

Ashley felt the gun pop in her trembling hands as she pulled the trigger numerous times. Billy and Leon were shooting at Adriana once it ripped the door from it's hinges as if it were nothing, and tossed it to the ground and started into the room. The hail of bullets smacked into the creature, creating new wounds in its body. Ashley couldn't believe she was actually doing this-and then more shots were heard. Rebecca was next to her, and she could see Barry and Jill running toward them from the corner of her eye as she continued to empty the clip on Adriana.

"Fall back!"

"Go, go, go!"

"_Run!_" And then she realized that Adriana was running toward them, a feral growl escaping her throat as she ran toward them, ready to make mincemeat out of them. Everyone was yelling, yelling a warning. And Ashley was reluctant to run away _alone_. But she did, she started to run, and dove behind a wooden crate as Adriana sped past and there was a _crunch _of wood behind her. She hit the ground hard her elbows and knees hurt, probably bruised, but she was back to her feet in an instant, handgun ready.

Her finger was trembling on the trigger, about to blow another hole in the seemingly invincible creature that was Adriana. She started to squeeze the trigger and hoped, prayed, that Adriana would fall-and then she saw Leon directly across from her. He was shaking his head and flailing his arms, signaling for her not to shot.

_He's right, it'd be a waste of ammo, and I'd probably just put myself in danger. _Ashley nodded, turned, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Jeff looked over the controls with desperate eyes. He still felt dizzy, and had a headache that just wouldn't stop. But despite all of that, not to mention the grief inside of him that his best friend had been killed, he pushed himself. He pushed himself past his limits, determined to do whatever it took to ensure _her _safety.

Jeff looked over his shoulder; Tara was standing by the staircase with her back turned to him. For a moment he just watched her, and he thought of how much he _loved _her, thought of how much he would put on the line for her.

_And if you stand here and daydream all day, she'll be long gone, and so will everyone else!_

Jeff nodded unconsciously, and started looking over the controls again. They were all marked, a piece of scotch tape above each button, and what each button or lever did written on the tape in black marker. His eyes swept over them quickly, and he heard more gunshots outside and looked up and out the windows that ran the length of the wall in front of him. Through the windows he could see…he could see Adriana. It was standing in the middle of a bunch of broken crates, crates that it had smashed in rage. And then he could see Ashley running, swerving between crates about fifty feet away from Adriana. He searched a bit more, and could make out the forms of Jill, Rebecca, Barry, everyone. They were stalling Adriana, giving Jeff time.

He went back to searching through the numerous buttons. There were all types of them, some worked the air conditioning, and some worked the heating. But all did something different. He wondered while he scanned the buttons if anyone knew what he was planning-

_Bingo. _

Jeff looked down at the black joystick that stuck out of the control panel. Above the joystick-shaped control, a piece of tape read **'Crane Controls'**. Below the joystick were two buttons, one green, and one red. Again, tape was above each of the buttons, one read **'Up'** and the other read **'Down'**. Simple enough.

Jeff looked back out the window, and located the crane fairly easy, about one hundred feet west of where Adriana stood. Jeff grinned to himself, and grabbed the joystick. The crane reacted automatically; as he pushed it to the left the Crane followed the motion. The crane was loud; he could hear it clearly inside the control room, even behind the glass and concrete. By now, Tara had come to his side and watched him maneuver the crane around the room.

The crane was pretty big, about the size of an average man in height, and it had a sharp hook at one end so that it could pick things up easily. The idea was simple enough. Jeff pushed the down button, and the Crane lowered itself, in the middle of a few crates just about fifty feet away from the still growling Adriana.

_Let's hope this works…_

_  
_Jeff jerked the joystick left, and the crane followed the motion. It wasn't moving very fast, maybe about ten miles per hour. The heavy crane smashed through numerous crates as it swung toward Adriana. It wouldn't be long until it smashed into her.

* * *

Adriana growled in pure feral fury. It had enough of the humans' games. It was time to end this stupid little game. Adriana took a step toward where it saw a red-bearded man run behind a few crates, and a sadistic grin spread over its face, a chunk of skin still missing where it's cheek had been blown away by the one with the tatooes.

And then Adriana stopped, she heard the distant sound of the crates being smashed, obliterated by _something_.

_I'm the only one here, Wesker sent _me _to kill them!_

And before it could turn toward the noise, Adriana hit by such a dramatic force that it was sent flying into a crate that toppled.

* * *

Ada watched from a few feet away as Adriana was sent flying into one of the crates. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, and the crate collapsed under the weight of the creature. Adriana was now laying in a massive heap of wooden splinters, face-first.

Ada never liked Adriana. She never liked her for her arrogant attitude, for her over-the-top clothes. And she enjoyed filling her with lead. The sub-machine gun rattled in her hand, the bullets slamming into Adriana's body as the crane moved back, getting ready to strike the creature again. She had to hold Adriana down long enough, but her clip would be empty soon-_bambambambam_. And there were more shots; she suddenly had everyone else firing alongside her.

Ada stopped shooting long enough to eject the empty clip and slam the new one in, but by that time everyone else had stopped and the heavy crane was coming back for another hit. Just at that time, Adriana leapt up, filled with holes, blood pouring everywhere. It screamed, ready to kill- and the creature was cut off as the sharp end of the crane slammed into its midsection.

The pointed hook of the crane impaled Adriana, and it growled in pain. The crane was still for a long time, Adriana hanging on the top of it, hunched over the metal, screaming-growling-in pain as blood oozed out of it's body. And then it went silent, and started to slide off of the crane, slowly, but surely. And its body fell to the ground, changing back to it's human form.

Adriana was dead no doubt. The body of the used-to-be human girl lay there naked, and full of bullet holes. Her skin torn apart from the shots, totally mutilated. What was once an attractive young girl was now a bullet-riddled corpse. What was once an attractive young girl was now dead because Wesker wanted to experiment on her.

Umbrella was evil. But Wesker was the devil.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it though. Well tell me what you think, and hopefully I can get the next update going very soon. Again, sorry for the wait. Please review!

PEACE!


	11. A Civil War

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 11: A Civil War**_

A/N: As always, a big thanks goes to my reviewers for being so dang faithful to this Resident Evil Fiction. I greatly appreciate everyone's comments, but most of all your devotion to this Fan Fiction. Once again, thank you, your reviews have kept me going, and hopefully this fic will continue until the ending.

As in the last few chapters, I have a set of notes concerning some things about this Fic. First note regards the ending of my Fan Fiction. I already have the ending planned, so I know how it will end, which is good because I won't steer this Fiction into the wrong direction, which would be the direction of pointlessness.

Second note regards my other fan fiction, Metal Gear Solid: The Untold Mission. I have temporarily seized work on that fiction so that I can dedicate all of my time to this fiction because the fan base for this fiction is a lot bigger then that of the MGS fic. As long as the reviews keep coming, you can expect my updates to get slightly quicker, which I hope most of you will be thankful for.

Third note, I know my updates have been slow lately. But the reason this time for that, is because I've been gone from my house, except for during the night, and I don't really write as good then. So again, I am extremely sorry, but the updates should be a lot faster. I'm hoping to wrap this fic up before the end of my summer, and with your support, that will be possible.

Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

The creature that emerged into the battlefield was nothing short of magnificent. The G-18 stood at nearly ten-feet tall, at least, and probably weighed well over a thousand pounds. The G-18, codenamed Gargoyle, had a body of pure muscle. The T-Virus injected into this creature greatly increased it's muscle mass, and left it to rival with the strength of the creatures of the Tyrant Series.

The creature itself was very close to the Tyrant series that he so adored. Possibly the cousin, if you will, of the Tyrant's. But it's figure was much different, it's figure was more reptilian then human. Gargoyle stood slightly hunched over, the weight of it's overly huge arms topped with several feet of sharp talon, kept it in this position. The tips of the talons dragged on the ground, as it's muscular legs moved it further into the makeshift mountainside. The G-18 could have been just a larger version of the Hunter's, but Hunter's were a complete different thing.

The G-18's face was that of a distorted look. The eyes were separated, greatly. One was in place as if it were human, where the bridge of its nose would be if it actually had one, but the other was somewhere on the side of it's face like a reptile. The skin appeared stretched, and in some places ripped and exposing red muscle tissue underneath, but this just wasn't its face but its entire body looked like this. The creatures 'nose' was no more then a lump on it's deformed face, and it's mouth was long, muscular jaws that ripped out of it's face, the top of it's mouth protruded at least a foot from it's face, as did it's lower jaw, exposing red muscle tissue and several rows of sharp, jagged teeth.

Something that resembled a ribcage was exposed; there was a large tear in its chest where some sort of bone-like 'tusks', for lack of a better term, were crisscrossed over its most vital organ; its heart. The bone-like objects opened up slowly with a sickening crack every other minute, and exposed the pulsing red mass that was its heart. Along with this, its muscular abdomen had some sort of long, skinny, objects protruding from it. Each of them was moving around, and had three joints that allowed them to move somewhat like an arm. There were three in all, and identical appendages grew from it's back.

Wesker heard Glitter stifle a gag in disgust as the deformed creature moved around. Wesker couldn't understand what was so nasty about the Gargoyle. It was a work of art, sure the eyes needed to be aligned, and the vertebrae's of it's spine that had pushed their ways through the skin of its back was a bit unsightly, but it was nonetheless, a great creation.

"If I may ask, Spate, what are those extra appendages for?" Wesker asked as he gawked at Gargoyle.

"In the original design of Gargoyle, I thought that since it's heart was sometimes exposed, that the G-18 would need some sort of defense besides the bones that open and close around it every-so-often. So I added those appendages that you see there, each are extremely sharp and have proved they can penetrate even the tough hide of a Hunter." Spate explained, his face hidden in the shadows of his cloak.

Wesker nodded understandingly. "Brilliant."

"Thank you, sir. Now let me demonstrate the raw power of the first G-18." Spate smacked another button, and the wall opened on the opposite side that Gargoyle came through. A group of Lickers entered the room, desperate to find food. "I haven't fed these Lickers for a full week, just for this occasion, they should be at their highest potential."

Wesker grinned as he waited to see how Gargoyle would fight, and he wished he had a bucket of popcorn. As the first Licker decided to pounce at Gargoyle.

* * *

A new day had come, but that didn't mean anything. That didn't mean that everything would change, that didn't mean that it would all just go away. It was far from that, and the truth was weighing down on them, the truth that the United States was under some bad circumstances. They couldn't just build a wall that divided the rest of America and the infected parts of America. They had to fight back; they had to live a horror movie for the past several days they had been running. They had been hiding, fighting for their lives and against the walking dead.

The sound of Assault Rifles filled the air, the screams of people being eaten alive, and the stench, and the gurgling cries of the flesh-eaters, and the monstrous growls they heard at night-all of it was enough to drive a person insane. These sorts of things just _did not_ happen in real life! But there was no time for that now. Their lives were on the line, and he knew it. He didn't want to believe it, but this was as real as it gets.

He squeezed the trigger harder, as if the amount of force applied would make the bullets spray out of the gun faster, as if it would take all the pain away from him. Knowing that his family was _eaten alive_ enraged him. It fueled his fire, and the fire had spread throughout the days, throughout his entire body. Filling him with anger, with rage. He screamed as he emptied his clip on the creatures, his scream barely audible above the other machine guns that clattered just feet away from him. But it felt good to scream. It was a great way to vent.

And he watched the bullets tear the used-to-be-humans apart, watched the bullets tear the skin off of their decaying bodies, watched the blood fly, watched the heads explode. It was even greater to know that they were dying. This was revenge for all of the lives the 'zombies' had taken. This was punishment.

His rifle _clicked _dry, and he dug a grenade from his pocket, and pulled the pin. He thrust it into the crowd of moving zombies as he ejected his empty magazine and jammed a new one in-

_KA-BOOM!_

Limbs were blown into the air, bodies, blood; the grenade had blown a good chunk of the group to hell. But in his rage, he failed to realize that not even a missile would be enough to destroy the sea of flesh-eaters. He just kept shooting into the hundreds of thousands of decaying people…

In the end, this would be a war that America was sure to lose.

* * *

After a quick trip back to the armory to get more ammo, everyone had used up most of their ammunition, the group had moved back into the crane room and got onto the large elevator. Billy had picked up a few flashlights while in the room. It was a long elevator ride, one that Barry didn't like all that much. It was moving way to slow, and all of the large crates that were stacked up on the elevator, made him think that it would crash to the ground any minute now.

Sighing, Barry rested his muscular frame against one of the wooden crates. Jill was next to him, Chris not far away, he was jamming a clip into his handgun. Jill was staring blankly at the ground, and he was staring up, trying to see where the elevator would stop.

He was surprised by the smarts of the young boy Jeff, it was a very good move to use the large crane to destroy Adriana, and although it-she-was trying to kill them, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She seemed young, couldn't have been older then eighteen. But it just goes to show how evil Umbrella is-

_-Was…_ He reminded himself mentally. Umbrella was no more, but if it hadn't been for their twisted experiments, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be here, Raccoon City would still be a thriving community, he'd still have a wife and kids…But no, fate was cruel. Life was cruel. But could it really get any worse? How much more would be lost before all of this insanity stopped? If it could be stopped…If Wesker wasn't lying about the entire East Coast of the United States being infected, then they would need to get out of America as quick as possible. There was no way they could do anything about that.

_It would be terrible to have to sit back and watch the country I grew up in fall to the T-Virus. Before it gets that bad though, they might nuke everything…it worked in Raccoon City. _

The elevator stopped with a jerking halt, jerking him from his thoughts at the same time. Everyone started off of the elevator; he was following Jill with Chris behind him. Ada was leading the group.

"Alright, listen up." Ada yelled as the entire group exited the elevator. It had lead them to a rather large corridor, the ceiling was about twenty-feet overhead, if not more. From side to side, the corridor was about the same distance, and in length about one hundred yards, easy, with the only lights far above on the ceiling, placed at standard intervals along the metal ceiling. "There's another corridor on the other side of those doors," Ada said, referring to the doors at the end of the long hall, "there will be a elevator at the end of that hallway, from there, we will be on the first floor. Then we will move to another elevator that will take us all the way to the roof, where the helicopters are waiting. There are many offshoots, probably twenty different rooms in just those two halls, so just follow me. I want everyone to stay alert, and keep your weapons ready. There's no telling whom Wesker will send next. Let's go."

The group started moving again, and Barry could feel a bit of fear building up inside of him. He just hoped that whatever came, they didn't need another crane to kill it with.

* * *

The elevator hummed, almost melodically, as he stood there waiting for it to hit the fifth floor. It shouldn't be a long wait, and he was a calm man anyways. His name was Michael Hernandez. Michael, better known as Mike, was Hispanic, dark short hair, well built, and clean-shaven. His last assignment was with Ada Wong, and man did he like her! He had been trying to get on her good side for as long as she's been at the base, but unfortunately for him, he never really did. She always seemed to stay quite neutral when it came to 'relationships'. But he thought that the last time they'd talked, that she'd shown a bit of affection.

_She can't resist me, and man I hope she hurry's up and gives in! _

The elevator stopped, there was a soft _ping _sound, a chime, and the two shiny metallic doors slid open and Mike walked out. The elevator lead into a concrete hallway with no doors or windows, it turned left about fifty yards ahead, and there was a staircase that led to the roof. Mike followed the hall, and went up the concrete steps, until finally reaching the top and walked out into the cool noontime air, onto the helipad.

The helicopters were about thirty yards away. One was big enough to fit about ten people inside; the other was only a two-person helicopter. That was the helicopter that he did most of his runs with, along with Ada of course. David had only told him what Wesker said, and that was to take a quick search along the coast. He wondered briefly why Ada wasn't going to come, but shrugged it off and continued toward the two-person helicopter.

Once Mike reached the 'copter, he jumped inside and within a few minutes, the blades started to rotate slowly, and then faster until they reached a rapid spin that blurred the image of the blades. The helicopter started to rise slowly, and before long he was flying toward the coast of South Carolina.

* * *

Gargoyle had made quick work of the five Licker's unleashed upon him. The first, who had decided to leap at the G-18, was impaled with one of the weird, tentacle-like appendages that jutted out from its body. The remaining Licker's attacked in a group, surrounded Gargoyle, and all leapt at it at the same time. Gargoyle killed two of the remaining four with the tentacles, grabbed one in its large hands, and the other stuck to it's back. Gargoyle crushed the Licker in his hand with pure strength, and the other continued to claw at Gargoyle's back.

Glitter thought that most of these creatures were pretty dumb, and thought that the G-18 would stab itself with one of those appendages while trying to kill the creature shredding its back like paper. But despite what she thought, the G-18 only started to shake wildly, trying to fling the Licker from its back. Gargoyle was successful in this, and the Licker was thrown into the dirt. The Licker was persistent, and lunged at Gargoyle, who caught it in its hands like it had done the other Licker, and actually started eating the creature.

This sickened her; she thought that it was just so nasty as Gargoyle literally tore the creature limb from limb. Blood was everywhere in the end, even on Gargoyle as it stood there, roaring in victory, blood pouring from it's mutated mouth. But that was nearly five minutes ago, Gargoyle was going up against another group of creatures. This time it was the reptilian creatures codenamed Hunters.

The Hunter's had scaly greenish-black skin, and glowing yellow eyes. Their face resembled something like a frog, except with bone-crushing jaws full of sharp teeth. They also had overly long arms, topped with long talons that dragged on the ground as they walked. Each Hunter was about three or four feet tall.

There were five in all, just like the test with the Lickers, and the Hunters decided to attack in a group. Each one lunged at Gargoyle whom fought them off fiercely. Gargoyle had already killed one with one of the spear-like appendages, and was already slashing at the others with his massive, clawed arms.

As the last of the Hunter's were slain viciously by the 'Gargoyle', Glitter turned away as Wesker praised Spate's work. Shaking her head, Glitter walked over to a table and leapt up onto it. She sat there for a moment with her legs crossed, watching the two talk. After a few more moments passed she leapt off of the table, the silvery casing still gone and leaving her body bare, she walked back toward them.

* * *

The walk to the elevator wasn't long, but it was a gory one. Once inside the next room, after being warned thatthisWesker guy may have sent someone to kill them, everyone was alert. They encountered five 'Los Illuminados', in which she really didn't understand too much; she just knew them as 'Zombies with guns'. Ada, Chris, and Leon made quick work of the M-16 wielding zombies, blowing brains all over the walls in the process.

They continued down the hall without further problems-until they reached the elevator. It was a _small _elevator…a _really small _elevator. There were ten of them, and they could hardly squeeze three inside the elevator. Barry, Jill, and Chris decided to go first. The others would have to wait until the elevator came back down so that they could go up. Leon, Ashley and Ada were next. The remaining four; Rebecca, Billy, Jeff, and herself waited patiently-and then the lights went out. The room was cast into darkness. The sound of the elevator stopped, the hum of the lights. The electricity was out.

"Just wait…" Was what Billy told them to do after the lights went out. She was scared, she was _really _scared and thus she literally clung to Jeff. Billy had turned on his flashlight to check everything out. Everything had seemed normal. He shone the flashlight over the small group, wanting to know how everyone was doing. Rebecca seemed calm enough, Billy grinned at Jeff and nodded, and she could just imagine what she looked like.

_Scared out of my mind…that's what I look like. _

Then there were voices from above, the voice of that Asian woman Ada.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" The voice was faint; she was high up, probably a few floors…

Billy yelled a reply as loud as he could through the metal double-doors. Ada's voice came back, telling him that if he could find the control room they could restore power. Billy yelled another reply, and turned back to the small group.

"You heard her, find the control room, and we're good to go." Billy said, shining the torch over each of their faces. She felt a bit more relaxed now, and Billy grinned slightly at her before nodding his head and starting down the hallway. The lonely beam of light was the only source of light, and probably would be for a while.

* * *

As fast as it had gone off, it came back on. The electricity that is.Only the control room, and certain labs had a failsafe electricity system. So when he flipped the switch to turn all of the electricity off, it only affected the rooms without the failsafe system. To shut down the electricity protected by the failsafe there was another switch in a different control room, in which only Wesker had access too, that must be pressed.

Grinning, satisfied, David watched the wall of screens in front of him that showed all sorts of different scenarios. There was at least one camera in each room; usually there was one in each corner of the room. Luckily for him, the camera had a night vision mode so that he could see through the darkness. One monitor showed him a group of Los Illuminados, and although there was no audio, he could see them looking around frantically, probably yelling in they're odd language. Another camera showed a lab, it was a failsafe so he deactivated the night vision with a touch of a button, and could see Wesker standing next to Spate. Both of them were staring at something he couldn't see from this angle, and so he clicked a button and he viewed another angle. This time, it was just above their heads, and pointing toward a woman.

_Glitter…_ He thought as he watched her sitting on a desk, crossing and uncrossing her legs as if she were bored to death. The woman got up from her seat, and getting bored, David looked to another monitor.

For now, it seemed that his head was clear. For now. The migraines would come soon, followed by all of those cluttered memories. Memories that couldn't have been his own-but how did they get there? What was he remembering? That redhead, _who _was he remembering, who was it that haunted his thoughts? The only clear 'memories' he had were those just minutes after waking up in a laboratory. Then only months later he had started dreaming about things that he couldn't remember. All of the faces were blurred-wait…no…not all of them. There was one particular redheaded girl that stuck out from the rest. She was _perfect_. Everything else was twisted and distorted…but she was…Important perhaps?

David shook his head. _Stop it, Steve-_ David's eyes went wide as he sat there. Why did he just call himself Steve? Who's Steve? _I need sleep, that's all. _David clicked another button and the monitors went black, the room covered in shadow. He leaned back in his chair, took a breath, and started to close his eyes-and there were voices outside the door, down the hallway.

* * *

Claire had been walking around aimlessly for a long time. She didn't know the exact hours, but really didn't care. All she knew was that she'd been walking for _a long time_. The redhead stopped by a bench on the sidewalk of the downtown area and sat down. She sat there, fiddling with her handgun, and thinking of where to go. Thinking of the chance she actually had of finding them.

When she woke up in that small room just under the Oval Office, there was another door to go through, but it was locked. She guessed that's where they were still, underground, snooping around a secret Umbrella lab deep under the White House. Who would have thought? Who would have _guessed_?

Sighing, Claire sat back and looked up into the clear blue sky. "Maybe I should find a car, and leave D.C…Maybe I'll find a shelter. I'm sure the militaries done something by now." She whispered to herself. That was her best option, maybe she would comb the streets in the car before leaving, just in case her friends were still snooping around outside for some unknown reason.

Claire nodded to herself; she should escape while she had the chance. Luck was on her side, and at any minute, a horde of zombies could walk into D.C searching for a meal. Claire stood up and tucked the handgun inside the waist of her pants and started walking down the street, toward a nearby car.

The back window of the car was broken out, the passenger and the driver side doors were wide open on the two-door Monte Carlo. She didn't actually like the car, the old ones maybe, but no the new ones. She knew a lot about cars though, Chris and herself used to go to car conventions together, and this could very well be the fastest one around. It _was _a SuperSport anyways.

Claire bent over and looked into the car, it was clean. No bloodstains. And there was a nine-millimeter handgun lying in the drivers seat. More searching of the car developed two magazines. Claire quickly pocketed the items, and luckily she found that the keys were in the ignition. But the gas was gone, empty.

Claire pulled her head back out of the car, frowning a bit. She just had to find a gas station, maybe even find a better car along the way-and she halted, clearing her mind suddenly and she listened. Listened for a sound that was an answer to her prayers. A hum that sounded like that of a helicopter not far away…and then she saw it. A black helicopter, appearing from behind a building, and it was coming her way, down the street she was standing on. Claire started jumping up and down, waving her arms and yelling for the helicopter to stop and pick her up.

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter in the book. Another late update. Sorry, again. But next update should be a lot faster, as long as it ain't a busy week or anything. Thanks for reading, as always. Please review!

PEACE


	12. Escape

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 12: Escape**_

A/N: Not as many reviews as last chapter, but I'm guessing that's because of how slow I've been at updating lately. My excuse this time is just all around laziness I guess. I've been trying very hard to do this, but certain things have prevented me from doing so; such as planning a vacation I was supposed to start Sunday and never went on it due to certain circumstances. We have re-scheduled the vacation for TOMORROW, and I won't be back till Thursday. I'll start work on CH. 13 as soon as I get back.

* * *

Billy looked back at the others. "We'll restore the power, and head right back up. Okay?" He received nods from the three younger companions. He turned back around, re-directing his attention to where he was walking. The hallway was pretty long, but the door at the end of the hallway was no doubt the one they needed. It was unmarked, but he just had a feeling that that was the door.

Once arriving at the door, he stopped, and listened carefully. He didn't want to go in and get from some M-16 wielding zombies. He heard nothing, and grabbed the doorknob slowly, twisted it, not all the way at first. When the door clicked, he cautiously opened the door, the end of the nine-millimeter lead him into the room- and he saw another door close, saw a beam of light enter the room and leave just as quickly as a figure ran out of the room.

_Who-_

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked in a whisper. Billy smirked slightly, but dismissed the odd coincidence.

"Not sure." Billy mumbled. "I'll watch the door, you look for the power restoration switch…" He said, moving toward the door, still open ajar. He didn't hear Rebecca's confirmation, but heard her footsteps as she walked over to the control panels under the wall of monitors. The room was dark, the only light provided by the bright colored switches, and the light that shone through the halfway-open door from the corridor on the other side. It wasn't very big either, couldn't have been more then ten by ten feet.

Billy poked his head out of the door, into the bright corridor. It wasn't a long corridor, it had no offshoots, only had one door at the very end of it, about twenty feet long. Whoever was inside the room had escaped. It was weird that this corridor had lighting, must have been important. He pulled his head back into the room and closed the door quietly, just as the wall of monitors buzzed to life, providing new lighting for the room.

Jeff and Tara were at the back of the room, opposite wall of the monitors. Billy grinned slightly to himself; they were doing pretty good in such an uncomfortable situation. He looked back over to Rebecca; she was looking down at the buttons, making 'hmm' noises while looking over the many colorful switches. She finally pressed a button, and his grin faded as an electronic voice broke the silence.

"All door's have been unlocked, and opened, personnel are advised to stay clear of immediate test grounds. Doors will close, and lock in ten minutes. Repeat all doors have been unlocked…" The voice continued, repeating itself endlessly, and Billy looked up and grimaced at the ceiling.

Rebecca turned to him, biting her lower lip, a look of guilt mixed with fear on her face. Billy couldn't help but be mad, what could this cost them?

"Rebecca, what did you do?" Billy asked, walking toward her. Rebecca shook her head.

"I don't know. I pressed the power button, it's right next to this unmarked button. I accidentally pressed them both I guess…" Rebecca frowned. "It must be a safety measure, just in case the facility is on self-destruct, they press this button so no one has any problems getting out."

He nodded agreement, but knew that they needed to escape quickly. If the doors were closed and locked, who knew what monsters they'd be caught with? "No time to ponder. We need to get out of here, if we're locked inside, it could mean some trouble." She nodded to him, and Jeff and Tara were already at their sides. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Michael punched in a few buttons on the control panel of the helicopter. A holographic screen appeared in front of him, a hologram that showed what a camera hooked to the bottom of the 'copter was seeing. The image was fuzzy, but he could make out a person, jumping up and down, waving it's-her- arms. There were a few buttons such as 'zoom' and 'pan' on the left side of the holographic screen. Michael pressed the button marked 'zoom', and the camera zoomed in onto the figure.

He didn't exactly know how the thing worked, how he could _touch _a hologram, but he loved it. He loved technology. And that's why he loved the largest pharmaceutical company in the world, Umbrella Inc.

_That's the used-to-be-largest company in the world…_

As the camera zoomed in closer, close enough that the woman's body took up the entire two feet tall and two feet wide screen, he recognized the attractive red-head, but couldn't believe his eyes. Kainite was bragging about killing her a few days ago. She was _dead_. There was _no way _that she could be alive. Kainite wouldn't have allowed it, he would have made sure she was dead.

_The screen…it's just not a clear image, too fuzzy perhaps. _He told himself, but he knew it was a lie. Even though the screen was a bit distorted, he _knew _it was Claire Redfield. _I'll kill her then! I'm sure Wesker will appreciate it! _

Michael smirked and pressed another button that made the screen disappear, and then started to lower the helicopter. It was time to have a little fun…

* * *

Wesker grimaced and turned from Spate. Why now? Of all times, why did something have to go wrong _now_? When he was witnessing the raw strength of his newest child? The Gargoyle screamed-_roared_-wanting more food, and it started to eat the remains of the Hunter's. Crimson liquid dripping from its jaws, hunks of flesh torn from the small bodies of the Hunters by the G-18, the Gargoyle looked invincible as it stood there.

"We should get out of the facility, for now. Wait the ten minutes out and come back in. We'll try to round up as many of the creatures as we can, we'll kill the rest. It's a lot of work gone, but we can't afford to lose valuable lives. Let's go." Wesker said flatly and started moving toward the now wide-open lab doors. Even though he said he would kill the creatures, he didn't want to. He didn't want to destroy something so valuable, so _perfect_.

The lights were just flickering on as the trio walked out into the bright corridor. Every door of every offshoot was wide open. And that meant that every door of every cage that housed his children were open. And that meant that they would be roaming the labs very soon, if not already.

"What about the others?" Glitter asked, following Wesker hastily, Spate right behind her.

Wesker shook his head. "We'll just have to hope they have enough sense to escape." Although he had said 'they couldn't afford to lose valuable lives', the only life that was actually valuable was Spate. He was the one that would lead Wesker to victory. All others were obsolete. And if it came down to it, Wesker was willing to risk his own life if it meant that Spate were to live. Spate would carry on his plan, and through Spate, his dream-his vision-would come true…

* * *

It was relieving that the lights had come back on; it wasn't very comfortable standing around in complete darkness. But there was still somewhat of a burden on his mind, what if something happened to Billy and the others? Leon sighed, and hoped. Ada had said they would move on in one minute if they didn't arrive. She didn't want to be locked down here, and he couldn't blame her.

_But still…God I hope they are okay…_

Maybe it was just the stress that was slowly turning him into a worrywart, he wasn't sure. Stress, he'd had enough stress to last twenty lifetimes. All of the events of his life together couldn't even add up to what happened seven years ago, what happened a month ago, and what was going on now. Hell, the events of ten different men couldn't hold a candle to what he's been through.

_Thank God I'm still sane…Thank God _any _of us are still sane! _

The constant repeating of the warning was still going. Probably it's tenth time so far. It was getting quite annoying too. He didn't appreciate the electronic voice that stubbornly repeated itself- and the hum of the elevator was heard.

It was like a prayer had been answered. And if prayers were working right now, he would do a hell of a lot more of them. The doors finally opened, and the four piled out into the hallway, each had a look on their face. A look of fear. The voice was going on its twelfth time, when Ada yelled for everyone to run. It was time to leave, and he just hoped that time was on their side.

* * *

Ada led them down the twisting concrete corridor, running as fast as she could. They were only a few levels under the rooftop, and there, they would be home free. They would get into a 'copter, and she'd take them to George. George would provide them with what they need, and they'd escape the country. Maybe go to Europe, Japan maybe. Anywhere away from America.

There was a set of metal stairs that winded upwards, these stairs were three floors worth, and would lead them right out into the roof. Right out onto the helipad-_CRASH!_

The entire group stopped as the earth shattering noise exploded through the long corridor. They were about halfway through the long hallway, it was about two hundred yards long, and behind them, next to the last corner they took, the wall had exploded. Chunks of concrete lie on the ground, metal pipes hanging from the wall, unknown gases and liquids emitting from them.

And there stood the most horrendous thing she'd ever seen-at least one of them anyways-. She'd never seen something like this before. It was huge, at least ten-feet tall, muscle-bound, with large arms tipped with razor-sharp talons. Sharp appendages protruded from it's back and from its chest, around the bone-like objects that were just opening with a cracking noise, and exposed a convulsing chunk of red tissue.

_Gargoyle!_

"_RUN!_" Ada was running herself, even as she screamed the words. This creature, Gargoyle, was possibly the strongest, and the most vicious creature that had been created thus far. It was strong, _too _strong, and bullets didn't phase the beast. The only way to kill it was massive punctures to its heart, and Spate designed it so that the heart was protected, and only left exposed for around thirty seconds every few minutes.

She heard the running footsteps of the others behind her, heard the _crack _of a few of their handguns, and she didn't bother to tell them it was useless, that it would only enrage the G-18. She just kept running, ran as fast as her legs could take her. When she reached the metal stairs, she didn't stop, she kept going, pumping her arms, taking two steps at a time. She heard the others on the stairs below her, their footsteps rapid and quick, they were still firing- and Gargoyle growled. It was mad, and it was hungry. Another growl, and it took a quaking step forward, smacking at the concrete walls with its arms, and the corridor, the steps, _the entire facility_, vibrated under the strength of the G-18.

Her heart pumped. There were three floors worth of stairs to take, and she had just cleared one floor. Everyone else was below her. Two more and they were home free- God willing Gargoyle didn't get to them first.

* * *

She was following right behind Wesker, Spate not far behind her, his unseen legs moving quickly under the cloak as Spate ran to keep up with Wesker and herself. She knew where Wesker was leading them: the emergency elevator, the only other elevator that would lead them directly to the roof. It would save them all of the running up those stairs, and would save them a lot of time.

Slowly, the metallic liquid started to form on her feet. It started at her toes, and worked up past her calves, over her thighs, past her hips and further up until her entire body was cased with the liquid that instantly hardened. By the time this process was complete, they had arrived at the elevator. Wesker pressed the up button patiently, and soon the doors were open and the trio moved into the normal-sized elevator.

The doors closed, and the elevator started its slow ascent. The voice was just announcing that everything would be on lock-down in five minutes-but was cut short as yet another warning interrupted. A warning that said the facility was going to blow up in three minutes.

* * *

Kneeling on the floor, holding his head in his hands, David breathed heavily through clenched teeth. The migraine, it was started. It was pumping through his head, likewise, every _pump _was equivalent to the beats of his heart, and each _pump_ sent a new wave of pain through his head. It felt like his head were being squeezed, being compressed. The pain was unbearable. He screamed out, clutching his hair with sweaty hands, and the pain was gone.

With a breath of relief, a breath of exhaustion, David fell backwards against the door. He had managed to run down the hallway and into a small storage room before the headache started. Luckily, whoever had found the Control Room hadn't chased him. He locked the door anyways.

"All door's have been unlocked, and opened, personnel are advised to stay clear of immediate test grounds. Doors will close, and lock in ten minutes. Repeat all doors…"

David looked up the ceiling, as if he expected to see the owner of the voice. Of course, it was a recorded voice, a female with no accent whatsoever. And suddenly a cluster of images flashed through his mind. He saw _her, _saw somebody with her, saw the lab he had woken in, saw Wesker, saw Glitter, Kainite, Spate, Nemesis, and then his mind slowed to a stop as it passed through these images. He saw a blonde-haired man, dressed in a red jacket, he looked rich, and he was giggling. Another flash, and he saw a creature that looked very much like Athena's monster form.

"Shit!" He gasped, and suddenly, everything was coming back to him. Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, the Rockfort Island Prison, the Training Facility, The Ashford House, The Antarctica Base, the T-Virus, the G-Virus, the Tyrant on the plane, being injected with the Virus, Chris Redfield…and Claire. He sat there, dazed for a moment as all of these thoughts entered his mind, and although they were cluttered, afterwards they left his mind completely cleared. He just knew one thing, he had to _go_!

_Steve_ scrambled to his feet and pulled the door open and burst out into the hall, only to hear the feral scream of something as he did so, and he was on the ground before he knew it. Pain surged up through his right leg, and he looked down to see a creature- a Hunter- sinking its teeth into his leg. Steve screamed in pain, and the creature screamed back, and took its mighty jaws from his leg.

Steve started to scoot backwards as fats as he could. The Hunter reared back, it was ready to pounce at him, it raised its arms, only verifying the stone cold truth that it was about to rip him into pieces. And then it leapt, and his brain ticked, it worked quickly, and he brought his good leg up with all of his might. The steel-toed boot connected with the chest of the Hunter with dramatic impact, and sent the creature flying over his head and landing awkwardly, on the side of its head. A satisfying _crack _made him feel good.

Steve got to his feet, the pain was close to unbearable, but he could do it. He could, if he put his mind to it, he could survive. Steve limped down the hallway and into the control room. Limping past the table of colorful buttons and switches, a thought crossed his mind and he was limping back toward the controls.

Using the table of switches to support his weight and give his leg a rest, he scanned the many switches and buttons until he found what he wanted. It was a button marked '**self-destruct**'. It was something Wesker had designed 'just in case'. Steve pressed the button, and there was another knob under the button, a knob that had to be turned to a certain number to verify how many minutes until detonation. There were enough explosives planted in this place to destroy it, and everything in it. If his life was taken, and if that was the price that had to be paid to teach Wesker a lesson, then so be it. Steve twisted the knob slightly, and it was activated.

"All personnel evacuate immediately, self-destruct sequence activated. Self-destruct in three minutes. All personnel evacuate immediately…"

Steve put a hand under the table of controls, and glided it across the smooth surface of the table, until his hand hit a lump. A gun. Steve pulled at the gun, and tore it from the tape that held it to the underside of the control panel. The gun was a G-18 Machine Pistol. Steve looked over it quickly and checked the clip, which was two times longer then the handle itself, he smacked the magazine back in and headed for the exit.

* * *

He was taking up the rear, firing off his nine-millimeter at the approaching creature that took its time in approaching them. Nothing was hurting the gruesome creature, not his blasts, and not the rounds of Barry's weapons that was significantly stronger then the handgun he wielded.

Chris looked up, saw Ada almost an entire floor ahead of him, and it made him all the more determined to _haul ass_. Chris pumped his arms to gain more speed as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time. The creature growled and he peered down the corridor at him- the ceiling was as high as the stairs- and saw that it had increased it's pace. It wasn't running, but wasn't walking either.

"Hurry!" He screamed, putting all of his effort into running faster. If they didn't make it, if they were to die…everything they've done in the past few days, and through the past seven years, would be for _nothing_. He wondered for a moment, that if Umbrella hadn't been shut down a few months back, how would their mission in infiltrating the main Umbrella HQ have gone? Would it have been a suicide mission, or the easiest thing they'd done? They'd spent almost a whole year planning an attack. Rebecca had stayed behind, along with a few more Ex-S.T.A.R.S. that were against Umbrella, and tried to gather as much information as she could. Barry, Jill, and himself went to Europe and started planning. They bought a house, a 'safe house'. They attained weapons, ranging from handguns to Assault Rifles, and they started to slowly plan their 'course of action'.

When something went wrong, when Claire Redfield and her newest partner Leon Kennedy, didn't arrive in Europe on time, he went out looking for her. She had been caught by Umbrella Employee's while braking into a Umbrella lab with a few Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Leon narrowly escaped, and when Chris traveled back to Europe, back to the safe house, with her, Leon was already there and waiting.

Before their plans could be put to work, and ironically, on the same day that they were going to infiltrate the main headquarters, the President of The United States ordered Umbrella Corporation to be closed. Soon after, a new President took his place, President Graham. What was Mr. Graham planning to do? Would he have opened Umbrella again, if certain things didn't go wrong? Was he already in the process of re-opening Umbrella when Wesker decided to infect the world?

_CRASH!_

Chris really had no clue why he was thinking of all of this now, but was broken from his thoughts either way, when the creature smashed it's arms into the concrete wall. Once again, the huge corridor seemed to shake under the strength of the creature, and it continued toward the stairs. One swift smack on the stairs would send the entire staircase tumbling down.

"I'm at the rooftop, hurry!" Ada yelled from a floor and a half above him, he glanced up for a split-second, still running, and just realized just how tired he was. His legs ached, his heart was pumping ferociously, and the thought of dieing was ever present in his mind now, as he saw the creature coming closer, only about fifty yards away from the base of the stairs. In front of him was Ashley, she was being lead up the stairs by Leon who held her hand firmly, she about ten steps ahead of him. Before he knew it, she disappeared through the door up top, Ada was standing there, motioning from him to hurry up, only about ten steps away-and the entire metal staircase rocked.

Chris grabbed the railing as he was knocked off balance, the monster below had rammed into the base of the stairs that were only held up by beams of metal, one of which was now gone because of the monster below. Chris pulled himself to his feet slowly, and the staircase rocked again as the creature below smashed a mighty arm into another support beam.

_Notgonnamakeit! _

And the entire structure collapsed.

* * *

The helicopter landed about a block away, and she was putting all of her energy into running as fast as she could toward it. Maybe she could get some information from whoever was piloting it! Maybe the person would know where Chris and the others went! The redhead rounded the corner, and saw the 'copter sitting in the middle of a empty street. The blades were just now slowing down, starting to come to a slow stop, and she saw a man dressed in a tactical vest, and black pants.

The man waved. "Ahoy there! You need a ride?" The Hispanic man yelled out, trying to sound cheerful despite the circumstances. Claire literally yelped in joy, and ran toward the man whom wielded a sub-machine gun. The man was grinning toward her, probably happy to see another person alive, and she was too.

Claire stopped within arms length of the man, grinning happily. He was holding the machine gun at his side, in one hand. "Wow! I've been searching for hours! You're like my guardian angel! Oh my God, I am so happy you're here! I'm looking for my brother, and a few of his friends and-oh God, do you know where they could be?"

The man nodded. "Probably at the shelter a few miles West of here. It's a blockade on the freeway, I'm from there, do you want a ride?"

Claire nodded happily. "Yes, please!"

The man smirked, and just as quickly he pulled the machine gun up, and stuck the barrel literally inches from her face. "I'm here to finish Kainite's job. I see that his work wasn't very sufficient. Time to die, little girl." He had a look of pleasure on his face, a look of accomplishment mixed in. She probably had surprise and fear written all over her face, because those two emotions were pumping through her like blood. All of this…for nothing. Was this where her luck ran out?

The Hispanic man pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Chris! _Hang on_!" Ada shouted, holstering her sub-machine gun in her thigh holster. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He knew before she shouted, he heard the crash of the stairs, he knew that his best friend was in trouble. Barry Burton ran back through the door, and was greeted with a ledge only about five feet by five feet, about a foot thick, concrete. There were metal rails on either side of the small platform, the metal rails were connected to the rails that were connected to the stairs-that were now gone.

Chris was hanging on to the very end of one of the rails; the stairs had been ripped from the rails and was now lying in a large heap three floors below. He was clinging with his hands, one above the other, and his grip couldn't have gotten any tighter.

Barry got down onto his hands and knees. "Billy!" He shouted over his shoulder, and scooted as close to the edge as he dared. He heard Billy's' heavy footsteps, and he was instantly behind Barry. "Make sure I don't fall!" Barry said to Billy as he reached down toward Chris. Chris was at least fifteen feet below, definitely out of reach. "Your going to have to climb up, I can't reach you!"

He could see the fear on Chris' face, but at the same time, saw the determination. Saw him nod, tighten his jaw, and he was starting his way up, starting up toward Barry's large outstretched arm. He was coming up, hand-over-hand, and Barry thanked god that Chris was trained well. He was an Ex-S.T.A.R.S. and S.T.A.R.S. were _nothing _like an ordinary person. S.T.A.R.S. were trained to survive. They were trained to overcome _any _obstacles, and this wasn't anything near as bad as what _any _of the people here have been through.

"Come on, Chris! You can do this!" Another struggling hand moved, pulling him up just slightly, and he was getting closer. Barry could see the muscles in Chris' arms tightening, and he pulled himself up further. Another, another, and finally he was grasping Chris' hand, and was pulling him up onto the platform.

"…One minutes until detonation. All personnel evacuate immediately. Self destruct sequence…"

"Come on!" Ada yelled as the two scrambled to their feet and ran out onto the roof. They were free, out of this nightmare for now. The sun felt good, and it just felt so damned good to be out of there, so good to be out in the world again, and Barry froze stiff at the sight of Wesker, Glitter, and the cloaked figure standing directly across the roof, by two elevator doors, and saw the creature Nemesis standing just about twenty yards to their left. They weren't going to make it, unless they could go through _all _of them.

_Is this it? Is this how it ends? Damn it…_

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger…AGAIN! Sorry for the lat update, again. I hope that when I get back I have a pleasant surprise P Which means…lots of reviews lol.

So until then…PEACE!


	13. Run Like Hell

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 13: Run Like Hell**_

A/N: Again, not as many reviews, but there's not much I can do about that, unless I need to improve on my fic? If so, please tell me! But thanks to those who have remained faithful! Also, don't get the G-18 monster (Gargoyle) mixed up with the G-18 machine pistol, it was just coincidence I guess. So without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Mike grabbed the machine-gun as he jumped out of the helicopter. If not for a few minor differences, and the long magazine, the gun would look no different then a handgun. But in reality, it was a deadly weapon, a weapon that could fire off all thirty rounds inside the magazine in only seconds. He didn't bother checking the clip, he remembered changing it the day before. He remembered being bored, sitting in one of the labs while Wesker preached about how 'wonderful' the T-Virus creatures were. He had sat there fiddling with the G-18 sub-machine gun for what seemed like almost an hour, he was timing himself on how fast he could refill a clip. He had gotten the G-18 from inside the lab; in a desk-but he didn't remember bringing it back to the chopper…Was this one the right one?

And then the redhead was sprinting around the corner; he didn't have time to ponder. Michael waved, "Ahoy there!" He yelled, trying to keep the pure malice from his voice, the wickedness that could give him away. "You need a ride?" He could see the sparkle in the redhead's eyes, and she slapped her hands together gleefully and sprinted toward him as if he had his arms wide open.

_This nina is an idiota…_

Mike grinned as if happy, but inside he was smirking evilly. She stopped, close enough that he could reach out and touch her. The sub-machine gun was loose in his right hand at his side, his finger on the trigger. She started saying something, praising him and telling him how happy she was to see her. Mike nodded absently, not really knowing what she said, he only heard her ask if he knew where to find someone. "Probably at the shelter a few miles West of here. It's a blockade on the freeway, I'm from there, do you want a ride?" Michael shifted his weight to another leg.

"Yes please!" The girl, Claire Redfield, said while nodding happily.

Michael smirked, and the thought of tying her up and taking her back to Wesker crossed his mind-nah, this'll be too much fun. Just as quickly as his facial expression changed, he pulled the machine gun up, the barrel just inches from her delicate face. "I'm here to finish Kainite's job. I see that his work wasn't very sufficient. Time to die, little girl." A small grin formed on his face, a grin of accomplishment, of pleasure at the shocked look she wore on her face. And he squeezed the trigger, felt that he didn't even have to watch as the bullet dug deep into her skull-and there was a empty _click. _

_Damn it!_

The girl lunged forward at that moment, and grabbed his gun-wielding arm, succeeded in bringing him to the ground. He hit the ground a moment after she did, falling hard on his right shoulder. She grasped his other arm, his left arm, and pulled it so that his right arm was stuck underneath him, and he was lying on his belly. Before he knew it, his left arm was twisted painfully around his back, and she was sitting on him and the cold steel of a gun as against his neck.

"Who are you?" She demanded, and although she had a soft voice, it came out demanding and cold. He decided to stay quiet. He doubted she would kill him, if she did, she wouldn't find out jack shit.

"Answer me!" She pressed the gun against his neck harder, digging the barrel into him. Still he remained quiet. "I swear to God, I'll shoot you if you don't answer!"

Michael snickered, and tried his best to look at her while he was talking. His left cheek was buried into the asphalt street painfully, it was hard to talk. "You _tonto _bitch, get that gun outta' my neck! I ain't telling you _shit_! Besides, what're you gonna' do, kill me?"

The girl laughed. "Nah, I'm going to shoot you." And not a second after her sentence was complete, the _crack _of the semi was heard, and pain surged up through his leg simultaneously. "Now will you talk, _gato_?" He was breathing heavily through clenched teeth now, the pain was like nothing he'd experienced before. He'd never been shot, and this was far worse then anything he'd ever experienced. She had shot him in the back of the thigh.

_Stupid nina!_

"What the hell do you want?" Michael yelled out, still breathing loudly.

"Who are you, why were you going to shoot me?" She asked, pushing the barrel to his neck even harder yet.

"My name is Roberto Mendez. I thought you were one of them." As soon as the words spilled from his mouth, he regretted it. There was no way she was going to believe him.

"…Uh-huh…Wanna' tell the truth this time?"

"…" Mike squeezed his eyes shut. _Why did I even do this? Why am I even here? _"…My name is Michael, I work for a man named Albert Wesker. He wanted you and the people you were traveling with, dead. I was just scouting the area when I found you-"

"Where are they now?" Claire demanded, the barrel being pressed even further.

He was quiet again.

"Answer me!" She hissed, pressing the barrel harder. "I'll brake your neck, or get answers, whichever comes first!"

_Damn it… _"Their on a island, inside a giant facility. It's a few hundred miles south-west of here…"

"Are you lying? I have plenty of ammo in this gun, and you still have a good leg."

His eyes went wide, and he hurriedly blurted out a no, hoping that he sounded honest enough. There was _no way _he was going to get shot again.

He felt her weight leave his body, and he just realized how little she weighed, but how much his right arm hurt from being under all of that weight. _CRACK! _And there was pain in his other leg, and then footsteps as she was walking away toward the helicopter.

"Damn you!" Michael yelled, blood oozing from both bullet wounds.

Claire looked back over her shoulder toward him, smirking. "You stay here, okay? I might need to come back and ask some questions. –Oh yeah! All those shots from my gun probably distracted a bunch of zombies, so I'd haul ass if I were you. _Adios!_" And she disappeared into the helicopter.

* * *

Wesker wore a grin of pure evil, and behind those dark shades, Leon was willing to bet that there was a set of eyes glimmering with spitefulness. Next to the blonde-haired Ex-S.T.A.R.S. stood Glitter on one side, and the cloaked figure on his other. Only about twenty-five yards to their left was the huge creature that Jill referred to as 'Nemesis'. Leon pulled the 12-guage over his shoulder, and into his hands, pumped it, and waited.

"Wesker! You asshole! Haven't you done enough?" Leon's gaze settled on Chris, whose face had anger written all over it. His hands were balled into fists, knuckles white.

Wesker snickered. "Redfield, do you not understand when to shut up?" Wesker asked casually. "But there isn't time for this now, Redfield. This place is going up in flames in about thirty seconds, and I don't want to be here when it does. Glitter, start up the chopper!"

"Damn you, Wesker!" Jill raised her weapon, aimed it at Wesker, she wanted to blow his brains out, he could tell by the look on her face-and Ada stopped her, she lowered her gun, and Jill looked just as surprised as he felt.

"No time! We can't take them all, we need to move, _now_!" Already, Ada was leading everyone to the ledge to his or her right-and Wesker was yelling for the Nemesis creature to '_destroy them'_. Leon hurried over to where everyone was gathering at the edge of the building, the heavy footsteps of the Nemesis creature thudding behind him. Everyone was moving down a ladder that, from what he could see, led to a concrete platform. Ada was hurrying them down the metal ladder, two at a time.

_RAAAAGH!_

The growl sent chills down his back, the inhuman sound, the earthshaking, hair-raising howl of fury that burst out of its thick throat. And then it _spoke._ It was a guttural, barely human scream that was nearly drowned out by the same feral scream from before. "_Deeestroyy._"

It was his turn to go down the ladder, and he didn't waste no time, it had only been about ten seconds to get everyone down. Wesker had said 30 seconds before everything blew up, and he was probably estimating. "_Deeestr_-" and the creature was cut off by the 'copter's blades buzzing to life, it's spine-tingling cry drowned out by the helicopter-and he was already down the ladder. The platform was a good ways from the ground, at least a full story, if not two.

"Follow me!" Ada pointed down to another ledge about three feet down and made the two-feet leap across to it. The others followed suit. Then there was another, and she leaped down to that, again everyone else followed, and now they weren't that far from the ground, now they could jump, and there was a bush to brake their fall.

Just as the first, Rebecca, jumped down to the ground some ten feet below, there was a loud explosion. Not an explosion like the building exploding, but an explosion like a wall had been destroyed. Sure enough, there it was, Gargoyle. Standing in all of its ugly glory, great chunks of concrete lay around it, metal pipes protruding from the wall in random places- and Leon looked up to see the helicopter flying away from the island.

"_Deeestroyy._"

Nemesis was hot on their trail, and Gargoyle was about a football-field away from them, and was advancing toward them already. It's appendages swinging wildly as if happy, and it growled, a growl that matched that of Nemesis-

"Leon, go!" Leon was snapped back into reality; everyone else was down below, Ada behind him, urging for him to go-to hurry his ass up. Leon nodded quickly, and threw his shotgun down into the bush and jumped in after it. Using his shoulder to land on, it absorbed most of the impact but it still wasn't that great of a choice on his part. Leon fumbled around in the bush for a moment, grabbed for the shotgun- and Ada was suddenly on top of him. She didn't weigh much, but it was enough to take him by surprise and take his breath momentarily.

Ada looked at him with an apologetic frown. "Sorry." Leon only nodded, and both scrambled to their feet, he grabbed his shotgun-and Nemesis cried out from above. His attention was forced onto the large creature, and he saw that it was wielding a rocket launcher.

_How-Don't think! _Run!

And it growled, prepared to fire the rocket launcher-prepared to _blow them up_. "_Deeestroyy._" Nemesis lifted the launcher onto its shoulder; growled-and the clatter of gunfire broke into all of the noise. Together, the growling of Gargoyle, the blood-curdling cries of Nemesis, the distant buzz of the 'copter, and the clatter of the gun was deafening. Leon spun around to see Nemesis trembling slightly as the unseen gunman pounded multiple rounds into Nemesis- and suddenly someone was _leaping _off of the edge of the building, just as it started to rumble violently.

Billy was close, and was a lot bigger then Leon, and he ran to catch the falling person. He was successful; both fell to the ground, the jumper in his large arms-and the building exploded.

* * *

The buzz of the helicopter was somewhat familiar. She'd been in them numerous times, with Chris of course. When he'd been in the Air Force, and when she was a lot younger, she would get to visit him and he would take her for rides in a 'copter about twice a year. When she got older, he taught her how to fly one-and she was thanking God for that. She felt a sort of accomplishment after taking down that guy, who apparently was connected with Kainite, and that meant he worked for Wesker.

_Wesker…_

Chris had never said much about Wesker, never said what exactly Wesker was thinking, and that was probably because no one really knew. All she knew was that he was a twisted man- with his own agenda. No one was sure if he worked with Umbrella, or if he just loved the companies' experiments. But one thing for sure- he was a flat-out lunatic, plain and simple. Suddenly she remembered, remembered her encounter with him back in the Rockfort Island Prison. Remembered the brute _strength _that he possessed. Remembered being lifted off of her feet by at least a foot, by her neck. Remembered gasping for air, remembered the grin of satisfaction on his face at the sight of her fear and the fact that she was slipping from life-But that was a long time ago.

_Think about the present…_

Claire brushed a few strands of red hair from face, and continued to scan the dark blue waters of the ocean below her. Looking-searching-for this island that that Michael guy was talking about. And if he was lying, if he was sending her on a wild goose chase, she would go back and pour whole bags of salt in his wounds-make him suffer. Then she saw a dark plume of black rise up into the air far ahead. It was the dark smoke of a explosion, and she just knew that was the place.

* * *

Barry pulled Rebecca down as he too went to the ground, covering her with his bulk. He could see, from he corners of his eyes, everyone else doing the same around him. The roar of the explosion was deafening, and sent a tremor through the air. He felt air sweep past him seconds after the _BOOM_, and then the debris started to fall; large, and small pieces of concrete, among the countless material that was sent flying from the building as it blew up.

The last of the debris fell within only a few moments, and he was rising slowly. He was relieved to see that Nemesis was nowhere in sight, even more relieved to see that the Gargoyle creature was trapped under a great chunk of concrete; overjoyed to see a pool of dark red spreading out from under it, and pleased to see that everyone was okay. Besides a few tiny abrasions, and a whole hell of a lot of dust, everyone was unscathed.

Barry climbed to his feet, helping Rebecca up while doing so. Tiny bits of debris was still falling, he could feel the smaller-then-pebble-sized things hitting his broad shoulders and the top of his head as he stood there, everyone else around was getting up slowly. The chunk of concrete that lie on top of the Gargoyle creature was absolutely _huge_, it seemed that an entire wall had fallen on the creature. In random places, lied charred and bloody corpses of the 'Los Illuminados' and a few miscellaneous T-Virus creatures; some of which he'd seen before and some that were…new to the list of nightmares.

Silence dominated for a moment, everyone stood quietly, dazed, and at the same time happy. The silence was broken by Ada Wong.

"We should go." She said flatly. "There's a building outside of those gates, northeast of here, inside we can find a cargo plane. It had no seats, but it could easily fit us all inside." She didn't receive nods; everyone was still a bit dazed by what had happened. She was about to tell them to follow her when the rubble moved slightly, a small mountain of concrete stirred for just a second, a few small pieces of rock sliding down the side of the heap of rock. A few tense moments passed, everyone watched the rubble, but the movement didn't reoccur. "Let's go."

The group followed Ada loyally; he was in the back walking next to Chris. "You okay?" He asked, turning to look at his S.T.A.R.S. teammate and longtime friend. Chris turned back to him, and just stared for a moment, as if thinking before he nodded moments later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That fall wasn't nuthin'." Chris grinned, but Barry could see through it, he could see that it was forced.

"We'll get him. Wesker _will _pay." Barry clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's gonna' stop us. Not Glitter, not a army of zombies, _nothing_."

Chris frowned slightly. "Yeah, I hope so…" Chris stopped; Barry did too, as the rest of the group did the same. Ada retrieved a plastic card from her back pocket-how she fit something in those skintight pants was beyond him-and she swiped it quickly and the two thick metal doors opened. The walls were huge, tall, and thick, made of solid steel, topped with what looked like barbwire.

"Stick close, and stay alert!" Ada said, more of a demand then anything. "This forest has some pretty wicked things hiding in it, and if we find one of them, give it all you got to take it down." Barry nodded in unison with everyone else, and she started to say something else when a sound that was familiar but straight-out impossible.

"_Deeestroyy!_"

Barry spun around, saw the creature standing, it's mouth wide as it growled, dust covering it's body, and the rocket launcher on its shoulder-and he was being pulled to the ground by Chris as everyone else took cover behind the thick walls or ducked just as something jetted past them. The projectile moved into the forest, was stopped by a tree, and there was a explosion of light and sound as trees were uprooted and dirt was sent flying into the air.

"Run! Go, go, _GO!_" Ada's voice again, and before he knew it, Chris was pulling him to his feet, half stumbling to his feet himself, and everyone was running into the forest. Ada was leading them through the forest, and he found himself stumbling over roots and rocks, barely dodging trees, everything moving past him in a blind blur. Chris was a few feet ahead, a lot nimbler and smaller, he was moving swiftly. He kept his eyes focused on Chris' boots, using that as his motivation to move quicker.

"_DEESTROYY!_"

And although they were at least one hundred yards from the Nemesis creature, its cry was still audible- and then there was an explosion behind him and to his left about thirty yards away. Barry didn't know where it was getting all of its ammunition, but he was willing to bet that it had much more.

* * *

He hadn't run this much, and this fast, in a _long _time. Even when they'd been attacked in the hotel back in D.C, he didn't run this fast. But now that a rocket-launcher wielding, eight-foot tall, _behemoth _was hot on their trail, he was moving as fast as his legs would take him-and as fast as he could go without _dragging _Tara with him, that is, if he wasn't already. He was holding her hand, her hands were sweaty, and she was pleading for him to slow down, but he ignored it and pumped his legs harder.

Jeff was right behind Jill, Billy and Rebecca in front of him, and then Ada. Others were behind him; Leon and Ashley were running a few yards to his left, same speed. Ashley didn't seem to have much problems keeping up with the speedy Leon, she was probably used to it-

"Jeff!"

And before he could react to Tara yelling his name, his right shoulder collided with a tree, just barely missing the side of his face. The impact from running into the tree made him stumble to the ground, the shoulder of his sleeve ripped, but he was back to his feet before Tara could help him. He continued pumping his legs, knowing that they needed to get far away-

A noise. A high-pitched scream that ripped through the forest, then another, and several others after that, some of which were different. Some of which were _growls_, not the high-pitched shriek of some rabid beast-

_What was that?-_

Tara stopped. Not wanting to drag her to the ground, he stopped too. Jeff turned around to the blonde-haired girl, her face full of fear, with one hand clutching the chest of her shirt, and the other tightening its grip on his hand.

"Jeff I'm scared!" She said half humiliated that she admitted it and half frightened of their circumstance. Her eyes locked on his for a moment, but began darting around as if looking for the source of the screams.

"Tara…" Jeff frowned slightly. "I'm sorry but we have to _move_!" He was pulling on her hand even as the _boom _of Leon's shotgun exploded through the forest, and there was a dieing cry of _something_. "Come on!" And he was pulling her again, just as the forms of Chris and Barry ran past.

There were more screams, more growls, and more creatures that smelled the scent of the running group, as they ran through the twisting trees…and suddenly his feet hit sand. Jeff looked up, he had been watching the ground carefully before, and saw a large metal building up ahead-and a few forms to their right, standing in the sand.

"We're almost there!" He heard Ada yell just before the _crack _of numerous handguns shattered the tranquility of the beach, and ribbons of crimson spurted out from the forms of the reptilian creatures about fifty yards away. They were close to the hangar, and that meant that they were close to being…_safe. _

* * *

She could see forms on the white sands below, not far from her. Claire nearly yelped in joy, but was kept from doing so when there was an explosion in the forest at the edge of the beach. The explosion sent a cloud of dirt into the sky, and she felt scared. She was too close to being reunited with them, to let them die by some random explosions. She had to set the 'copter down, now.

Claire hit the appropriate switches and buttons feverishly, and the chopper started to descend toward the island. That was when she realized that several of the forms down below weren't human; she saw the explosions at the tip of multiple handgun-wielding forms beneath her. Clenching her teeth tight, Claire kept her eyes locked on the island that was rapidly getting closer, less then one thousand feet…and she realized that the controls were…messing up.

* * *

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Chris, Barry, and Billy fired as they were backing up toward the door; everyone else was inside the hangar. She waited by the door, screaming for them to hurry as they fired rounds into the Hunter creatures that were slow in their advancement. That was when she spotted the helicopter in the sky, coming toward the island, and she realized it was that stupid Hispanic man. He must have been sent to scout, check the progress of the T-Virus or something.

The 'copter wasn't slowing down, it was going to crash-land, maybe he'd been attacked, maybe he died at the controls…

_Not the time-_

"_Come on!_" She yelled, and the three men fired their last rounds, spun around and scampered toward the open door. Just as the three piled into the hangar, the 'copter landed, crash-landed, on the beach. The Hunter's darted into the forest in fear as the helicopter landed. The entire nose of the chopper was lost under the sand, buried up to a bit past the front windows at an angle. The tail end of the helicopter was sticking out into the air, the blades smacking the sand lightly as they started to come to a slow halt.

Chris had come to her side to watch the helicopter just as the blades came to a stop-and the door opened and a woman stumbled out of it and onto the beach. The woman was a redhead, sporting a red vest and a short tight-fitting shirt that exposed her flat stomach. The redhead was to her feet in an instant, and was already running toward them, yelling to wait-and Chris recognized the voice, recognized the girl.

_Claire Redfield_. She thought as the redhead dashed toward them. She looked over to Chris, his eyes glazed over in…tears. Ada grinned slightly at the tears of joy that were filling Chris eyes-

"_Deeestroyy_!"

"Come on!" Ada yelled, holding Chris back from running to Claire, she knew they didn't have time. Nemesis was nothing to fool with, it was virtually indestructible and it was set on killing whatever it could. It would take them a bit of time to start the cargo plane up, and even more time for the hangar doors to open. Claire ran into the room, and Ada saved her questions, as did Chris. It was obvious that Claire just plainly _shouldn't _be there.

"Keep watch!" Ada yelled as she passed the group of ten people that were gathered by the Cargo Plane. She ran up the steps, and into the Plane, Jeff, Tara, and Ashley piled in after her as everyone else stood in a line by the steps, weapons raised.

"_Deeestroyy!_"

If it weren't for the monster outside the door, she would've asked Claire _how_. That would be questioning enough, 'how?' but there wasn't time. Rebecca raised her H&K handgun, aimed it carefully at the door and waited-and she didn't have to wait long as the wall fell apart under the explosion of another rocket. As the dust cleared the form of the surgically created monster was obvious as it threw the rocket launcher, which was probably pretty heavy, about ten yards to its left with one mighty arm. It growled again, spreading both arms to its side, and pulling its head back, as it howled. Lowering it's leather-wrapped head, a permanent toothy grin set into its disfigured and ugly face, Nemesis started toward them and everyone opened fire.

* * *

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Next chapter, do they escape? What happens if they do? Will Wesker be stopped? Stay tuned to find out more! Once again, sorry for the late update, but I was on vacation! Next update should be a lot faster…hopefully…But meanwhile, please review!

PEACE


	14. The End?

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 14: The End?**_

A/N: Hoo-hah! …Yeah…Not much action in this one, I think everyone deserves a rest, don't you? Sorry for the late update again, geez…I'm trying guys! Please keep reading and reviewing! You guys are the fuel for my fire! Thank you for all your support, and understanding thus far!

* * *

The door lead straight into the cockpit, her mind racing, and already she couldn't hardly register what she was seeing, what she was hearing.

_Nemesis is hot on our trail, Redfield's sister is back from the dead, Wesker escaped, the facility blew up, Gargoyle chased us-and now what's this? _

Someone was sitting in the pilot seat, the last thing she thought she'd see, she couldn't see the persons face, but heard the clicking of switches and buttons. Ada motioned for everyone to stay quiet and stay back. She pulled her sub-machine gun from her thigh holster, taking a few silent steps forward at the same time. She nearly fired the gun as something exploded outside, something that sounded like a concrete wall being blasted by TNT, but instead she got low and aimed at the face that peered out from behind the pilot's seat. At the same time she yelled for someone to check outside-

"Ada?" The dark-haired youth-'_David_'_-_asked in surprise, equally surprised that he had the powerful gun pointed at is face, almost point blank range.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam…_

Ada rose to her feet slowly, the countless _crack_'s of handguns making it next to impossible to hear anything. "David!" She yelled above the noise, slightly lowering the sub-machine gun. "Move!" Ada motioned with her head for him to move just in case he didn't hear, and emphasized it by pointing the firearm at him. _David _obeyed and stood up, raising his hands into the air. Ada quickly noted that there was a G-18 machine pistol near him, while she walked forward cautiously.

"Ada! That creature is here!" Jeff yelled in a bit of fear and shock. Ada only looked back momentarily before yelling for him to keep the door open as she moved to sit down in the pilot seat.

She yelled another command, yelled for Ashley to keep her gun trained on David whom was standing next to the co-pilot seat, hands raised in the air. Quickly grabbing the machine pistol, Ada threw it back over her shoulder where it landed just a few feet to Ashley's left. Ada started punching buttons and toggling switches afterwards.

* * *

An entire clip wasted, and he failed to do anything other then fill Nemesis with bullet wounds. The body of the 'Nemesis' creature was actually _peppered_ with small bloody holes that their handguns produced. Rivulets of blood streamed down its black attire, and a single gunshot wound stuck out on it's disfigured face like a sore thumb. Barry had produced the large crater, no doubt, a powerful round with his magnum that blew a hole in the top of its head. The round had managed to actually peel the skin back in the process, shredding it and covering its ugly face in blood.

Jamming another clip into the gun, Leon continued firing the semi-automatic H&K nine-millimeter handgun. The Remington 12-Guage Pump Action Shotgun was strapped to his back, he figured that it wouldn't have much effect on the creature at long range. All he had was buckshot, and he doubted it would do much damage, so instead he emptied his clips on the creature- and it seemed to falter. It was barely noticeable; it halted, less then a second, and was walking again. It growled, and the shots continued.

Some were aimed at its legs, blowing holes in the meaty, muscular, appendages. The others targeted its chest, while Chris alone pounded holes into its neck and head. Over the past years, he had come to being accustomed to the _crack _of handguns around him, now was no different. The _crack_'s continued, and it seemed as if they weren't there-_eject clip, slam new one home, and keep firing-_ Leon did just that, even as the thought crossed his mind, the Nemesis creature wavered again, a bit longer this time. It seemed to stumble, and stand in one spot for a moment, and then it threw its head back and growled-and ribbons of blood spurted out from its thick throat and another, and another as Chris took the opportunity to riddle the creature's neck with bullets. This was a move that would kill, if not disable, _anything_, but Nemesis only growled louder and continued toward them with a quaking step.

* * *

It was less then fifty yards away when the engines roared to life, everyone emptied the remaining bullets in their clips and piled into the plane. Claire ran up the steps quickly, two at a time, Rebecca and a few more behind her followed. Barry was the last one into the plane, and he slammed the door shut. The cockpit wasn't big at all, but just big enough so that everyone could fit without any difficulty.

Once inside, Claire spotted _him _almost immediately, and their eyes stayed on each other for a long time. It wasn't possible…no! He…He was dead! She felt like she couldn't breath, felt like her lungs had been filled with concrete, felt a balloon blowing up inside of her gut. The drone of machinery was nonexistent as she stared at Steve Burnside. She wanted to cry, wanted to leap into his arms-but the sounds of gunfire stopped her from doing so. She had to put her feelings aside, had to focus on the task ahead…for now.

* * *

Ashley was immediately at his side and holding his hand tight between the two of them, and he could hear a screeching sound of machinery.

He noticed the dark-haired kid he'd seen earlier, one of Wesker's accomplices, he was standing with his arms in the air, a look of disbelief set into his features, his eyes locked on Claire Redfield. There was a machine pistol lying on the floor where he'd seen Ashley standing before she ran to his side.

"That yours?" He questioned, forgetting about the young male, as the sound of machinery grew louder. Ashley shook her head.

"No, it's his." She said, nodding her head toward the dark-haired kid.

Light flooded into the poorly lit hangar, as the doors opened about two inches a second, no more. This made the tension rise, he could actually _feel _it emitting off of everyone. He could feel their fear, their anxiety, as it pumped through his body too-and Ada was yelling above the engines for them to hold Nemesis at bay for a while longer.

Chris was closest to the door, and he opened it, the roar of engines louder now. Barry and Billy rushed to his side and all three fired through the space of the open, wide, door. "Stay here!" His voice barely audible above the engines roar, and the nine-millimeter fire, Leon moved from Ashley and stood behind a squatting Billy. He started firing immediately, his last clip, and one, two, three shots already. He was discharging the bullets quicker then he thought he could pull the trigger, and although everyone was emptying their guns on the beast it continued toward them growling, ready to kill.

_Less then twenty yards away! Hurry, Ada!_

The empty _click _of his handgun was like a bad omen, and soon, everyone else seized to fire, they're guns dryer then his mouth. He hadn't drank, or eaten anything in God knows how long- _Now's not the time! Damn it, it's getting too close, we need more ammo! _Leon pulled his Remington from its place on his back, and remembered the Machine Pistol while doing so. Leon cocked the pump, and shouted over his shoulder to Ashley. "Gimme' that gun! Hurry!"

Ashley nodded and moved quickly to fetch the machine pistol, removing her handgun from its makeshift holster between her skirt and waist. She was at his side in a flash, and he nodded toward Chris, indicating that she should give him the machine pistol, and she handed her handgun to Billy, and already they were firing at Nemesis-less then ten yards-. The numerous and rapid _crack_'s of the machine pistol was drowned out by the explosions that the shotgun created, and the _crack _of the gun Billy fired was inaudible-and then they were moving…finally moving.

The doors were opened all the way, and the plane was heading out, Nemesis growling in frustration as it's prey moved away-and then it was jogging toward them, soon it was _running _toward them in heavy thudding footsteps-and Barry slammed the door shut as the Cargo Plane moved out into the beach, a long concrete runway was set into the beach, a runway that stopped at the ocean abruptly, but it was enough for them to take off-and sure enough they were in the air before he knew it.

A cheer was in order, he expected it, but instead everyone was quiet. The faint smile that everyone wore, the relieved smiles, was enough celebration. But he had to ask himself as he stood there, arm wrapped around Ashley's shoulders, was it really the end?

* * *

Crossing her leg over the other, Glitter took a deep breath. She was sitting upon a metal bench that stuck out of the wall, not her first choice for a seat, but good enough. The chrome-bodied woman stroked her leg, the chrome smooth and shiny under her fingers, as she watched the cloaked figure Spate sitting across from her. He, if in fact Spate had a gender, was silent with face hidden in shadows, cloaked arms crossed over his chest. Glitter frowned. He was a mysterious person, or thing; she'd never heard him actually carry a conversation. He was always all business, always serious.

Her metallic casing melted off of her smooth skin as she sat there, still stroking her thigh. Wesker was talking to someone over an intercom system, she wasn't quite sure what he was saying the roar of the engine was too loud for her to hear clearly. The helicopter was big enough to fit about twelve people, not counting the pilot and co-pilot. The cockpit and the area where she and Spate were seated was one space. The only thing dividing the two areas was the pilot and co-pilot seat.

Wesker finally removed a pair of headphones from his ears and turned to look back at them. Glitter uncrossed her legs, and re-crossed them with the opposite leg as he started to tell them where they were headed. She really didn't listen. It wasn't mandatory or anything. Once Wesker was finished with his announcement, Glitter lied down on the bench, both legs bent at the knees, and her arms stretched out over her head. The drone of the 'copter making her feel a bit drowsy…and then she was sleeping.

* * *

She was alive, and he couldn't believe it. It was…impossible…but she was there nonetheless, sitting with Steve Burnside. Steve explained his situation to the group shortly after takeoff, explained why he was given the name David, explained how he came to become an assistant for Wesker, which cleared up a lot of questions that Ada spitefully threw at him.

"You crying?" Chris looked at Barry who was sitting at Chris' side, Indian style with his legs crossed over each other. Barry still held the powerful magnum that had no more bullets left in it. He didn't know for sure, but he guessed that the weight of the gun gave Barry a sense of security…it worked for Chris.

Chris grinned and shook his head. "Something's in my eye." Grinning wider at his long-time friend, Chris rubbed his eyes and returned his arm to resting on his one bent knee; the other was stretched out before him, using the wall as support. "I'm so happy to see her again…" He said, watching Claire carefully. She was no longer talking to Steve…but was resting her head on his shoulder, their hands clasped together.

Barry followed Chris' gaze to the redheaded girl and the younger dark haired boy, and grinned. "And I'm happy you're happy, and happy that everyone else is happy." Barry looked back at Chris and added with a grin, "Damn it, we're all just one big happy family ain't we?"

Chris snickered and let his head fall back against the metal wall of the plane. "Yeah, I guess we are." He replied, looking around at the others. He'd known all but Jeff, Tara, Ada, and Ashley for a few years now, and they had all developed quite a bond. He could already feel himself bonding with the others, the three younger persons of the group that is…he still had doubts about Ada. But just how many doubts could you have about someone who did such a great favor for you?

Submerged in his thoughts, Chris didn't hear footsteps or notice that someone was sitting next to him until her voice interrupted his thinking. "You okay, Chris?" Chris turned to the new speaker, Jill Valentine, and nodded hesitantly. He was still lost in his mind somewhere. Jill returned the nod and grinned softly.

He never knew how to…accept Jill. He wasn't sure if she was friend, or something more? He received both vibes in the past, and he always went along with whatever approach she was taking. Sometimes he had doubts though on what she was trying to do when she acted like 'more then a friend'. Was she testing him, seeing how he would react? Or was she trying to tell him something?

"Chris?" She asked, placing a hand on his. "You sure your okay?" Once again she snapped him back into reality, he'd dreamt off again, a move he could regret often. Chris grinned, and nodded again.

"Just…a lot on my mind," Chris said, "Sorry Jilly." He added with a smile. Jill nodded, grinning back at him understandingly and lowered herself a bit farther, stirring a bit until she was in a comfortable position.

"So where are we going exactly?" Chris looked up, and at Billy who had asked the question. He was sitting with Rebecca Chambers. She brought back a lot of memories, he'd gone through the Spencer horrors with her, along with the others of course, and they'd developed an almost brother and sister bond.

Ada, knowing that the question was directed toward her, replied without turning toward them. "I have a friend who lives in South Dakota. I think we can stay low there for a while, that's pretty far west, and I doubt the disease will spread that quickly. Once the disease does get too close, we'll catch a ride out of the country, I don't want to be here when it takes over the 'States."

"What do you mean, '_stay low_'?" Leon asked from his seat against a wall like everyone else, next to Ashley with both arms crossed over his chest and both legs bent at the knee. "We can't just wait this out…"

Ada peered back momentarily, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you say we do then, Leon? Go out there and cap zombies for a few months? I beg to differ…"

"Yeah," Leon scoffed, "we load ourselves with a big ole supply of weapons, and try to kill as many as possible!" Leon shook his head. "Seriously now, I say we track down Wesker, interrogate him, find a way to cure this, and it'll be all over."

Ada snickered. "Leon, once their infected, there's no turning back. The people in D.C were already fully infected, and that took less then one day. Even if we were to find a way to cure them after this far in the infection, they would have to live like Lepers because of all the skin decay." Leon grumbled something in return. "Either the military, or what's left of it, or another countries' military will cure this problem just like it was cured back in Raccoon City. In just America alone, there are enough Nuclear Weapons to wipe out an entire continent, maybe a few times over…and that's what's going to happen. Besides, we can't just barge in on Wesker's hideout and interrogate _him_, Wesker is just as dangerous as anything Umbrella has ever created…he _is _a product of their creations. It's not a happy ending, but it's _reality_, Leon."

"None of this seems real…It's all so far from reality, its crazy." Chris said with a sigh, saw that he had gotten a few people interested, Claire particularly. "These sort of things are supposed to only happen in movies, George Romero sort of films, Dawn of The Dead and such. Because of Umbrella, and anything and anyone involved with those bastards, they've made a child's worst nightmares become reality. When the attacks first started in Raccoon, when we invaded the Spencer Estate, I expected to find some deranged killers-wait let me rephrase that, I expected to find some _human_ deranged killers. But instead we uncovered the evil of a power-hungry company that provided for most of the _world_. Ever since that day, I always wanted to wake up and find out it had only been a nightmare. So far, I haven't woken up for seven years straight, and I don't think I will any time soon. Thanks to Umbrella, that's to Wesker, the world is in danger. What country is he planning to infect next? China, Japan, maybe even entire continents? With the U.S infected, Canada and Mexico are basically sitting ducks. Ada is right, Leon." Chris frowned as the words spilled from his mouth. "There really isn't much we can do about this…"

Silence. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard on this subject, lingering in their thoughts for almost an entire two minutes-Steve broke the silence.

"Except for one thing…" Chris, and every other set of eyes focused of Steve now. They watched for a moment, he seemed to still be thinking, looking back and forth between their gazes. Almost thirty seconds passed before he continued. "Get even. I say we find Wesker, and kill him, make sure he doesn't cause any more damage…Or at least try to, if we die, then so be it. If that's the price to ensure the safety of the rest of the world, I'm willing to risk it, at least we'll be dieing for a good cause."

Silence, again, shorter this time, broken by the voice of Billy Coen.

"I agree with the kid…" Billy nodded surely. "We can't let Wesker continue with this. We have to do something. I don't know about everyone else, but I've been through this twice, and I think it's a sign. No matter how corny this sounds, I think that someone's trying to tell me something, someone's trying to tell me that I'm needed. Everyone here has been through this several times, excluding Jeff and Tara, and in there case surviving is a sign. Anyone who can survive this is definitely…important. When I first saw the D.C incident on the news, I felt that I needed to come and check it out, because I felt I had an obligation to do so. Why are the rest of you here? Everyone else here heard of it on the news, Jeff, Tara, and their friend Xavier came here for a high school basketball game. Simply put, we were placed here because of fate. We survived so that it could come down to this, a few Ex-S.T.A.R.S., a United States Agent, an Umbrella spy, the President's daughter, and a few unsuspecting others could ensure the safety of the world…Or something like that anyways."

Rebecca chuckled; she was sitting next to Billy. He was standing up, using the wall as support. "Nice way to put it, I guess." Billy shrugged.

"I agree too." Leon announced, nodding certainly. "I'm with Billy and Steve on this one."

"Me too." Jill said confidently.

"If she goes, I go." Barry said with a slight laugh.

"Let's kick some ass!" Claire exclaimed, sitting up and punching her hand into the palm of her other.

"Alright, then. If Leon goes, I go. Let's do this!" There was an awkward pause after Ashley said this.

"I don't think its that great of an idea to take you Ashley." Leon scratched the back of his neck. "We shouldn't take Jeff or Tara either. You guys can stay with Ada's friend George while we take care of Wesker."

"Hold up," Jeff broke in, looking directly toward Leon. "There ain't no one here that's keeping me from going with you guys. Hell, I'll go alone if I have to, but I'm going, no questions asked. It's because of them that Xavier is dead, and I'm looking to get some revenge."

Tara nodded, and with a cocky grin said, "And I'm going wherever Jeff goes, no questions asked. Xavier was my friend too."

Leon sighed and waved a hand in the air and said with a short laugh, "Alright, alright. You can go. But Ashley, it's too-"

"I lost something too." Ashley interrupted. "They tore my family apart…"

"You might as well give it up Leon." Chris said finally. "You aren't going to stop anyone here from going after Wesker. We all got in this together, and we'll make things right together."

Leon nodded firmly. "Right. What about you then, Ada?" All heads turned her way as the question was directed to her. "Are you up for it?" A few moments passed. "Well?"

"I guess I have no choice, huh?" Ada said with a grin. "Let's kick his ass."

* * *

A/N: Like I've said hundreds of times, another chapter complete. Sorry to leave ya hangin' again, but I thought it was appropriate. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though it lacked any action, the next few chapters will probably be like that. I'll probably add some parts in the next few chapters that update you on the military's situation with the T-Virus, just so that you can get a little action. PLEASE REVIEW!

PEACE


	15. R&R

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 15: R&R**_

A/N: All I can say is...I'm trying. The last time I updated was what, the 18th of August? Well, through then, to now, I've had a number of things happen that have prevented me from updating. First, school started the 24th(Booo!), which is a major drag, and its my –first- year of High School, so updating, regretfully, may be even slower because of HW. This story is important to me, and your reviews even more important, but education is first I guess (BOOOOO!). But I'll try. Second, I got sick for about three days, kept getting major headaches and such, and that made my homework pile up. Hopefully, since that is over, the next chapters will come faster. Please keep reading no matter how long it takes me! I'll try as hard as I can, as long as you all continue to support me. Of course, thanks to you all, as always. PLEASE KEEP READING! I freakin' love you guys, seriously! You motivate me, you keep me going, and Jesus, I don't know what I'd do if you guys would stop reviewing, it's just so darn important! I'll try harder, I promise!

Changing gears…

Quick thing before the chapter starts. Seshomaru asked, "what happened to Xavier?" in a review. Well, quite simply he died, don't you remember, Glitter killed Xavier in the chapter called 'Wesker's Minions'. Yeah, so that's what happened to Xavier, and I'm just realizing that this story seems racial now, seeing as how the black guy died…

ANYWAYS! –nervous laugh- (I'm not racial, for real, if anything, I'm the biggest wigger there ever was X.x)AndSesshoumarou (not to be confused with the other) continued to say in reviews, was that I should ask Capcom if they would accept my fic to be the next Resident Evil video game. I finally brought my lazy ass around to do it, and it turns out that they are not accepting ideas for video games…too bad, right :P

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Although military was positioned in damn near every city west of the infection, chaos still threatened to take over. Rioters were abundant in most cities, some smaller towns had already been taken over by the rioters, and any sort of order was almost completely absent in a handful of places. These towns were abandoned by the protection of the military, left to fight for themselves. The military, at this point, had a 'cooperate with us, or be left behind' attitude. In this sort of situation, cooperation was key. Without cooperation, nothing could be completed, and even more lives could be lost. The military didn't have time to play around with hardheaded people.

* * *

The room was dark despite the fact that it was barely past 4:00, the only light came from a average sized television that was set on a dresser about five feet from the foot of the two beds, the television had been moved so that it was directly in front of a single bed. The large window by the front door had the shades pulled down over it, the patio door was locked and also had a curtain pulled over it. The door, of course, was locked with three locking mechanisms; chain lock, keycard lock, and a regular lock activated by the twist of a knob. There was also a round table near the door, four chairs set around it. A dresser sat in the middle of the two beds, a phone and a lamp set upon it. There was also a digital clock there that read 4:16 P.M.

There were two figures in the room. The male was no older then nineteen, seated at the head of the bed, back against the headboard, legs bent at the knees with his arms resting on either bent knee. He had a white towel wrapped around his neck, his hair still damp from taking a shower. The various colors of light that emitted from the screen revealed him to be wearing a dirt white t-shirt, and an equally dirty pair of blue jeans, his feat were bare, with a pair of white and blue Nike brand shoes and socks discarded at the side of the bed. At the foot of the bed lay the female, no older then the male. She lie on the bed horizontally, from his view anyways, her back toward him. One hand supported her head, and the other rested between her inner thighs. She had shoulder-blade length hair, and wore a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her lower body. Her right leg up too her upper thigh was bare; the pants leg had been seemingly ripped off. The pocket of her jeans hung out of the front of her jeans where they had been ripped off. She was also barefoot, socks and white shoes discarded at the side of the bed. Although they appeared dirty, the scent of soap was heavy in the air.

The male had a remote, and was flipping through channels.

"…_Despite the attempts made by the military, this illness that mysteriously causes people to become uncontrollable, and in reported cases even express cannibalistic behavior, continues to spread at a rapid pace. There are also sightings reported of unidentifiable creatures from a handful of survivors_-" The channel changed.

"…_With President Graham's mysterious disappearance, a new President has been named: Mr. Timothy Wright. President Wright says that there was no explanation as of why the military was not informed of this crisis before it got out of hand. 'Sadly', he says, 'things did get out of hand, and now we are trying to do all within our power to stop this catastrophe from elevating-_'"

"…'_This is truly an emergency, and we urge everyone to cooperate, cooperation is urgent, and if we want to come out on top, we must all work together' says Mr. Callahan, the_-"

"…_Officials recommend that if you see someone suspicious, stay away from the individual and call the police. -_"

"…_Millions dead, millions more march further west. Already, the disease has worked its way into states like Pennsylvania and Virginia. Officials have ordered people to evacuate from states that are in immediate danger such as Ohio, West Virginia, Florida_-"

"…_East Coast declared a disaster area. -_"

"…_This is live from Norristown Pennsylvania! As you can see, down below, the military has a blockade of tanks, soldiers, and other random items just on the outskirts east of the city. They expect the infected victims to arrive within a few short hours. Norristown has already been evacuated, and so has the other cities within the immediate area_-"

Three knocks at the door. Barry said he'd leave three knocks. Jeff rolled off of the bed and walked over to the door. A quick look through the peak hole revealed that it was in fact Barry, along with everyone else behind him; he was holding a few Burger King bags. Jeff opened the door, and couldn't help but take a large whiff of the _aroma _of the food that crept into the room. Food, good, ole food.

Following Barry was Chris, Jill, Leon and everyone else. Jeff closed the door, secured the two locks, and followed Barry to where he sat the food down on the small round table that could barely seat four. Everyone else joined, everyone else probably was thinking the same thing as himself; food is good.

Barry opened one of the several bags and started to dig out multiple double cheeseburgers, Whoppers, and chicken sandwiches. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and even if everyone had taken two, the guys all did this, there'd still be plenty left for people to go for seconds. Fries and drinks were then passed out, and everyone sat in miscellaneous places. Be it a dresser, a nightstand, a bed, or a chair, or even the floor, everyone was sitting and eating in silence.

It had been so long since he'd even _touched _food; he wasn't surprised that no one was talking. There, quite simply, wasn't time to talk. Everyone was too damned busy stuffing his or her mouth with anything edible. But he didn't have room to talk; he was near done with his double whopper, and had another just begging to be gobbled down by him. Even if he was in for a _major _stomachache for doing this, he knew he'd lost a good ten pounds through the last few days, and he knew he needed to eat.

Anyways, everyone had already talked enough on the plane. Some slept or rested, while others talked, he was one that rested. After such excitement, he couldn't bring himself to actually sleep, so he just sat there and listened to Ada, Leon, Steve, Claire, and Chris talk for a few hours before all but Ada fell asleep. They'd all talked a bit more on what to do, how to attack this Wesker guy. Then the conversation would suddenly steer in some other direction, mostly about how good it'd feel to get on a bed. How right they were. If it weren't for Barry arriving when he did, he'd been out a long time ago. Ada had also pondered over how Claire managed to 'come back from the dead'. She'd said that it had something to do with the viruses and such that entered Claire's body at that moment. The same viruses that he had had inside of him, maybe they were still in there, he didn't know. Most of what happened too him had become blurry after a while. He remembered bits and pieces, remembered being captured, remembered waking in his cell, only to wake in pain. Then he remembered pieces of his fight with Kainite, a fight that would've been lost if it weren't for Ada Wong.

Shrugging away the thoughts, Jeff stuffed the last of his food into his mouth and started unwrapping the other…

* * *

…_Pain…Argh…Pain…_

Pain. Not just a word to him, but a feeling, a common feeling. Something he was used too. He wasn't sure what it was exactly; he just knew that it was _there. _Forever present, never to go away. An endless pain that he was cursed to endure. There was of course, a bright side to all of this. In exchange, he received…_power_. Even though pain was eternally coursing through his veins, there was always the power that he obtains in turn to keep him going. The power and the knowledge that seemed to be infinite in amount were worth his torture.

Glowing eyes hidden in the shadow of his cowl scanned his surroundings. The steady _hum _of the helicopter was almost mesmerizing and he would have been asleep a long time ago if it wasn't for the millions of painful daggers that stabbed him continually, mentally of course. It hurt so much.

_The power…Remember the power. It's worth it. _

His eyes fell on the form of Glitter; the quite attractive seductress that Wesker claimed was a valuable part of the team. Sometimes he wondered if Wesker had Glitter here just for…how do you say, eye candy? She claimed to be strong, but was she really? Athena claimed to be strong, but the ones that Wesker despised killed her, was any of them really that strong? Was Wesker even strong? Why did he hate those people so much? He'd never known really, he'd just known that what Wesker said goes. He complied; of course, Wesker was, after all, the source of his power and knowledge.

_Yes…The Power…_

Refocusing on Glitter again, his educated mind once again steered in another direction. All of the curves of this woman's nude body, they would have been mesmerizing several years ago. But now…was _he _even a male? Ever since Wesker injected him with the virus, he'd undergone many transformations. He'd lost attraction to women, so seeing Glitter prancing about naked never caught his attention. But it would make him think, was what he had gone through even worth it?

_It's worth it…_

He had been a human once, in years that had almost faded away from his imagination. He was brilliant, or so everyone said. He'd always strived to become smarter; people said he was the next Einstein, maybe smarter. His name was Stephen Roberts, or Robertson, he wasn't quite sure. He was married for fifteen years, give or take a few, and had…a few children named…Tiffany-no, Tina…or was it Tiffany? In any case, he had two…or three, something close to that anyways.

_I can't remember my family…_

It wasn't important now. All that was important was that he continued to aid Wesker; in return, he would receive the power and the knowledge that he'd always wanted. He would become the smartest being in the world. Wesker said that once his plan was put to full effect, he would grant him those wishes. How he would do it, he wasn't quite sure. But he knew Wesker wouldn't lie…

"Spate."

Lifting his head just slightly, 'Spate' looked at Wesker who was calling his name. "Yes…?" His voice was somewhat evil one would say. It was smooth, masculine at the same time. A bit hoarse and shaky, but a voice all the same.

"I'm sorry for what you lost back at the labs, it truly is a heartbreaking loss. We'll avenge the destruction of all your hard work though, friend. I promise you."

Nodding, Spate lowered his head again. "Thank you, sir." Spate, an odd name for an individual, he even thought so himself. There was a reason though, behind his name. Just like there was a reason for Glitter being named Glitter, Athena being named Athena, and Kainite being named Kainite. Glitter was named after the gleam of her exoskeleton, Athena after a Greek Goddess, and Kainite after a certain element related to metal. He was named after the word spate, another word for 'epidemic', because of his ability to…infect things.

A random pain in his side, Spate wrenched as the pain shot up through his body, tearing through muscle and bone like scissors to paper…and it was gone just as quickly. A shaky breath, and Spate lowered his head even further so that his chin was touching his chest, arms crossed over his chest, and he closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Silently he begged that he would be torn from this world, from this life. If not for eternity, then at least that he'd drift off into the world of dreams where everything was much better. Where there was no…pain.

_It's worth it…_ The same malicious voice inside his head whispered too him before he entered a state of unconsciousness, not sleep, but not awake neither.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

The rest of the day went on without many events, besides getting a new ride, and planning to leave for this George guys' house in the morning, the day was pretty much nothing but rest. They needed a _big _vehicle, but couldn't find one big enough to carry around all twelve of them. Barry, Billy, and Chris and Ada ended up scouting the small town a few hours from where this George guy apparently lived. Ada said that money wasn't a problem with her, that she had virtually millions in the bank, and a few tens of thousands of dollars wouldn't even put a dent in her profits. Umbrella had plenty of money to throw around back in the day. She was living proof of that.

They ended up finding a vehicle, two actually. A Honda Pilot, a large SUV that seated eight passengers, and a much smaller SUV, a Ford Explorer. After those four finally got back at the motel, they were all staying in one room for the time being but was actually paired off in six separate rooms, at about nightfall, they went back out to get some new clothes and other necessities. God knew they were not wearing the cleanest clothes in the town, in the state even.

And then finally, after this task was complete, everyone headed back to a room and they once again discussed what they would do the next day, which lead to why they were where they were. Everyone was sitting around somewhere, on a bed, in a chair, on a desk, or any other miscellaneous item that could prove as a temporary seat, just like earlier.

"You got that?" Ada asked, after finishing off their 'plan' for the next day. She received nods. "Good. We'll get up at six, so that we don't have to deal with traffic and such, and we should be at Georges no later then ten depending on how long it takes us too stop somewhere and eat."

"What about weapons?" Billy asked, biting his lower lip as he paused for a few seconds as if thinking. "We have nothing." He was absolutely right, they were unarmed, no weapons whatsoever. About thirty minutes before landing, while still flying above unpopulated land, they dumped their weapons out of the plane. There was no way the airport was going to let them through with those kind of weapons. They were lucky, as is, to get through the airport with no problem in the condition they were in. They looked like a couple of people that were lost in a jungle somewhere. With the entire nation pretty much on high alert, they had to be careful with what they did. Everyone, even in town, was a bit paranoid. Who wouldn't be in these circumstances? The world was decaying right before their eyes, all around them…literally.

"Don't worry about that," She replied, waving a hand in the air, "I'll take care of that. We need some designated drivers, a morning person would be nice."

"I'm up for it." Billy spoke up again after a small pause. "I used to be in the military, I'm used to waking up early."

"Same here." Leon announced after Billy was finished. "Not quite military, but close enough."

Ada nodded. "Alright, then, it's settled. I want everyone up bright and early, get up thirty minutes before six if your not a morning person, but make sure your prepared to go at six. It'd probably be a good idea for everyone to head to their rooms now, and go to sleep; you never know what could happen tomorrow. Just because we think we're safe doesn't necessarily mean we're guaranteed anything."

Chris smirked slightly from his seat next to Claire on a bed, and said, "You really have a way of getting right to the point don't you?"

She shrugged in response, a small smirk of her own forming. "It's better to let the truth be known, then to feed everyone false hope."

Chris nodded agreement. "Good point."

Ada stood up, and stretched slightly. Everyone had a bag next to where they were sitting, the contents were items ranging from clothes, to deodorants; no one had had time to change yet. "Alright then, let's all get outta' here. Goodnight everyone." Ada turned and exited the room, others following her, saying their own goodnights. Chris and Barry stayed in the room, seeing as how this was their room they were sharing.

Chris stood up, stretching, and walked toward the bathroom with his bag of things. "I'm gonna' go freshen up again, slip some new clothes on and hit the sack. Put the T.V on and entertain yourself, old man." Chris said with a slight laugh, Barry snickered and shook his head.

"Well hurry up, you ain't the only one that stinks around here."

"You got that right." Chris said, laughing again, as he closed the bathroom door behind himself.

* * *

It felt good to be clean again. Damn good. She'd taken a bath about twenty minutes ago. Rebecca turned off the faucet and started drying her hands, watching her reflection in the mirror as if studying a portrait meanwhile. Hazel eyes gazed back at her young, oval, fair-skinned, face. She smiled just slightly, remembering the days when life was simple. Remembering her days seven years ago, months before S.T.A.R.S. had even heard of her name. She had lived in a small-town south of Chicago, was raised in a great home, and turned out to be a genius for her age. She went from fifth to seventh grade, from tenth to twelfth, and somehow ended up only taking a year worth of college to become a S.T.A.R.S. Originally, Rebecca Chambers was supposed to be an expert medical aid, but events several years ago steered her life in a much different direction. Hell, the ability to become a scientist was in her grasp seven years ago. Was it fate, like Billy had said, that caused her to be where she was now? With this band of people, a third of them nothing but ordinary people, was she too do something that could save the world?

Rebecca blinked out of her thoughts and her smile had been replaced with a look of confusion. She turned away from the mirror and opened the door, walked out into the room only lit by a single dull lamp. Billy Coen lie on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, watching the television. She watched him as she moved to sit down on the opposite bed, a smile forming on her thin lips. Suddenly he was looking at her, a grin of his own on his face.

"Goodnight," Rebecca said just loud enough for him to hear before slipping under the covers.

Billy nodded at her. "Night." He clicked the lamp off, followed by the T.V, and they were lost in the darkness of the room.

She lie there for a minute, the sheets cool against her bare legs. She thought for a moment if she should change into some pants, and a long sleeved sweater rather then the pair of baby blue shorts that were almost too short to even be considered shorts, and the white sleeveless shirt that was just big enough to cover her flat belly. After another few moments, the sheets started to warm as her own body heat heated them. Rebecca rolled over onto her side and pulled her legs up closer to her chest, the blankets up past her nose, one hand placed under the pillow, and the other lost between her thighs

And she couldn't sleep. After lying there for at least five minutes, she found that she had probably rolled and tossed around several different times. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Rebecca pulled the covers down to her waist and sat up, staring blankly into the darkness. She just had too many thoughts in her head, she found out after a minute of sitting there. One of which involved-

"Can't sleep?" He asked from what seemed another side of a long, dark tunnel. She heard his covers ruffling around as he moved about. She nodded and murmured a 'yeah'. "Same here." She could hear him moving around a bit again. "After all of this is over, after everything's back to normal, what are you going to do?"

_Weird question. _She thought, and she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Shrugging, she replied, "Not sure, I guess just move into a nice apartment somewhere and relax the rest of my life away." Billy laughed. "I've had enough adventure for my lifetime, and my kids' lives."

"You have a boyfriend back home?" He asked casually. "You know, some guy waitin' for you to come back."

She laughed and shook her head, replying at the same time, "Nah. I guess I just never had that on my mind much…"

"Ah, I see." More noises came from his bed. "How about I take you to dinner when this is over?"

_Dinner? _Rebecca could feel her face flush, and was thankful that he couldn't see her rosy cheeks through the almost pitch black. _A date! _Rebecca sat up a bit more, and she felt a feeling of happiness rush through her. Did she love this man? It was a question she'd asked herself more times then she cared to count, starting seven years ago when they parted ways. Jesus…did he feel the same way about her?

"Well?" He asked. And she thought she heard a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"S-sure!" She said, maybe a bit too happily, and she felt her face grow hotter. "I-I mean, yeah. Dinner would be nice, maybe with everyone else too."

She thought she heard him snicker before he replied. "How about a few more after that? Just you and me? Let nature take its course from there on out."

_Wow_…She thought as she sat there, face becoming ever hotter. "You mean you want to take me on a few dates, right?"

She heard his laugh this time. "Yeah, if you want to, that is."

Do _I want to? What kinda' question is that? Of course I do! Answer him, stupid! _"That'd be…yeah, yeah, I'd like that, Billy."

"I was hoping you'd say that…" He said, and as quickly as he said it, his lips were on hers. She didn't even see him coming through the darkness, didn't hear his footsteps, he was quiet as a mouse. And kissed like she dreamed he would. Rebecca's face grew hotter, and suddenly goose bumps rose up all over her body, and she was lost in the kiss. She felt, just slightly, his hand moving around to the back of her head, through her hair, and then started down her back slowly. The kiss. The kiss she'd been longing for, for seven years…she was finally having her prayers answered!

He paused just slightly, long enough to tell her he loved her, and their lips were locked again. She didn't need words to tell him how she felt, not now anyways. She couldn't stop the kiss, not for anything.

* * *

They were hoping that setting up about a hundred soldiers could at least hold them back for a few hours. He knew what they were trying to do, basically, they were bait. No matter how tough these soldiers appeared to be, especially the six-foot five two hundred pounder standing next to him wielding a M16, deep down they were all frightened. Between all of the stories of anesthetic cannibals, and un-describable monsters straight from hell, even the strongest and bravest of men would cower in their boots.

Staring across the barren interstate, a few lifeless bodies scattered around, dead from heat stroke and lack of food and water, he felt the sun beaming down on what felt like only him. The interstate was slightly elevated, about one hundred feet between the bottom of the bridge and the green grass below. There were soldiers stationed below too, split about fifty-fifty, about twenty on either side of the concrete divider, and the rest were down below. Their job was to ensure that no creatures got into what was considered 'safe land'.

His name was Carl Prybojewski, a complicated Polish name, he was thirty-six and had a wife and a daughter named Ellie back at home in Washington. They were waiting for him, impatiently, urging for his arrival. But deep down, he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't be seeing his sixteen-year-old beauty that he watched grow up with pride. Just as the thought crossed his mind, an unearthly sound shattered the silence of the morning. He gripped the M16 tighter, and heard someone yell just before being cut off by automatic fire that clattered endlessly.

Not even seconds later, he could make out a tiny black dot at the far end of the bridge. This black dot was getting bigger, and he could hear it's pounding, rapid, footsteps as it raced toward the group. Someone yelled to fire, and he squeezed the trigger, a spray of bullets rocketing toward the adversary, and he realized as it's shape became more distinct and larger, that this was something that wouldn't go down by a few hundred machine-gun bullets.

The creature, from what he could see, was four-legged, about the size of an elephant- and he grasped reality, noticing that the bridge was vibrating under its thunderous footsteps. The click of an empty magazine, he quickly replaced it and fired again. He didn't care if the bullets went astray; he was just doing what he was told and hoping it worked.

Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't fully concentrating on the battle situation, maybe it was because he was thinking of his daughters beautiful smile, and at the same time feeling all of his hopes and dream for her future shattering, like a slap to the face. Was that why he didn't notice the creature until it was only a few yards away?

Time froze for a moment, and he saw the deadly red eyes as the beats galloped toward him in a flash of reddish muscular skin. It had what looked like the tusks of an elephant, but shaped like that of a beetles pincers. Its face was distorted so bad that he couldn't describe it with words. It's size, it was overwhelming, and each thundering footstep caused cracks to web out on the concrete under its feet and its massive weight of at least several tons-

-and the man beside Carl screamed in pain as one of the creatures' horns impaled him sending a spray of blood on Carl, and it continued to charge, random automatic clatter and the _crushing _and _cracking_ of human bones as the beast trampled at least a dozen people before stopping, and swinging it's neck around. The impaled soldier that was hanging on it's bloody 'tusk' was flung off of the beast and over the side of the bridge, the thud of the corpse hitting the ground lost in between another cry from the beast and busts of automatic fire. The creature was now facing Carl who dropped his rifle in surprise, and screamed as it charged toward him-and another burst exploded into the already noisy atmosphere, somehow it made the beats stumble a bit and steer far away from Carl and crash through concrete and fall down off of the bridge.

The guns stopped instantly, and Carl spun around to look over the bridge at the beast, thanking God that he'd see his daughter and wife again, just as it fell onto another soldier whose nerves reacted by firing the gun that was still pointing into the air and still being held. The soldier named Carl didn't have enough time to move as the convulsing hand of the crushed soldier fired off an entire round even after Carl fell backwards with blood pouring out of a bulletwound in his forehead. Carl Prybojewski was dead.

* * *

The morning was nice, a beautiful day, and although the rest of the United States was in fear, he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Somehow he'd become accustomed to situations like these. Raccoon City was a big explanation of why.

_Too accustomed…_ Chris Redfield thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the others, he sat down on the front bumper and took a breath. The gray Honda Pilot was trembling slightly under the power of the engine. His stomach felt weird, felt like it was being turned around and shaken as if caught in the middle of an earthquake. He saw the news this morning when he woke up, saw that the President was urging people to be on high alert, heard a newscaster say that hundreds could be dead already, just counting soldiers. Was that why his stomach was hurting? How could something like this become so widespread, so fast? It was like Armageddon.

_Maybe that's what Wesker wants…Sick bastard…_

"Chris!" Billy's voice came from inside the Pilot.

Chris turned and looked over his shoulder, Billy was sitting in the drivers seat. "Yeah?" Chris replied casually.

"Do you have any CD's by chance?" Billy asked with a frown. "I'm not up for driving a hour and listening to the news."

Chris smirked. He was happy that Billy could keep his cool in this situation. "Nope, sorry, I forgot 'em back home."

Billy half-smiled at Chris' joke. "To bad." Billy raised his head slightly, his focus switching from Chris. "Finally!" Chris turned around and saw Leon coming out of the motel, Ashley following, and then everyone else. They had been going over a few last minute things he guessed. Ada was the last to exit the motel room, she closed it behind her and followed Leon, and Ashley into the Ford Explorer while Jeff, Tara, Chris, Billy, Barry, Jill, Chris, and Rebecca piled into the Pilot.

Chris looked out of the passenger seat window at the smaller SUV next to the Pilot. Leon started the engine up as Billy put the Honda into reverse and started toward the road, Leon following close behind.

* * *

A/N: Again, major apology for such a late update. I'm already working on the other, hopefully I'll get it up alot faster then this one.

PEACE


	16. Preperations

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 16: Preparations **_

A/N: Not to quick of an update…I know, but I've had some problems at school, and I've been trying to handle 'em, and it's put a lot of stress on me. I'm hopin' I ain't gonna' be a wanted man much longer, lol, and if not updates could get a lot faster. But if this situation gets thicker, I will probably end up really getting slow cause I can't type up my story. But let's hope that don't happen? Keep me in y'alls thoughts…High School ain't bein' nice to me…neither is about 5 guys X.x As always, thanks for the reviews, thanks for continuing to read and update. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Wesker stepped out of the helicopter, the blades just starting to come to a slow halt. There was a heavy noise of machinery above him and the morning light that poured down into the room that smelled heavily of an industrial building was slowly disappearing as the ceiling above was closing slowly. There was a loud slam as the ceiling closed completely, dim lights on the walls providing enough light to see around the rather large room. There was only one door, a double door about one hundred yards away.

There was a heavy thud behind him, followed by a much lighter thud, if it could even be called that, as Spate jumped out of the 'copter followed by Glitter. As soon as he heard this, Wesker started walking in silence toward the doors north of where he was standing. Before they walked even forty yards, the double doors opened with the low hiss of hydraulics and two figures walked through the doors.

They all looked very much the same, he thought, as he stopped within arms length of the two figures. Both were deathly pale, a light shade of gray was traceable on their bodies. They had thinning hair, but appeared to be no more then thirty years of age. Their eyes were dull, gray, lifeless, just like their plain faces. No emotion whatsoever.

"Bienvenido devolver, sénor." One of them welcomed in Spanish, and both placed a hand to his forehead and clicked his heels together, saluting the Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Commander.

Wesker nodded. "Delantera me vamos el dirección cuarto." He commanded. Both soldiers nodded and turned on their heels and started toward the doors. Wesker followed close behind. He was pretty good with Spanish, which was a good thing. He could communicate with his children, the 'smart zombies' as he had first called them, the Los Illuminados.

Spate followed silently, Glitter decided to ask Wesker what he was saying as she quickened her pace to walk next to him. Wesker turned his head toward her slightly. "I told them to take me to the control room. I'm going to give our friends a little present…"

He saw a small grin appear on her face before he turned to watch where he was walking. They would pay for their interference. They wouldn't survive this time, he guaranteed himself this…they're luck had run out. They couldn't hide, he knew where they would run, Ada would lead them to one of her closest connections, and from there…They wouldn't get any further then that.

* * *

Ashley watched from inside the SUV what seemed to be endless pasture speed by in a green blur. One hand supported her head; the other was lying across her lap. She, Leon, and Ada must have been thinking hard on their situation, or just plainly too worried, because no one had said much since they left the motel. Ada never even bothered getting sleep, neither did she. She wondered for a moment, how she had even slept the night before, she had a lot on her mind last night, and still did.

She had been wondering for at least an hour and a half now, wondering aimlessly on totally random and mix-matched topics. Ranging from wondering if Ada's friend would have good food, she was hungry and they never stopped to get any food like Ada said they would, to wondering what she'd be doing ten years from now. Would all she'd been through haunt her through life? Would it be like in the movies, and eventually she'd turn into a nut-job? Would she even be alive ten years from now? A week from now?

Ashley shook her head, making her thoughts disappear, and she once again refocused on the green blur that was flat plains of rich grass. Billy must have been going at least eighty down the empty road; Leon was trailing behind the Pilot, that Billy was driving, about eighty yards. The last house she'd seen was about thirty miles back…where the hell was this guys house? And who would live out here, anyways?

Ashley frowned a bit. The young blonde-haired girl looked over at Leon who was sitting in the driver seat. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a white shirt, black boots, and a jacket that looked very much like the one he wore back in Europe…except this one was in better shape. He looked tired, his eyes slightly droopy, he was tense. She could tell by the pulsing vein near his temple, a sign that his teeth were clenched together. She felt somewhat bad for him. If it weren't for her, would he even be here? Would he have never of had to put his life in danger? Sighing inwardly, Ashley sunk a bit further down into her seat and waited…and then the SUV came started to slow down.

Ashley pushed herself back up into a sitting position; peering over the dashboard she saw a large white house just up ahead to the left. There was a long gravel driveway that led back to the house that was tucked in-between trees, and bushes, providing a good sense of security although the guy really didn't need it. He probably didn't know the meaning of 'neighbor'.

Leon followed the Pilot down the driveway. The journey was bumpy, but luckily short. Leon parked the Explorer next to the Pilot and killed the engine.

"We'll only be here, two days max." Ada said as she opened the door and jumped out.

Ashley looked at the rather large house. It was beautiful, at least worth a few million dollars, but she couldn't help but feel a strange vibe emitting off of the home…like something was going to happen. The slam of the driver door as Leon jumped out, startled her back into reality and she too got out of the Explorer. Once out, she took a deep breath. The air was pure, clean, unlike what she was used to back in D.C. She had to admit, now that she looked around, she liked the quietness of this place.

Ashley wore a pair of tight-fitting white low-rise denim pants that clung to her like a second skin with a thin red belt, black Nike shoes under the bell of the pants, and a sleeve-less white button-up shirt that was unbuttoned, and tied at the chest, with the shirt unbuttoned, it revealed a bit of cleavage. Ashley walked around to the front of the Explorer and Pilot where everyone was gathered. Ada was just finishing telling them something. She caught the last part.

"…He's a bit suspicious of everyone, so don't mind him too much. Let's go."

With that Ada started toward the front door of the wide, white, home. It was nothing fancy, it just seemed…really big. Leon followed behind Ada, and Ashley made sure to be with Leon as she quickened her pace so that she was walking next to him. When Ada stopped at the door, she glanced over her shoulder at the others, and then knocked on the storm door.

They waited. She knocked again about ten seconds later. Forty more and the door opened. The figure on the other side of the door was about six-feet tall, and had to weight about two hundred and fifty, if not more. He looked sort of like Barry, except not as neat looking. The guy was probably in his late forties, and had untidy facial hair, and wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was thinning, uncombed.

"Ada, it's nice to see you again." The man, George, said with a nod. She nodded back at George. "Please, come in, all of you."

* * *

Steve sunk down in his seat on one of three couches in the spacious living room, along with those chairs; there was a recliner at the end of each couch. There was a fireplace at one wall, an expensive rug about five feet in front of it, and a couch at either side of the rug with a glass coffee table setting in the middle on a rug, another couch was placed directly between the other two couches about four feet away. Directly above the couches hung a glass chandelier. There were large white windows in the room; windows that looked vividly like the ones that was in the White House. Was this guy rich?

"So, you need supplies?" George asked shortly after Ada finished telling him their situation.

"And some plane tickets…" Ada reminded him. She was sitting next to George on the couch. George nodded response. "Will it be too much for us to spend the night here?"

George nodded again. "Sure, Ada, no problem. Your welcome to stay as long as you want."

Ada smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Ada uncrossed her legs, and crossed them again. She wore a shapely, one piece skirt with a halter top and wide shoulder straps and black high-heeled shoes, so she was careful of how she moved her legs when she did this.

Steve watched Ada intently. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt, but he wondered what hid behind that striking smile and dazzling eyes. She worked for Wesker, didn't she? She couldn't be that much of a good person…She caught his eyes and looked at him, a blank stare. Luckily, Claire walked by and he re-directed his attention to her as she sat down. She was wearing a pair of shapely low-rise blue jeans that flared out a bit past her knees and covered a pair of pearl-white sneakers, with a loose-fitting, white, short-sleeved shirt without a stomach, and her red denim vest.

The redhead smiled at him and sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and an arm around his abdomen, and rested the side of her head on his shoulder. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch, and stroked her silky red hair with his fingers in response.

"How long will it take for you to get those things?" Steve peered up at the talker, Chris, who was sitting on a couch directly across from him, Jill on one side and Barry on the other. He was wearing a pair of military-style green camouflage pants, combat boots, and a black t-shirt. Barry wore a black shirt that hugged his large biceps tightly, a pair of blue jeans, and boots. Jill wore a white-denim miniskirt, a tight-fitting halter-top tank shirt, and black knee-high boots.

George started to think for a moment; Steve took this time to look around the room. Jeff and Tara were sitting together on a recliner; she was sitting on his left thigh, with her legs hanging over his right, and her head resting on his shoulders. She was wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt, tight fitting blue jeans, and pearl white tennis shoes. Jeff wore a oversized white T-shirt, a baseball cap with a flat bill, worn slightly tilted to one side, a pair of loose-fitting dark blue jeans, and a pair of pearl white Nike Air Force One tennis shoes worn with the shoestrings tied in a single crisscross and stuffed inside his shoe with the tongue sticking out, pants tucked behind the tongue and with the Velcro strap left untended to. They were taking it pretty good, he decided, given the situation and their age. But in reality, he wasn't much older several years ago when he met Claire, and he faired pretty good.

Billy was standing up, arms crossed, and using the wall as support. He wore a pair of beige work boots and loose-fitting pants that weren't overly baggy like the ones that Jeff wore, his upper attire was a black muscle shirt that hugged every inch of his torso. Rebecca was sitting in the recliner that was close to him. She was wearing a loose-fitting pair of pants and a sleeveless white shirt.

Finally, George replied.

"The tickets could take awhile, should be ready by morning actually. Everything else…well, in about ten minutes if you guys can pick out what you want real quick-like." He grinned at the confusion on Chris' face. "Come on, I'll go show you what I have." George stood up from the couch and started out of the room.

* * *

Billy was the last to enter the basement. George had kept the door padlocked, and also had a regular door lock on the basement door. The basement wasn't like your ordinary basement. It wasn't cluttered with unusable things, A.K.A. junk, didn't have an odd smell, wasn't poorly lit, etcetera. The basement was nothing more then a corridor, about fifteen feet wide, and about thirty feet long. There were tables that lined the walls, these tables had no legs, but rather they were bolted to the walls. There were two tables placed in the aisles, with about ten feet in the middle of the two.

George approached what looked like a set of light switches that were hanging on the wall close to the stairs that lead up to the first floor of the house. It was anything but lights Billy found out as George flipped one of them and there was the sound of machinery. Slowly five pieces of the wall, each about six-feet long and three feet wide, rotated and revealed a rack that held different things on each. One rack held a wide variety of handguns, another held shotguns, the third had about four different types of rifles hanging on the wall, the last two held bullet-proof vests and grenades.

Billy smirked slightly as he looked at all of the items hanging on the walls. He had to wonder for a moment how this guy got the weapons and armor. But was that really important?

"Hell no…" Billy mumbled, answering his question aloud.

"How much?" Leon asked, peering at a pump-action shotgun, and then turning to look at George who was grinning at the astonishment on everyone's faces.

George laughed. "Nothing. You guys get a special deal."

Leon snickered. "Stop lying," He scoffed, "I know how these deals go down. This here shotgun should be at least a few hundred dollars. I work for the government, don't think I don't know about this."

"I'm serious, Ada's a long friend of mine, and a friend of hers is a friend of mine. Take what you guys need."

Leon started to say something, but saw Ada shaking her head for him to not say something. He complied and looked back at the weapons. "We'll need a few duffle bags."

"I got what ya' need." George started toward the end of the hallway as Leon started to pull shotguns from the racks and set them down onto the table.

* * *

Ashley sighed inwardly as she looked out into the vast darkness of the South Dakota plains. There was a cool breeze that came every so often to refresh her as she stood in the window. Tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ears, Ashley yawned while moving over to her bed and sitting down on it. She was one of only three of them to be lucky enough to be able to sleep in a bed. The guy had two guestrooms; everyone else was either doubling up in a room or sleeping in the living room.

She got up and walked over to a chair where a pair of sweatpants with the legs cut off and a white sleeveless shirt was thrown over it. Ashley untied the knot on her button-up shirt, slipped it off, and replaced it with the other shirt. A thought passed her mind as she stood there, unbuckling her belt. _Where was dad? _Ashley froze for a second, and watched herself in the mirror, wondering.

_Why do I care again? _

Instinct she assumed, he _was _her father after all; it was normal to worry about him, no matter what sort of man he was-there was a knock on the door. She didn't realize someone was there until a second rhythmic knock came from the person on the other side of the door. It had to be Leon; he was doubling a room with her. She glanced over her shoulder and at the makeshift bed made of blankets, sheets, and pillows in the floor next to the bed. She wondered for a minute…if she should…it was the right time, wasn't it? Would she get another chance? She wanted to…but-no. She couldn't, she didn't even know how he felt…

"Just a minute." Ashley replied finally, and pulled her pants down past her ankles and slipped on the pair of makeshift short-shorts. "Alright." She said, and picked up her clothing she had taken off while the door opened up and Leon stepped into the room.

"And here I thought you'd be sleeping already." Leon mumbled as he threw his jacket onto a nearby dresser, followed by his belt and holster.

Ashley shrugged. "Not very tired." She said as she sat down on the bed, headboard supporting her back, both legs bent at the knees, both forearms resting on either one.

Leon smirked and sat down next to her in the same position after kicking off his boots. "I doubt that. You're probably going to fall out at any minute."

Ashley snickered. "Your probably right. You know, I was thinking…where do you think my dad went off to?"

Leon peered up at the ceiling and bit his lower lip as he pondered this. "Don't you guys have a house somewhere in the west?"

Ashley nodded. "Northern California."

"He probably went there to stay out of trouble, I guess…they act like no one knows where he is." Leon said, looking back at her.

Ashley frowned. "I hope he's alright…" She sensed his eyes on hers, and glanced over at him. He was staring longingly at her.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" He asked, scooting closer to Ashley. She nodded. "You've been through a lot…But your taking it pretty good, pretty amazing for a girl of your age." Ashley grinned a bit, and noticed that her mood had suddenly shifted-and then he was intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into all of this…I know how it feels, I wasn't exactly happy about being caught up in Raccoon City…" Ashley nodded understandingly. "I'll be there for you…" Leon said, tightening his grip just slightly on her hand. "You already know that, though, right?"

Ashley grinned and nodded again. "Yeah…" He looked at her, into her eyes, and there was an unbreakable stare between the two as they sat there…and she did it. Did what she always wanted too…She leaned forward and kissed Leon. Instead of fighting it off, he went right along with it. He released her hand, and with the hand that was holding hers he placed it on the side of her neck, the other held her side-and there was a sound downstairs, a noise that sounded very much like a door being kicked open-

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

* * *

A/N: Yup…that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. –sigh-

Please review!

PEACE


	17. Assault In The Hours Of Darkness

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 17: Assault In The Hours Of Darkness**_

A/N: Aight, this chapter got up REALLY quick, right? Well, as always, thanks for the reviews, please keep reading! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The flames in the fireplace, giving the place a nice cozy feel, provided the only light in the living room. The coffee table in the middle of the three couches had been moved and replaced with four makeshift beds made of blankets sheets and pillows. The night was pretty cool, even though the day was relatively warm, so he and everyone else were all thankful for the fire that cast warmth through the room.

A few shadows were moving around on the walls as George entered the room, followed by Ada, he was carrying a tray with mugs of hot cocoa on it, and Ada was carrying a mug. George handed everyone a mug, in which Jeff was thankful for, and sat down on a couch next to Ada. Steve, Claire, Jeff, and Tara, were lying in the floor on the beds while Rebecca and Jill were sitting together on a couch and Billy, Chris, and Barry sat on the other unoccupied couch. Leon had just left and went upstairs to check on Ashley about a minute ago.

"So," George said as he settled himself into the couch, "What's your story, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed a small sip of the hot liquid and peered up at George. He was sitting Indian-style, with Tara sitting next to him with her legs tucked under her. Jeff frowned a bit. "I was a high school basketball player before any of this happen." Jeff bit his bottom lip. "Tara was a cheerleader for our team, and we were heading to D.C for the first championship game. Our bus flipped when the driver spotted a person in the road, she turned the wheel too far and it turned over. Turns out it was…one of those things."

George nodded. "How many survived?"

"Only us and my best friend Xavier." Jeff felt a knot in his stomach, he didn't tell George that Xavier had died, but he could see by the expression on his face that he got the message.

"Jeff survived the virus, mid-infection, too." Ada added on a much happier note. George nodded interested by this. "Yeah, Jeff's a die hard."

Jeff grinned at the Asian woman and sipped his cocoa.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack." Barry said, standing up. "I'm sure Ada will want us to get up bright and early tomorrow morning." He added with a laugh. Ada just nodded her head and laughed.

_CRACK!_

Splinters of wood burst from the doorframe, and the door flew open, smashing into the wall as it did so. Jeff craned his neck around as soon as this happened, and someone rushed into the living room and opened fire. There were three blasts from the persons firearm, Jeff fell belly-first on the floor and pulled Tara down with him. He noticed quickly that everyone else did the same thing-

"_MATAR!_" The person shouted, and there were footsteps. Jeff looked around; panicking-and saw Barry and Billy already forming a plan. Barry was pointing toward the entrance that led to the kitchen. He yelled that he'd hold them back, and he didn't even worry about being quiet about it.

_BAM!_ A crack came from Barry's weapon and it smashed into the doorframe that lead into the hallway where the front door was. Jeff rushed to his feet, pulling Tara up at the same time just as another _crack _sounded from Barry's fire arm, his magnum he still had from awhile back. Along with everyone else but Billy and Barry, Jeff and Tara scrambled toward the kitchen.

Just as he stepped into the kitchen there was a bright flash from behind him and then multiple blasts of something much more powerful then a handgun, more like a Assault Rifle that was firing three-burst shots…a few of them that is. The sounds of the machine guns drowned out whatever George was trying to yell at Jeff, but he was pointing at a shelf up on the wall.

Jeff spun around and opened the shelf, moved a few things aside hastily, and quickly found what George meant for him to find. It was a small firearm, but looked powerful, and he recognized it without a doubt. Small and concealable, complete with an extra long magazine…an Uzi. There were a few extra magazines and he grabbed them, there were three. Chris quickly held his hand out for Jeff to hand the Uzi to him and Jeff complied. Chris took the Uzi and tucked the magazines into his pants.

The blasts finally died down and Billy and Barry rushed into the room as Chris started firing as soon as they were inside.

"Back door!" George yelled and Billy disappeared through another door. The only one who was unarmed was Jill, but Rebecca quickly gave her weapon up to her seeing as how Jill was a better shot.

Chris halted his firing, and ejected the clip and smacked another in just as more bullets soared into the room and reduced parts of the back wall into dust and fragments of drywall. Jeff squatted down and made sure Tara was behind him as Chris spun around and out of the line of fire and sat against the kitchen counter.

* * *

Leon jumped up and ran over to where his stuff was laying on the chair. He quickly put the belt on, followed by his jacket, and he opened the door and started out into the hall. There was a set of stairs at the end of this hall that would lead him down into the living room, so it was possible that the assailants could come up those stairs. There was also another set of stairs opposite of the ones that lead to the living room, the other stairway lead to a dining room.

Leon crouched down low and ordered Ashley to stick close and behind him. There was a burst of firearm blasts that echoed up through the stairwell. Beretta drawn, Leon made his way toward the stairs without a sound. He stopped, took a breath, and swung around the corner and pointed his handgun down the steps. Nothing.

Leon placed a foot on the first step and went down as easy as possible. The burst of fire died off, but only to be replaced by an even stronger burst. Another step, and he looked up to check on Ashley. She was sticking close, just like she had been instructed. Leon continued down, and when he finally came to the end, he stopped, crouched as low as he could get, with his back against the wall.

Another quick glance at Ashley, and he swung around the corner. This time, it wasn't a repeat of before, and he saw the backs of two of the assailants as they fired off rounds from their machine guns. A brilliant flash erupted from the tip of the guns barrel as a bullet exploded from the tip of it. The bullet hit its mark, and dug a hole into the base of one of the assailant's neck. The other turned around, and Leon fired just as quickly. This time the shot went wild and blasted a hole in the guy's collarbone. He growled oddly, blood oozing from its wound, and it raised it's automatic rifle and fired off its remaining round at Leon who ducked behind the corner quickly.

_Los Illuminados!_ He thought as he sat there, bullets smashing into the wall not a foot away from him. The stream of bullets ended and he spun around the corner and let off another round. This time it got the attacker in it's head, and it fell backwards with a final moan of agony.

Leon motioned his head for Ashley to follow him, and she did so, and the two started through the living room. A figure in the next room poked its head out, and through the dim light, he couldn't make out who it was and he raised his handgun-

"Wait!" The person yelled. "It's Chris!" Leon lowered his handgun and holstered it as he walked into the kitchen where Chris and the others, minus Billy, were packed into the room. "You two alright?" Leon nodded a yes-_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

* * *

Billy fired off three rounds, four, five, and finally the person fell with a final gasping moan. He didn't have good accuracy in the dark, and was pretty much firing with his eyes closed, only using the red orbs that were the assailant's eyes as his guide in where to shoot. There were probably more, he was almost sure of it, he just hoped he'd see them before they saw him…

"Billy! You alright!" Chris' voice came from the back door of the house.

Billy didn't bother turning to look at Chris; he just kept scanning the wide plains that seemed to stretch out forever in an endless sea of black. Although the moon was full, those big ass trees pretty much blocked out ninety-eight percent of the light. Billy grimaced at them for a moment before turning and walking back into the house. The coast seemed to be clear.

"I killed one, that's all I could see out there." Billy announced as he regrouped with the others. There was a silence. In those moments of silence Billy wondered how the hell those 'Los Illuminados', as everyone seemed to like calling them, had found them? Was the virus spreading faster then it should have? But wasn't it just the T-Virus being spread? He was pretty sure Ada had told them that the Los Illuminados were created from a different virus called the…Los…or Las something-or-another.

"We should leave." Ada said flatly. "Wesker must know where we are, and is probably sending reinforcements." As if on cue, there was a horribly distinct, inhuman, but talking, cry from outside the house.

"_Deeestroyyy!_"

"Run!" Jill was the first to yell this, and she ran away from the sound, which seemed to be coming from the back of the house. Everyone else followed, Billy was the last out of the kitchen-and him and a few more were sent tumbling to they're feet from the force of a huge explosion inside the kitchen. Before the dust had a chance to settle, Billy was scrambling to his feet and helping Rebecca and Leon to their feet.

"Hurry!" Jill yelled, standing in the doorway of the house and motioning for them to run faster. Her eyes suddenly got bigger, and Billy turned and looked over his shoulder to see what he saw-and the tyrant-like monster was standing in the rubble of the Kitchen, it's rocket launcher propped on it's shoulder and ready to fire off another missile.

As Billy passed Jill, she followed directly behind him-and another ear-popping sound erupted behind them. Before anyone knew it, the entire chimney was coming down like a falling tree. It fell in the driveway, just feet away from one of the SUV's, in a large heap of scarlet stone.

"Get in the cars!" Barry was yelling. The cars weren't far away and they all started for them-when at that second the whistle of another rocket was heard and not a few seconds later the smaller SUV that was parked in the driveway was sent airborne in an explosion of fire and black smoke. The SUV flipped a few times before crashing back to the earth in a heap of blackened, twisted, and burning metal.

No one was hurt, from what he could see, and he didn't see anymore of the Tyrant's standing around, only two from behind them closing in very slowly, along with another to their left. Everyone scrambled to the remaining vehicle-except for George who retrieved a handgun from his back pocket and released multiple rounds into the creatures.

"Hurry up!" Ada yelled, but he yelled for them to leave. Billy didn't have to be told twice, and he put the SUV into reverse and started backwards down the driveway. Even when they were about thirty yards away, George was still firing off rounds at the creatures-until one charged at him, and grabbed him by his skull and lifted him off of the ground. George screamed in pain and crimson ribbons spurted out of the back of his head, a long tentacle-like appendage sticking out of the back of his head glistened in the SUV's headlights, before it retracted and the creature tossed George aside like a mere doll.

Ada screamed. Others gasped. Billy drove. Finally hitting the road, he put the SUV into drive again, and started down the street at full speed, not caring where the hell they were going, as long as they would be safe. A loud roar was barely audible as they road down the streets, the sound of the powerful engine drowning almost everything out.

That was too close for comfort. How did Wesker know where to find them? Was he keeping tabs on them? Would it be safe to stop at a restaurant? A rest stop even? He didn't know, and at this point he didn't care, all he knew is that he had to keep driving.

* * *

"_WHAT?_"

The Los Illuminados soldier stared blankly at the enraged shades-wearing Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Commander. The Los Illuminados didn't exactly understand what was being said, but it understood anger.

"_Alive_? How the _hell _did they escape alive?" Eyes flaring red behind dark sunglasses, Wesker grabbed the Los Illuminados by it's neck, lifted it up a full foot from the ground and slammed it against the wall, squeezing the Los Illuminados' neck even tighter. "I sent _three_ goddamned _Tyrants_ equipped with _rocket launchers_, and they still got away?"

The Los Illuminados' body started to tremor, and it started to gasp for air as its eyes started to roll back in its head.

"Next time I give you an order, I expect you to carry it out! Understand me?" Dark blood dribbled out of the Los Illuminados' mouth, and started to run over Wesker's gloved hand. Wesker grimaced and the smell of something burning was heavy in the air…and smoke started to come out of the Los Illuminados nose and mouth along with the blood. It's skin started to smoke, and slowly started to split open and fire spurted out of it's body.

Wesker thrust the smoking and burning heap of flesh to the side and took off his stained glove and threw it to the ground. "Clean this up." Wesker said, pointing back at the burning Los Illuminados body. Two other Los Illuminados nodded their heads and rushed over to the dead body and stupidly burned themselves on the fires that were practically incinerating the body.

Wesker shook his head and walked out of the room to let them figure out how to put out the fire. Waiting for him outside was Glitter, who was standing with her back against the wall, arms crossed over her chrome chest. Wesker stopped in front of her and stared into her eyes for a long time before anyone moved or spoke.

Glitter pushed herself off of the wall and the chrome that encased her body melted off like a liquid and seemingly was absorbed into the soles of her feet because it disappeared as it touched the floor. Wesker slipped his hands onto her hips and stepped closer to her, and he stared into her eyes again, both of them grinning.

"I love you, Grace Wesker." He whispered, and she smiled at back at him before they locked lips…

* * *

"…Yes, thank you for understanding…" Ada said into the payphone as she stood out in front of the gas station. "Alright, we'll meet you there in two hours then? Okay. Thank you." Ada hung the payphone up and looked back at the others. "We need to get to a place called Levin's, it's a small shop about one-hundred miles from here. George's friend said that he'd give us the plane tickets then."

She received nods from everybody, and Billy got back into the SUV and as did everyone else. Ada took a seat in the back, there were no seats besides the driver and passenger seats, and so everyone was forced to sit in the floor. She sat in the very back with her back resting against the back hatch.

Sadness was poking at her as she sat there, not wanting to believe that George was dead. She'd known him for almost ten years…He was a faithful friend with a great personality and a sort of big brother vibe that she got when around him. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped at it quickly. Everyone else was lost in their own worlds, and she wasn't exactly sure about a lot of things at this moment.

Out of all the people in this group…how many actually trusted her? Most of all, she wanted Leon's trust, but she wasn't sure why, but there was a hunch that it had something to do with the fact that she felt somewhat attracted to him. She could never really gain his trust, no matter how hard she tried. She'd been dishonest back in Raccoon City, and had been false-hearted in Europe.

Did anyone here actually know her secret? Didn't the question of 'how' ever occur to Leon? He hadn't asked her, not even back in Europe, how she survived that attack from the Birkin monster…why so many questions all of a sudden? It probably had something to do with the fact that there wasn't much else to do…

Ada slid down in a more comfortable position, legs tucked underneath her so that she kept what was under her dress concealed. Closing her eyes, she started to drift off, while her pupils glowed slightly crimson…

* * *

A/N: Well now, anyone surprised yet? Ada has red eyes; Glitter is Wesker's wife? Whoa, right? It'll all be explained as the story goes on, don't worry. Umm…yeah, I can't say that each chapter will be up this quick, unless I stay up all night again and not go to school lol. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

PEACE


	18. Beginning Of The End

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 18: Beginning Of The End**_

A/N: Alright, I'm pretty sure y'all want an explanation for why this has taken so damned long. So here it is, m next excuse...along with some news y'all probably don't want to hear...

Sorry for the huge delay, but Word has been messing up, and not allowing me to write anything, plus I think my computer may be infected with a virus, I'm not sure, but it hasn't been running smoothly for the last year or so, and now whatevers wrong with it is really taking its toll. I had to use a friends computer to type this chapter up, and I really didn't have a chance to do that every day. I'mreally sorry to saythis, but it may be as much as a few months until the next chapter goes up. It all depends on how fast I can get the computer fixed, and right now, I don't think that'll be anytime soon, we don't exactly have enough money to hire someone to fix it. However, my cousin just graduated from college, ITT Tech, and I'm hoping he can help us out. I'll try to keep you updated on my situation, but for now, the story is on a temporary hault.

Now that that's done, notes are making a comeback:

Note#1: You probably noticed that in the last few chapters I've used some sort of foreign language. That language is Spanish. All I'm doing is translating each word with a dictionary, so it may not be that correct. But if you were to translate the Spanish to English, you would probably get the message. But don't worry; nothing that is said is important.

Thanks for the reviews, PLEASE continue reading, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The form of a tall, skinny, man, appeared in the light of the headlights as Billy steered the SUV into an empty parking spot across from a luxurious car. Billy killed the motor and Ada exited the seat-less SUV from one of the back-seat doors and walked up to the man that was standing next to the car.

The single streetlight that was near them cast a pale glow over her and the man. The light shone on the flawless paint of the black car he was standing by. Further inspection and she recognized it to be a 2002 Rolls Royce Phantom; one of the higher-ups that worked for Umbrella had one of these vehicles. They were nice, she'd admit, and had always wanted one but she settled for a Chrysler 300C that she had back home in Florida. It was black, with black leather interior and a set of flashy rims that really set it off.

"Ada Wong…" The man said, and she suddenly realized that she was standing there for almost ten seconds, thinking. Too many things had happen to her, and she had found herself trying to think of something else to keep her mind on for the last hour and some odd number of minutes. George…she would miss him, even though she only saw him about once every five months. He was still a loyal friend, someone she looked to as a brother- "Ada Wong." He repeated, not hiding the impatience in his voice.

"Sorry." She replied quickly. "Do you have the tickets?"

The man didn't nod, didn't speak, only pulled his long black trench coat back and reached into it. Something silver shined in the waist of his pants, a handgun. His gloved hand moved past the gun and retrieved an envelope. The man held it up in between them, and stared into her eyes…they were like daggers-piercing her soul-

"I was unable to obtain airplane tickets to LAX as you requested." He said, cutting off her thoughts again. Ada frowned, but listened closely as he continued. "However," He started again, lying the envelope in her hand, "I was able to contact a pilot who is willing to provide you with a ride to wherever you wish to go. The envelope contains a map that has the quickest route to his position highlighted with red marker. Also inside is his profile, anything you want to know about him."

Ada nodded and let her hand fall down to her side. It was chilly out there, and she was anxious to get back inside the truck where the heat was and the dress with the slit up her right leg wasn't helping as cool air blew into the opening of the dress and sent goose bumps up her back. "Thank you." She said quickly, and turned away and started back toward the SUV.

No other words were spoken as she reached the SUV. The man was already inside his car again, and the silent motor was starting up and the car was moving before Billy even turned the key in the ignition.

"Well?" Billy asked. "Got the tickets?"

Ada shook her head. "He couldn't get the tickets." She said as she ducked into the car and squatted down in-between the passenger and driver seat just behind the console. "But he got a hold of a pilot who will take us wherever we need to go." Her original plan was to fly to LAX in Los Angeles, and from there they would have had to go on boat to reach the island that she was pretty sure Wesker had gone too. This sounded like a better plan, much faster then her other plan.

"Where's this guy at?" Rebecca, who was sitting in the passenger seat, asked.

Ada handed the envelope to Rebecca. "The guy gave me a map with the directions to this pilots' place and he gave us some background info on this guy, too."

Rebecca opened the envelope up and pulled out a piece of folded paper that was about a foot long. The envelope itself was larger then a normal envelope and allowed the papers inside to fit snuggly. Ada watched her unfold the paper, and inside was another piece of paper, smaller. The bigger sheet of paper was the map, the smaller was the pilot's background information.

"Let me see the biography." Ada said, holding her hand out as Rebecca started to look at the map. She handed the paper to Ada. There was a small picture of the guy held to the document by a paperclip. He was African American, couldn't have been older then thirty-five. Ada removed the picture and looked down at the article, and strained to see in the dark. As if on cue, Billy switched the interior lights on and she started to read the paper…

_Name: Raymond C. Jones _

_Alias: Rey/Ray_

_Age: 32_

_Ethnic: African American_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 165 LBS_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Occupation: Pilot_

_Criminal Record: ---_

_Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois _

_DoB: January 25th 1973 _

Ada stopped reading the profile and handed it back to Rebecca. "He seems pretty clean, no criminal record at all." She hadn't noticed that Billy had started driving already. Ada spun around and crouch-walked back to her seat in the back of the SUV. She couldn't do much more then wait for them to get to their next destination, so she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

A Los Illuminados stopped in its tracks and listened as a blood-curdling scream ripped through the silence. The creature continued down the hall, ignoring the sound.

Down the hall, the opposite direction of where the zombie-creature was walking, inside of a room, stood Spate. He breathed rapidly, gripping the back of a wooden chair. Sharp, abnormally long, nails dug into the wooden seat. He-it, whateverSpate was-screamed again, as a crack was heard from somewhere inside his cloak. Another crack, a wet snapping crack, a snapping of bone, and he screamed a third time, gripping the chair tighter. Another crack, this time coming from the chair, the wooden back breaking and being reduced to splinters of wood by the pale hands of Spate.

His hands started to convulse rapidly, the multiple veins that were webbed under his skin enlarging and returning to normal with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Another crack, and his nail grew longer, blood seeping out of the base of the nail, the claw. Finally the claw fell to the ground, and new skin forced its way through the tip of his bloody finger, elongating his index finger by about five inches. Another claw grew in place, and his other fingers followed suit with all the unpleasant sounds of cracking bones, and endless pain of his morphing body.

Spate yelled again, more cracking, and he felt the skin on his face starting to stretch as his head grew larger along with the rest of his body. Skin gave way, and skin snapped like stretching plastic, skin ripped open, and allowed his head to grow about a ¼ of a size bigger then what it was. His arms trembled violently, and skin ripped again as his arms elongated and grew more muscular. His legs, and torso did the same, and within five minutes the painful transformation finally stopped and he was at least a ¼ more of the size he had been.

Spate took in a long, deep breath, and fell onto the bed that wasn't exactly comfortable. But anything would do, a bed, the concrete floors, even the metal grate floors in the lower levels, as long as he was able to sleep. It was the best solution, sleep; to sleep away the pain was always his way to solve his problem. To sleep it away, and to remember the power he would gain in the end.

Spate started to fall backwards, sleep awaiting him- and there was a voice outside the door. A Los Illuminados.

"Señor Wesker venga a verme." It said in a quite flat voice on the other side of the door.

Spate wasn't very fluent with Spanish, but knew a bit. He couldn't understand a bit that was just said for the life of him, though. Since Wesker's name was mentioned, he had a pretty good guess on what the thing was blabbing on about. Spate got up, snarling at a sharp pain that shot up his right leg. He ignored it and started toward the door. There was a _thud _as he opened it, something was hit against the door. Spate closed the door, and saw the Los Illuminados standing there, dumbly staring at him while blood dribbled out of its probably broken nose.

Spate shook his head. _Smart zombies? _Spate started down the hall toward the elevator that would take him to where Wesker probably was.

* * *

The crunch of gravel under the tires of the heavy SUV pulled Claire from her dreams. She squeezed her arms around Steve tighter, and he responded with a light grunt and continued to stroke her left arm. Claire buried the side of her face deeper into his chest, and yawned tiredly.

The path became bumpier, reminding her of what had happened several years ago…

_After the train came to a stop somewhere outside of the city, the trio had stumbled out toward where the main road was probably at. A thick forest and walls that imprisoned anything inside, courtesy of Umbrella, depleted any of their fears of something getting to them. Unless one of the creatures climbed the ten-foot high wall equipped with some sort of electrical device, they would be okay. Besides that, Leon had a Remington Shotgun in a shoulder sling, and a magnum stuffed in his back pocket along with his police-issue handgun in its holster, and had at least a few mags and bullets for each. _

_Sherry held tight to Claire's hand, her small doll-like face covered in dirt, as was her own and Leon's. The three stopped at the edge of the street and peered down the long, dark, road. Minutes passed, and nothing. The trio ended up sitting down on the asphalt and waiting. Sherry Birkin snuggled into Claire's arms, and Leon sat close, forearms resting on bent knees. _

_Each was beyond tired, so no one talked, they needed to conserve energy. She doubted that talking took much energy away, but she needed to try what she could. Claire couldn't wait to get to a bed; she'd sleep for a few days, a week, without waking. If she _could _sleep, that is. She'd probably have more then enough nightmares following today. Great._

_Something else hit her as she sat there…It wasn't over. She still had to find Chris, and from what she'd learned thus far, he was probably involved with Umbrella, and that meant more nightmarish creatures and mindless zombies were going to be coming her way in the next few months, depending on how quick she found him. _

_  
Time passed, and she got ever sleepier. Sherry gave in about an hour ago, and fell asleep in her arms. She woke shortly after as something blew up inside the city, survivors maybe? Sherry didn't mind it after a few minutes, and was sleeping again. Claire felt that she desperately needed sleep, and she'd follow in Sherry's footsteps and go to sleep in Leon's arms. The asphalt didn't particularly sound like her first choice…_

"_Car." Leon announced as he got up. He helped Claire to her feet, and a confused and sleepy Sherry asked what was happening. She simply pointed down the street at the two round lights that was about thirty meters away as an answer. Leon started to flail his arms, and she followed suit. As the car got closer, she shielded her eyes from the truck and it came to a stop a few meters away._

_A person stepped out of the passenger side. It was a small-framed female with short brown hair and a red bandanna that was wrapped around her head could be seen in the dark. She had a tactical vest on…_

Is that a…S.T.A.R.S. logo on her vest?

"_We're not infected." Leon said quickly. "We survived." _

The flashback ended, and Claire found herself looking at Rebecca, her red bandanna still tied around her head. Rebecca was sitting in the front seat, pointing and telling Billy where to go. She looked around again, and felt bad for Tara, Ashley, and Ada. They were probably freezing, Ashley in a dark blue denim-material miniskirt and dark sleeveless shirt, Ada in a shapely red dress with a split up the side, and Tara in black short-shorts and a sleeveless white shirt that both looked like they were meant as sleeping clothes. She guessed that Tara hadn't really had time to change into other clothes.

Everyone was pretty quiet in the cluttered SUV. Steve and she were against the door behind the drivers seat, Steve's back on the door. Steve wore a black shirt, a black jacket over it, and camouflage pants like he had warn when she'd first met him, along with the choker. Just across from them was Jeff and Tara, Tara was cuddled close to him, back against the door, his against the seat, her bare legs over his, her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his shoulder, one of his hands was around her waist, the other around her back. Jeff was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a oversized white T-shirt. Next to them sat Leon and Ashley, Ashley's head on his shoulder, sleeping. Leon wore black pants, not too baggy, and a black turtleneck under a brown leather jacket that resembled the one he'd worn for almost the entire time he'd been in the group. Leaning against the back door hatch was Ada, to her left and to Steve's right were Barry, Chris and Jill. Barry wore a black shirt that fitted normally, and a pair of black pants and boots. Chris wore awhite shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and comabt boots. Jill dressed how Rebecca did, a loose top,sleeveless, anda simple pair of snuggly-fitting jeans.In the middle of them all were about three duffle bags packed with guns and a shitload of ammunition for them. Along with a few changes of clothes they'd packed a few hours before the Tyrant creatures attacked.

The SUV came to a stop, and Billy announced that they were at the pilot's house. In a few moments, everyone had climbed out of the Honda Pilot. Claire was one of the first, and was standing off to the side on the gravel driveway, stretching and releasing the kinks in her body. Oddly enough, the question 'how am I alive' popped into her head for the first time in a day or so. She sort of forgot all about that, somehow. But after you've gone through what she's been through, zombies, Lickers, Tyrants, Hunter's, Bandersnatch's, and all of those _great_ things, even the oddest of occurrences become somewhat irrelevant.

She didn't become aware of the fact that Chris was standing next to her until he spoke up. "Big place." He said plainly, studying the pilots property. Claire took her focus off of Chris and looked at the house. It was of average size, with a 1970-something Impala parked in the yard. It was nothing special, not in the best condition, and she was pretty sure of what it was because one of Chris' friends used to have one. At least a football field away from the house was a large building. It had to be the hangar where the plane was.

"Yeah." Claire agreed, looking back at him.

"I love you, sis." Chris said with a grin.

Claire grinned back. "Love you too." She couldn't help but laugh a bit, it sounded weird, Chris saying that. He usually didn't call her sis, he liked sounding tough she guessed.

A creak came from the rusty metal storm door of the house, followed quickly after a deep voice.

"Hey, I guess you the guys I'ma be escortin' today?"

Claire looked up at the house and saw the pilot. He talked with a lot of slang, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Can't judge a book by its cover though, and besides, his record was clean. No one responded, and the guy started toward the group in slow, casual steps. He wore a white undershirt, and a button-up black shirt, and dark jeans. He had short black hair, and a bit of a goatee.

"Well, y'all might wanna' get in your car, 'cause it's a pretty far walk to the hangar."

* * *

The room was air-conditioned, very comfortable, the temperature somewhere around mid-seventy. It was the only place inside the entire building that didn't have metal grate, concrete, or metal-sheet floors. Instead it had a living-room-type feel to it, complete with carpet, a few bookshelves, a few leather couches and recliners, a fish tank, and even a wide-screened T.V and a decorative coffee table in the middle of the room.

This room was on the very top floor, and had large wall-sized windows on one side of the room. Wesker stood there at those windows, arms crossed behind his back, one hand holding his wrist, his other hand balled into a loose fist. Shades hid his crimson eyes, blonde hair slicked back, a pair of loose-fitting black pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, a black muscle shirt under a black tactical jacket. A grin was plastered upon his features as he stood there casually.

The scenery he could see from outside this window was un-doubtfully beautiful. From his 'special room' he could see the beach of the small island. Much like his last 'lab', forest surrounded the building, but instead of creatures infesting the forest, he had armed Los Illuminados posted around the forest and building. They even knew how to reload a clip, and knew when to shoot, and when to conserve ammo. Giving a virtually indestructible organism a high-powered rifle was about the best idea he'd had in a long time, and he had plenty of extra clips ready for them.

But himself, he didn't particularly _need_ a gun to protect himself. Wesker smirked and brought a hand up to his face, he first looked at the back of his hand, and then tuned it around and stared at his palm as if it were some foreign object. A hiss of hydraulics was heard behind him, and he turned to see Spate walk into the room. His gold-embroidered cloak hid Spate's true figure. Last he actually saw Spate after being injected with a new variant of the T-Virus, he had large tumors growing about his body, and could have very well been mistaken for The Elephant Man. Before the infection, however, Spate was just an ordinary person…But he gave in when Wesker offered him power and intelligence. He warned him of a small cost, the cost of a never-ending transformation of his body. So far, Spate was faring quite well, and Wesker looked forward to what the end result would be.

"Spate, nice to see you. How are you faring?" Wesker asked, as he walked over to Spate. Spate nodded as Wesker gestured for him to take a seat on one of the couches, and Wesker did so himself.

"I have been fine." Spate replied. "You wanted to see me, correct? Surely it wasn't for-" Spate stopped mid-sentence, and Wesker tilted his head as Spate doubled over for a moment, but returned to normal posture after a few moments.

"Are you okay, Spate?" Wesker knew that he wasn't. He knew that Spate was experiencing pain beyond his wildest imaginations. Wesker held back a grin that for some reason wanted desperately to surface. Spate nodded.

"I'm fine." He replied. "As I was saying, surely, you didn't bring me here to have small talk." Wesker could feel Spate's eyes scanning him, although he actually couldn't see them.

"Yes, right down to business, I like that." Wesker sat forward and his crimson eyes scanned Spate for a moment before he finally spoke. "It's time."

"Time? For what?" Spate asked, clearly confused. Wesker was surprised he didn't know what he meant.

"Why do you think I chose this place to come too?" Wesker asked coolly. It was just so obvious…Spate was quiet as he sat there, he must have got the hint.

"You mean…" Spate sat forward.

"Yes. In five hours, Spate, you know what to do." Wesker grinned. "We'll call it an early Armageddon…"

"Why in five hours, sir?"

"The sun rises in five hours, give or take a few minutes. It only seems fitting."

Spate nodded. "Of course."

* * *

A/N: I apologize again for such a long wait. I'll try to get the next up as fast as possible.

Next chapter: Some things are explained, and the plane takes off toward Wesker's hideout.

PLEASE REVIEW!

PEACE


	19. Final Destination

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 19: Final Destination**_

A/N : …Guess who's back? Aha! I swear to Lord/Jesus/God, it feels so darn good to be back! Problems, fixed, and Krishna Omega is back in the flesh! Er…Sorta. You get what I'm sayin'.

Aight, as our first order of business, I would like to…cry my friggin eyes out because I only had one review for the last chapter. I hope that the following chapters will make up for the empty void, action-wise anyways, that has dominated the previous chapters. So I decided to start this chapter off with an action scene! PLEASE CONTINUE READING GUYS!

ALSO: VERY-SUPER-DOOPER-REALLY-REALLY-BIGGER-THEN-GINORMOS-LONGEST-CHAPTER-EVER…uh…Chapter…8500+ words!

So, without further ado, I bring to you chapter 19!

* * *

Pump. Boom. Pump. Boom. Pump. Boom

_He lost count on how many rounds he pumped into the beast. All he knew was the damn thing _refused _to fall, or refused to brake in this case. As it had done two times before, the monster started to shake, the ice encasing its body slowly cracking, and in a fluent movement, it spread its arms out as the ice shattered. It was tall, an insect-like face, two pincers on its deformed mouth, red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, its black body shimmering in the pale light as if it bore armor. The entirety of its form was simply…dominating. The long claws on each of its arms demanded attention as they shone in the faint light like the blade of a Knights sword, demanding even more when they tore through the walls and the floor not inches from his body._

_Leon took off down the tunnel, careful to avoid the fallen red tank of some unknown substance. He wasn't sure what it was, but had a good idea, it was probably-_

CRUNCH.

_The sound was getting somewhat regular now; a regular warning sign that he could be killed very soon. Leon back flipped to avoid a storm of claws that tore down out of the ceiling. On his feet again, feeling just slightly disoriented from the flip, he focused on the red eyes of the monster that was hanging from the ceiling like a bat, close to the only thing he could see in the darkness, and he slammed the stock of the Riot Gun between the beast's eyes._

_It was like metal against metal as the stock collided with its face, encased with _something _very hard, like the rest of its body. The creature reeled backwards, just slightly, growled, and disappeared back up into the ceiling. As soon as it did this, Leon took off again, the pound of his boots against the floor not even able to keep up with the pound of his heart despite the fact that he was probably running the speed of an Olympic Gold-Medallist. _

_Leon fumbled into a pouch on his utility belt, pulled out a few buckshot rounds and put them into the bottom of the Riot Gun where the chamber was located as he ran down the corridor, the passage seeming longer then what it seemed when he walked through it the first time, before encountering the creature. Picking out two more shells, Leon thought mentally that he had room for five more shells in the Riot Gun- and a scorpion-like tail crashed through the ceiling about a foot in front of him. _

_The shock caused him to drop the shells, and impulsively fire a round into the tail, but the buckshot only caused it to retreat back into the ceiling. A thud followed closely afterwards, a thud that seemed pretty close. Leon ran. Three more rounds into the shotgun-and he _felt_ the air _split_ behind his head. _

Holy Hell-too close!

_Finally, he saw the door that lead into the room where the elevator was. He felt happy, overjoyed, like a child on Christmas day when he saw his presents under the tree. Leon pumped his legs faster, ready to break through the door when he got close enough. _

_Now only a few feet from the door, the creature growled, a horrible unearthly sound, and Leon heard the _swoosh _of the claws as they sliced through the air behind him. Then he heard it escape back into the ceiling, a sound like a chainsaw ripping through metal, somehow ripping through the material that the ceiling was made of in less then a second. _

_Leon grabbed the doorknob, slamming a shoulder into the door at the same time, and it flew open. He was quick to close it again, finding a lock quickly. He knew it wouldn't really help, but it was a brash action. Leon pushed off of the wall and ran to the other end of the room where the elevator was, catching the gleam of something on a table near another red canister out of the corner of his eye when he sped past._

_Leon stopped himself by running into the wall; he probably couldn't have stopped by himself if he wanted to. Leon turned to the controls just to his right, and slammed a hand down on the button marked _**DOWN**. _A red light appeared on the control panel, a few words scrolled across a small screen. The words read, _**GATHERING POWER…ONE MOMENT**. _He'd never seen an elevator that did this, and was never madder at one. He had been certain that once he'd switch the power on back in the power room, the elevator would be ready to go. All of his hopes were smashed into nothingness-and he was certain that that was about to happen to him as he heard the creature drop out of the ceiling just outside the door._

_Not a moment later, the beast smashed the door, a dent appearing suddenly, the metal horribly twisted and deformed, and the creature hit it again. The door gave way, broke off of its hinges, and flew into the room in a crumbled heap of metal. It stood there, the brighter light in the room revealing the creature in all of its monstrous glory. So large, so…fearsome, it was made to kill. And Leon was certain it would do just that, as it started toward him in incredible speed. _

Ashley.

_That was all the motivation he needed to move. Leon dove under the creatures arm, rolled on his shoulder, caught a glimpse of the object he'd seen before and was too his feet as the creature straightened out, preparing for another attack. Leon looked at the object, it was a grenade, and he also saw the red tank, right beside him. His brain automatically connected the two, and pictured the creature being blown into tiny bits of ice. _

_It started toward him, slow, stalking him, like in horror movies when the killer had its victim cornered. A weird, insect-like sound gurgled up from its throat-and it was time. Leon grabbed the tank, and with all of his might, he brought it down to the ground. Like the others had done, upon impact, the top broke off, and he leapt back, the mysterious white substance encasing leaking out in a cloud, and the creature was once again frozen. He had maybe five seconds, eight God-willing, before the monster freed itself. _

_Thinking that the creature must be somewhat dumb to fall for the same trick three times within the last few minutes, Leon grabbed the grenade-and wanted to make sure this would be what took it out. Leon shoved the grenade into the open mouth of the beast, and quickly used the stock of the Riot Gun to shove it deeper. The creature didn't budge, it must have weighed a ton, and the sudden dead silence was somewhat eerie._

_The grenade was now lodged, probably wouldn't budge no matter what happened, and Leon pulled the pin and spun around on his heels and grabbed a nearby table as he ran, toppled it over and fell down to the ground just as the grenade exploded when Leon got into safety behind the table. _

_As the last frozen pieces of the creature's head rained down, Leon stood up and took a look at his work. The creature still stood there, but was missing its head, completely blown off of its shoulders, some pieces of shoulder gone too. Ironically, the little red light turned green and there was a chime at about that time. Leon walked out around the table, and as he passed the headless, frozen creature on his way to the elevator, he pushed it over with one hand and it fell and shattered like glass._

* * *

The slightest change of sound in the atmosphere in his immediate area woke him. He was surprised that he fell asleep so quickly, they had just boarded not ten minutes ago. The sound that woke him was the turbines firing up, they weren't very loud, and actually, they were sort of soothing. Leon smirked slightly at his dream, a reminder of how luck had served him well so far.

Leon leaned forward, in his seat. Ashley was asleep too; she was sitting next to him. He wondered if everyone was as tired as he. Ashley certainly was. Leon stood up, certain that the pilot, Rey, had said that the bathroom was in the back. Leon moved carefully out into the walkway, about two feet worth of space in the walkway. There were sets of two seats on either side of the walkway, probably like forty seats in all.

Leon and Ashley's seat was only one seat away from the cockpit door, so he would have a relatively long walk to the bathroom. As he walked, he exchanged glances and nods from everybody that were seated randomly around the plane. Everyone was pretty much seated together, paired up. Billy and Rebecca, Jeff and Tara, Claire and Steve, Chris and Jill with Barry sitting in the aisle seat next to them. He didn't see Ada, and as expected, she was seated in the very back, secluded from everyone else. Suddenly, he felt very suspicious of her. It wasn't like he hasn't been suspicious, but his suspicion grew even more. She was all by herself, far in the back; she could be talking to Wesker, telling him that they were coming for all he knew!

The plane moved slightly, and Leon lost his balance, but regained it, but not without making a fair amount of noise. Ada tilted her head toward him, and grinned slightly.

"Usually, this is about the time they tell you to stay seated, buckle up, and all that. Guess they forgot, and I guess you didn't know better." She said, taunting him. Truthfully, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that himself. It was just the tiredness showing through his actions.

Leon considered going to the bathroom still, but didn't like the idea of trying to take a leak while a plane was descending into the sky. Leon nodded mentally and took a seat next to Ada. "You don't mind right?"

Ada grinned slightly and crossed her leg over her other. "Kinda' too late to ask that isn't it?" Ada took her glance off of him and focused on her legs.

Leon chuckled, and suddenly he couldn't help it anymore, he needed to ask her. "You never answered any of my questions I've asked you in the past." Ada looked at him curiously. "Now I want answers. You can't just disappear now, like you did all of those other times."

"How can you trust someone that you know nothing about?" She asked, still looking at him. Her stunningly beautiful face now turned all the way toward him, her almond eyes locked with his, and he found that he couldn't look away from her. "I want your trust, Leon, and everyone else's, more then anything. So I will come forth with everything."

Leon waited, and she finally looked away from him, and he could take his eyes off of her, only to look back at her as she began talking.

"I went to Raccoon City under the orders of the Umbrella Corporation. They wanted me to collect a few things, as you may already know, Dr. Birkin's G-Virus was at the top of the list. I also found that to be a good time to search for my boyfriend, he worked for Umbrella. I guess I sort of did too. I was trained for a few months, they taught me just about everything I know. Anyways, as the story goes on, I ran into you, and I had to keep the truth away from you, I knew you could aid in my search without even knowing what you were really doing. You turned out to be more helpful then I anticipated, I bet you were the only cop left in Raccoon that was alive. You know what happened after that…" Ada spoke easily, not stopping, she couldn't have been thinking of something to make up. He pretty much knew most of this stuff anyways. She started again, even as a quite obvious question popped into his head.

"You probably want to know how I survived Raccoon, don't you?" _Bingo_. "Actually, I'm not one-hundred percent sure. Between all that happened, the place blowing up, the attack from Birkin, and Raccoon City being leveled, it's really fascinating that I lived isn't it? Anyways, directly after the attack, I only remember falling out, and waking up under a really bright light…" Leon started to get a bit more curious as she continued with her story. "Apparently, I'd been saved by someone, Wesker or one of his lackeys probably, because shortly after waking, I met him. He told me who he was, told me he worked with Umbrella, and told me what his main goal was, to make sure Umbrella was the best. A few years following the Raccoon incident, about the time that everything was getting relatively quiet, Umbrella was shut down, as you know. Wesker needed a way to get Umbrella back on top. President Graham was actually an Umbrella scientist, and the presidential elections were starting just months after the old president shut down Umbrella. With the help of Umbrella, or what was left of it anyway, he was elected. He planned the 'kidnapping' which was really only so that they could experiment on her. None of what happened really seemed like it was, and he sent you in hopes that you would be killed trying to save Ashley. Kinda' backfired I guess. Anyways, Graham allowed Umbrella to be reopened, but the public knew nothing about it, and Umbrella continued its research. Wesker had other ideas, however. He sent Krauser and me back over to the village to collect the sample. He wanted it for himself, figuring that if he had the newest virus, Umbrella would follow his lead if he played his cards right. And everything pretty much played out from there."

"So…when-_if_-," Leon corrected himself hesitantly, "we kill Wesker, we still have to deal with Umbrella, then?"

"No. Wesker has had a change of heart, he doesn't care about being in charge of Umbrella anymore, and he has his own agenda now. He's made sure that no one can interfere with his plans, and I'm pretty sure that were going to be the next ones marked off of his list. I'm not sure of what it is though, truthfully, he's kept it under wraps." Ada sighed. "It's weird…"

Leon nodded. "One last question then, how did you survive? I know you said you were saved and all that, but you were dead when I checked you, there's no way that they could revive you after dragging you back out of the RPD and outside of the town."

Ada snickered. "The T-Virus isn't just used for genetic experiments. It was created solely, believe it or not, to help people who had certain diseases, such as people with very weak muscles. The T-Virus regenerates the cells, thus strengthening the muscles. The T-Virus, coincidentally, can bring people back from the dead. But not just as a zombie, when controlled, it can actually bring you back from the dead, with absolutely no side effects."

Leon frowned. "That's weird, a virus made to help people, endswiping outan entire city…"

Ada nodded. "It's sad, but Umbrella had no intentions to help people, unlike the creator of the Virus, Mr. Birkin. They were too, are too, and obsessed with their experiments."

Leon noticed that there was true sadness in her face-or was it? How many times had she tricked him before? What if she's tricking him right now? He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she'd sleep with someone as long as it meant she would reach a certain goal, or hide an identity. But then again…Leon shook his head. It didn't matter, and he needed sleep.

He stood up, and looked back down at her. "I'm going to use the bathroom, and then get some sleep." He said before stepping out into the walkway and into the bathroom.

* * *

She wasn't killed by him. The disease got her first, not the bullet. He did the right thing, stopped her from feeling anything else, that is, _if _she could. He had regrets, of course, he'd put a bullet in his wife's head, but it was the best thing for her. It was better then letting her walk around as one of _them_. That was _worse_ then death. Kathy Burton was resting peacefully.

As for the girls, Moira, and Poly Anne…he hadn't seen them, to be truthful. He wasn't sure of what their fate was-

"You okay, big guy? You've been awfully quiet." Chris said, sitting in the aisle seat across from Barry. Jill was leaning forward, looking at Barry also. Chris seemed calm and relaxed, as always, but Jill had a look of pure concern, maybe even fear on her face. She knew he was feeling guilty, she'd been around him for the past few years since the incident/ Ever since they came back from Europe she'd lived within an hour of him, always on the phone. Long time friends, their bond was unbreakable, as was Chris' but he was trying to make up for lost time with Claire. Don't get him wrong, Chris kept in touch too-

"Barry? You feeling okay, buddy?" Chris asked again, a bit more of concern in his voice now. Barry hadn't noticed that he'd zoned out.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking, you know me. A bit tired too."

Jill frowned slightly. "Thinking about what?"

It was like she wanted him to tell her that he was thinking about that day. She's just worried about me is all. Jill cares about me. "About what's about to go down. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, me too. That bastards got what's comin' to him." Jill nodded an agreement.

"I'm also thinking about a ice-cold beer in my hand." Barry added jokingly.

Chris laughed. "Gotcha. When this is all over, we're going to get drunk off our asses and party."

Jill rolled her eyes. "I think I'll sleep before we do all that."

Barry snickered. "Just keep adding to our 'To-Do List'. But sleep is somewhere up top."

"Which is why I'm going to try and catch some. We probably got about half an hour, maybe less before we reach wherever we're going." Jill said, sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah, same here. I suggest you do the same, bud." Chris agreed and shrunk down into his seat.

Barry compensated shortly after and did the same. It was surprising, how fast he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Shortly after she'd come back from the bathroom, Leon had gone to the back of the plane. She had went to change clothes, her short shorts and shirt were simply to little of clothing to be wearing in such a cold night. But he wasn't complaining. But it was close to winter, November-something he was pretty sure, so she replaced her clothing with a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a denim jacket with many pockets. Luckily, everyone had a change of clothing in the one suitcase they'd brought along.

Tara was actually lying in the seat, her petite form allowing this. She'd used a blow-up headrest to put between her back and the armrest; otherwise, it would have been quite uncomfortable he guessed. Her head was laying in his arm, which was resting on the armrest, the rest of herself somehow packed into the rest of the seat.

Jeff looked down at her oval face, her eyes closed, her soft pink lips slightly open to allow breathing, a loose strand of golden hair in her face. He smiled down at her, he known her so long, and from the moment they got together, he knew he didn't want her to leave. But now this, this…experience, if one could call it that, it was threatening that dream. After all he'd seen, and after what he'd been through, he knew damn well that something bad could very well happen.

He wouldn't allow that, though. He'd put his life on the line for her if he had too. How he got sucked up into all of this, he didn't exactly know. He sort of thought that it was his fault, he shot the winning basket, he got them into the championship, which was the reason they went to D.C. And look at what he had lost…his coach, the entire team, and his best friend. Nothing could bring them back, nothing could undo what happened, but he could fight for what was right like the rest of the people on this airplane. He didn't know their entire story, but from what he understood, this guy Wesker was the root of it all, which meant that he had to go in order to bring justice…even if it was in some very small way.

_I promise you, Xavier, somehow your death will be avenged. _

Jeff grinned faintly and brushed the strand of hair from her face gently. Her chest was rising up and down slowly, rhythmically, and he watched for a moment, almost as if in awe. He wondered how such peace could actually be, when such horrors and disaster was occurring outside of this plane? It didn't matter, he would suck in all of the tranquility that he could get. Jeff leaned over, his head now directly above Tara's. He stared at her for a moment before lightly brushing his lips with hers.

"I love you." He whispered, and surprisingly she whispered back.

"I love you too." She smiled, giggled slightly, and kissed him back. The next moment, they were back to the way they were sitting, both of them sharing a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was unbelievable how events such as…surviving through a train full of zombies and giant scorpions among other things, and surviving through a mansion with even more creepy-crawlers inhabiting it, and a hidden lab, could make two individuals bond as much as these two had.

Rebecca looked out of the plane window at the marvelous sight, like a piece of art. Dark blue on canvas, dotted with glitter, creating an awe-inspiring sight. It was beautiful, the sky was, and she was taking in every moment of it. At the same time she was thinking long and hard. Her thoughts were fumbled, jumping from one topic to another. The train, the mansions, D.C., Wesker's lackeys, the perverted Kainite, Adriana, the 'Gargoyle', Claire coming back to life, being chased by the Tyrant-creature on the island, the spreading infection of the East Coast, George, the house being invaded, the team of Tyrants, Georges death, the train, the mansions, D.C…her mind just never stopped.

Until now. Well, it didn't exactly stop, but it had a new topic to dwell on. That topic had a name too…Albert Wesker. The Alpha S.T.A.R.S. Commander, the twisted psycho. The traitor, and just about any other negative names you could think of…he was probably called that by at least one of the people in this plane in his lifetime.

_How the hell did I go from thinking about love, to thinking about some guy we're going to kill pretty soon? _

Rebecca laughed slightly, and shook her head. She sunk down into her seat and looked over at Billy. He was sleeping soundlessly. They'd just boarded, not a half an hour ago, and he was sleeping already. Rebecca grinned and turned her head away from him and gazed out the window. She used the scenic view, and the hum of the planes engines as a lullaby. That lullaby did a pretty good job.

* * *

Oh…Lord…What is that?

_It was tall. It was humanoid. It was hairless, with metallic-gray skin. It was muscular. It was an eight-foot tall, hairless, gray-skinned, bodybuilder from hell. Its shoulders were impossibly broad, it's abdomen rippled with muscle. It was a sexless beast, a round hump at its groin, and it's hands were more deadly then a gun. Its left hand was a metal-spiked club, bigger then her head, its right a fusion of flesh and curling claws, two of them were at least two feet long. _

_The beast turned toward her, its cataract-white eyes focusing in on her, and it threw its head back, and roared, a howl of bloodlust and fury. And then it was coming toward her, slow, menacing steps. The cargo hold wasn't big; it would be harder then hell to dodge it very long. How much could bullets actually do to the thing? Besides, she only had maybe three mags for her handgun; she doubted that would even make it flinch. _

Look at the size of that thing!

_It continued toward her on tree-trunk size legs. Each step that brought it closer to her, made her even more scared, panicked. And she spun around, tried to open the door…and it was locked. Some sort of emergency locks because the cargo door was wide open. She suddenly realized that she was slowly being pulled toward the opening, closing the gap quicker-and her thoughts tore from the cargo door, and focused on the mammoth creature that was charging toward her. _

Claire opened her eyes wide, taking a deep, gasping breath suddenly, and sunk back into her seat in relief. The image of the Tyrant creature was fresh in her mind as if it just happened. Claire took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, finding Steve's hand without truly searching.

"Hey, Claire!" Steve said, seeming slightly worried. "You okay?" She nodded. Steve tightened his grip on her hand. "When you didn't answer at first, I thought something was wrong."

"I was lost in thought, I'm fine." Claire replied, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

Steve grinned. "Okay." He sat back in his seat, relaxing again, and closed his eyes.

"How did you survive?" She asked suddenly. A question that made him very awake suddenly, and Steve sat forward again. Steve watched her for a moment, their eyes locking for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"I have no idea…" Steve frowned, and looked past her and out the window, braking away from her stare.

"I thought you were dead for sure…you were there in my arms, not breathing, not moving…the place blew up…I don't understand…"

Steve shook his head. "Neither do I…I just…woke up one day, I guess. I forgot everything…didn't know who I was, and wasn't really interested. Wesker used me…he liked the fact that somehow my body was-is-controlling the T-Virus. He monitored me…stuff like that. I guess he never really found anything out."

"I guess Wesker was gathering everyone that he could." A new voice, it was Leon; she remembered that he walked by before the engines started up. He was returning to his seat now. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he didn't stick around to explain. He continued back to his seat.

_Wesker…that bastard…_

Claire frowned. "Weird." Steve nodded. "What made you remember?"

"Remember what?" He asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Your past…" She replied, also sitting back.

Steve grinned, and stroked her hand, which he was still holding, with his thumb. "You."

Claire felt her cheeks redden and she grinned. He never said anything else, and she didn't either. But both of them sat there and slipped back into sleep.

* * *

"_Are you _crazy_?" Ashley queried just after their fall down into the garbage pit. It stunk…and it sorta hurt, it was a long fall for Pete's sake! _

_Leon stood up and dusted his clothing off, removing his handgun from its holster with his right hand. He quickly switched it over to his left hand and held his right hand out to help her up. "Well, I knew if you landed on your butt you'd be okay." _

_Ashley was taken aback by this, and blushed slightly. _My butt? What kinda perve is he? Has he been looking at my ass? _Ashley grumbled, but took his hand, pushing herself up with her other-and at the same time she felt the slimy texture of _something _under her hand. She stood up quickly, and looked back at what she'd touched. It was the back of some creature, a gray creature that had what looked like thorns sticking up all over its body. She didn't see its face, and she really didn't care too. _

_Leon hurried her up before she could get curious anyways. "Come on." He said and pulled her down the hall, and _away _from the creature. They moved down the side of a wall, and took a right. There was series of catwalks, a few gates set up in between platforms. As they started across the first platform, not thirty feet behind them, the creature came from behind the wall. It was breathing as if it had asthma, and shaking as if in the middle of a really bad seizure. It's face was nothing short of horrible, dominated by a toothy grin, a grin that exposed rows of deadly teeth. The rest of its body was somewhat…wrong. It was tall, but had short, stubby legs, and seemed to have somewhat of a gut. Both arms were long, barely a foot away from the ground. _

_The two continued across the metal grate catwalk. They came to their first concrete platform, it had a metal wall around it…and a gate. And on the other side_-

-Someone must love us-

-_Was a lever that Leon pulled. The gate slammed down, but Leon turned toward him, already holstering the handgun and reaching for the rifle that was strapped on his shoulder. "Hide." He said simply as he pulled the rifles scope up to his eye. _

Ashley complied and spotted a red dumpster a few feet away. She turned back to Leon and nodded and okay, but she didn't see the creature when it grabbed the bars of the gates and shook them madly, growling its insane and nightmarish cry the entire time. It started to even bite at the bars, the gate rattling, maybe even threatening to give way to the creatures strength and let it in on them…and the bars broke, two large bars snapped off by the hands of the beast. If it broke a few more off, it would be able to get through.

"_RUN!" _

_Panic and adrenaline was making a return…and she didn't really like it too much. She was scared, to the point of where she'd love to just cower in a corner, hide under blankets, and wait for whatever it was scaring her to pass by. But it wasn't going to happen that way. This was real, this was…scary as hell._

CHINK!

_Two more bars were gone, she was sure of it. And by the look on Leon's face, she was sure it was through. The two were running now, he was right beside her, rifle at the ready-and suddenly he disappeared from her side. Ashley spun around and saw that the thing had a hold of Leon, ready to take a bite out of him._

Startled, Ashley jumped slightly, from her seat and from her nightmare both, as Leon sat down. The event still playing through her head like a movie. Leon had stabbed the thing in its head to get from its grasp-but it was unharmed. It wasn't until he fired five careful shots into the thing that its top half exploded into a plume of blood-

"Sleeping?" Leon asked. "Sorry for startling you."

Ashley shook her head. "Its fine. Happens all the time." She smiled slightly and sunk back down into a comfortable position in her seat. "So, how long do you think it'll be before we get there."

"An hour max." Leon replied simply. "Probably more like thirty max."

Ashley nodded. "So I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt." Leon replied grinning.

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and crossed one bare leg over the other and closed her eyes, trying to fall back into a hopefully nightmare-less sleep. A sudden chill rushed up through her body like an electric charge, from her feet, up her legs, her arms, and finally to her head. Ashley shivered slightly but only wrapped herself up in her arms tighter. The next moment, she felt something being thrown over her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Leon had thrown his jacket over her.

Ashley grinned up to him, thankful for the gift and felt as if she could already feel the heat being captured inside the leather jacket. Leon grinned back to her and buried his chin into his chest, folded his hands on his belly, sunk into his seat and attempted to sleep.

"What did you mean…by saying that is a part of you that you can't let go?" She asked suddenly, surprising even herself as she asked this. She didn't mean to ask; she knew it wasn't exactly the time to do that.

_Will there be a better time later? _She just had to know…

Leon opened an eye and peered out at her. He sighed and she looked back at him long fully. He finally gave in, and she didn't even have to give him her puppy-dog face. "She…Ada and I met in Raccoon City. We went through it together…but it turned out that she was on the other side, Umbrella's side. I guess that even though she betrayed me and lied to me, I was attracted to her."

Ashley grinned. "I can see why, she's very pretty."

Leon smirked. "Yeah, I guess. But now…I'm not too sure about her. I have mixed emotions for her, and I don't just mean on a level of attraction. I don't know how much I-we-can trust her." He said in a much softer, quieter voice.

Ashley stared at him for a moment, collecting all of this information. "Yeah. We should watch her, then." Leon grinned at her.

"Your learning," He said and ruffled her hair up with his hand playfully. She pushed his arms away, and did the same thing to him. She stopped, sat back and took breaths in between giggles after a few moments. Not a minute later she was falling out of it in the comfort of his left arm.

* * *

"Soon…very…very soon." He whispered coolly. "We'll be in control…the entire world will witness the power…the…magnificence of what I have done." The blonde-haired man laughed, and the chrome-bodied woman hugged his arm tightly.

"Yes, love. They will witness the power of our virus." She whispered back seductively, her voice like a melody, floating in the air like a feather to him.

"The infection on the East Coast was only a taste of what's to come." He said, staring out of the wall-sized windows through his black sunglasses. Golden-red cat eyes turned to the woman beside him, and he stroked her platinum-colored, platinum-textured hair. "You will be seated at my right hand, Glitter."

Glitter giggled and embraced him, looking up into his eyes hidden behind dark shades. "Yes, Wesker…" Glitter opened her lips slowly; the metal encasing her body started to melt off and revealed soft lips that met his quickly. Wesker wrapped his arms around her lower back, absorbing the feeling of her body against his.

A knock at the door, and she stepped back, out of his grasp and he suddenly felt a longing for her again. Another knock and he resisted his urge to embrace her and kiss her again. Truthfully, all of this work had gotten much into his personal life, he didn't remember the last time they-a third knock and he turned his attention to the door.

"Who is there?" He asked finally, readjusting his shades.

"Sir, preparations are complete. All we need to do is push the button and it will all fall into place…" Before the talker was even finished, Wesker started to make his way over to the door, a fresh new idea that would add some excitement to the mix popping into his head. Well…it wasn't exactly 'a fresh new idea', but he thought it would be better then the one the talker, who he knew was Spate, had suggested.

Wesker opened the oak door, a one of its kind in this headquarters, and was greeted with the cloaked figure of Spate. Wesker smirked slightly. "I have a new idea, Spate. Put it on automatic, rushing to push the button is too much work."

Spate nodded in reply. "Of course sir…" The odd little man, in terms of height anyways, turned and walked back toward the control room. Wesker smiled inwardly, suddenly even more anxious to see how his creation would work, Spate that is. Then suddenly rage filled him, like a burning, tingling feeling that started at his fingertips and spread through his body like wildfire. The source of the rage; his loss over the last few days, Adriana, Kainite, an evolved Tyrant-class creature, his headquarters off the east coast, and the loss of someone that he trusted as an ally and maybe a friend; Ada Wong.

The tyrant-class monster codenamed Nemesis wasn't actually a big deal; there were still plenty of them in the basement of the White House labs, and more then that in this headquarters/laboratory. The loss of Adriana and Kainite weren't that big of a deal either, but they did have individual attitudes, and people bonded, it was natural. The other headquarters was a headache, yes, but he couldn't do much about it. And then there was Ada Wong…if the fools wanted to continue following him, she'd be the key to getting them to where they wanted to go. But then again, she's switched sides numerous times before, who's to say she isn't trying to fake them out? He would be careful with this situation. Until dawn anyways, after that…

Wesker smiled evilly, images of what was to come flashing through his mind. He received images of Raccoon City, zombies and BOW creatures running rampant, those not infected by the virus were sure to fall to the virus carriers. Images of entire cities ablaze, the walking dead coming out of the blazes, moaning, hungry, searching for survivors. Survivors, there would be no survivors. Only the strong survive, himself, Spate and Glitter would be the only sane people left, the only ones left to rule over all.

There was a good chance that fifty percent of the world could be infected, the other half getting lucky. But the virus-carriers would be abundant, and with time, the entire world would fall to the power of the Virus. He almost forgot…the Las Plagas…Yes; the fusion with the T-Virus was a success, how could he forget? He would release three viruses, the T-Virus, a gaseous-form of the Las Plagas that Spate helped to successfully create, and the T Veronica Virus – Las Plagas fusion. With the Las Plagas virus, he would conduct an army of intelligent beings; he would command them as their God. With the T-Virus and the Las Plagas-

_I really need to think of a name for that…_ Wesker thought to himself, and plunged deep into thought that second. _T Plaga…good enough. Now where was I? Oh yes, with the fusion of the two viruses I'll-_

"Wesker, don't you want to keep going?" Glitter's voice slithered into his thoughts stealthily like a snake. He needn't turn to her; she was already rising up from a puddle he hadn't seen before right in front of him. As her naked body materialized in front of him, he watched in a mix of amusement, awe, and pride. She was his work…his wife was possibly one of the most remarkable products of his experimentations.

_And she's gorgeous. _

Her body was so perfectly shaped, so many curves, long sexy legs, and a stunningly attractive face, long platinum hair that fell to her mid-back. He loved every piece of her, her eyes, her lips, her voice, her arms, hips, legs…everything was just so perfect, so beautiful, so angelic. An angel, an angel from heaven, that's what she was, his angel. She pushed him further into the room, the backs of his legs hitting something and before he could react he was falling backwards onto a leather couch. She was on top of him just as quick, kissing him, and working to remove his jacket. From her actions, his angel meant to take him to heaven…

* * *

They were in the back of the plane, knowing that they only had a few moments before it all started, before it all ended. His nightmare would be complete…finally; he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. When this was all said and done, he could sleep peacefully, and die knowing that he made a difference in the world. And not just in some minor way…what he was doing deserved something better then a 'Purple Heart'. What he was doing, what _they_ were doing deserved the title of heroes and heroines.

And William Coen had no second thoughts on any of this. He still believed that he _needed_ to do this, that's why he survived through the Raccoon incident several years ago. That's why all of the people here survived; there wasn't many more that could survive those sorts of incidents. They were special, they were being called into a duty, they were the …chosen ones. The chosen ones that would finally bring the fall of an _empire _named Umbrella. The chosen ones that would bring down a twisted man named Albert Wesker.

Billy pumped his fourth and last shotgun; the weapon fully loaded with buckshot now, just like the other three. Two of the shotguns had sawn-off barrels, shortened to the max and equipped with a pistol grip, and a pistol grip on the pump to allow easy shooting. He would make sure he got one of those; he'd _love_ to try one of those out on a zombie. He nearly laughed at the thought of blowing one of them into bits with one of the shotguns. Smirking, Billy got up and walked a little ways down the walkway and stopped where some of the weapons were laid out on the floor as if on display. There were two magnums lying there, one was an old-fashioned six-shooter, the other a new version featuring a quick-to-load magazine. There were also enough combat knives to keep half the group happy, laying on the floor in their respectable sheaths.

Billy laid down the shotguns and started back toward where Leon, Barry, and Steve were sitting. Leon was loading up the handguns which featured extra large clips that held twenty-some rounds, he didn't know the exact number, and had a speedy firing rate that was good for pummeling someone-or _something_- with bullets at a blinding pace. There were twelve handguns, one for each of them.

Barry had loaded the magnums already; they had only brought two of them along. Billy was pretty sure that Barry had dibs on the magnum; maybe he'd get lucky enough to get the other. Lastly, Steve was loading up M16 assault rifles, making sure they were ready to shoot, making sure the magazines were full. There was five of the M16's altogether. Lying in the seat next to Steve was three-dozen grenades. Shrapnel grenades, flash-bang grenades, and incendiary grenades, all of them color-coded, flash bang; blue, shrapnel; green, and incendiary was red. There was enough so that everyone had one of each.

And suddenly, it was time.

"_I'm seein' sumthin' on the infrared radar, probably the island. I'll slow the plane down for you guys. ETA…ten minutes._"

Everyone rushed to the back, and Chris was quick to take command of the group by raising his hand up for silence. Billy watched in amusement as he took the position of 'boss'.

"Alright, guys…this is it." He said flatly and looked around at everyone. "If you don't want to go, I'm sure Rey will be happy to take you back to wherever you want to go. Say something now." Chris' eyes scanned the group briefly. He hadn't named anyone in particular, but Billy was pretty sure he was trying to relay a message to the three youngest people in the group, Ashley Graham, Jeff, and Tara. None said anything. Chris nodded, a signal that he would advance. "I've only just met some of you, and you're already like family. Some of you, I've known for as long as I remember…So lets all come back alive, okay? We gotta' promise this."

Billy smirked and remembered when he and Chris first met…in the hotel. Billy didn't know what to think of him…

Everyone was putting their hands out, into a pile of hands. Billy was the last one, his thoughts distracting him. Confidently, he placed his hand atop the others, and Chris smiled and nodded to him.

"From what I know of some of you, what weapons you usually use, and by studying your sizes, I've picked out weapons for everyone. If you feel uncomfortable with something, switch up your weapons with someone, understand?" Silence. "Good. Alright, Jill, I've decided that it's best to give you…"

Billy tuned out at that point, not caring what everyone else had, but was careful to listen with half an ear for his name. When it was called, he grabbed what he was told. It turned out he ended up with a M16 and a magnum, not bad, and it was the newer magnum, the one with the clips instead of quick-loader cylinders. Too bad he didn't get to have one of those pistol-grip pumps.

Once all of that was over Chris continued to explain, Billy listened. "For you guys that have shotguns, each of you guys take fourteen more shells, that gives you two more full loads. For you that have the M16's, take two more clips. Barry, you have the Colt, take the entire box of rounds, there's roughly twenty-four there. Billy, there's two extra clips for yours. Last but not least, each of us take two extra clips for our handguns. Also take one of each grenade, their back here by Steve. You should all change into your clothes. Try to pick something with a lot of pockets so you can hold all your extra ammo, and dress warm, it may be cold. That's it. We have about five minutes left, try to hurry."

The next five minutes went by pretty quick, everyone changed their clothes quickly, the girls trusting the men enough to change quickly at the very back of the plane while the men changed at the front. Billy sported a pair of dark pants, a dark t-shirt and jacket, along with black gloves, boots, and a utility belt. Every guy wore this and every girl did too, or something similar, if they could.

As if on cue, when they had all finished changing, Rey's voice came back through the intercom.

"_I see the island. It's pretty well lit up, I'm going to circle around and try to find somewhere safe to land._" As quickly as his voice had come, it was gone.

Billy felt weighed down. The heavy magnum on his hip holster, along with the two mags for it, and the two mags for the handgun and machine gun, and the handgun held in a shoulder holster, and the M-16 around his shoulder, he guessed he had about fifty-plus pounds on him. Oh yeah, and the combat knife on the left chest of his combat jacket added a few extra pounds.

_This might be tough…_ He thought while sighing inwardly. _Oh, and don't forget the grenades!_

* * *

Ada checked herself carefully. Handgun was in an easy-to-reach place, pretty much where it always was, her upper right thigh. The M-16 Assault Rifle that she much rather wouldn't be carrying right now, was hanging on her shoulder loosely. The magazines for her handgun were in utility belt pouches, while the grenades and the M-16 magazines hung on the belt that wrapped around her waist, which was wrapped by a skin-tight suit.

The suit was almost the equivalent to a wetsuit, very tight, hugging every curve of her body that was present. The suit was black, and a black hood that fit just as tightly as everything, served as a mask and could make her invisible in the shadows. The suit would also let her move around freely, easily, and she knew a woman was flexible and she would use that to her advantage to reach her goal. Her boots that reached up to her mid-shin were also black, as were her gloves, and her boots had a sheath for a combat knife. She learned well from Leon.

The suit was getting somewhat warm; it really knew how to trap in the heat. She wished she were in her dress again, and knew that she looked a lot less…easy in that. She knew that this getup wasn't very great for first impressions, but it _was _great for this mission.

Looking around, everyone else wore black also. All wore pants, a combat jacket, and some sort of pants, gloves, and boots. Leon, Chris, Jill, Claire, and Barry all had combat knives, including her. She guessed that the others weren't much of hand-to-hand experts. In fact, the girl, Rebecca, didn't seem fit for this job. Hell, neither did the girl Tara, and she doubted that the boy Jeff was going to be much help. There was a good chance that they could end up dead. Tara seemed more of a 'prom queen', 'cheerleader captain' type girl. Jeff looked like the ordinary kid you saw in the halls. Rebecca, from what she understood, hardly belonged on the front lines.

_But then again, she is the soul survivor of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, she survived the Spencer Estate incident and survived that other mansion owned by Marcus-something-or-other. Or…something-or-other-Marcus…whatever his name was. _

Ada found her eyes looking over at Leon. She wondered how much he really trusted her, if there was even such a thing between the two after all of the deceit. She wondered too, if anyone saw. It was some sort of side effect of the 'enhancements' that they performed on her. It was very minor, simply a de-colorization of the iris. But it did give her somewhat of an 'evil' look. Wesker received the 'red eye' and 'cats eye' though. She was happy that she didn't get the 'cats eye'. It was sort of creepy-

_BOOM!_

And the plane was suddenly rocking, horribly, and tilting to one side. She wasn't sure what happen, but was pretty sure that-

"_We've been hit! Brace yourself!_"

Rey's voice ripped over the intercom, and suddenly she realized that there was a lot of smoke by the right-hand windows…a lot of black smoke and what looked like-

_Fire! The wings been blown up!_

The plane was now going down, nose-first, and she grabbed on to whatever she could-the armrest of a seat. Her legs were suddenly hanging, and she heard people yelling, heard loud _thuds_, and heard-

-Nothing.

Darkness.

* * *

A/N: Chea! And that's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I swear the next one, I'll try my darnest to get it up quickly! PLEASE REVIEW!

PEACE


	20. Survival of The Fittest

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 20: Survival of the Fittest**_

A/N: Chapter twenty is here. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and will keep reading. I didn't get many reviews, and I pray that my reviewers didn't give up on me. So please keep reading.

Also, two notes before I start this chapter. Do you think I'm making the characters' personalities accurate? If not, give me some advice. I haven't played the games in awhile and I'm not one hundred percent sure how to make them act, so if I'm not doing a great job, please tell me, and I'll try my best to make the characters seem more like themselves. I know this is late into the story to ask this, but it really is just now coming to my head.

Second note, I'd like to only warn you that this is another long one. Almost 7,500 words long. Lol sorry.

Enjoy.

* * *

They'd been scratching on the door for well over six hours now, and he was beginning to lose grasp of sanity. Their desperate, hungry moans continued in a lonely, haunting chorus. Their fingernails scratched at the wooden door, peeling paint away, and probably working on the soft wooden door. He wasn't sure how much longer it could hold up…he wondered if they'd get him, or if he'd go insane first.

A .45 caliber handgun trembled in his sweaty hand, and a cordless radio in the other. He had just salvaged it from one of the boxes he had in the cellar. The basement was small, round, no more then ten feet wide. If they'd get in, he couldn't run, and there was no telling how many would storm the small room. Eric scratched his eye that had been irritating him quite a bit, somewhat like there was something stuck in it. He had headaches-no-migraines- too, right after his eyes started itching. It had to be all of the stress that was giving him these goddamn pounding migraines.

He remembered hearing from many people in the town that they would be safe from this illness that had apparently started a few states to the east of where he lived, a small town tucked into the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. He'd first heard of this illness a few days back, heard that a bunch of crazy people suddenly appeared in towns along the east coast. The people were apparently a bunch of cannibals that felt no pain. Their numbers grew rapidly, and officials declared it an epidemic. The so-called disease spread rapidly toward the west, but officials said they had it under control. The president disappeared, and someone else took over, some guy he never even heard of. The cannibals and indescribable creatures that some spoke about overran D.C. so the new president took refuge in some top-secret place, he told everyone to stay calm and dispatched all the national guard that he could, and concentrated them ten miles west of the nearest case of the disease. Everyone feared that it was a terrorist attack; some said it was the Apocalypse-

And his wife was gone. This wasn't the first time he'd thought about it. Jessica Reynolds was out there somewhere…he prayed that she was okay. He'd seen someone get killed by one of the cannibals. The person looked like he had leprosy, and should've been blind judging by his colorless eyes. He ran for home when he saw this, and their numbers quickly increased.

_And they must have followed me home. There has to be twenty of them up there. And why won't my goddamn arm stop itching?_

He started scratching at his forearm, feeling suddenly very sweaty. Looking down into his hand, at the radio, he decided to turn it on. Static at first, and he slowly and carefully spun the tuner dial. After a few moments, he found something, someone trying to relay a jumbled message, parts of it lost in static.

"_President…just ordered a State…Emergency…asking that everyone…_immediately_. Our…overrun by them, stay…homes and don't fight them…an epidemic…the end. Don't let them bite…spread that way._"

The channel was lost, and Eric tried to find another station while this message played through his head. He was trying to piece together what he heard-and stopped tuning the radio abruptly to scratch his arm. In fact, his entire body was becoming quite itchy, somewhat clammy too, actually, he felt like he'd run a mile in the Mojave Desert. A few more agonizing moments of _them _clawing at the door, and static, he found another station. Unlike the other it wasn't as jumbled in static. In the background sounds of battle were heard, gunshots, explosions, and shouting voices.

"_Anchor…Johnson reporting from…e, Virginia. I'm standing here, watching the national guardsmen battle the _zo…bies_. At least, that's what they're calling the cannibals. The so-called…keep increasing in their ranks, and they refuse to die. It seems like the only method of killing them is to badly damage their brains or…damage to the base of their neck. I've been here for a few hours now, on top of a small general store in the town. We're supposed…be safe up here and-Oh my God! What is that? Do you see that? Something's walking down the street, its…huge, and looks like it's holding a…a…bazooka-shhh-BOOM!_"

And that was the end of the transmission a dead silence took over. Eric didn't have to wonder what happened, he heard the projectile ripping the air just before the explosion that was cut short by the blast of static and then sudden silence-and he realized that they were doomed…_they _as in everyone.

And his arm was itching again, he scratched unconsciously with the hand he used to tune the radio. When his arm was relieved, he brought it up to tune the radio-and dropped the radio, blood covered his fingers, a mixture of flesh and blood caked under his fingernails.

"What the hell? What is this?" His arm itched again and he looked down at it, realizing suddenly with a great amount of shock that his skin was coming off. His forearm was covered in blood, shiny red muscle gleaming through spots in the dark red blood. Around the large lesion was gray skin, the veins seemed erect, and the smell attacked his nose. He'd smelled something like what he smelled now…

He'd once opened a dumpster and found a dead dog inside. The smell was horrible-

_And I_ _smell it now. _

He lifted his hand with the fingernails caked with flesh, and sniffed them, trying to locate the source of the smell-and reeled his head backwards as the awful smell penetrated his nose for the second time…and a sudden sense of hunger took him over. His mouth started to water, the smell no longer an awful odor, but more of a sweet aroma. He had a _taste _for the flesh…

Eric sprung to his feet, and the thought…it was sick, and he vomited his guts out. After there was nothing left to puke, he realized that his shirt was soaked in the back, stuck to him. The feeling of immense heat caused him to stick the gun into the waistband of his jeans and pull his sweat-no blood soaked shirt off. There was a mirror in the basement, it was-

_Over there, under that sheet-_Before the thought even fully passed through his head, he dashed to the mirror and pulled the dusty sheet from it.

_I look like one of them!_

His skin was deathly pale, in some places there were blotches of gray skin, veins erect like on his forearm. Brown pupils floated in a sea of red, and he started scratching feverishly at his demonic eyes. Hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Turning around so that his back was facing the mirror, he looked over his shoulder into the reflection and saw that his back was _mutilated_. Missing flesh was abundant, and his muscle under the tissue shown through-_CRACK_.

Panicking eyes searched for the source of the sound, and they found it quickly. The wooden door was cracked horribly, and decaying arms broke through the wood, about a half dozen of them tumbled through the door and down the steps, a fresh new _aroma _of decaying flesh floated into the atmosphere, and he stared down at the bodies of the undead that were in a heap on the floor not ten feet from him. A sudden urge to _eat _overcame him, but was forced away by fear as four of them got to their feet, the other two lay there, necks twisted in obscene ways.

_Itchy. Tasty._

Eric pulled the .45 caliber from his waistband and aimed the muzzle at the four stumbling creatures. Pieces of their flesh was falling off even as they walked, the _scent _growing ever stronger, the urge to _eat_ overwhelming him.

"Ungh…" One of them moaned and stretched its arms out, not five feet away from him.

_Itchy. Tasty. _

Eric pulled the handgun away from the zombies and turned it onto himself.

_Itchy. Tasty._

The steel of the barrel was cold against the temple of his head. He was hungry, mouth watering, wanting the flesh in his mouth, and the thought of taking a bite out of his own forearm passed through his mind. The groan of the zombie snapping him back into reality, but he was losing his grasp quickly, the urge to _eat rotten flesh_ not going away this time. The feeling of having a fever was gone, the itching still persisted, and he felt something pulling on the skin of his upper back, near his shoulder blade. A wet _squish _behind him as a chunk of rotten flesh dropped off of his body and onto the floor.

_Jessica…_ He thought of his wife in what he knew was his last moments. How much he loved her, how much he loved to hold her. The feel of her soft, delicate skin gliding under his fingertips…and he wondered how she would _taste_. She would be a _delicacy_; her soft, _perfect_ skin would be a piece of heaven. He would take a _bite_ straight from her neck, right after covering it in loving kisses. He would _drink _her blood, become intoxicated in its rich taste, and then _feast _on the rest of her.

_Itchy. Tasty._

When Eric realized what he was thinking he pulled the trigger, and Eric Reynolds knew no more.

* * *

A sound woke her. She couldn't identify it as she went in and out of consciousness. She heard it again, a scratching, something hard scraping against metal. Opening her eyes, she suddenly remembered what had happened when she saw a form lying a few feet from her, against the wall.

_The plane went down…_A voice reminded her as she sat up, a headache already formed. It was dark, and she couldn't see much, if not anything. _We brought some torches along with us, I'm sure of it; I saw them in the duffle bag. _Jill Valentine stood up to her feet slowly, using a nearby seat to help her up. When the feeling returned to her legs, she started toward the back of the plane where the bag had been left.

Jill stepped carefully over forms, not knowing who was who, and hoping to god that each one of them was alive. As she made her way to the back of the plane, she heard the scraping sounds persist. She wondered what it was. Were they stick in a treetop? Was the plane rocking back and forth, the branches rubbing against it? She found the bag in the floor between two chairs. She unzipped it, happy to find half a dozen flashlights inside.

Flicking one of them on, Jill shone the shaft of light around the plane. Both sides of the airplane, near the ceiling, had gaping holes that stretched the length of the plane. She scanned the floor, finding that broken branches, and the sort were abundant.

_Screech. _

That damn sound again, it was getting irritating now. It resembled sharp nails against a chalkboard, and it was _killing _her ears. Jill shone a light toward where the sound seemed to come, the right front side of the plane. She saw nothing. Shining the light toward the cockpit door, and to the ground, she saw Chris lying against the door, and saw another persons arm sticking out from behind a seat. She looked around more, realizing that everyone but herself was knocked out.

_Guess I better get to work. It'd be a good idea to get Rebecca up first…_

With that, Jill started down the walkway, scanning between seats for the face of her friend.

* * *

A final press of a button would do it. It would seal the fate of the world…and he wondered if he was doing the right thing by doing this. He knew what this would cause, he knew the outcome, and knew that he'd be part of it. He was no killer; he was a far ways from a killer. But this action wouldn't qualify as a killer; it would be more like a psychopathic mass murderer. The bringer of the Apocalypse, as Wesker had put it.

_Remember the power…the intelligence…_

"But is it worth it?" Spate said to himself, staring down at the control panel. He had already programmed all three missiles. One was the T-Virus missile, the other the Plaga Missile, and the last the Plaga/T-Virus mixture. The missiles would cause an explosions close to five times stronger then the Atomic Bomb dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Wesker planned to send the missiles into some unpopulated area, let them blow up, and watched his dreams unfold before him. The explosion would cause a massive cloud to circle the earth, and inside the cloud would be the viruses. Since the T-Virus has a short-lived aerial life, Wesker made him find a way to expand its life. He did…but now he had regrets. The virus wouldn't totally diminish for a full week, by that time, the cloud should have circled the earth, and dropped the virus spores all over, causing everything it touched to mutate.

_Do it! The power, the intellect, it will be yours! _

Spate pressed a button, something appeared on a screen. It read: **4:00:00. **Spate took a deep breath, fear starting to develop in the pit of his stomach.

_Is power worth going to hell for? _He thought, frowning. _Yes! It's worth it! Now push the button! _Spate slammed a fist down on the button that would start the timer just as a voice commanded him to do so.

Spate suddenly felt congested, breaths coming in rasps, a headache suddenly forming, and he fell to a knee as he breathed in air greedily. He was caught between breathing, which was now proving to be a quite difficult task, and fighting with his conscious.

_What conscious? If I've done this, I have no conscious. I'm a greedy bastard! _Spate slammed a fist into the metal floor, a dent appearing under his shaky and bony hand. He saw his hand, it had absolutely no meat whatsoever, just bone, and erect veins in which tiny organisms traveled in his bloodstream, organisms that were visible, small moving lumps under his skin. They were the organisms that were _changing _him.

_But changing you for the best, Spate. _An unknown, but familiar voice that had made itself known over the last three days, told him. _You are not greedy, your human, every human craves power, craves intellect, and your only pursuing that craving as any other would do. You are doing nothing wrong, friend. _

"Why would I listen to you? Who are you?" Spate shouted, looking up to the ceiling as if expecting to see someone. Nothing. "It's just a voice. Calm down." He told himself, rising up to his two feet. Spate looked around the room now, trying to find a reason not to look at the timer. The room was relatively small, surrounded on three sides with glass. Various computers lined those walls fitted with glass, each computer controlling something different, from the lights to the testing grounds.

Taking a shaky breath, Spate looked out of the window directly in front of him, his reflection fairly visible in the glass. It all overlooked a giant laboratory; it was where many of the creations were made, where many tests were conducted. "Just a voice. A figment of my imagination, not real."

_NOT REAL?_

The lights sputtered out, casting him into complete darkness. It was a coincidence, a power failure…but the lights in the laboratory were on, casting a pale glow through the glass-and then the air rippled in front of him, only almond-shaped crimson eyes visible. Spate gasped, and it was gone as quick as it had come. Before he even caught his breath, the voice spoke again just as the lights flickered back on.

_Was that _real _enough for you? _

Surprised, Spate spun around, trying to locate what he had seen. "Where are you?"

_You're not scared, are you?_

Spate swallowed hard and took another deep breath. Once he had regained his composure, he started out of the room to find the one who did this to him.

* * *

Steve sat down in a seat, cradling a bloody arm. Something had cut open his forearm; a cut about four inches long was there. He felt like something was in it, but not quite sure of what. He took a look around; saw Jill and Chris shining their flashlights out the windows. They confirmed that they were on the ground, and he was relieved for that. Rebecca had just finished checking Leon, from what he could see, Leon was in pretty good condition compared to everyone else. God knew that guy had been through hell in his past, so he deserved this bit of leisure.

_We've all been through hell…_

"I'm going to check on Rey." Rebecca announced, standing up and walking to the cockpit door. Steve watched her wearily, feeling as if a headache was forming, and she started to open the door. Claire was sitting next to him, agitated by the scratching noises they were hearing outside of the plane. Like something was trying to get in-

"Ah!"

* * *

Rebecca was knelt down in front of Leon, shining a flashlightacross his body."You don't feel any pain anywhere?"

Leon shook his head. "A bit, probably just bruises."

Rebecca nodded, and shone the flashlight across his face again. He had a few bruises already forming on the side of his face, nothing very bad. "Okay, good." Rebecca clicked the torch off and stood up, just as another _screech_ came from outside. She wondered what it was, but quickly refocused on her task. She still had to check the pilot.

Rebecca looked over in Billy's direction; he was sitting on the arm of a chair, holding a hand to his bruised shoulder. The person who had been hurt the worst was Jeff, a large lesion across his forehead was bleeding badly, and he was holding a discarded towel to it, to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to check on Rey." Rebecca said, looking in Billy's direction, and although she was looking at her too she wasn't talking to him specifically. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. medic walked over toward the cockpit door, another scratching noise from her right just before she pulled on the door handle and pushed the door open.

Rebecca flicked her light on and shone it into the room, she moved the beam of light around and finally saw-the dead pilot and a four-legged creature tearing chunks of bloody muscle from the body. Rebecca screamed and the creature looked at her, exposing it's bloody canine smile, red eyes glowing fearsomely in the light. She pulled the door shut, slammed it shut, and fell onto her rear, dropped her torch and scooted away from the door.

"Rebecca! What's wrong?" It was Leon that shouted, but Billy who was helping her to her feet.

"Dog! There's a damn dog in there eating Rey!" Rebecca could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, knowing that he was innocent in all of this, knowing that he shouldn't be dead. She watched Billy turn toward the door, and then back to her, frowning. By this time, everyone had crowded around them-and the zombie dog inside the cockpit started scratching at the cockpit door, the sound creepily familiar to what was scratching on the outside of the plane.

"Well then lets leave it in there and move on, try to find out where the hell we crashed." Billy suggested eagerly, not wanting anything to do with the dog.

Rebecca would admit that opening the door could be dangerous, it'd probably leap right out and attack-_ but I need the first aid equipment!_

"I need to get to the first aid kits…" She mumbled, staring at the door, trying to think of another resolution. Nothing came to mind…

"Fine," Chris spoke up, detaching a flash grenade from his utility belt. "I'll crack the door and blind it with a grenade. Then I'll open it all the way…" Chris' voice wandered, and he looked around, his eyes stopping on Leon. "Then I want you to take it out."

"Gotcha." Leon said, conforming Chris' plan.

By this time, everyone had gathered around to see what the problem was. Rebecca stepped out of the walkway, like everyone else had done, while Leon stayed in the walkway. Chris positioned himself by the door, removed the pin but held on tight to the flash bang grenade. After cracking the door he slipped it into the room, and a flash of light burst out from underneath the door and around the edges. Without hesitation Chris kicked the door open and jumped out of the way.

Before she could even take a breath, Leon was already firing at the blinded beast, the laser equipped to the handgun quickly found its mark, and he released one, two-five shots. Out of all of the shots, only one went wild, hitting something in the darkness, the other four ripping into the rotten flesh of the thing that had once been a dog. It fell, two holes in its chest, one in its front leg, and the last in the left side of its head.

There was silence for a moment; the round laser marker not leaving the body of what resembled a Doberman Pincher until the spasms stopped completely.

"Go get what you need, and we're getting out of here." Chris said flatly as he turned to look at the dead animal inside the cockpit.

* * *

He didn't bother to knock; he simply rushed into the room, full of something like a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion. Wesker was standing by the windows when he came in rudely, shouting his name. Wesker began to remove his shades, but was stopped mid-action as Spate seized him by his jacket and pushed him up against the wall, demanding that he tell him something that Wesker had no idea of what he meant.

So there they were, Spates shadowed face under his cowl in Wesker's own. His shades were on the floor, his back against the wall, and the collar of his jacket in the fists of Spate. Wesker grimaced, and stared into the glowing goldenrod-color eyes that belonged to Spate. Wesker's own fierce, crimson, eyes locked with his for a moment before he decided to speak in a very calm way.

"Let go of me, Spate, and take a few steps back. Or else suffer the consequences." Wesker couldn't be mad at Spate…fore he was simply too intrigued by him to be angry. Spate, like a dog, let go of Wesker and stepped back obediently.

"Now, Spate, are you ready to settle this in a more civilized manner?" Wesker asked simply, fixing his jacket. He was surprised by Spate's sudden outburst that followed.

"What did you do to me, Wesker? Do you _know_ what I've been through? All of this changing, the pain, the suffering, and now I have a voice telling me things! The voice is making me crazy, Wesker! I was just confronted by something that claimed to be the voice! Damn it, Wesker, I want some explanations for these things! I want the power, _now_! I want _everything _that you promised me, _NOW!_"

Wesker only grinned and leisurely walked to his desk and sat down on the edge of it and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't give you what I promised, yet, Spate. This is something that will take time."

"Time?" Spate spat back. "I don't have time!" He took a step forward, clenching his fists at his sides. "I'll go crazy before I get anything!"

Intrigued, Wesker grinned at Spate. "Why do you keep saying that you're going to go crazy?"

Spate seemed to calm down a bit as he took a breath and looked up to the heavens, glowing orange eyes wandering away. Wesker watched him intently hoping, in some strange way, that what he was preparing to say would be as abnormal as he was letting on. "…For the last few days I've had a voice in my head. At first, it was just a silent whisper, hardly audible even if I was sitting in complete silence. Then it gradually grew louder after a period of two days, it's messages coming in loud and clear. It would tell me things, it would give me advice, and it seemed that every time it gave me advice, that advice would go against my conscious. Today when I was setting the timers for the missiles, it spoke to me." Spate stopped talking and lowered his head so that he met Wesker's own. After a few moments he began again. "Promise me you won't laugh…but I argued with the voice. The arguing gradually escalated, and as it did so the voice got angrier until the lights actually went out in the control room. But the lights in the lab were still on, and then I saw something standing in front of me, and the voice asked if that was real enough for me, and the lights came back on…"

_Interesting… _Truthfully Wesker never knew that the T-Virus could produce such effects…or was the fool just losing his sanity slowly? Wesker had thought that would happen to him when he joined Umbrella and learned of their experiments. But he eventually grew intrigued by them, and the sense of going crazy by seeing the creatures gradually went away. Then his repulsion for the creatures grew into a fascination, and appreciation for them. Which is what lead him to create and experiment on things himself. Well, not himself, but he ordered scientists to do it for him. He wasn't very good with those sorts of things, so he made others do it for him, just like Spate created the Gargoyle, and that guy Gregory back in the White House laboratory created the Kraken Series. Since then Spate had fooled with the Plaga's, Wesker had an extreme interest in those parasites. It was the earliest form, if you will, of the T-Virus. At least, that's what Wesker believed.

"Wesker…" Spate said, more of a question then a statement.

"Oops," Wesker whispered, "I lost myself in thought." A weird thing the mind was… "Well, Spate, I'm not quite sure what is causing this, but I'm sure its only a minor side effect of the viruses inside of your body." The mutating that Spate experienced was the cause of the G-Virus, Wesker wasn't sure what else he put in him, but suddenly wondered what it was. He had left those files in the previous island off the East Coast…too bad.

Realizing he had lost himself again, Wesker quickly went back on track, and pushed himself off of the edge of the desk as he began talking again. "Just try to get some rest, maybe your hungry, or thirsty. Those sorts of things cause hallucinations. Just be sure to be up before the missiles are launched. You'll witness something truly great my friend…"

"Of course." Spate said, nodding. "I'll go do that. Would you do me a favor and go into the labs, I was tampering with a few viruses earlier and I never put them back in their freezers, don't worry though, they are stabilized."

Wesker nodded. It was only a minor favor, one of hundreds that he owed Spate. Hell, he owed Spate his wife's life. And then, for the third time in the last five minutes, he was lost in thought once again. He couldn't imagine how he'd live life without Grace…it'd be hard. They have such a strong bond…He met her a few months after the Antarctica incident, just after he was 'repaired' for the second time since the Raccoon incident. Later down the road just before Umbrella's closing, and Ada being helped back to her feet by them, there was an accident in the labs. Grace was a member of the team responsible for mass-producing the Tyrant series creatures. It was quite complicated actually, because there were certain things that had to be done to the human specimens before they could be injected with the Virus and properly transform into the Tyrant's. In actuality, only one out of every million people could be transformed into a Tyrant, it was some sort of rare genetic thing. Wesker's likings for them lead him to pursue a way to mass-produce them, and with help of a few skilled scientists, he found those ways. It was a complicated procedure, but in the end it was worth it. Sadly, though, those Tyrant's weren't half as strong as the rarer Tyrants, and out of every fifty of them made, only two could be properly made into the Nemesis creature, the Tyrant that could follow orders.

Anyways, a Tyrant escaped from its pod, and attacked Grace. It was immature, so it lost energy quickly, and died soon after. She was injured badly, a puncture straight through her lower abdomen and through her lower back. Wesker had rushed her into the surgery room and had some of the most skilled surgeons that he could possibly find work on her. Of course he couldn't take her to a hospital, so they carried out the surgery right in one of the rooms where they performed surgery on some of the creatures created. She was about to die when Spate, then he was still human, came up with some idea. He warned of side effects but Wesker made him do it anyways. Ever since then, she's been absolutely fine. Only drawbacks were that anything that touched her for too long were absorbed into her, which was the reason she was always bare. It was something that he didn't understand, couldn't understand, and never would understand. But he didn't care as long as she was-

-The lights went out, and Wesker was snapped back into reality, taken aback at the sight of two floating red orbs next to Spate.

* * *

Rebecca was done, and they were moving out. The scratching had stopped for five minutes straight, and now they were outside in the dark, the only light coming from a half dozen flashlights. They were all stuck close together, making sure that not one direction was left without a pair of eyes watching it. Everyone was paired off with someone who had a flashlight. Leon and Ashley; Ada and Barry; Chris and Jill; Claire and Steve; Billy and Rebecca, and himself and Tara.

The forest was anything but quiet, leaves rustled, wind howled, and unknown noises came from somewhere far away and deep in the forest. Jeff gripped the handgun in one hand in front of him, in his other hand he held the flashlight that was held under his right hand, under the handle of the forty-five-caliber handgun. The beam of light split through the darkness, and revealed absolutely nothing at all but tree bark and leaves.

Tara was close to him, to his left. She gripped a handgun too, but he doubted she would ever use it.

"Alright," Jeff looked over toward Chris as he began speaking. "We must be on the island, and I'm guessing that the labs where Wesker is has to be north of the planes nose." It made sense, since they were flying toward the labs. "Let's get a move on. There's no telling what's out here. Stick close, stay with your partner, you see something, shoot it."

Orders were clear, and Chris didn't bother asking for questions as he started off north, using the nose of the plane as a compass. Everyone else followed, Jeff and Tara somewhere in between everyone else. Of course, they were two of the three less trained people in the group. Despite the fact that they were surrounded by pretty much all experienced marksmen, he was scared as hell-

_Arroooooooo…_

The sound that made him jump was easily identifiable, it was a dog, and more howls were joining the first, creating a chorus of howling canines that hauntingly seemed very close. The howls quieted down, and he heard a rustle to his left. Jeff turned quickly, shining the light where he heard the noise-

_Oh shit!_

Several dogs stood there, each one showing a toothy grin, the saliva that poured from their rotten mouths added a gloss to the killer teeth in their jaws. Each dog seemed to have been skinned, with large patches of skin missing, exposing shiny muscle tissue, but each had their own distinct problem. One was missing a large portion from its side, stringy tissue hanging from the hole in its belly. Another had a missing eye, a damp, dark place where it had once had been. The third seemed to have the side of its mouth ripped off, all the way back to directly under its ear, exposing red muscle and bone. The fourth had no ears and had a shiny gray ribcage protruding from its left side-

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Suddenly the dogs were literally being blown into chunks. Pieces of rotten skin exploding from their decayed bodies, finally one fell as a bullet made a hole for the dog's brains to leak through. Another fell riddled with bullets and finally the other two fell and Jeff realized everyone but the shooters, Leon, Billy, and Claire, were running.

"Go! Follow them!" An unknown voice stirred him into action, and he grabbed Tara and ran, pumping his legs, putting his basketball-player frame to good use as he flew through the forest. Tara was able to keep up, luckily, she was petite, and had ran track before becoming a cheerleader.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

More shots, and he looked over his shoulder and saw Leon just behind him, Claire not to far from him, but there was no Billy. The shots continued. There must have been a panicked look, or a look of concern anyways, on his face and Leon must have saw it because he spun around as if trying to see what Jeff saw. Maybe he feared there were dogs on their tail-

-"Billy!"-

-Or maybe he knew that Jeff was looking for Billy. Jeff didn't hear a response, and was pretty sure Leon didn't either because he shouted again. Although he was worried for Billy he knew that if he didn't set his mind to his primary goal, to escape the forest along with Tara, that he just might disappear too-

A blur of black and red, and a dog was in front of him, and he was still running. The dog leapt to the side and Jeff took a spill, hitting something hidden in the darkness-a rock or a tree root- in the process. He rolled onto his back, saw Tara just to his left, she'd fallen too-

_Oof!_

The dog was on top of him now, he hadn't even thought about it, he was too worried about her. The cannibalistic dog-creature-snapped at him, but he held it back, firmly gripping it around its throat to keep its teeth from getting him, and he realized that his thumb was _inside _of the dog. A flash of lightning at that moment revealed that the dog was riddled with holes, and his thumb was inside of one of them.

Disgusted, Jeff tried to push it off, but its power was incredible. It stood its ground, hell-bent on getting a taste of him. Likewise, he was hell-bent on doing whatever it took to keep that dog from doing so. _Gun_. Jeff reached for his gun, tucked into a holster on his waist, but kept his eyes on the animal that wanted to kill him. It took a few moments for him to find it, and when he did he pulled it out and jammed the muzzle of the gun under the dogs jaw and…

…the safety was on.

* * *

Spate gulped and looked out of the corner of his eye-and saw them, the floating red orbs, they were peering directly at him. He felt…unnerved. Despite all of the gruesome things he'd seen, the Lickers, the Hunters, Gargoyle, the Tyrants, the zombies, all of those horrible creations, somehow this just took the cake. Maybe it was because it was the first time he'd actually been face-to-face with something like this. When he'd seen those monsters, the spawn of the Viruses, they'd been behind bulletproof glass and reinforced walls. But this…ghost-like thing was…

_Behind me!_

It moved, almost to quickly for him to even realize. The crimson red eyes left a faint trail of red as they moved about. Spate spun, and ran into something that simply wasn't there. There was a deep laugh, and whatever he was touching had moved again, the glowing orbs following the motion. They moved from left to right, very slowly, hauntingly, stalking him.

"You see? Do you see Wesker? This is what I was talking about!" Spate shouted as he took a step back just as a sharp pain shot up his leg and traveled all the way to the base of his neck, and a very strong migraine started, but lasted no more then two seconds and it was gone. But his mind wasn't on that, he barely noticed anything that just happened to him, he was too intent on watching the…

_Phantom. It's a damned ghost! _

"Impossible…" He breathed, thinking aloud, eyes not leaving the other glowing red set. "It's impossible…"

"Impossible is nothing." Wesker spoke from behind him suddenly, and he hated the man for seeming so calm. How could he _not _be scared?

_Because he's insane, that's why!_

"Then kill it!" Spate spurted out, taking another step back as the eyes slowed to a stop. "Get rid of it!" Wesker didn't respond, and Spate glanced over his shoulder to see him watching the eyes casually, as if nothing was happening.

_He's crazy…_

Spate turned back around, almost forgetting about the ghost-and it was gone again. Where could it have gone so quickly? He only had his head turned two seconds…no way it was that fast! Impossible! Spate looked around frantically, but it was nowhere to be seen. At the moment he realized this, the lights sputtered back on and he could breath again.

"Did you see _that_?" Wesker breathed, seemingly excited by their ghost friend.

"How could I not?" He replied angrily. "I told you! It's a ghost…or…at least I think so, right?"

Wesker shrugged. "There is a creature that has the ability to blend in with its environment…but its an insect-like creature, a product of the Plaga. I forget it's exact name, but its very similar to what we just saw, it's invisible, but the air around it still ripples when it moves…Might be an evolution of one of them."

"Or the result of another of those twisted experiments." Spate said, disgusted. Not only at the experiments, but how calm, and intrigued Wesker was about what had just happened. He looked over at Wesker, but couldn't see any emotion on his face. His dark glasses hid his eyes, so Spate wasn't sure if he was mad or not…

"…_Twisted…?_" He said, barely above a whisper. Spate couldn't tell by his still voice if he was calm or- "_Twisted?_" He repeated, louder, voice booming. He was definitely mad now- "You _dare _call them _twisted_?" Wesker snickered. "You don't know the meaning of twisted. These experiments are not twisted! Their conception! Every experimentation leads to the birth of a new, and marvelous being that not even God thought of making. These are great and wonderful creatures, creatures that you and myself pale in comparison too. And you call them twisted…and you work to create them. Hypocrite! If you despise them so much, and despise the research that is conducted, then leave!"

Spate was slightly taken aback by this, and stood there, speechless, for a few moments before simply walking out of the room to leave Wesker to fume. It hadn't been the first time he struck a cord somewhere in Wesker…and quite frankly he couldn't figure him out. Maybe the guy was going insane or something…

_Going insane? _He thought as he walked down the bright hallways, laughing at his own joke. He'd go to the lounge, get some coffee, maybe a few donuts, then head to his room and get some sleep. Screw working.

* * *

_NO! _

Fear took over at that fatal moment. The trigger was stiff, safety was on, and he truthfully had no idea where the safety switch was located. At about that time, his hand slipped from around the putrefying neck of the beast, and the its entire weight fell on top of him, one heavy paw coming down hard on his wrist, causing him to drop the handgun. It barked, a sign of victory, he was sure it was about to take a chunk out of him. This was it, all over. After everything that had happened, being attacked and infected by that mutant creature, living through the fight with Kainite, fighting the virus, he would die by a damned cannibal dog. He would be mauled to death-

_TAT-ATAT-ATAT-ATAT_

He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but the dog was lying at his side, it's corpse riddled with bullets, blood spilling from each individual hole. He could only stare at its mutilated carcass, a feeling as if his heart would break through his ribcage at any moment as if pounding heartbeat brought on a new rush of adrenaline. He didn't know whom, how, or what…all he knew was that he was alive.

"You okay?" Jeff turned his head toward the speaker. The talker was tall, and well built with long hair. He was holding a M-16…it was Billy, the guy he thought might have died a few moments ago. Jeff nodded quickly and Billy held out a hand to help him up. Jeff grasped it firmly, and Billy helped pull him to his feet. Once to his feet, he was almost knocked back down when Tara leapt into his arms, sniffling.

"Sorry, Jeff. I couldn't get a clear shot." Leon said from behind. Jeff just nodded and bent down to retrieve his handgun as soon as Tara let go of him.

"You have to be careful." Billy said, putting a hand on his shoulder, the other holding the heavy Assault Rifle. "It's survival of the fittest out here. Next time you might not be too lucky."

It wasn't exactly inspiring words, but it was the truth. Jeff nodded, understanding what he was told.

"Hey! You guys okay? The dogs are all gone, and we can see Wesker's place up ahead. Come on!" The speaker was Rebecca, and she disappeared into the brush as quickly as she came. Everyone followed suite.

Jeff couldn't help but wander as they jogged through the forest to catch up with everyone else, what was awaiting them…

* * *

A/N: I bet you're all happy I finally got another one up, huh? Tell me what you think about it: love it, hate it, whatever. Please continue reading and reviewing guys! Your responses motivate me to keep writing! I'll try to get them up quicker! I'm off this Thursday from school, and Thanksgiving Break starts next Tuesday so I should be able to get chapters up quicker!

PEACE


	21. Lair of The Wicked

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 21: Lair of The Wicked**_

A/N: Alright, as you all may have suspected by now, this is pretty much almost the end of the fic. Expect somewhere between 2-5 more chapters at the most. Thank you very much for your loyalty, and for reviewing and reading this story, you guys are the heart of it all. But my Lord...ONE review? Lol oh well. Please review guys!

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

A cool winter breeze swept across the barren area, they had left the forest behind them, and were now standing before the great structure where Wesker was taking refuge. It was no less then five stories high, he was willing to bet, and if Wesker stayed true to Umbrella's ways it would be riddled with traps. Oddly, there were no walls, no gates, which separated the compound from the forest. There was only a great door straight ahead, a huge sliding, and industrial-like door. The place seemed to be made of concrete, ready to take a head on attack from anything and everything.

Chris looked upon it silently, with everyone else. There were no spotlights trained on them, no monsters charging their way, none of the 'smart zombies'. It was quiet, besides the distant sounds of something unknown, something far in the forest that he'd much rather not run into, and the whistling wind. There was also something like thunder, not very clear, but he was pretty sure that's what it was. It was far away, so there was no immediate threat of a storm anytime soon.

Suddenly, all of this seemed very, very, eerily familiar. The weather, chilly, a bit windy, a possible storm lingering in the background, being chased through a forest by a pack of carrier dogs and immediately being lead to something that would change their lives forever…It was just like the Spencer incident, they'd been chased, it'd been cold, windy, and were lead somewhere that changed their lives forever. Now this, it was the same situation, this event would change their lives forever. No longer would they have to have nightmares, they would know that it was over, they'd be able to sleep for the first time in nearly a decade.

Hands fell on either of his shoulders, one much larger then the other. At one side stood Barry, at the other Jill. They were with him from the start, and they'd be there at the end. It was time to take Wesker down, time to stop this nightmare forever.

Chris nodded mentally and pumped the shotgun he held in his hands, ready to go, ready to end it all now. "Let's do this." He said, looking first at Barry and Jill before turning to the others. "Wesker might know that we're here. He may have heard the crash, so everyone be on alert." Chris stopped for a moment, receiving nods of affirmation from everyone. He loved everyone here like family, and he wasn't about to lose anyone.

"We're all coming out of this _alive_. Got it?" Everybody nodded once more, and he switched the full-sized shotgun over to his left hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Let's kick some ass." Chris placed his hand in front of himself, Jill the first to place her hand on his. She looked at him, and time seemed to slow while she looked into his eyes. At first, they were only friends, but through the years he'd felt as if they'd grown closer then that. A relationship was certainly possible, but they had never had the time. Chaos had enveloped his life for as long as he could remember, and after this night, it'd all be over.

Jill smiled at him, a smile that put him in a sort of trance. Her face was absolutely flawless, like an angel. There was no doubt that when this was over he was going to take her out for a nice time. Chris nodded back, and time continued again, Barry's hand falling atop Jill's, then Rebecca's, Billy's, and before long everyone had their hand in the middle of their circle.

"Let's do this." Chris said energetically, and the group immediately broke up. No one was told anything, of where to go, what to do, but they all seemed to be on the same page as they ran over toward the large doors. Chris trailed behind everyone on purpose, giving himself time to think as everyone else gathered around the door.

Personally, he was surprised by the courage of the three youngest members of the group. Ashley, daughter of President Graham and undercover Umbrella employee; Jeff, a college basketball player from Ohio State; Tara, a cheerleader for Ohio State. Although each of them was so young, they probably had more courage then he had. They were both motivated by the death of their friend Xavier, he was sure of it. They felt like he did, how _everyone_ else did, they felt obligated to be part of this. It was…destiny.

"How are we looking?" Chris asked as he reached the only visible entrance into the facility. It was so much taller then him, the very top of the gate couldn't be reached unless three of him was standing on top of each either.

Jill turned to him, she was an avid locksmith, and had a well-known father that was a master locksmith. "I can't pick the lock, it's mechanical, takes a keycard reader."

"Can we do something about that?" Chris asked eagerly, frowning.

It was Ada's turn to turn toward him. "I can, I'm, good with these sorts of things, but this is a very complicated device, and it would take me a hour at least. More like a hour and a half."

Chris shook his head. "Don't matter. Do it. We have to get in. Even if there is easier access into this place, there's no telling what can be waiting for us. Just try to hurry."

Ada nodded and moved over to the keycard reader where she started tampering with the device. Chris turned around and looked out at the bleak land. It was mostly dirt, a few blotches of grass here and there. The forest was about a two-minute walk from where he stood now. Chris took a long breath and did the only thing he could…he waited.

* * *

Spate sipped the warm coffee from the small Styrofoam cup as he walked down the halls. The metal doors of the elevator visible now as he rounded the corner, they would take him to the monitor room, his last stop before he went to his room to catch a few Z's. His initial fear, anger and shock had worn off, and the coffee was helping to relax him even further. He was thankful for that, as he pressed the up button and waited patiently.

It had been a full ten, maybe fifteen minutes since Wesker and his visit from the invisible creature. A bit of anger started to stir up inside of him, and he completely pushed Wesker from his mind and focused on his task before him. He needed to get his keycard that would grant him access to his room before he could get some rest.

Sure that he'd left the card inside the monitor room, he had taken a look at things earlier and he'd checked all other possible locations that he may have left it, Spate stepped into the elevator and leaned against the far wall. It started up, with just the slightest jerk at first, and then rode smoothly until it reached its destination and there was a chime.

Spate stepped out of the elevator, and into another blatant hallway. Every one of them were the same, metal floors, metal walls, ceilings, all painted a off-white color, with lights placed at regular intervals along the walls, leaving only a few dark places in the corridors. This particular hallway only had three offshoots. One lead to the entryway to the monitor room that was set into the wall, the second leading to an ammunition room where the Los Illuminados' weapons were stored, and the third lead down a hall that immediately lead to the radio room a few meters down. It was hardly ever used anymore; there simply was no need he guessed.

Sipping his coffee, now a quarter of it spent, Spate started toward the monitor room, the farther of the two entries in this corridor. Spate watched the floor as he walked slowly, leisurely, in no real rush to get to his keycard. Every metal plate the same, unscathed, polished to a fine glimmer. He couldn't imagine how much noise would be made by boots though, in these halls. It would certainly echo, only a person walking barefoot could possibly make no noise-

"Spate, what a surprise."

Spate snapped his head up, heart suddenly thundering in his chest, relieved to see Glitter standing at the far end of the hall. She started toward him leisurely, her skin somewhat shiny in the light, giving it a smooth, sexy look. She walked, one leg in front of the other, a hand on her bare hip, long-nailed fingers playing an imaginary piano on her waist, the other hand moving briskly beside her. Her silvery-blue hair framing her delicate face, and her magnificent green-blue eyes, eyes that hid her inner evil behind a mask of an angel, focused on him.

She stopped, a few feet in front of him, within arms reach. The door to the monitor room was beside them, to his left. "What brings you here, Spate?" She asked, his attention distracted as she glided a hand across her flat belly, and down, as if inviting him to stare-but he didn't, wouldn't.

Spate shrugged. "I'm checking the monitors." He replied flatly.

Glitter took a step toward him, standing in tiptoes, and glided a hand across her thigh. "Ah."

"What brings you up here?" Spate asked, suddenly disgusted by her ways, for God's sake the woman was standing in front of him, bare, taunting him with her features. She was a fucking slut, once a beautiful woman turned into a soulless woman that used her looks for evil.

Glitter shrugged mockingly. "Taking a walk I guess. I'll see you around." With that she was gone, walking past him and gingerly down the hall. Spate didn't dare watch her as she walked away, and quickly entered the monitor room.

It was dark inside; the only light came from the wall of monitors that depicted a different scene. Spate walked over to the monitors, a leather computer chair and a surface hooked directly into the wall placed leisurely in front of the monitors. He found the keycard quickly and pocketed it and set his coffee down slowly. He then took a seat in the chair and leaned back in it. After sinking into a comfortable position, he grabbed his coffee and sat there, scanning each monitor. Maybe he'd go to sleep in a bit.

They didn't have any sound yet, something he was not happy about. A bit of sound would be nice, but it couldn't be helped. Out of the multiple screens, he wasn't sure how many there were; all but three depicted the same scene of bare land and forest. One showed a few zombies, the dumb kinds, standing idly, as if waiting for something or something. The other two showed…sleeping dogs.

"What the hell?" Spate sat up, leaned in to get a better look of the two shots of sleeping carrier dogs…Spate hit a button set off to the side of the desk, and all of the screens switched to night vision, and he realized that those dogs weren't asleep. The image depicted a white pool of liquid under each one, and each was sprinkled with white dots. The white was blood, just shown white in the night vision. Intrigued, Spate pressed another button and each screen changed, depicting more scenes.

"Their here." He said, astounded, as he stared at the screen that depicted the twelve people that were being a thorn in Wesker's side. One of them was messing with the keycard reader-abruptly, the person quit, and he recognized her as Ada. Another one of them turned to her, and she seemed mad, pointing at the reader. It was locked, a keycard was needed, and there was no way they'd ever get in without him telling Wesker first.

Spate stood up, down the remains of his coffee, and looked at the images once again. They were packing some major artillery, M-16's, shotguns. They were here for a fight. Spate turned to walk toward the door-but stopped.

_Fuck Wesker. This isn't my problem. _

Spate turned back to the screens, saw that Ada was no longer talking to the male. They seemed to be thinking, pondering a way to get in.

_No need for that. Go get 'em. _

Spate smacked a hand down on a button on the control panel and walked out of the room with a feeling of accomplishment swelling inside of him.

* * *

"Shit!"

Claire glanced over at the woman in the skin-tight full body suit, and smirked slightly at Ada's anger as she dropped the wires that she was holding and walked away from the keycard reader. Claire knew that Leon was a sort of hacker too, good with electronic things, and wondered briefly why he wasn't helping Ada with the reader. He was standing near Ashley, like he had been doing since they all first met up in D.C. It seemed that those two had grown pretty close, kind of like she and Leon had done after Raccoon. After awhile though, that turned into nothing more then a pretty tight friendship.

Steve was standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting like everyone else. He caught her gaze and looked at her briefly before grinning. Claire grinned back and then turned to watch Ada as she approached Chris. Claire absent-mindedly switched the sawn-off pistol-grip shotgun to her right hand as she attempted to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't get it to work, it's a lot more complicated then I thought." Ada stated flatly, motioning an arm back toward the reader. She seemed somewhat calm, but Claire knew that she was hiding her anger carefully, behind that blank face. Claire grinned slightly, Ada somehow reminded her of herself, trying to stay calm all the time.

Chris' expression was blank for a moment, as if it was hard for him to register this information. When he finally spoke, he kept his face carefully emotionless. "Damn. Alright, any ideas? Let's keep finding another way in as our last resort." Chris scanned everyone's faces, and she watched him intently. Truthfully, she knew that there was no other ways to get in beside 'their last resort'.

"I can try working on it." Leon announced. "I learned a few things from the bureau."

Before Chris could even put it into consideration, Ada spoke up, making her message clear. "There's no getting into the gate. It's nearly impossible. I had training from Umbrella to do these things, I doubt the government could teach you much more then I was taught."

Chris frowned. "She's probably right…Alright, look, Ada, just try for a few more minutes. If you can't do it, then we'll look for another way in."

Claire groaned inwardly, and the thought of being out here a few more minutes send chills all across her body. She watched Ada move toward the keycard reader, wandering if the leather that clung tight to her like a second skin was even capable of keeping her warm-

_Ka-chink, ka-chink_

Claire turned around, facing the direction of the sound, and found that it was indeed coming from the large metal door.

"It's unlocking-!" She heard Ada say from a few feet away from the keycard reader.

_Hiss…_

The unseen hydraulics whispered for a moment, and then the metal door started to rise up, disappearing into a hidden place in the top of the wall. Half a minute later the door had nearly disappeared, and Chris praised Ada for opening the door.

"…I didn't unlock the door." Ada stated, and Claire could feel her stomach knotting. She turned around, saw Chris wearing the expression that spelled out fear, and she spun back around to look into the dark abyss that had unfolded before them.

From beside her, a beam of light split through the darkness, only to be joined by others a moment later. The torches searched the darkness, creating holes in the darkness, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Move inside, but stay alert, they know we're here!" Chris ordered. Steve was one of the first to enter the darkness, and she quickly conjured up enough courage to follow him. She learned, the hard way, to never walk into the dark without knowing what was inside. It had happened back in Raccoon…She was walking through the RPD, searching for Sherry just after seeing her in the hallway…

_Claire moved down the halfway-decently lit hallway in careful strides. A florescent light flickered on and off further down the hall, casting shadows throughout the corridor. The little girl had run around that corner, she heard a door close shortly afterwards. She pushed herself to keep moving, kept herself alert, kept the semi-automatic handgun sturdy in her hands. _

_Finally at the end of the hall, not sure what to expect, she stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. So far her night in Raccoon had been nothing short of hell, a living nightmare, she'd already had too many surprises to count. After gathering herself, Claire quickly turned around the corner, handgun ready-_

Nothing. I'm safe… _Claire started down the hall, seeing two doors that the little girl could have run into. She decided to pick the closest, probably her best bet. She moved over to it, and stopped momentarily to listen for noises inside the room. A noise like shuffling feet, or hungry moans, possibly screams from some unlucky cop as he was being eaten alive-_STOP! For Christ's sake, stop! Pull yourself together, Claire!

_She took a breath, motivated by her conscious to do what she was told. Quicker then before she did 'pull herself together', and she was turning the doorknob quicker then she really wanted to, maybe getting to anxious. The door creaked open a bit and she stuck the muzzle of her gun into the small gap and opened it the rest of the way with the handgun. The door opened up into a dark room, the lights from the hallway not illuminating nothing further then six feet into the room. _

"_Little girl? It's okay; I'm not one of them. You can come out…" Claire closed the door gently behind her; she didn't want anything grabbing her from behind. Her eyes were taking awhile to adjust to the darkness, so she reached around the wall, searching for a light switch-a noise. _

"_Little girl?" Claire asked, feeling her index finger tensing around the trigger of the handgun. "Are you in here? It's okay, you can-"_ _A hand grabbed at her, managing to get bony fingers in between the waist of her cut-off shorts and her waist, the hand was desperate, and it pulled as hard as it could. Realizing it couldn't do anything there, the hand slid down to her bare thigh, it was cold, and slimy-and she shrieked in disgust and backed up, tripping over something and falling hard on her rear, her gun falling from her grasp upon impact, and she was totally blind. Not able to see much at all. _

"_Unh…" The lonely moan gurgled out of the throat of the unseen zombie, and she could hear it dragging itself across the floor- and a hand was coming around her from behind, just below her collarbone-and another was grabbing at her legs again, was actually using her leg to pull itself closer to her upper body. _

_Claire kicked and threw her arms wildly, feeling her boot smack into something hard, hearing a satisfying but sickly _crack _of bone under her boot, and her fist collided with something, and a zombie moaned, but still held onto her chest. Determined as the zombies were dumb, Claire jumped to her feet, the zombie clutching at her shirt as she did so and managing to rip it in the process, she headed toward the square light that shone through the glass square on the door. She grabbed for the knob, and thankfully found it and crashed through the door and into the light of the hallway, turning to look back at the zombies as she ran- and collided with something else. _

_She screamed and pushed herself off of the thing she collided into, and once again fell on her ass. She scooted back against a wall, just as she saw a hand missing a finger come out of the doorway, and she looked up at the one that was in the hallway- and recognized the thing she thought was a zombie. _

_The police uniform-wearing person fired a half dozen shots into the dark room, and she was relieved to hear the zombies' dieing moans…_

_BAM!_

Claire jumped slightly, as the dark room they were inside of suddenly lit up with such brilliancy that she had to shield her eyes. "Shit!" She mumbled, her heart thumping in her chest. The loud noise that had startled her was the lights coming on, echoing on the walls. She slowly put her arm down, her eyes now adjusted to the light, and she took a look around. The room was big, like a huge storage room. There were large metal crates, each probably nine feet tall, strewn around the room randomly. There was a path though, with no crates blocking the way, that lead from the large gate that had mysteriously opened to a door at the far end of the large room. It was probably one hundred and fifty feet by two hundred feet.

Steve clapped a hand on her shoulder and laughed. "A bit jumpy, aren't we?" Claire half-grinned and followed his lead as the group moved further into the room. She held the sawn-off shotgun in her hand firmly, ready for anything that popped out at her this time.

* * *

Ashley made sure she was close to Leon; actually she was pretty much on his heels. Even though she had a handgun this time around to protect herself, she wasn't quite sure how confident she was with her marksmanship skills. Besides, Leon was the one packing the serious stuff. He had grenades, a kick-ass-looking shotgun, and a handgun, and to top it all off he was a United States Government Agent. She couldn't feel safer.

But Leon wasn't the only trained marksman in this place, from what she understood Rebecca, Jill, Chris, and Barry were all part of the special police unit S.T.A.R.S., Billy was an ex-marine or something like that, and Ada was some covert spy hired by Umbrella, Claire just seemed kick-ass and the fact that she came back from the dead was even more kick-ass, and Steve really seemed to know what he was doing. Jeff, on the other hand, and his girlfriend or whatever she was, Tara, she wasn't so sure of. They were the only three that really had any doubts about firing a gun, or that's what she thought anyways.

Suddenly the group stopped, and she bumped into Leon. He was barely knocked off balance, and only took a single step forward as a result of her mishap. He turned and looked at her, and all she could do was smile apologetically. He didn't say anything, just nodded and turned back around.

Ashley backed off of him and moved to his side, absently thinking how weird it felt to be wearing jeans after wearing a skirt for so long. Chris was leading the group, it seemed that he was the leader or something, though no one really decided on that, he seemed to just take it upon himself to take that position.

"Looks like an elevator." He said simply, and looked back at Ada. "Up or down?"

"Down would lead into the sleeping quarters. There's no way that anyone's asleep yet, so go up. We'll go to the very top floor, where Wesker's private room is." She explained. Chris nodded and he pushed the up button.

"You scared?" Leon asked suddenly, sort of alarming her.

Ashley looked at him and grinned. "Not at all."

He grinned back to her and nodded. "That's right." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tugged her against him playfully. She struggled for a moment to get out of his grasp, but he loosened his grip eventually and instead held her in a sort of embrace. She wondered for that second if he thought of her as a daughter, a friend, or something more. Truthfully, she was hoping that-

"It's small." Chris said, braking her train of thought. She glanced up at him to see what he was talking about, and realized that he meant the elevator was small. "We'll have to go in two groups of six." It was decided quickly, the groups. Jeff, Tara, Chris, Claire, Steve, and Ada climbed into the elevator first, and they disappeared just as fast as it was determined. Everyone else waited patiently in the large, lonely room, once again, it was all that they could do.

Ashley sunk down into a sitting position against a wall, feeling chills run up her spine as her shirt was pushed up in the back and her bare back touched the could steel walls. She quickly fixed her shirt and sat back against the wall, Leon stood next to her. It wouldn't be a long wait, thirty seconds at most.

And that thirty seconds turned into more then a minute and a half-and there was a noise. A noise that sounded like an elephant walking through the room, and she turned, and saw that it was in fact an elephant. It was slightly larger then normal, it's trunk decayed like the rest of its body, and its eyes burned a crimson red as it walked toward them, swinging its trunk from side to side with each step.

* * *

A/N: You like? I hope so. Please review guys. That's it until next time.

PEACE


	22. Evil Unleashed

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 22: Evil Unleashed**_

A/N: Yeahhh…two reviews…Lol. Come on people! You're giving up on me! Oh well, as long as I know I have two readers, I'll keep going just to satisfy your hunger for more of this fic.

-Oh! And I think it's about time to give thanks to my most faithful readers. LadyWater, Katrina Ice Angel of Darkness, and Sesshoumarou.Thank you three for reviewing to this story like crazy! I hope you continue to do so! And this doesn't exclude everyone else, no way, thank you all for reading and reviewing to this fic, you don't know how much it means to me!

Now I'm going to answer a question that Sesshoumarou had asked. He wanted to know how many chapters until the final battle with Wesker. I said to only expect about five more chapters, but recently I've had an idea that may expand the life of this fic a bit more, plus a few more ideas that'll expand it to be even longer. But the final battle with Wesker, or at least a battle with Wesker, could come between the next two to five (possibly more) chapters or so.

And also, happy late Thanksgiving lol.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The elevator was small, and Tara was pretty surprised they all fit inside. There was only a bit of room in which she could move, just like everyone else. She was standing with her back leaning against Jeff, his arms wrapped around her waist. In one hand he held a handgun. She didn't know what kind it was, didn't care. All she knew was that she felt safe in his arms, and truthfully, she never wanted to leave this spot. 

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop and Chris, who was standing closest to the doors, looked at Ada whom was beside him with a confused look upon his face.

"Is this our stop?" Chris asked.

Ada shook her head in response, and looked up at the digital screen above the door that had a red number '**2**' on it. "We're stuck at the second level, and the ride wasn't long enough to be near the third level, but not short enough to be near the second. We must be somewhere in the middle."

Tara looked up and over her shoulder at Jeff's carefully expressionless face. She guessed that he was only doing this so that she wouldn't get scared…Tara swallowed hard, a knot forming in her gut. After the last few things, the unexpected grew expected, the fantasy turned reality. What would happen next? Would the cords snap and the elevator fall down into the basement to their deaths? Would someone or some_thing _come through the roof and make quick work of them-

"Sh!" Chris whispered although there was no one talking. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Tara listened intently, but heard nothing else but the soft breathing of Steve who was standing to her left. She wasn't sure of what Chris heard, and guessed that he was only hearing things-and there it was. The sound was familiar, vivid. All her life, as far back as she could remember she would go to circuses with her mother and father once a year. She never liked elephants, they were big and they stunk. When she was very young she would always get scared when they made that noise with their trunks, she would cover her ears and close her eyes shut.

The sound that Chris heard was that of an elephant, the sound that used to haunt her dreams as a child. How appropriate it was that the sound that used to give her nightmares would be heard during a real nightmare…

* * *

Jill spun around, the initial thunder of sound catching her attention very quickly. Not knowing what to expect, aware of the fact that anything was possible if Umbrella was involved, Jill turned around ready to face the worse. At the sight of the gray gigantean that walked toward them in earth-shattering steps, she felt her knees buckle. It was an elephant, or at least it wasan elephant at one time. One tusk was fractured badly leaving a sharp point at the end of it. The entire body of the elephant was covered in deep lesions, and she could tell that it was larger then a normal elephant, the lesions most likely caused by the skin being torn as the body of the elephant inflated to a more muscular, more dominating form. One large leathery ear was gone, leaving a large bloody hole behind, the blood trailed behind it, and she knew that that would make it even more dangerous. If that blood were to get into a cut, somehow in their mouths, in their eyes, they too would fall victim to the T-Virus… 

Ripping her from her thoughts was Barry as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled. Next thing she knew, she was almost flying toward one many large metal crates. She saw from the corner of her eye, just before finding safety behind a crate that the elephant was running toward them at a somewhat slow pace.

Behind the crate, Jill grabbed at the M-16 and pulled it off of her shoulder. Just as quickly, Barry was getting the revolver magnum from the waist of his pants. Jill got down into a squat, making sure her back was pressed against the crate, and she peaked out to see where the thing had gone. It had stopped moving, standing about ten meters away now. It blew the trumpet that was its trunk, and slowly looked from side to side. A trail of crimson ribbons followed the motion as it did so, a rivulet of blood forming at its feet.

Jill pulled the stock of the assault rifle up to her shoulder, and used the scope mounted on the rifle. She heard a slight sound as Barry stepped out into the open behind her. She decided to go for the most open area on elephant. The crosshairs settled on the bloody hole on the side of it's head and-

_TAT-TAT-TAT_

The assault rifle was set on three-round burst for saving ammo, and it slightly jumped in her hand as she fired but each bullet hit its mark since the target was so large. Every bullet was rewarded by a hoarse cry from the creature's trunk as more blood spurted from where its ear had been. Before it could recover, she started firing again, three more shots into the creatures' skull.

_BAM!_

A much louder noise, a noise that left a ringing in her ear and paled in comparison to the sounds the M-16 made, sounded to her right and she saw crimson blossom on the very top of the elephant's trunk. She guessed that Barry was somewhat off with his shot, but it worked, and the elephant screamed in surprise. Before she could even fire again, there were more shots. Bursts of M-16's, and nine-millimeter's that caused more blood to spurt out of the elephant. Jill joined the shower of bullets that sprayed the elephant and speckled it in red.

Unsuspectingly, the elephant screamed and charged toward them just as three more rounds from the M-16 dug into the face of the elephant. Barry helped Jill to her feet, and they were running away just as there was the sound of metal being pounded out of shape, and a loud crash. Jill looked back in time to see that the elephant had rammed the crate with its large skull and had knocked it over onto another of its six sides.

They quickly found refuge behind another crate, and opened fire just as quickly. Each shot only further infuriated the creature, and it went into some strange rage and started stomping the ground rapidly. Each stamp actually _shook _the ground, and it performed a final earth-shaking stomp by standing on its hind legs and coming down hard with its front legs. It seemed as if everyone was just staring in awe as it did this, because there were no shots being fired as it went through its violent tantrum.

The creature howled through its trunk again, and started swinging its heard back and forth in quick, swift movements. Its mighty trunk slammed into crates over and over again, filling the room with loud bangs, louder than Barry's magnum. The sides of the crates twisted, dented, and even started to split. The elephant then charged down a narrow row of crates, the same path she and Barry had taken. Its sides were caught on the crates, but that didn't stop it, and it actually broke the sides of the crates, dented them, and tore through them. All the while it was mutilating itself, twisted pieces of metal shredded its rotten flesh, skinning it alive, tearing at muscle, tendons and what was left of its skin even as it came at them totally oblivious to the pain.

Jill spun back around the corner, taking a breath, and looked at Barry who was still looking around the corner at the elephant.

"We have time for you to get maybe twelve shots off, then we'll run out into the open, might get crushed in between all of these crates. Go." Barry was clear with his orders, clear, and quick. Time was of the essence. Jill spun around the corner, still crouched, and fired. The first shot went wild, the other two skinning the top of its head-and it's trunk raised. Just as quickly, something was moving toward them, a liquid ball.

Jill pulled herself back; Barry fell backwards, both just missing the green sphere of fluid. It smacked into a crate just feet from them with as much intensity as the elephants trunk. It created a dent in the side of the crate, and immediately the liquid started eating at the metal. There was a hissing coming from it, slight vapors rising from the liquid-it was some sort of acid, a stomach acid maybe.

"_JILL!_" Barry's voice, desperate and loud, was all she heard before she fell on the ground hard just as two metal crates collided with each other only _inches _from the tips of her boots. The crates were crinkled like an accordion, crushed beneath the unbelievable power of the elephant. Before she could even register the thought that Barry had saved her life several times in the last five minutes, he was pulling her up to her feet.

They started running across the open area, away from the elephant, seeking to find shelter in the maze of crates about ten yards away. As they got closer to the crates, she saw that the others were all watching. Barry and she skidded to a stop and spun around to look at the destruction the elephant had caused-and then it emerged from it all; bleeding worse then ever and madder then hell.

_BAM! BAM!_

She wasn't sure whom the first one was to fire at it, but a lot more joined in. Jill flicked a switch on the M-16 and raised it up, peered into the scope, the cross-hairs trained on the elephant and she released a never-ending stream of bullets that merged with the others to form a inevitable force that pounded the creature until it actually stumbled back a step and made that bellowing sound with its trunk. It began quivering, not very bad, but visibly shaking like it was about to crumple to the ground and die-and then liquid rained up from behind its head. It poured out like a fountain; crimson and infection-colored fluids spraying everywhere, and in the midst of the gore raised a tan-colored creature. It was about two-feet long, and appeared to be some sort of insect, with pincers, and multiple appendages. It had no visible eyes, but somehow was looking at her with a deadly gaze. It shrieked, and immediately there were shots fired. Just as the fountain of fluids seized, more liquid spurted out of the things body as nine-millimeter rounds smashed into it.

"Shoot that thing!" She heard Leon yell shortly after he stopped shooting, but started again just afterwards.

* * *

_What the hell? _Those were the first words that came to mind when he heard the first bursts of gunfire. Wesker rushed over to the bookcase inside his private room and pulled on the bind of a book marked with the Umbrella symbol emblazoned on it. It was obvious enough, but he didn't really care, it wasn't like anyone that was against him would ever get to it. 

Wesker had been reading a novel, a novel called _The Black Cauldron. _It was quite the enjoyable book actually, and he was infuriated to be broken from his peace. When he removed that book from its spot on the shelf, the bookcase slid back with just the slightest sound of machinery. Once behind the doorway, it slid to the right, and revealed a small concrete room. It was designed for storing certain things so valuable to him that he'd actually fear someone could _penetrate _this laboratory, and could also be used in case he needed to find refuge from some assailant…not that he couldn't handle anything thrown at him. He was confident in himself, he was confident in what Umbrella had done to him.

Once inside the room, he stepped on a floor panel and the bookcase slid back to its previous position and a fluorescent light flicked on above. The room wasn't very big, not much more then ten-feet by ten-feet. One wall had a metal safe, resembling a gun safe leaning against it, a second had a instrument desk the width of the wall, along with two monitors; one that monitored the outside of the laboratory and the other that monitored the inside. He wasn't sure how many cameras were set up throughout the place, but at least one to a hallway and two to each room. The desk contained a few switches and buttons that were for a few miscellaneous things. There was also a intercom switch, used to give commands to the thirty Los Illuminados that patrolled the lab.

Anyways, there was also a metal door in the floor to the left of the door. That was where a huge room was, a room that he really never used, but was big enough to be a storage room for some really big things.

Wesker moved over to the monitors, and almost immediately, he saw the problem. On one monitored, it displayed the only entrance to the labs. There was one of the E-42's, the elephants, something he particularly didn't like because they were so slow, but he admitted that they were _very _strong. But that wasn't the _problem_. He was perfectly fine with his children coming for a visit, but he was _not _fine with having the same meddlesome degenerates come for a visit.

Wesker gripped the desk under the monitors firmly as he watched them shoot at the elephant as it attempted to destroy them. It must have been hungry, and the dozen would make for a pretty good meal. He recognized Jill and Barry, working together and seemingly leading the attack against it. Jill Valentine, the meddlesome S.T.A.R.S. that was leading the attack against Umbrella along with the other Alpha Team S.T.A.R.S. when Umbrella had been in operation, was well armed. She had a M-16 Assault Rifle, and he zoomed in to find out she also hand a handgun, and wore a utility belt and even had grenades attached to it for easy access. Switching the camera views a few times, he found four of the other pests. One was the U.S Agent, along with the President's daughter, that had caused so much trouble back in that rural area of Europe, the secret testing grounds for Umbrella. Saddler had been valuable; too bad he had to die.

The other two were the muscle-bound guy, and the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team field medic Rebecca Chambers. From what he saw, they were all well armed and ready for the worst.

_This could be a problem…_

Unconsciously, he looked down at the desk, and saw a blinking red light. The light meant that the elevator near the main entrance was stuck it often did that. He never bothered to fix it though…sort of forgot about it. That must have meant that some of them were on their way up…

"Then let them come." Wesker said to himself as he pressed a button, and a green light shone under the intercom mike, it indicated that the intercom was ready for use. "Los Illuminados, red alert." It wasn't Spanish, but they understood this. There were three levels in which he alerted them, the first were for them to be ready to battle, the second for them to search the grounds for anything suspicious, and the third-red-for them to be aware that the building had been infiltrated, and be ready to kill anything that moved.

Wesker released the button and then found another switch, and he flipped it, and then pressed a button. And he laughed, thinking about how many deadly creatures he'd just released from their cages, and that by the end of the night that not one shred of any of these menaces would be left.

"No one will stop me. No one." And Wesker laughed, tasting, _feeling_, victory already. Soon the world would be crippled, at their knees before him.

* * *

The first shots, although far away, seemed deafening. Chris was scared, and feared the worst, especially after about the tenth shot rang from down below. When the loud crashes started, he tensed, hoping against hope that they were okay. Stuck in this elevator, they were helpless, and as good as dead. He had heard the first few sounds, it seemed to be an elephant, but he wasn't quite sure anymore. 

No one spoke; they just listened to the sounds down below. The _cracks_ of handguns, the repeated tatter of M-16 fire, and he wondered just what were they going up against? What could be strong enough to take that many shots and not _die_? Only one thing came to mind, only one possible answer to that question. That answer was about eight-feet tall, had a arm totally dedicated to being a large spiked club used for beating something shitless, was surgically created, that answer was Tyrant; the ultimate Umbrella warrior.

"Damn it." Chris whispered. He knew that their chances of survival were very,_ very_ slim, it had taken a damned bazooka to kill the one they encountered back at the Spencer Estate. They didn't have that kind of weaponry, and all those petty bullets from the M-16's and handguns would only piss it off. He doubted very much that the shotguns would make much of a difference, unless one of them were stupid enough to get close to the thing and shoot. The magnums that Barry and Billy had may raise their chances to about two percent. The grenades had a low chance of actually hitting it, the Tyrant could gain a great burst of speed very quick and can easily dodge a blast from a grenade. An incendiary grenade may help, boosting them to a possible six percent…

Then there were louder noises below, loud like something _huge_ stomping the hell out of the ground. Maybe it was an elephant…

_Shouldn't be that hard to take down…should've died by now, Jill's an excellent shot and she can take its eyes out easily. _

Then a realization hit him…a realization that she might be dead.

_No…_

* * *

As soon as the Plaga burst to the surface of its host, Leon felt sick to his stomach. It was like a nightmare that haunted his dreams for a week straight, and suddenly made reappearance. It was indeed a nightmare, one in which he had to live several days in a row. A nightmare that wasn't meant to be, a nightmare caused because some twisted Umbrella guy sent his own daughter to be tested on. 

It was a nightmare that was blending eerily perfectly with another that occurred seven years ago. The T-Virus, Umbrella, the G-Virus, the Plaga, the zombies, Los Illuminados, Raccoon-all of it was too much for a single person to handle, too much for any number of people to handle. It was crazy, unbelievable, not supposed to happen, not meant to be, only there too torment and persecute him. There to give him nightmares each night, there to eerily make him accustomed to the smell of the dead, used to putting bullet holes in people that had to suffer because of the people that created his nightmares-

And he fired, rage engulfing him, _bam, bam, bam, bam_. It clicked dry, and he ejected the clip, yelling for everyone else to shoot the Plaga while grabbing another from his pack and shoving it into the handgun and firing just as his sentence ended. The cry of pain that came from the Plaga overwhelmed him, somehow calming his anger, giving him pleasure. He wanted to kill it, wanted it dead, and he continued to fire, miraculously, not a single shot missed. He lost count on how many bullets exploded from the tip of the gun, only concentrating on the creature, wanting its death so very bad-

-And it blew up. The Plaga burst into an explosion of disease-colored liquid, crimson ribbons, and flesh. The elephant teetered, a bit, and then fell, just as the last chunks of the Plaga splattered to the ground. It was dead, did not move another inch. D-E-D.

Leon looked around, and realized that it wasn't only him shooting. In his blind fury, he didn't realize that everyone else had joined the chorus of gunshots. Ashley and Tara were the only ones who hadn't fired a shot, Ashley hid behind him, and Tara behind Jeff, who surprisingly shot at the elephant. They all realized that this was a group effort, realized that they needed to work together to reach a goal-and there was a sound from toward the elevator, it seemed that it was moving again…as if on cue.

_Hah, how nice._

"Alright, we need to keep going." He said quickly. "No time to stand around and think about how close that was, we'll have plenty of those times, and its nothing but a waist. Ammo check." Leon ejected his clip and checked it while everyone else did the same. All reported how much ammo they had left; no one had less then one and a half clips for their handguns, or two mags for the M-16's (Barry had two full quick-loaders and three shots in another left).

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

Steve watched the elevator doors close while Chris said they'd wait for one minute, no more. He said that if something _did _happen to the others, there was nothing they could do, and standing around in the halls would only waste valuable time. They weren't very spirit-lifting words, but it _was _the truth. The truth hurt sometimes and that's life he supposed. 

_That's _my_ life_.

Hell,too many times had the truth hurt him. After a few Umbrella goons shot up his mother inside their own home because his father had been caught trying to steal something from a lab, he was a trucker for Umbrella, he'd been taken to Rockfort Island where he'd lived life until he was seventeen, until the day that all hell broke loose anyway and he met up with Claire. Ever since then though, all of the pains of his life seemed to have washed away. He wasn't sure if it was because of his meeting with Claire, or his temporary memory loss thanks to being infected with the T-Veronica Virus. Which brought up a question, how did that shit ever get out of his system? Whatever it was, he was happy that it happened regardless. After meeting up with her, in his _very _last moments, he'd fealt at ease with himself because he knew someone loved him, knew he had someone to fall back on. He never had that before and he owed his life to her and would do whatever it took to pay her back.

Suddenly the foul smell became a bit stronger. He'd tried his best not to pay attention to it, was somewhat accustomed to it in some creepy sort of way. Apparently, they were on floor two, where the laboratories and 'cages' for the 'specimens' were. Ada said that the smell was because they were close to an experimentation lab where a few zombies were held. But she had added that she didn't remember the smell ever being this strong…

_Could be worse._

"Let's go." Chris said abruptly, and Steve was surprised the minute passed so quickly. "We can only hope for the best-" And there was the noise of the elevator, the sound of the cords, the mechanical stuff on the inside of the elevator shaft. But the sound was disappearing, as if it was going to the lower levels.

They stood there for a moment, in silence, hoping the doors would open up to reveal them all safe and sound-but Ada interrupted their daydreaming quickly. "We should move. They'll know to meet up with us up on level three. This Elevator won't take you to the third level for some reason, but there are two elevators to a level, so they should be able to get to us shortly. If Wesker knows we're here, we shouldn't just sit around, besides, he could be watching us." Ada motioned her head toward a small camera above the elevator, then at another down the hall that branched off to the left.

"Then let's move." Chris added and started down the hall, holding his Remington tight like he was _hoping _that this Wesker guy would jump out at them. Steve, truthfully, hardly remembered what he looked like. He only remembered those eyes…

"Steve, go." Claire said, laughing from behind him. He flushed, embarrassed, and started down the hall casually, trying to keep his cool. "Might be a good idea to get a gun out, you know, look intimidating or something." Claire stated teasingly.

_Did she have to put it like that? _

Steve removed the handgun from its holster and adjusted the shoulder strap of the M-16. He had three full clips for the automatic rifle, and two for the handgun. He'd be ready to take on an army-

_Boom!_

* * *

The elevator stopped, and wouldn't go back up afterwards. It was like someone cut the power to the damn thing. Billy watched Jill walk away from the elevator looking disappointed. Billy turned to look down the hall; it branched off in two directions about six meters away. 

"Ada said this is the sleeping quarters, and she said that there probably isn't anyone sleeping already so we should be good to go." Jill said, taking her handgun out of its holster, and Billy couldn't help but laugh as he thought of that damn annoying Taco Bell commercial that came on way too much.

He started down the hall, following the others, with Rebecca at his side. She hardly made any noise as her petite form moved down the hall, unlike him. His boots seemed to echo along with everyone else's. She and that girl Tara were probably the smallest people in this little group. Billy laughed, thinking about how much she'd been through.

_Guess size don't matter after all-_

"_Freeze_!"

Billy looked up to see Jill pointing down the hall, and saw long silvery hair and bare chromed legs disappear around the corner, and Jill was leading the chase. He knew who it was, that bizarre metal-bodied woman, Glitter. Billyhardlyhad to putany effort into it, he waseasily able to keep up with the others. They all seemed to turn the corner at once, following in her tracks, and he could see her form up ahead just as she disappeared behind a door.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, another chapter, and more dang cliffies! Lol I know y'all are hatin me for this. But hey, it keeps people comin back for more! (I hope it ain't the opposite). Tell me what you think and review the darn heck outta this chapter!

PEACE


	23. Worthy Adversaries

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 23: Worthy Adversaries**_

A/N: I apologize for such a late review again, but my grades in high school are not doing all that great and I need to focus on that more then this fic, I'm sure you can all understand that. December third and fourth (the weekend) I was really busy so I couldn't dedicate no time to this fic, and that's the time in which I _do _dedicate the most time toward it.The weekend ofDec. 10th and 11thwill probably be the same because I have a friend's B-day party to go to Saturday, and I will probably meet up with family Sunday. Plus I had more problems with my dumb computer, so that also limited my accessibility throughout the weekdays.

Please continue reading and reviewing guys, I'll try my best to get updates sped up, I swear it. It just may take some time. Plus, it's only alike a weekuntil Christmas Vacation and that means faster updates. I'll try to get at least two a week up in that time period. It all depends on my luck at computer access.

Please enjoy the next chapter. (This is a Chapter for the action lovers) It's also the longest chapter thus far. (A little present I guess for such a long wait...)

(Also, I stole something from one of S.D. Perry's Resident Evil Novels for this chapter and one or several upcoming chapters)

* * *

Chris gripped the 12-Gauge, one hand on the pistol grip handle, the other on the pistol grip pump that allowed easy shooting. With this weapon he felt…_invincible_, and just dared _anyone _to get in his way. They did, and they were getting blown apart. Truthfully, he was hoping that the candidate would be Wesker. His hatred for that man had grown over the years, to such extent that he seemed repulsive. Although he seemed to be a quite normal person, calm and cool, deep down Chris knew he was troubled, insane. Why did he hate him? For the simple fact that he had the nerve to threaten his best friends family for the sake of Umbrella, for the fact that he lead them to the Spencer Estate to be killed, for the fact that he…used to be a friend.

So deep in his thoughts, Chris didn't hear the shuffling footsteps or the low, lonely moans of the undead. By the time he realized that he was in trouble, just as he realized that the rotting smell had worsened, bony and cold fingers were around his neck and attempting to force him against a wall. Not a foot away from his face was the face of a horribly decayed zombie, its rotten head connected to a neck that had had its throat torn out, that neck connected to a naked body that was rotted beyond recognition. Its gender was beyond comprehension.

The zombie opened its mouth hungrily, making a wet growling noise as it went in for the kill, the smell worsening as it opened its rotted mouth and-_BOOM!_

The zombie's fingers left his neck, and the zombie's feet left the ground for a few meters before collapsing to the metal floor in a bloody heap. The buckshot rounds Chris hardly paid any attention to the zombie with a gaping hole in its abdomen; it was simply averted when he saw another zombie round the corner. This zombie was missing its lower jaw, it's tongue hung down its front like a grotesque tie, blood covered its entire torso, and he saw that it was also missing an eye, in fact, an entire part of its face-_BAM!_

Pieces of bone and blood sprayed out the back of its head as a clean hole appeared in its forehead. Chris looked to his left to see Steve standing with his handgun drawn.

"Ungh…" The zombie on the ground was up, infection colored liquid dripped from the jagged hole in its stomach, ropy intestines hanging out almost to the ground. Chris hurriedly threw the strap around his shoulder and pulled out his handgun just as Steve fired another shot and the zombie went down with a final angry moan.

_Crash!_

A door fell out into the corridor a few meters away, and the head of a zombie appeared as it dragged itself forward with one arm, the other gone, along with a large portion of its left side as if something huge had simply taken a bite out of it. Chris fired, a clean shot to its left temple, but that wasn't it for the surprises. An entire group of zombies stumbled out into the corridor, somehow squeezing through the doorframe at once.

_One, two, four-Damn it stop counting and shoot!_

One by one they fell to the floor, the nine-millimeter rounds punching clean holes in their putrefied skulls. Before Chris could even lower his handgun, another crash came from further down the hall, and then a cry. A feral cry, a weird screeching noise. It was familiar; he and the other S.T.A.R.S. had encountered them in the Spencer Mansion. They were known as Hunters, that was their nickname. They were reptilian creatures, about four-feet tall with arms that stretched about three-fourths of their body, the other fourth taken up by their impossibly long and deadly claws. They were stubborn, hell bent on killing anything that moved, bloodthirsty no doubt, and it took almost an entire clip of nine-millimeter shells to take one down. They were-down the hallway, two of them, stepping out around the corner, seemingly oblivious to their prey that stood down the hall. They took heavy steps, strolling around the corner casually, and stopped, sniffed the air and growled some weird gurgling noise- and then snapped their necks simultaneously toward them and screeched again before starting toward them in rapid, plodding steps.

The shotgun wouldn't do much to them, and he didn't plan on getting too close to them, so he opened fire with what was left of his clip. There were six shots left, two went wild, the other hit one of the creatures in the chest and the other skimmed the top of its head. But they didn't stop; they were too obstinate, almost oblivious to the pain. Other shots joined in, creating a unison of gun fire, crimson blossoming on the chests of the creatures as nine-millimeter shots pounded into them. Chris jammed a fresh clip into the gun and fired, aiming for the head and-

_-Yes! _

The creature howled in pain as fluids exploded from the inside of it's eyeball, and it swung wildly, more shots-not from Chris-slammed into it's body until it fell to the ground. The other was still coming, only about three meters away from them. The shots weren't taking it down -two meters- Chris slung the shotgun off of his shoulder and pumped it -one meter- aimed just barely -a few feet-

_-BOOM!_

The shell exploded, and the buckshot made confetti of the creature's head as flesh, blood, bone, and brain matter sprinkled the walls and floors. The creature fell backwards, headless, with a thump and blood instantly rushed out of its barren neck like a river whose dam had been broken.

He let out a breath he didn't know he held, and it seemed that the others did this also as they all sighed in relief. Chris wiped at his face with his gloves, blood has sprinkled onto his face and he prayed that it hadn't gone into his mouth. His eyes didn't feel irritated so the blood couldn't have gone in there. Chris turned to look at Steve; he was at his side jamming a fresh clip into his handgun. Behind the two who seemed to be put out on the front line, was Claire and Ada; they were checking their clips. Jeff and Tara were in the very back; Jeff had his handgun drawn as if ready to take the place of one of them if they fell.

_He's brave…_

Suddenly the smell was _very _bad, like almost vomit inducing bad. It was pretty familiar to when they'd been in the Spencer mansion, the smell was so bad there, and for the first time he remembered vomiting on two separate occasions. He felt like he would do that now, but swallowed hard. He looked down at the headless creature, a lake of blood forming around its body, and then at the other creatures whose eye had been blown out, and then to the decayed zombies-Chris snapped his neck in the other direction quickly, sickened.

"How is everybody? We all good to move on?" He received nods from them and he turned back forward. "Alright then lets go. Careful not to step on anything." He added, smirking slightly. He lead them down the hall, carefully stepping over and around corpses. He miss-stepped, and something cracked under his foot. He felt sick again, thinking he'd just crushed the chest of a zombie-but kept going, imagining that his boots were squelching because they were drenched in blood-

_GRAAH!_

Everyone looked down the corridor where the Hunter's had come from, the explosive cry made of pure fury and bloodlust had come from that way. The sound still echoed in his mind, and he couldn't help but wander what could be down there. They had to go that way, they were trapped, the Elevator was messed up, they couldn't go back, and there were no rooms to run into neither.

* * *

Turning away from the elevator, clearly disappointed, Jill started down the corridor a few feet, and then turned back to them to speak while she pulled the handgun from its holster just to be safe. "Ada said this is the sleeping quarters, and she said that there probably isn't anyone sleeping already so we should be good to go."

Being the, or one of the most trained and able person in the group, she figured she'd take the leading position. She saw Billy snicker at what she said, and frowned slightly, wondering what he was laughing about. Jill turned back around and started down the hall, pleased to hear everyone else's footsteps that meant there were no objections.

She had watched her feet, measuring her steps out of boredom as she walked. She'd done this often when she'd taken walks, especially when she was a little kid. She found it somehow entertaining in some weird way…Halfway down the hall she heard something. Jill raised her head, and saw that woman at the other end of the hall, the one who'd been working for Wesker, the chrome-bodied woman.

"_Freeze!_" Jill pointed the handgun and almost fired; would have if the woman, Glitter, hadn't disappeared so quickly. Jill started down the hall, not really caring if the others were following. She knew that Glitter would most likely be a force to reckon with-just like everything else Umbrella produced-but she was sure that Glitter could go down just like every other thing ever created by Umbrella.

She rounded a corner and pumped her arms and legs harder just as a door slid closed and she saw Glitter disappear on the other side. Jill was through the door in less then seconds, she had to stop so that it slid open, and jetted through the door as soon as there was enough room for her to get through.

They were inside of a large room, what it was used for she wasn't exactly sure. But there was machinery strewn about the room, the heavy noise of machinery loud in the room. Jill didn't see the woman, so she started to the left, the path directly in front of her and to her right blocked by machinery. Jill heard the door open behind her and looked back to see Billy come into the room, leading the others. She stepped out from around a piece of huge machinery, she wasn't sure what it was used for, and into a large open space that was surrounded by the loud metal structures. There, in the middle of the space, was Glitter. Her chrome casing had disappeared and she stood there, her rounded body holding a sort of glistening look.

_It is pretty hot in here…Must be hotter with that chrome around her body. _

The others were at her side now, they were spread out in a line to form a wall around Glitter's only exit, Jill was directly in the middle of them all.

"I presume that you're here to stop Wesker from achieving his goal?" Glitter asked in a smooth, sexy voice.

Jill kept her eyes trained on Glitter, her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot the bitch if she tried something. No one seemed interested in starting a conversation with her, neither did Jill, but the talk of Wesker's 'goal' brought up a question. "What goal?" Jill asked, keeping her voice stern.

Glitter crossed her arms over her bare chest as she started. "Wesker is planning an Apocalypse, to make it quite simple."

Jill raised an eyebrow. _An Apocalypse? What the hell does she mean by that? _"Explain." She said plainly, her voice still cruel.

She hesitated for a moment but shrugged. "I'm sure Wesker won't mind, seeing as how your death could be _very _near…" Glitter grinned at her last few words, but continued nonetheless. "We have several biological weapons, and I'm not talking about the creatures produced here. I mean dirty bombs, missiles loaded with viruses."

_Viruses? She can't mean-_

"The T-Virus, G-Virus, the Plaga, and a Plaga-T Virus mixture are inside of the missiles. I'm not really sure how many he has, he may only have one missile to a Virus, or he may have a few for each virus. But he plans to launch them in, oh…about two hours." She smirked. "We found a way to prolong the life of each Virus, thanks to Spate, and so we plan to launch the missiles into the air and let them explode somewhere up there-I'm not sure how far-the wind will do the rest. The virus will be spread throughout the atmosphere, and will finally settle to the ground within a few days. It's a master plan, I must say."

"The Plaga T-Virus mixture…what will it do?" Leon asked.

"You've already encountered a product of it. Wesker told me about you're encounter with the Elephant…The Plaga T-Virus mixture will have the effects of both viruses. The T-Virus will make the specimen stronger, larger, while the Plaga will prolong its life by a bit. Just like you saw with the Elephant, it was about to die, but the Plaga regenerated its power-much like what happens to the Los Illuminados from time to time."

"You're all sick bastards!" Barry yelled out. "We'll stop you from doing this, I swear it!"

Glitter laughed. "I doubt that old man. Because I will make sure that will never happen. And even if you manage to get past me, my husband has already taken extra precautions just in case…"

_Husband? Is she talking about Wesker?_

_BAM!_

Jill saw Barry's hand snap backwards as he shot at Glitter, and almost in that same instant Glitter stumbled back, a bloody hole just above her perfectly rounded left breast. Unexpectedly, she _growled _in response, a mixture of some sort of demonic cat-like sound, and a bear.

"No way…" Jill whispered as she watched Glitter, the bullet wound starting to bubble from what she could see from this far away. Within a few seconds there was a _clank _and the .357 round dropped to the floor as the wound over her breast turned into a scar.

She laughed, a cool female laugh. "I guess you want to _play_." The last word, _play, _was different then the other words she spoke. It wasn't glossy, not sexy anymore. She laughed again, a wicked laugh, a bit cracked-and her body was covered in the metallic-colored metal and something was ripping through the air-whistling as it made its way toward them.

Barry dropped, Jill surprised he could react so fast, _If it was me I'd be dead_, and there was a sound of metal hitting metal behind them. Immediately hot steam roared out of the hole, and she scurried away to escape the searing steam. When she was safe she raised her handgun up and shot without even targeting. The shot smacked Glitter square in the face, between the eyes, but she didn't fall, the extremely lucky shot didn't effect her. The round fell to the floor and Glitter raised her hand.

Jill moved, knowing what was coming next. She heard something whiz past her, and she fired at Glitter in response. She knew the rounds weren't helping but she had to try. Three shots went wild and more steam hissed somewhere behind Glitter. Two rounds hit her, easily deflected like the first.

_If only we could find a way for her to lose that armor!_

The sound of the .357 cracked, and hit Glitter in her back; she stumbled forward slightly but was definitely not hurt. She spun around; a split second after the round hit her, and shot another shard of metal out of the palm of her hand. Jill watched Barry barely evade, and another shot came from somewhere else and Glitter turned toward the firer and counterattacked quickly.

Someone screamed, Jill fired, moved, and searched for the screamer. She quickly found Billy on one knee, something lodged in his left shoulder. Jill was on her knees before she even stopped, skidding next to Billy and immediately questioning how he felt.

Billy nodded. "I'm okay…" She knew he was lying, trying to be tough. No way anyone would be okay with something like _that _in their shoulder. It was a piece of metal, about four inches of it sticking out of his shoulder, not an inch wide.

"I'm going to take it out." She said and moved closer to him. "_Cover me!_" She yelled out, fearing that Glitter would strike her or Billy while trying to help him. Billy didn't respond to what she said, but she saw him tighten his jaw, preparing for some major pain.

Jill put a gloved hand on either flat side of the metal, and pressed them together as if trying to smash it between her hands-she couldn't grab the edges because they were sharp-and she pulled. It budged a little bit, and the shots that rang out behind her seemed to not be there. She was determined, focused fully on her task before her. Finally it slid out, probably two and a half inches of it was lodged inside of his shoulder. Jill threw it to the side, and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Again he didn't answer, but brought the magnum up with his good arm and shot at Glitter. One, two, three rounds. Each hit its mark and made her stumble forward a few steps. Someone else shot, and she turned her attention to the second shooter and all the chrome around her body was concentrated on her right arm to form a huge javelin tipped with three spikes, the largest was at least two feet long, the other two about a foot, maybe less and were formed around the larger one, branching off of its base at where her wrist should have been. In a burst of incredible speed she started off toward the shooter with her spiked arm reared back.

* * *

They started down the hall a few moments after the roar had shaken the corridor. Jeff hoped it came from somewhere else, not in this hallway, because he didn't have any real intentions of finding out just what the hell it was. The heaviness of the handgun was somewhat comforting. He knew how to shoot the gun, everyone else but Tara probably didn't know this, and he would shoot if it meant he'd save a life. He used to target practice with his dad a lot, his dad had a huge selection of guns, a sort of gun-fanatic. He had a few machine pistols too; Jeff favored them above all else.

They rounded another corner, and he was able to breath again when he didn't see anything waiting for them. They passed a few bathrooms on their way to the next corner. They rounded that one, and there was nothing. A few more doors were present, two metal doors, one of which was a double door. Or used to be anyways, it was bent out of shape, like something had pried it open. Whatever had done it must have been big because it left a large hole for it to climb through.

Jeff shivered slightly, imagining what could have done it. Tara looked worried, she too held a handgun, but the whole 'makes me feel safe' thing wasn't working too well for her. He could tell by her facial expressions. He moved closer to her and intertwined his fingers with hers, hoping it'd make her feel safer. She smiled weakly-but then a look of horror replaced her smile as they rounded the next corner.

Jeff followed her gaze, and his jaw nearly dropped open in surprise. The thing was huge. It had pale gray skin, and the stature of an eight-foot body builder. In some places its skin had been stitched up, some stitches were ripped, exposing red tissue under the gaping marks. It's entire left arm was nothing but a battering ram, a large muscular form with spikes extending from every direction of where it's fist should have been. Its other arm was somewhat normal, just with a less amount of spikes on it. Protruding from its left breast was a fleshy red lump that was pulsating. The creature's cataract white eyes seemed to be staring directly at him, and in slow motion it bent backwards, spread its arms out, and howled.

The next instant, shots were being fired. M-16 fire drowned out by nine-millimeter _cracks_, blood blossomed like red flowers all over the things body. Jeff stepped forward and joined in on the shooting. He had practice, but he wasn't very accurate. Two shots went wild and blew out a row of florescent light. Shadows veiled the creature and made it look even more menacing, like a nightmarish creature rising out of the shadows.

It wasn't completely hidden in darkness; the florescent lights left provided enough light to see the thing moving steadily toward them. It was moving slow, and the hallway had to be at least forty feet long, and he was thanking God for that. Especially since the creature had started out all the way at the end of the corridor. With the rate that the thing was moving, it would take _at least_ a minute for it to reach them-

_Holt _shit!

And it was running, speeding, toward them, arm reared back, closing the gap between them _very _quickly. Claire, up in front, threw something red down the hall.

_Yes!_

The incendiary grenade bounced a bit like a rock skipping across water and exploded into a huge fireball just a few feet in front of the creature-but it rushed through the fire. Its skin was burnt from the immense heat, a few places of it on fire, but it didn't seem to notice. The gap was short now, less then fifteen feet probably-

And another grenade was tossed, this time a blue one, and Jeff was blinded by the light that was produced by it-but apparently a few people weren't because he heard shots ring out, M-16 primarily, not handguns. The continuous shots filled his ears, echoed through the hallway, and he hoped that the thing was falling.

Jeff dropped his arm, he'd been shielding his eyes, thinking there'd be another flash bang grenade set off, there wasn't. With his vision back, he saw that the thing was _still _standing, speckled with tiny red marks, and had a few larger bullet holes produced from the nine-millimeter on its body also. It wasn't walking though, just staring as Steve and Ada stood there horrified that it was still up. Apparently, they weren't shooting anymore because they were out, or they were letting the barrels cool.

_GRAHH!_

The thing started walking again, raising its club-arm into the air, as if signaling a victory- and another chorus of shots started. Jeff joined in; happy to see that one of his shots, at least he thought it was his, had hit the creature just below it's exposed heart. Suddenly it was shrieking in pain as shots hit that obvious target, it was closer now so they had a better chance of hitting it. But despite the fact that they were Swiss-cheesing its heart, it still didn't go down as if that was a false heart, a distraction-and the heart _exploded_. Blood spilled out of its chest and the creature fell to the ground, fell to one knee.

"Is it dead?" Tara asked, worried.

"I…I think so." Steve answered.

As if on cue, to completely prove Steve wrong, it rose to its feet. Infection-colored liquid spurted out of its chest and something the size of what its heart had been appeared. Except it was _squirming_. It growled and reared its arm back. Jeff was in shock, no he was scared, scared shitless. Their attempts were no good, they were going to die, it would pummel whoever was in its way, and smash them to death with its arm-Jeff didn't even know someone through a grenade. He didn't know until it exploded at the feet of the creature. The explosion rocked the corridor, Jeff almost losing his balance. There was a noise, a screeching sound, and when the smoke cleared, the creature was still standing except it was really fucked up.

Its skin had been melted away, torn away, chunks of it gone, blew away. Its face was no longer a face, it was just a bloody mess, and a section directly above its right eyeball had been blown away, exposing its gray brain. That tan-colored _thing _that had replaced its heart was gone, as was the rest of its left breast. Skin was torn away, charred, like the rest of its body. Its club-arm was still intact, but the other wasn't so fortunate and had been blown away. Chunks of bloody tissue and muscle was scattered around the thing, and was almost certainly dead.

But those thoughts were washed away as it growled, but then they were replaced when it's head exploded in a bloody mess. A mixture of infectious-looking liquid and blood spewing out of its head chunks of brain matter splattering against the wall, bone clattering to the ground. A feeling of victory overwhelmed him, and just as quickly, like before, it was washed away when something exploded out of its neck. The thing was insect-like, about a meter long, with spider-like appendages spreading out around its form. Jeff thought he heard Ada say 'plague' or something close to it anyways; he was too focused on the creature. The very tip of the thing had a mouth, two beady black eyes visible. The mouth was tipped with sharp teeth-and goddamn was it _ugly_!

The thing that had once been a huge mutated body builder started toward them with its new head intact. A heavy foot steppe on something, a piece of the old head, and it was completely obliterated under the weight of the creature. The sickening crack seemed to echo, making Jeff want to double over and puke. He probably would have, but the fact that he hadn't eaten in forever made that a hard task.

Shots rung out, coming from Chris' handgun, a round hit the new head of the creature, and it screeched and disappeared into the body but only to pop back up not two seconds later. More shots started, but it was hard for anyone to hit it because it continued to retreat. Jeff didn't even attempt it, seeing as how he wasn't very accurate. The thing was about ten feet away when it dashed forward again, like it had done before, and swung its club-arm at the nearest person.

Unfortunately for Steve it was he who was hit, but not with the club luckily. The creature's muscular forearm smashed into the side of Steve's head and sent him literally spinning to the ground from the impact. The group started moving back as Chris dragged Steve to his feet. They were retreating, trying to gain some room. If it were to dash at them again, someone might not be as lucky as Steve, and they didn't have much room to maneuver so the odds of getting hit were high. The odds of being killed were probably higher.

As they retreated, Jeff and Tara at the very back, Claire and Ada shot at the creature, aiming for the body rather then the head since they couldn't get sure shots off. They were on either side of Chris as he helped Steve back. The group was now back around the corner, Chris dragged Steve the furthest back, and set him down. Jeff took a quick look toward Steve; the side of his face was red, already bruising pretty badly.

"Jeff, keep going!" Ada ordered. She and Claire were standing in front of Steve and Chris while Chris checked Steve. Jeff nodded and took Tara's hand and led her past Chris and Steve.

"Jeff!" Jeff turned around quickly, adrenaline pumping through his body, making everything seem to be going very quickly. "Go into one of those rooms and we'll meet you there." Chris said quickly and turned back to Steve as soon as he was done talking. Jeff nodded, still looking at Chris and Steve, feeling bad for him, and wondered if he'd be okay.

"J-Jeff!" Jeff turned around, and saw Tara staring down the hall at a pack of dogs that came straight out of hell.

* * *

Wesker sat in his hidden room behind the bookshelf, watching the one monitor intently, the one that showed what was going on inside of the facility. He was pleasantly pleased at how everything had turned out; the twelve pests had been separated, thus cutting their strength down somewhat. One group was on the second level, the other in the sleeping quarters. The group on the second level would never make it to the third floor; there were too many things they'd have to go through, mainly the Tyrant's. But if somehow they did make it through the Tyrants, the zombies, the infected canines, the Licker's, _and _the 121 series-better known as Hunters- they'd still have one more obstacle to get through. And it was a sure dead-end for them.

* * *

Rebecca was in awe as Glitters entire right arm transformed into a group of sharp objects whose only uses were to kill. She barely had time to escape this state of shock before Glitter started toward her, moving quickly. Moving _too _quickly. She had her arm reared back, ready to kill, smelling blood in the water. It was like she sensed Rebecca's fear, knew she was almost scared stiff.

And it was too late. There was no pain, just blood, as the collection of knives impaled her and pinned her up against the wall. Rebecca looked down, the javelin deep in her abdomen. She could feel blood trickling down her stomach, feel blood rising up in her throat-

And Rebecca snapped out of it, shaking away the grisly and frightening thought, just in time to jump out of the way. She fell hard on her shoulder, the pain instant, but she pushed it aside. Shoulder-rolling Rebecca was up in a squatting position and with her handgun drawn in less then a second-and saw that Glitter was being tortured by the hot steam stored inside of the large machine Rebecca had just been standing by.

The Javelin had driven itself through the machine easily, carving out a messy hole. And from that hole, in the space between Glitter's mutated arm and the steel, hot steam emerged to engulf her in a painful cocoon. Rebecca just stared, dumbfounded, Glitter's screams of agony made Rebecca feel bad-but she knew Glitter was pure evil. She knew that she deserved every second of this torture.

Rebecca straightened and started back a few steps, watching warily. Wondering if Glitter would die, or if she'd emerge unscathed…Umbrella creatures had a tendency to take possibility number two. Rebecca was at least ten meters away now and had her handgun trained on the cloud of steam, just in case Glitter rose from the cloud ready to kill again. And she did just that, except, she didn't exactly seem 'ready to kill'.

Glitter stumbled out of the steam with her skin red-hot from the heat and in some places burned, but nowhere as badly damaged as her right arm which had been impaled on the side of the machine. Burned until blotches of black appeared on it, skin peeled off, and skin twisted under the heat to the point of where it looked inhuman.

Rebecca almost felt sorry for her…but that was only until Glitter turned fierce gray eyes toward her. Her eyes held such rage, a primal rage, that it made her look more monstrous then she was. Glitter yelled out, some indecipherable thing that was lost in a growl. Pebbly armor, as if burned until it bubbled, rose up her right leg to cover her groin, to cradle a right breast, and her right arm that once again turned into a long, deadly, weapon.

Glitter lifted her right arm, as if preparing to charge at Rebecca again-but dropped it, obviously too weak. She fell to a knee, the limb morphing back into its smoldered human arm. Glitter looked up at Rebecca, Rebecca still able to see the ferocity in her eyes as she glared at her. She screamed in rage and rose to her feet-and amazingly, she had her slender, burned fingers wrapped around Rebecca's neck the next moment.

Rebecca collided with the wall behind her; she was forced against it by Glitter. Her air supply was starting to dribble away; sure her throat would be crushed under the force Glitter was applying. Rebecca took in deep breaths, but only a third of it reached her lungs. The odor of burnt flesh attacked her nose, and she didn't want to attempt breathing anymore-but she had to. She would die.

Glitter said something but Rebecca couldn't decipher it. Or…was that someone else yelling? She was sure Glitter's lips were moving-no they were pursed together firmly. Her eyes-damn it Rebecca couldn't _not _look, they were just so…persuasive. Rebecca was almost sure it'd be the last thing she'd see, the thought occurred to her even as she felt her lungs tightening together, her vision blurring. There were two Glitter's in front of her now, two sets of animalistic eyes that were staring holes in her. Glitter did say something now, and she was grinning. Rebecca was sure she could see fanged teeth through her malicious grin, could see a forked tongue slither out from between her thin lips-and then Glitter was looking shocked.

Rebecca hadn't even notice her slightly jump, didn't hear the _crack _of handgun fire that repeated itself. It was only just barely audible after the fifth time. Glitter's grasp finally loosened, her eyes were wide, and Rebecca's sense came back to her. Glitter opened her mouth to speak, and Rebecca saw no fanged teeth, no forked tongue- saw that she was completely human…like herself.

The words never escaped Glitter's lips, probably never escaped her throat. Crimson won the race. Blood dribbled out of her mouth at first, and then came in consistent rivulets that flowed down her chin and onto her charred torso. Glitter's hand slipped down Rebecca's collarbone, and for a moment grasped the collar of her shirt-but only for a second. In that second, Rebecca felt real compassion, felt sorrow for Glitter. Felt sorry that she was dragged into this nightmare, she was probably just a normal person…like everyone else in this room.

Glitter crumpled to her knees, and stayed in that position for a moment, as if praying. Her arms hung limply at her sides, her mouth open to allow liquids to escape her throat, her eyes were glassy-but not blank. They were distant, but still held life. She stared at Rebecca as she sat there on her knees, and moved her lips just slightly. Rebecca couldn't fully understand the words drowned out by liquid that flowed out of her lips steadily, but could read her lips perfectly. She was asking Rebecca to forgive her.

She finally fell backwards; she fell softly, as if laying down into a bed not wanting to wake her partner. Her eyes closed by themselves, she seemed to have died somewhat peacefully.

* * *

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Two shots hit the mutant canines, the other went high, and the two bullets were lucky and connected with the rotten skulls of the canines. The two dogs fell almost simultaneously, but the other three continued forward, ignoring their fallen companions.

Jeff aimed carefully, he wasn't the best shooter-he'd admit that openly-he fired again. It went wild. Again, again, and again, finally another fell. The other two were lucky; they'd evaded death by just a few inches. He shot through the lower jaw of one, blew off an already screwed up ear of another. But they kept coming, ignoring the pain, just yelping like they'd simply been hit on the head with a rolled newspaper.

Tara was behind him, the two dogs less then five meters in front of him, and behind Tara Steve; injured, Chris; trying to help Steve, and Ada and Claire who were watching for the large creature that had forced them back down the hall. Jeff felt tremendous pressure, felt like it was all up to him. _Like he felt a day before any of this happened. _

If he'd missed that three-point shot that day, they'd never have gone to the championships-never to D.C. Xavier would have never died, he and Tara would have never been dragged into this. What would happen if he took out these two infected dogs? What could come bad from it? What if their yelps beckoned more to come, or something _stronger _to come? Something bigger, scarier-

"_Jeff!_" Their yells were simultaneous, Tara and Chris'. And he pulled the trigger as a reaction, two times, quicker then he thought had had. Just as quick, they fell-and then there were more shots behind him. The clatter of M-16, and then the _boom _of a 12-gauge was what followed. Jeff spun around and saw Claire and Ada shooting at the corner, the bend blocking his view of the beast they were shooting at. Finally the beast busted out from around the corner, swinging its massive arm at the nearest victim-Ada-who dodged it just barely. They stepped back so that the distance between them was a few meters, its slow movements giving them a lot of time to act- and there was a flesh. A blinding light exploded down the hall and there was an inhuman shriek as something died.

His sight returned a few moments later, and he saw that the beast was dead, lying on the ground-headless. He felt better now, felt relieved, and he released a breath he forgot he held-but it wasn't over. Another screech down the hall alerted him and he and everyone else spun around-and there was things on the walls. Each was humanoid, the same basic shape, but all familiarities ended quite abruptly there. Every one of them had large hands tipped with great talons, their skin replaced with muscle tissue; completely bare of any flesh, and their eyes were dark bloody holes, a pink mound of flesh atop their heads couldn't be nothing other then their-

And Jeff remembered the creature that had attacked Tara, Xavier, and himself back in D.C, inside the hotel- only there were three of them now. One was skittering across the ceiling, and two more on the ground. Jeff raised his handgun and aimed knowing none of them could possibly be the same one that had infected him, but he felt opted to get some sort of revenge-to take down one of their own.

"_Run!_" And although he wanted that vengeance so bad-he wasn't dumb. Jeff spun around and ran following the others, keeping his eyes locked on the form of Tara-he didn't want to look back. Jeff leapt over the carcass of the large creature they'd only just now killed, but didn't think of it. He was too worried that those things behind them would catch up. The _tat, tat, tat _of their claws on the ceiling was close; they couldn't be more then a few meters away. If one would leap, he may get hit-

-A door down the hall burst open as they rounded the corner, a group of zombies stumbled out. They all had something very grotesque, very unnatural about them, but they all fell before he could focus on what it was. Each _crack _of handgun was rewarded with a gasping moan as the zombies fell one by one. They passed the door in a flash, but he took a quick look inside. There were more of them inside, tens of them, all hungry.

Another corner was rounded, the next corridor identical to the last one except for a few stumbling zombies up ahead. Someone up front dispatched of them quickly, and they were running past their corpses the next moment. They ran past another door, Ada yelled something that he couldn't quite make out-the adrenaline was just too much right now-

_CRASH!_

Up ahead, another door opened-_exploded_-out into the hall. Something large, something hairy stepped out. The beast's hair was wet with some unknown fluid that gave it a greasy, sleek look. It was a _gorilla_ only covered in bloody hair that was matted down to its over-muscular body. Unknown liquids oozed out of its large, powerful jaws, and it made a deep growl before raising both overly large arms.

Chris fired rounds at it, distracted it just enough for them to get back-and Chris was busting through a door, everyone filed in quickly. He was last through the door, and he spun around to close the door and saw that the ape was not five meters away, the man-like creatures closer then that. One of the creatures on the ceiling opened its mouth and screeched, and was suddenly coming toward him lightning fast. It's long tongue trailed behind it, hanging out of the corner of its mouth, deadly fangs exposed, clawed arms stretched out-and Jeff slammed the door closed.

There was a loud thump on the other side of the door, but he didn't stick around long enough to see what would happen next. He pumped down the hallway, following the others, down a few steps and another door appeared at the end of the corridor. They were all through the next moment-and the there was a mechanical noise behind them, followed by a _click_ and a metal sheet fell down out of the inset doorway they'd come through-blocking their only visible exit that was close.

Jeff took in the features of the room; it was _very_,_ extremely_, large. He was more intrigued by the size of the room rather then the fact that they'd just been locked inside. He wasn't sure exactly how big, but the size of a football stadium, maybe two, pretty much summed it up-he couldn't even see the other end of the room. The walls, and floors, and even the impossibly high ceiling-or so it appeared- were all made of metal. The unknown sources of light drenched the room in white, the light reflecting brightly off of the large metal squares that made up the structure of the room.

"What the hell is this?" Jeff turned to look at Chris who was looking around the room in awe. Steve moaned, and Chris directed his attention toward him. Claire was standing next to Steve, along with Chris, one arm around his torso. Chris whispered something to Steve, and he nodded.

"He alright?" Jeff asked, concerned for the health of Steve. That bruise was looking pretty bad, black and purple covering the entire right side of his face-he even received a nice little black eye.

Steve answered for Chris, and Jeff was surprised at the bit of humor he attempted to put into what he said. "I'll be fine…just a really bad war wound," He answered grinning.

Jeff nodded and then turned to Tara. "How about you?" She nodded solemnly. She was probably still a little scared-his heart had never returned to its normal rhythm yet.

"…We're in the testing grounds…" Ada mumbled gravely. "This is where…the tests take place."

No further explanation was needed. Jeff knew what that meant; they were going to be used as feed for some inhuman _thing_. He just hoped it wouldn't happen too soon…their deaths were inevitable now, no doubt about it. Their luck had ran out on them…

_Hiss…_

A white haze started forming above, and before long the entire room was covered in the smoke. Jeff coughed, and chocked on whatever it was-didn't have time to wonder what was happening or why-because he was too busy fighting to stay awake. He felt sleepy, and fell to a knee. He saw Claire collapse, and she drug Steve down with her, they both fell hard, Steve atop her. Then Chris, then Ada. He looked at Tara and saw her slipping out of consciousness-and he hit the floor before she did.

* * *

Anger rushed through him is the Tyrant-Plaga creature fell, dead. That traitor, Ada Wong, had been its ultimate undoing. She used the flashbang grenade trick to kill it, and it worked quite effectively. The anger subsided though; as he saw the group rushing down the hall again-moments later a trio of Licker's were skittering down the hall after them. Wesker switched the camera view and saw them at a different angle, this time running toward the camera. A door burst open about halfway down the hall and a group of carriers stumbled out into the hall.

Wesker felt no love for those creatures; they were the only T-Virus spawn that he was repulsed by. He didn't have high hopes that one would actually attack one of the pests, and he was right, as every last one of them were gunned down by 'boy scout Redfield'. Wesker grimaced at the screen-he wasn't one hundred percent why he hated the Ex-S.T.A.R.S., he just did.

As they continued down the hall, Wesker changed the camera again, and sat on the edge of his seat as the Licker's closed in on their prey-but then it seemed as if the group had a burst of speed and was suddenly losing the Licker's, or maybe the Licker's were getting tired. Wesker pounded his fist on the instrument panel and cursed them. How much goddamn luck could these goddamn people goddamn have?

_Oh!_

One of the newer specimens, the PE-2, exploded through a door, displaying its incredible power in that movement. The creature lumbered out into the hallway and turned toward the intruders. _Get 'em, boy! _Three shots were fired and the creature howled, and stumbled back, a bloody hole appearing on its bulky chest, another tearing an eyeball out, and a third plunged itself somewhere in its muscular neck.

_Shit, shit, _SHIT

Wesker was standing now, face only inches away from the monitor. He ground his teeth together as he watched them race down the corridor, the Licker's gaining on them, the Ape just behind the trio of Licker's. He hoped, he prayed, that something good would happen, that the trespassers would be beaten to a pulp by the PE-2, and their remains butchered by the Licker's-

And they were through running through a doorway. One of the Licker's leapt, realizing that its prey was escaping-it wanted to satisfy Wesker-

_SLAUGHTER THEM!_

And the creature was stopped dead in its tracks; it's neck snapping with an unpleasant crack as it collided with the metal door. The Licker slid down to the floor, deader then hell, useful as a match in a rainstorm. Wesker smacked the metal instrument panel again-and this time the metal shifted under his strength. He spat at the monitor, cursing them all to hell, and looked down to where his fist had dented the metal. His gloved hand lie there inside the dent, the shape of his fist fitting perfectly into the depression like a mold.

But that wasn't satisfying; no way in hell was that satisfying-he wanted _blood_. He wanted a goddamn _massacre_.

_-But wait!_ Wesker thought excitedly, he had almost forgotten-they ran right into the testing grounds, right into a trap, right into the newest-and most interesting- part of the facility. A grin spread out over his features as he stood there, and looked down at the instrument panel. The many colorful switches seemed to be beckoning him. Wesker changed the camera view, allowing him to see inside the testing grounds, luckily the camera's had good zoom and he could see the group of pests who dare try to stop him. He pressed another button and their entrance was blocked by several inches of steel.

Wesker observed them for a moment, happy to see that Burnside was hurt. Burnside, and Wong were traitors, and he'd make them pay the ultimate price. Especially the young boy, did he even realize what Wesker did for him? If it weren't for him-Steve would be dead, blown up into a thousand pieces along with the rest of the Antarctic laboratory. And then there was Ada Wong, also. She was the sly, sexy, and deadly spy Umbrella had hired to collect the G-Virus sample during the Raccoon Incident. When she failed, he'd taken her in; he'd rebuilt her-with the help of the T-Virus of course. She was just like him, just like Burnside, and possibly like Redfield's sister-or maybe even that black-haired kid. Which brought about another question, how did the Redfield girl live after that attack from Kainite? From what Kainite had said, she should have been dead- destroyed. But she was living, and she seemed to pay no mind to the fact that she'd been resurrected. As for the other one, how did he manage to ward off the T-Virus for so long? Maybe he should keep those two alive and conduct a few tests when all of this was said and done…

Wesker shook his thoughts away and focused on the task before him. He smacked another button, and the result only took about one minute. Sleeping gas was released from ducts in the high ceiling, and the entire group was unconscious within seconds, although some were very stubborn. But they fell asleep like the others eventually…

Wesker grinned, and remembered his wife was also battling with the pests. They were probably all dead by now, she should be coming any minute to confirm this-and Wesker's heart dropped as he switched the camera's and saw Glitter lying naked on the ground. Her flawless body lay there, burnt and worn, her right arm was mutilated beyond recognition, and her beautiful face was blistered. Some of her hair had been burned away, along with small blotches of skin-

_How…_

Wesker clutched his hands into fists-his eyes threatening to produce _tears_. And Wesker knew he had to be with her, had to see if she was alive, and he moved like nothing else could move. Out of his private office, down the hall, around corners, past Los Illuminados wielding machine guns, down steps, through doors, and she was in his arms only seconds later.

She was cold…

Wesker wiped the blood off of her chin and lips, off of her chest, and her abdomen, her legs. He had to make her perfect again-not a drop of blood could be present. When he was done, he tossed his gloves he'd used to cleanse her naked body, and then attempted to revive her. He talked to her, stroked her hair, and when he realized that it was a lost cause he sobbed. Albert Wesker _cried_.

After there was nothing left to cry, Wesker lifted her up into a sitting position, and he felt the bloody holes in her back. Rage couldn't set it, the grief hadn't left just yet, nor had the disbelief. Wesker sat her on his lap, and hugged her up against him. Her head rested limply on his shoulder, her arms hung limp and cold at her sides. Wesker stroked her back softly and whispered to her-wishing she could hear him.

More tears came, and this time he was crying on her shoulder. He still held her close, not an inch between their bodies. Finally he felt at ease, and he cradled her in his arms for a moment, stroking her arms. She used to like that, her arms and her legs stroked, she said it was soothing, she told him that it made her feel safe and secure. Moments passed like seconds, and he laid her down at last. Wesker straightened her arms and legs, and folded her hands over her abdomen. A final kiss to her frosty lips that had once given warmth, and he was walking through the exit.

Wesker closed the door behind him-and yelled in fury. Complete, and utter rage. It was inhuman, the rage, it was animalistic-but he didn't care. He no longer wanted a simple massacre…he wanted a genocide-he wanted an Apocalypse.

"But first…" He mumbled, "I'm going to slaughter each and every one of them." Red eyes shone through his glasses, shining bright red to coincide with his intense rage. "_YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO DESTORY YOU!_" And there were responses throughout the facility, his brothers roared in delight, cheering for their sibling. They'd proven to me worthy adversaries, yes. But they'd stretched it out far to long, they'd been the cause of his largest failure in his career, they'd interfered far too many times. This game has been played far too long. It was time to end it. _Right now. _

"Game _over_." Wesker started off down the hall, vengeance and murder filling his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter, what happened to Chris, Claire, Steve, Ada, Jeff and Tara? What's in store for the others? Will Wesker get his revenge? Find out in the next chapter.

Please review guys! I will try hard to get the next chapter up quick!

PEACE


	24. All Over Again Part 1

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 24: All Over Again Part 1**_

A/N: I got one review for the last chapter. And I ain't even got a review from my two most faithful reviewers? Man…Lol. Wow. I hope I'm really not lacking that much…I know the reviews are slow, but you got to remember I'm working on my schedule, not yours. I can't update three times a week, as much as I'd like to, and as much as I know you all would like me too. I'm really sorry, but I'm trying my hardest. My grades are super-low (four F's, a D, one A and the rest are mostly C's), and I've just been plain old busy. You gotta' remember, it's the holidays. I've been busy since last Wednesday, just ain't had time. But I already have a good portion of the next chapter done to be happy lol.

But maybe that's not what it is? Maybe it's the substance of the story itself? Are the chapters not good enough? Am I lacking in anything? If so please, please, _PLEASE, _tell me! Gimme' reviews and tell me if anything's wrong with the stories. Tell me what I need to put in, and what I need to pull out. I don't care if their flames, those will help me improve. So PLEASE tell me if anything's on your mind.

Quick Note: In between scene changes I've put numbers, this is the time they have left until the missiles are fired. (Remember, they are on a set timer) The times may not seem accurate, for say the numbers are **1:01:56 **(Hours: Minutes: Seconds, and a scene suggests that at least ten minutes passed, but the next set if numbers read **0:58:34**. That's because the scenes don't exactly happen one after another, and could be happening during the previous scene. This may be confusing, but as you read on you'll understand. (Hopefully)

So, as usual, please enjoy the next chapter and please review!

* * *

Spate heard Wesker shouting just five minutes after the last shots were fired. Judging by the ferocity in Wesker's voice, and by the firefight that occurred somewhere on this level (there was nothing on this level that could take so many shots), Spate was almost certain that Glitter was dead.

Spate only closed his eyes again. He felt no remorse for that woman, for what she'd become. He hoped he could sleep again, but he wasn't that fortunate. The gunshots had woken him and since then he listened to the firefight, which led him to where he was now: lying in a bed, but not asleep.

Spate wondered if he'd hear Wesker again…He doubted it, he'd probably gone off to find her killers. They killers had to be the group that he let in, so in a sense it was his fault that Glitter was killed. No repentance came. But, if they died, if the innocent ones died, he would feel guilty. If they died, it would be because of a chain of reactions that he set off, starting at when he let them inside.

And in a sense -no, without a doubt- they were the only people who could change the fate of the world. Without them, Wesker's world of insanity would come…

_Does this mean that I have to help them…? If I do, will I die? That's a foolish question, of course I will! Anyone in his way will be killed, that includes me regardless of what I've done for him. Wesker can easily find a new scientist to work on his experiments, hell; he's capable of it himself. Maybe…maybe it's my fate…_

Spate turned onto his side and tried to erase it from his mind. He wasn't a fighter…

…_But I can help them…_

Spate sat up in his bed and nodded inwardly then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Taking in a breath, his mind set, Spate started to the door. He didn't have a plan, but had a goal and he would do whatever he could to ensure that it was reached.

* * *

Rebecca, the youngest of the six in the staircase and also the most highly trained in the medical field, was checking his wound when they heard someone yell. The reaction was instant, and Jill was yelling for them to move. The person sounded very close, and if their luck was bad enough it was probably who he thought it was. Wesker.

Billy pushed himself up off the ground, shaking a hand at Rebecca as she offered to help him, and started up the steps two at a time. His arm was hurting like hell but he'd survive. In his right hand he held the magnum, the M-16 was probably near useless since it would be easier to fit a cube into a circular slot then it would to get an accurate shot off with one arm. He'd handed it to Leon just before Rebecca checked his arm.

They went up what seemed endless stairs. Although he took them two at a time, it seemed he was moving in slow motion. He wondered what exactly this Wesker guy was capable of, but didn't want to find out. Judging by how Jill was acting, and by what he'd heard of him living through two explosions-one of which occurred in Raccoon City-, he had to be pretty damn tough.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Billy stopped and listened, heard Jill shouting something above cracks of nine-millimeter rounds. The shooter-most likely Jill-stopped shooting momentarily. It was just long enough for him to hear something screeching. Billy pulled the magnum out with his good arm and started up the stairs. Ashley was standing on the steps, and he could see Leon standing on the landing above with his back to him.

Billy maneuvered past Ashley swiftly, and was at Leon's side in a heartbeat. Jill was on one knee a foot or so in front of Leon, both were firing off rounds like crazy. Billy then focused his attention on what they were shooting, and saw that there were four-legged creatures crawling through a doorway. Each creature was about the size of a average sized adult male, they were skinned, and their brains were exposed-

_Like the creatures that killed Greg!_

Billy raised the magnum and aimed carefully, awkwardly noticing the sign above the door that read **F2** before he fired off a round. It made mush of one of the things' brains and it fell, dead, but two more took its place as they started crawling through the door less doorway. There was something else past the doorway, a large black thing, it appeared to be dead and he was relieved for that.

"There's too many!" Leon yelled. "Ashley, Rebecca, run down the hall, we'll cover you!"

Billy started firing again, picking his shots carefully-_tat-atat-atat-atat-tat_. Leon rattled off M-16 rounds, swinging the muzzle of the gun to the left and right, speckling the creatures in small bloody holes. Billy saw out of the corners of his eye the petite forms of Ashley and Rebecca as they ran down the hallway.

Next to go was Jill, confirming his theory that they'd file down the hall one-by-one. She ran, and Billy and Leon continued firing.

"_Go!_"

Not a second thought came, and Billy was running down the hall. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Leon taking something off of his belt, something blue-and there was a blinding flash that obstructed his vision-replaced it with white. He felt something grab his arm-his bad arm-and pull on him, hauling him down the hall. Billy ignored the pain, and would have wondered if he was blind if his vision hadn't returned.

Up ahead, he saw Rebecca smacking on a button on the wall by a door. By the time he and Leon reached the apparently locked door, it slid open and they stumbled into an entirely white room. Before he could ask why their other six comrades were lying on the ground a few feet in front of him, a large metal sheet slammed down over their only visible exit and something started floating down from the ceiling that made him start coughing.

Before long, he was falling, physically, and mentally. He hit the floor hard with his right knee, and took a final look around- saw Leon catch Ashley just before falling-and then darkness.

* * *

**2:14:00**

* * *

Something threatened to wake her, but she resisted and rolled onto her other side. Instantly she was rewarded with a splash of water as she fell into the warm liquid. Tara sprung back up almost instantly, and fell backwards on her rear as a result. Red from the setting sun shone through spaces in the trees' leaves, and illuminated the small creak she sat in.

The creak was about five feet wide and traveled as far as she could see from where she sat. Suddenly the realization that something _very _wrong had happened hit her like a smack in the face. She was in a forest, rich with greenery and gorgeous shrubs; she _had _been in a creepy laboratory filled with monsters.

"What the hell happened?" She thought aloud. There was movement to her right, on the slightly elevated land that she had fallen off of. From her sitting position, her sight was precisely level with the ground to her right. She could see a form…the form of Jeff. "Jeff!" Tara scrambled to her feet, water splashing wildly as she did so, and she climbed back up from where she fell and ran to his side.

He was awake when she got there; all the noise must have woke him, and he was already asking what happened. Tara only shook her head; it was the only answer she could conjure up. She hadn't the slightest idea of how they got here. She started to remember faintly what happened, falling asleep inside that big white room that stretched on forever…and now this? _Am I dead? _

"Are we dead?" Jeff asked, sitting up. Tara laughed at the huge coincidence. "What?" He demanded, confused. She realized the oddness of finding any sort of humor in this coincidence. Tara shook her head in response. She then noticed the handgun lying beside him. What the hell had happened? If they'd been moved somewhere else, why was his handgun right there?

Jeff must have caught her eyes and he picked up the handgun and stood up, tucking it into the front of his pants he looked to her and asked where hers was. She patted her pockets reflexively -there was no way the tight pants could hold a handgun- then checked her holster. It was gone. Tara turned around and walked toward the creak to where she had fallen in her sleep. As she thought, it was there, lying in the mud on the bank of the creak close to where she'd woken.

Tara jumped down into the mud, her boots immediately sinking into it. A few squelching steps and she squatted down to retrieve the firearm. She realized that the water had made her pants uncomfortably tight-tighter-as she did this, and she made a mental note that she'd wear looser pants next time she decided to roll into a creak. With the help of Jeff, Tara climbed back out of the creak and she looked around for a moment. Trees, trees, and more trees; not like that was problem. It was just that she expected to see metal walls, and fluorescent lights hanging from ceilings. Not a serene meadow with sunshine and colorful plants.

"You stay here, I'm going to go see what I can find." Jeff said, as if he expected her not to say no to that…that sure didn't happen.

"I'm coming with you, Jeff." She stated plainly, already thinking of something else to say if she needed to.

He shook his head, she was surprised. "Stay here, maybe one of the others will come. I'll be back in ten minutes tops, promise."

Tara hesitated, wondering if he'd actually be safe. She wondered what was to be found deeper in the forest…Nothing was the most likely answer. If there were something, they'd probably have been eaten while they were sleeping already.

"Okay." Tara replied with a nod. "Ten minutes get your ass back here in ten."

Jeff laughed. "Gotcha'." And he was disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**2:11:00

* * *

**

The smell of salty water was what woke her, along with the mist that came off of the waves that broke against the rock shore. She sat up, feeling somewhat dizzy, and a bit tired. Soft material filled the space between her fingers, and she found out quickly that it was sand. She was sitting on a shoreline that seemed to stretch endlessly. A few blotches of grass popped up in the sand, and a few yards away the sand turned into dirt, which turned into grass, which turned into a wall of rock. At the top of the wall she could see the green tops of trees- and Leon was lying a few feet away.

Ashley crawled over to him quickly, hard to get any grounding in the sand with her knees as she scrambled toward him. Once there she started saying his name and shaking him. He woke finally, and she started explaining what she thought was true.

"We're on an island, Leon!"

She saw the shock and confusion that was inside of her, reflected in his hazel eyes. She was sure her own eyes did something to that effect. Ashley removed her black jacket, she wore a sleeveless black shirt underneath that exposed the littlest amount of midriff, and tied the jacket around her waist. By the time she was done, the shock and confusion in his eyes had turned into…fear?

"What?" She asked, a bit worried.

"We're on a island." Leon stated flatly.

"D'oh…" Ashley mumbled, a grin bending the corners of her thin lips.

Leon shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, directed her toward a hole in the side of the mountain. Next to the entrance was a ragged red flag, turned somewhat pink from being weathered, that blew in the wind. The Los Illuminados insignia was printed clearly on the worn flag.

_No way…_

They were back on the island…Impossible! No! This was a dream! The dumb, rotting, zombies were bad, but the Ganados-or whatever they were called- were worse. They were smart, not dumb lingering cannibals. What happened? Why were they here? Where were the others? How'd they get here? Was this a dream? Or…was everything else a dream? _Impossible! _She told herself.

"Look," Leon said, pointing toward where the cave and flag was, "There's something above the entrance." Ashley looked, followed his finger, and saw what he was pointing at. It looked like a sign of some sort. "Let's go check it out." She nodded and he scooped up his shotgun-the extra rounds the handgun and extra clips were in his utility belt-and they started toward the cave.

The sand worked against her as she walked across the beach, each step needing a little extra something to keep her moving. It was hot, and she hated every minute of it. It was hot, that equaled frustration; and they were suddenly back in Europe, and that equaled fear. Together, it made for a pretty stressing situation. Ashley brushed feverishly at loose bangs that hung down her face-she loved her hair but right now it was adding to the hassle. She half-noticed that the ground beneath her feet had gotten harder, relieving a bit of stress.

The sign turned out to be a digital timer. It read **2:09:23**, and was ticking away slowly. She remembered what Glitter had said, about missiles being launched in about two hours. Leon seemed to have remembered also, he mentioned it and she only nodded gravely, fearing something bad was about to happen.

"We can't be far from where we were…we were on a island, yes, but it didn't have any mountains around it. Something's very weird about this…" Leon said, studying the red digital numerals. "And this sure wasn't at the island back in Europe, so we're not there. It's like a replica of the island or something."

Ashley was only listening with half an ear, and he rattled on while she strained to see what was under a small rock a few feet away by the cave entrance. It was a piece of paper, she was sure of it.

"-Hey!" Ashley pointed toward the paper, cutting him off and she ran over to it. It didn't take much of a struggle to lift the rock, and by the time he was at her side she was reading the paper aloud.

"_Information Regarding Your Current Situation. You are currently participating in a virtual simulator created solely for the purpose of analyzing the performance of BOW's. The environment may seem legitimate, but be aware of the fact that it is totally computerized with state of the art equipment that gives it the look, feel, even smell and taste of the true substances. You are warned that the environment is the only thing that is fake. Any, and all creatures that you encounter are real; they are very real. Be aware that your life hangs in the balance of your understanding of this situation. On your trek, you must find a key, and a locked door. This will allow you to escape. (This door will be bright red in color to identify which door you must escape through) Ammunition for the firearms we have provided you with has also been placed throughout the simulation. Good luck._" Ashley read with confusion piled up in her mind. When she finished, Ashley turned to Leon with a cocked eyebrow. "So this is a _simulation_?"

Leon nodded. "I guess so. Seems very real though…Guess they really meant state of the art computer equipment…" Ashley followed Leon's gaze to the entrance of the cave. He must have been thinking about proceeding…

"It's probably really dangerous…" Ashley said, thinking ahead to what may happen. Zombies, monsters, more zombies, more monsters-

"It's the only way, Ashley." Leon said, cutting her thoughts off. She was thankful for that, and she knew he was right.

"Okay…let's go."

* * *

**2:06:00

* * *

**

His head was suddenly throbbing, and he realized he was regaining his consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, his brain feeling with what he saw. Concrete walls and floors, two jail cells, a single light buzzing overhead dimly, and a small wooden desk and chair.

Steve sat up, perhaps a bit to fast and his head hurt a tad bit more. He felt at the right side of his face numbly. It was somewhat sensitive to the touch, so he didn't bother it any longer and stood up. _That Wesker guy must have put us to sleep and locked us away. _Like a slap in the face, his guess was rejected by the most blatant reason it couldn't be true-he wasn't locked in a cell and his weapons lie a few feet away.

_That's weird-_ And there was Claire also. She was just starting to stir from her forced slumber so he grabbed his firearms, slung the M-16 over his right shoulder and tucked the handgun into it's holster on his right hip, and started searching while she slowly recovering her consciousness.

"Steve?" She asked weakly from behind him, and he didn't turn to her, only kept looking. There was a door, the only in the room. It was metal, rusted, and looked sturdy. Atop the desk lay a clip for a handgun that substituted as a paperweight that held a paper down to the desk. "Steve?" She repeated. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Steve answered, ignoring her first question because he hadn't conjured up an answer for that just yet. She didn't say anything else so he moved over to the note that lay under the clip. He pocketed the clip and picked the paper up to begin reading it.

**Information Regarding Your Current Situation. You are currently participating in a virtual simulator created solely for the purpose of analyzing the performance of BOW's. The environment may seem legitimate-**

"We're on Rockfort." Steve stopped reading the paper and looked at her. How the hell did she come up with that idea?

"Rockfort's long gone Claire. No way we're on Rockfort. Besides, that's pretty damn far away and-"

"-Steve, this is the room I was held in!" Steve studied her and wondered if she'd lost it. After dieing and coming back alive, maybe her brain got fried and she'd lost any sense of reality. "Hey! I'm being serious, Steve!" She must have been able to read his expression perfectly. He could feel himself grinning at how foolish she sounded. "Steve!"

"Alright, alright." He said submissively, "We're on Rockfort, okay. We're on an island that was blown to hell, not to mention an island thousands of miles away from where we were…come on Claire, how can that be possible? I mean really…Besides, I think I found out what this place is." Steve extended the typewritten paper to her and she started to read it. He could read her expressions perfect-she was confused.

"We're inside of some sort of testing grounds for the B.O.W.'s…" Steve said, and she nodded. "That can't be good-oh. I found a clip over here, ya need one?"

Claire shook her head, quickly shrugging off his question and started talking about what was on the paper. "It says that they've provided ammunition for us…I guess that's good. It also says there's a key around here somewhere that unlocks the door that'll get us out of here."

"Yeah but how many doors you think are in this place? I'm sure there's not just one door. And going around trying every door will take awhile, may even be dangerous."

Claire shook her head again. "Says here that the door will be painted bright red."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

"We should get going." Claire said, folding the paper up and shoving it into her back pocket. "The others might have started already, we might be able to catch up with them if we hurry."

"Okay." Steve repeated. "Let's get going."

They started toward the door, the rusted door, and as he pushed it open and let her through she glanced at his face. She frowned at it, and he was pretty sure he'd go the same thing. He hadn't seen it yet, but could only imagine what it looked like.

"Your head okay, Steve?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright, let's go then." Claire led the way through a narrow corridor and up some steps. There was no door at the top, only a doorway. But above it hung a black screen that displayed red digital numerals that read **2:01:23**. Claire looked at him with a confused expression, and they both shrugged it off and stepped outside. Steve took a breath, and removed the handgun from its holster just as a feral scream shattered the silence of the cool night.

**

* * *

**

2:07:00

* * *

Chris' handgun clicked dry and he cursed himself as they came closer. Slowly, they were forming a circle around him. If he didn't move quickly he'd be trapped. Barry was shooting his gun like a madman some twenty yards away as carriers attempted to get to him.

_How do I get stuck with all the zombies in the city, while he's got two or three of 'em on his ass!_

Chris turned and ran, ejecting the empty magazine as he did so and fumbling to grab another. Before he could jam it home, a zombie reached out for him. Chris dodged it by spinning, and dodged a few more by ducking, stopping and side stepping, jumping to the right, left, almost like he was playing football and every man on the field wanted the ball. His luck ran out as one lunged right at him, no way he could dodge, and so he swung the handgun with all of his might. The zombie gasped in agony as the handle of the handgun crushed its forehead.

Chris didn't stick around; he kept running. There was a car up ahead, the only on the block that wasn't up in flames, if only he could get to it, he'd be safe. The right side of the car was blocking a dark alleyway; maybe if he could get inside, he could escape through the passenger door and into the alley. Zombies could climb, but it'd take them a little while to get over the car. And by that time he'd be gone.

A few running steps later, and he was praying that the doors were unlocked because the zombies were getting closer. He'd be trapped, doomed. Chris smacked a new clip in and kept running. Luckily he'd found a magazine (he would have been out of handgun ammo if it weren't for his find) just shortly after waking up, along with a note that said something about a simulation. Everything pretty much went to hell after that.

Back to the task on hand, he figured he could always jump over the car if it was locked, but some were already getting close to the vehicle. _Please don't be locked! _Chris collided with the car, unable to stop, but he'd already regained his composure and was scrambling to open the door.

There was a gasping sound behind him; he looked over his shoulder and saw a zombie running-well sort of-toward him, wobbling like a penguin. Its arms were stretched out, mouth wide open, hungry for flesh. Chris found the door handle- it was a hard task to do in the pitch black- and he was diving inside, throwing the heavy Remington 12-Guage in with himself. The zombie's arms made it inside the car with him, and Chris grabbed the door and smashed its arm. Once, twice, three times, until its arm was just a useless limb made of flesh and obliterated bone. The zombie finally moved it's arm and Chris could close the door, reflexively locking it.

_Thump. _

A zombie was looking into the driver side window, scratching at the glass.

_Thump. Thump. _

More of them, two, three, four more, surrounded the car. One threw itself onto the hood and was attempting to eat through the windshield. It smeared some sort of fluids across the glass that shimmered in the pale moonlight. Chris felt sick at the sight of the drooling creature. Chris swallowed hard; pushing the image of the drooling creature out of his mind, and tucked the handgun into its holster-and an arm broke through the driver side window.

"_Shit!_"

Chris scrambled over to the passenger seat and took a deep breath. He searched by feel for the door handle while watching the zombie's arms grope at the darkness uselessly. _Hah! There you are! Later suckers! _But the door didn't budge, not at all. He searched for the lock, found it, but it was already unlocked. He tried the handle again and pushed all of his weight against it, but nothing. _The damn door's broken? Son of a _bitch!

_Crunch._

The windshield was cracked; he hadn't even noticed the drooling zombie pounding on the window, he was too busy with the door. Chris grabbed the shotgun and retreated into the back seat as more hands broke through the glass and the rear window. Chris fell, half in the floor, and half on the seat. He crawled up onto the seat and searched for the door handle. Nothing.

Chris groped at the door for a bit longer-_thump. _One of the carriers dropped into the back seat from the back window, and was clawing at his pant leg. Chris shook his leg loose and kicked at the creature once, twice, three times until the zombie's face was smashed in and a bloody mess. This didn't stop it, and it lunged forward again, and Chris kicked it again. This time there was a loud splintering _crack_, and its lower jaw had broken, now hanging limply from the bottom of its skull.

The creature fell backwards, a _thump _as the back of its skull collided with the door opposite the one Chris was leaning against. Arms of carriers, about four pairs of them, were groping at the darkness, even grabbing at their own, thinking it was Chris. The zombie didn't stay down. They _never _stayed down. It was _never _that easy. The thing sat up and moaned, thick liquid dripping from its broken lower jaw.

"_Screw you!_" Chris kicked the zombie chest, forcing it back against the door. This time he made sure it didn't get back up as the carriers head was caught between the bottom of Chris' boot, and the door. The result was gruesome, as its head was crushed like a rotten pumpkin under someone's foot, but at the same time was somehow satisfying. Before he could move to get out of the car, more zombies were half inside the car, squeezing in through the broken back window.

_Cruuuunch!_

"…Sweet Lord…" Chris pushed himself away as the gore-smeared door was _ripped _off of its hinges and they started piling inside. The zombies growled, moaned, and grabbed for him. One of them fell into the backseat and on top of his legs, soon after, more piled in on top of the first one, pinning him to the seat. Luckily none tried to bite him, except one that started pulling itself up closer to Chris' face.

"Eat this asshole!" Chris reached down into the floor and grabbed the shotgun and pumped it. As the creature sat up, legs on either side of Chris', its mouth open and ready to eat, Chris fired. The buckshot obliterated the creature's head, blood, tissue, brain, and bone went everywhere as the headless body fell back. Chris shot another as it did the same, the shot ripped through its chest, ribbons of crimson flying out, and causing the creature to tumble out of the car. Only one was left, and it was about to bite into his calf. Chris lifted the shotgun and slammed the stock of the shotgun down on its rotten head.

With one arm Chris searched for the door handle, the other aimed the shotgun at the nearest zombie. _Yes! _Chris found the door handle, and pulled it. The door opened up and he half-fell out, at the same time he found a zombie coming in the car and he fired. Again, the result was bloody, and the zombie gasped its final breath as Chris tumbled out of the car. He landed painfully on the back of his neck, but recovered quickly.

Scrambling to his feet, Chris saw a zombie poke its head out of the back seat. _Goddamn their determined!_ Chris kicked the door closed, but it popped right back open and Chris kicked it again, and this time it closed completely and the head of the carrier fell out onto the ground with a _thump. _On cue, more arms broke through the windows, groping again at nothing. Chris shouldered the shotgun and pulled the handgun from its holster and shot the first head to appear. A hole exploded in the top of the zombie's cranium, and he fired another into the backseat for good measure.

A thought occurred to him as more arms appeared, and Chris was grabbing the incendiary grenade before he even thought his quick plan over. Chris pulled the pin and held the grenade tight, not wanting it to blow up. He jabbe dhis arm into the darkness and with his other hand fired a shot into a zombie's head. Chris released the grenade, turned, and fell-he didn't have time to run-and flames exploded inside of the car. The zombies wailed in pain as flames smoldered their bodies, ate away their skin, and made the air stink horribly.

Within a few seconds, it was over and Chris crawled to his feet. The door of the car was half-hanging open, allowing him to see at least a dozen crispy zombies inside. It seemed that he had killed them all…finally. A few fires still smoldered inside, but nothing too big. On the other side of the car he saw Barry.

"Could have told me you were okay." Barry said as loud as he dared, it wasn't like he cared to get any more attention from the zombies or whatever else was here.

Chris grinned slightly. "Sorry."

"Thought you blew yourself up or something." Barry climbed up onto the trunk of the car, onto the roof, and jumped down into the alley.

"We should get moving…" He didn't want to though. After all that he felt extremely worn out. He'd much rather find somewhere to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. But the task at hand called for much more then that. No way could they rest, not until they found out just exactly how to get out of this testing ground that strangely resembled Raccoon City just before it was blown to shit.

The air was still, musty, and had the faint odor of urine, gas, and smoke. It was dark, a storm looming somewhere, telephone poles were lying in the middle of streets, cars lie crushed on the streets like it was a junkyard, it was completely abandoned of anything living. But was abundant in the dead…the undead.

"Yeah. Let's get moving." Barry replied and Chris nodded. They both started down the dark alleyway, and he wondered if he truly was ready for what would come next.

* * *

**2:05:00

* * *

**

She woke, feeling literally cooked, and sweating like a dog. The bright glare that burned her eyes as she opened them was that of a large blazing sun. Rebecca shielded her eyes; pain surged through them from the intense glow of the sun. When her eyes felt somewhat normal she lowered her arm and looked around. Hills along hills of sand surrounded her, nothing but sand could be seen in the distance. Intense heat rippled the air, sucking it dry of any moisture.

She started to ask where she was, how she got there, but quickly realized she had no one to ask. No one, no one at all, no one within probably tens, maybe hundreds of miles. Rebecca stood up and immediately stripped herself of the black combat jacket. Underneath was a thankfully loose fitting, sleeveless, and thin shirt. But her pants though…The heavy black material that she'd picked out to wear, when they were traveling to George's where it was cold, would be sure to be a burden like no other. But at least they too, were loose fitting.

Next she removed her leather gloves, and that was all she could do without totally stripping herself of clothing to give her body some air. She stuffed them into her pocket, and slung the jacket over her shoulder. Rebecca sighed, and absent-mindedly thought that it was a good thing she had forgotten her bandanna in the plane that had crashed on Wesker's island, and she started walking.

It was all she could do, was walk. She pondered while she walked toward a low hill that was sloped slightly, just how she got here. She could remember being veiled in the sleeping gas, and wondered if for some reason Wesker decided to split them up all over the world. Or maybe they were all here in this desert, maybe it was the Sahara, he wanted them all to die slowly for trying to intervene. Maybe the missiles had already been fired, maybe the world was crumbling around her and she just didn't know it. If that was the truth she was partially happy to be here, isolated from the rest of the infected world. She'd much rather die here then be eaten alive.

She was watching the ground as she walked, the yellowish-white grains of sand covering the tips of her boots as she hiked up the small hill. It was much harder to climb then grass, took more energy to get good grounding in the sand. Suddenly she bumped into something and only caught a glimpse of a figure before she went tumbling backwards. Her world spun around her as she fell backwards, bounced a bit, and rolled down to the bottom of the hill.

Rebecca recovered quickly, and sprung to her feet. Her handgun was drawn and trained on the top of the hill, and she fired-at the same time someone yelled and she screamed too. Realizing whom it was she shot at; she feared she'd shot him. Billy dropped to his stomach, and she prayed that he dodged it.

Rebecca started up the hill, hollering his name the entire time. At the top she saw Billy lying on his back, breathing heavily. "Oh my, God! Billy! Are you okay?" Rebecca dropped to her knees to take a look at him, she continued rambling on, repeating the same three lines over and over. A grin broke out over his face, and he laughed at her. Suddenly she realized how panicked she was, and that he wasn't hurt at all. That made it just the more embarrassing. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she sunk back onto the backs of her legs.

"I'm fine…" Billy replied, still grinning. He sat up and looked at her. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, an undershirt she guessed because she remembered that he had worn a black t-shirt inside the plane. "I found something down there." Billy gestured down the other side of the hill, where he had come from she guessed. There was a lonely tree down there; a few leaves provided very little shade from the searing heat. Billy pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her.

Rebecca took it; it was a folded piece of paper, typewritten, about a paragraph or so long. She read over it, her brain quickly processing and taking in the words on the paper. "This place isn't real?" She was surprised. How could anyone duplicate the feel of a desert like this? The heat, the sun, and all of the sand.

Billy nodded. "My brain don't want to believe it, but I guess it's true."

"Says here it's a testing lab. Must be Umbrella's? Or maybe Wesker's?" Rebecca didn't mention the part about the B.O.W's that were supposed to be somewhere inside the simulation. She figured he'd already read over it, and mentioning such a thing really could put someone's spirits down.

He nodded again. "Yeah, it's weird. Why would they go to such lengths just to run tests, you know?"

"Umbrella's always been pretty wasteful I guess. Always making unnecessary things, mansions, mansions hidden inside labs, mansions…" Rebecca's voice trailed off and she laughed at her own joke, Billy did too.

"Yeah. And then they go and blow 'em all up. Really wasteful." Billy smirked.

"You find that door yet?" Rebecca asked, quickly getting back on task.

"Nah, but believe it or not I found the key." He started to dig into his pocket again.

"Really?" That was quick, and it would look like it'd be harder to find the key in the desert then it would to find a door. But then again…He answered her question by presenting a golden key, it was an antique key, all fancy and whatnot. Again, very like Umbrella, or Wesker. Whatever.

He pocketed it. "Yeah, guess we gotta' find that door next, huh?"

"Yeah…we aren't getting anything done sitting around, you know." Rebecca stated, adding a bit of a matter-of-fact accent to it.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go for a nice hike through the Mojave!" Billy replied and jumped up to his feet. He extended a hand and she took it. He pulled her up like it was nothing, like he was lifting a stuffed animal. His large arms flexed as he did so, and she admired how good of shape he was in. And he looked young too, although he was probably thirty-four, give or take a few years.

Nothing else was said, there wasn't much else to say really, and so they just walked in silence through the fake sands.

**

* * *

**

2:01:00

* * *

They found two clips, luckily they were for the handguns they had, and a piece of paper that explained their situation. Sort of. They'd debated for a moment on what to do, Jill argued that they should stay and wait. See if the others turned up. Ada argued back that the place wasn't that big, and eventually they'd probably run into each other. Jill questioned her knowledge of the building, she was right that the Raccoon City Police Department was small, but how could she know? Ada replied by saying she'd been here seven years ago, briefly explained the situation, about her being an Umbrella spy.

Then Ada contradicted her own words by saying that on second hand, the RPD really wasn't that small if you included all of the secret passages that were there. Then she briefly explained that, and Jill didn't argue. Chief Irons always was a little abnormal…

"So we wait?" Jill asked, drawing up the conclusion from what was being said.

"Not too good of an idea. If you consider how big this place is, the chances of anyone stumbling in here are low. There are two floors above ground, and several below ground including laboratories. So I say we look around, we have lots of ammo left, and it says we could find more throughout the simulation. The odds of us finding someone are still low, but better then just sitting around." Ada replied as she pushed herself off of a table she was seated upon.

"…Alright." Jill said submissively. She _did _have a point. "Maybe someone else has already found that door, and the key."

Ada nodded. "Do you remember this place?"

"Not really, it's been a long time. I just know that this room leads out into the main hall. There's like…four doors out there, and a second level balcony above that." They were inside of a locker room, and it was neat. Sort of unexpected seeing as how the RPD had gone to shit last time she had been inside. Jill shivered at the thought of the Nemesis that had forced her inside the RPD seven years ago. Just after killing Brad…

"Same here, only bits and pieces. Guess we just have to hope for the best, huh?"

She nodded agreement. "Let's get moving then." Ada nodded back and started toward the door. She moved coolly, smoothly. One skin-tight clothed leg in front of the other, her arms loose at her sides. Ada turned to her, Jill jogged to catch up, and then she opened the door to reveal the main hall, and about a half dozen carriers wandering aimlessly throughout it.

"Take your shots carefully, conserve your ammo." And Ada was walking out, handgun blazing. She sent two zombies down; Jill wasn't even sure how fast she did it. It was fast enough to impress her though. Jill stepped out, and dispatched the closest zombies, three of them to her right. A red light that she had yet to use, the laser sighting, aided her in her clean shots. The other zombie was staggering toward them slowly, at least twenty meters away.

"Come on." Ada said, ignoring the carrier. It would take it a long time to get to them-_crash! _A door directly across the hall flew open, slamming against the wall as it did so. The sound echoed throughout the large room-and was cut off by some weird screeching sound as something stepped into the room. The creature…the…zombie? The zombie-creature was shaped like a human, but its skin was deep red, as if harshly sunburned, and each hand was tipped with claws. What the hell was it?

Then she remembered…Crimson Head.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, alright, another chapter. Pretty long I guess, I hope you guys liked it. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. It should be up by at least Wednesday I hope.

PEACE


	25. All Over Again Part 2

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 25: All Over Again Part 2**_

A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, believe me, they are much appreciated. And all you readers that are too lazy to review…REVIEW! Sheesh! It doesn't have to be long, just tell me what you think!

Also, as I've said so many times in the past, this is the longest chapter yet. It clocks in at 10,000+ words.

Also, I have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter, and I want all of my reviewers' opinions on this. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

They were in the testing grounds, the specially made simulators. So much had been put into that system, it was the most advanced technology that he knew of. Everything was designed to look, smell, and even feel real. The water was the only thing besides the B.O.W.'s that was real about the simulations. 

Spate sighed as he sat in the control room up on the top floor. Wesker wasn't to be seen, and wasn't in his office, he must have been trying to track them down. Spate wondered if he knew they were in the testing grounds? There were no cameras yet for the testing grounds. It'd never been used yet, had only just been finished.

_I guess this is the first test…_

Those monsters would be hungry, too. They'd be starved; they'd be extremely pissed off too. Wesker had designed several different scenarios for the B.O.W.'s to be tested in. The first he created was based on the Raccoon City Police Department. He knew the place well and decided that it'd be a good first project. He didn't follow the exact layout of the RPD, but from what Spate understood he tried to stick to the design as good as he could. The second he made was based on the now-gone Raccoon City. It seemed that he was obsessed with that incident from so many years ago. The third was based on a nice little forest, thus proving that he had no obsession with Raccoon City. The fourth was based on the island where the Los Illuminados resided. Finally, the fifth was based on a desert.

A sharp pain surged through his right arm, and he watched his gray, slender fingers start to spasm. They stopped, eventually, and had a slightly different form. His fingernails had elongated barely noticeably, and had become meatier, stronger. Spate frowned slightly, at himself. For being so ignorant as to work with a man like Wesker…

"…_D.id you…mi…ss me?" _

Spate stiffened at the sound of the voice, cracked, and coming in at different levels of volume.

"…_She…s…dead…" _It whispered from its unknown origin. _"S…he…did not…de…erve…it…I'll take…Re…venge…for…h…im" _

"Who?" Spate asked, he didn't move. It was no use to look for the source; there simply was no source to be found.

"_Wes…ker…" _It replied.

"She deserved whatever they did to her. Wesker deserved it, too." Spate spat, sickened at the thought of the two. There was no answer and he understood that the hidden form was gone.

_Lord, forgive me…Help them-help the world…_

* * *

**1:52:00

* * *

**

After finding the digital timer that was seemingly a part of a large tree he'd stumbled upon, Jeff decided to head back and find Tara, to tell her what he found. Something was wrong, digital clocks just don't belong in forests, let alone inside of a tree. It had read 2:01, and some odd number of seconds. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it was counting down slowly.

Jeff had been gone for around twenty minutes now, about ten minutes to that odd tree, and another ten minutes back. He should be back to where Tara was very soon. Up ahead, he could hear water. They'd been by a creek, so he must be close to where he'd woken up.

Jeff had removed his jacket shortly after beginning his trek and tied it around his waist, just under his utility belt where his handgun lay in its holster. He wondered where they were, where everyone else was. Would they ever find each other? Should they stay in one place or go off searching?

Jeff stopped abruptly as he saw a figure up ahead near the creek. Jeff sneaked over behind two moss-covered trees and peered out at the figure. Shoulder-length blonde hair was laying against her bare back, the ends of it wet. It was Tara. Lying at her feet was a pair of black denim pants, black boots, white socks, black gloves, and a black jacket along with a utility belt with a handgun in the holster.

She was ringing her shirt out, trying to dry her clothing he guessed. Jeff stepped out around the tree and walked slowly toward her, despite the fact that she was wearing only her undergarments. He was within arms reach of her now; somehow he'd kept silent. Tara mumbled something and turned around.

This resulted in a scream from her and she backed up, almost fell. "Asshole." Tara spat and glared at him.

Jeff grinned. "Usually, in this situation, wouldn't the female cover herself from the eyes of the male?" He asked, still grinning. It wasn't like he was complaining or anything…

Tara shrugged slightly. "Isn't like this is the first time you've seen me naked." She took a step toward him.

"Your not exactly naked, though." He replied. He felt his grin widen, he knew exactly where he was going with this. It'd been so long…

"Close enough…that can change, you know." Tara responded as she took another step toward him. Now there were literally only inches between them. She was so beautiful, so pretty, so many sexy curves. But his eyes were caught in hers, they were literally trance inducing. He stared at her for a moment as her eyes glittered, her eyelids half open lazily. Tara tilted her head back, and he brought his down to meet her lips halfway. They were warm…

_Awww-rooo!_

Tara broke away from him and looked past him. The look on her face was of pure terror. Jeff spun around, and was shocked at what he saw. The dogs from hell were back. This time they were bigger, stronger looking. They had gray fur, and red glaring eyes. Each of them was growling fiercely on the other side of the creak.

He removed he handgun from its holster, and looked at Tara as she threw her shirt on quickly. She gathered up the rest of the clothes-and was running. She didn't bother with her boots, her pants, or anything else. She only gathered it all up in her hands and ran as fast as she could.

_Why the _fuck _now? _

Jeff turned to the dogs, and saw them charging across the water, splashing it everywhere as they charged. Jeff fired a few shots then dashed off, following Tara. Her petite form was far ahead, following the same path he had taken. He looked back over his shoulder and fired at the closest canine. It yelped, but he didn't watch it to see if it survived. He just kept running.

Tara jumped off of the path because it turned sharply to the left, and kept running forward. He glanced back again, and he saw the dogs-no wolfs-were still on their tails. They weren't getting closer, but were not falling back either. Two shots, both went wild. He didn't care. He hoped they could outrun the infected wolfs…

Jeff could hear more water up ahead, and soon he saw the source. It was a waterfall, and there was almost certainly a cove behind it. They came up to the waterfall, and stopped. There was a large pond of clear water separating them from the waterfall. He looked back, but saw no dogs. Had they lost them?

"Come on!" Jeff followed the banks of the pound toward the waterfall, and as he hoped, there was a path that led behind the waterfall and into an alcove. He led her deeper into it, and luckily there was a small opening they could probably squeeze through. "In there! Go!" Jeff ushered her toward the crack in the wall, and watched out for the wolves as she squeezed through the gap.

"Okay, I'm through!" Another look around and Jeff stepped into the crevice and sidestepped his way into the path. The tunnels lead into a much smaller cave with an opening up at the top that allowed sunlight to come into it. There was also a few rocks piled under the opening that would allow them to climb out.

"Perfect." Jeff walked over to her and they slid down to the ground. "You okay?"

"My feet hurt like hell, but I'll be okay…" Tara replied with a weak smile. He nodded to her.

"Look, get dressed, we'll rest a bit, and then go. The others might be close." Jeff said.

"Okay." Tara got up and moved away from him and started to clothes herself. Jeff didn't watch her, gave her the privacy she wanted by looking in the opposite direction. "Hey-look!" Jeff turned to her. She had one leg clothed, the other was still bare. In her hand she held a golden key. "What do you think this is?"

"Don't know. Maybe there's a door around here somewhere."

"In a forest?" Tara cocked an eyebrow at him and pulled her other leg through the pant leg. "Riiight…"

* * *

**2:00:00

* * *

**

Claire stiffened as the screech echoed throughout the courtyard that they had stepped into. Reflexively, she retrieved her handgun and swept it across the yard, looking for anything. A column of light split the darkness behind her as Steve started to sweep the flashlight. But again, there was nothing-

"Wait-There!" Claire whispered, and directed her gun to a dark spot Steve had lit up just a second ago. Slowly the light crept across the darkness-and there it was. The creature was something known as a Hunter, vicious creatures with a killing instinct and huge killing claws. It was standing with its back to them, almost completely still if it wasn't for it's breathing. "I don't know if I can get a shot off, and it might see us if we make a lot of noise…"

"I'm on it." Steve answered. When she turned to him, he was handing the flashlight to her, and was removing the M-16 from his shoulders. "Put the light on it."

Claire aimed the flashlight where the Hunter was-but it was gone. "It's gone!" She gasped and swung the torch back and forth across the courtyard. "Where'd it go?" She asked, but not to anybody in particular- _plod, plod, plod. _Footsteps…but where-another screech, to her right. Claire turned, shined the flashlight, and it was only a few meters away.

"_Shit!_" Claire raised her Beretta up with one hand, kept the light shining on it-_tat-atat_-_atat-atat-atat_. The 121, the Hunter, was stopped by the hail of bullets the pounded relentlessly against its somewhat coarse hide. Finally it screeched and fell to the ground, deader then shit. But more screeches replied to it's own, and Claire was scared.

"We should go!" Steve grabbed her arm and pulled. The jerking caused her to drop the flashlight, but she didn't have time to retrieve it. She had to _go_. There was no telling how many of them there were, but their many screeches were combining to become one feral scream of rage and bloodlust. She hoped they were running away from, not too them.

Steve crashed through a door, and she was through not a second later. Objects blew past her in a blur, it was the small red brick building she'd ran across the first time she'd been here-something dropped from the sky up ahead and they skidded to a stop. The Hunter threw its head back and screeched. In a proposition of victory, or to call for its brothers she wasn't sure. But she would never find out because the rattle of the M-16 cut off its call. As soon as the creature fell to the ground, they were on the run again.

There was a crash behind them as they rounded a corner. Did the things just tear down a door? Another corner, and they came to two doors, one to the left, and one straight ahead. The one ahead was padlocked and they'd have just gone in a circle if they didn't tumble through the other.

Steve slammed the door shut, and they were now in what looked to be an alley. A large dumpster was pushed off to one side, and there was a corner up ahead. They started down the short alley and turned around the corner. One, two, four, carriers stumbled around the relatively small path. Beyond the zombies was a door. It only took five shots, one of which went wild, to take them all down. After seven years of all the zombie bullshit, being able to shoot one square in the forehead was like a sixth sense.

_Crash!_

"_Move!_" _Tat-atat-atat._

Claire ran for the door and jumped, but not completely, over a corpse. She landed on its hand she guessed and probably turned its fingers to dust. _Don't be locked! _She smashed into the door with her shoulder, grabbed the horizontal door handle at the same time and pushed down on it and the door flew open. Instantly something grabbed her and forced her down to the ground and back out into the alley. The decaying creature held her down and opened its gaping mouth. It started to descend onto her. At first she didn't know why it stopped, until she saw blood spurt out of its forehead, and then more blood and flesh exploding off of its face as bullets dug into its head.

Claire pushed the Swiss Cheese-headed corpse off of her and got up with the help of Steve. Again he dragged her into the room, closed the door behind them, and they both stumbled into the dark corridor that they'd been forced into. The hall was very poorly lit, and very long. It seemed to turn again up ahead. She wondered what would be waiting for them around the turn…

"How many of them are there?" She screamed.

"Too many!" Steve answered back and shot a look behind him. She looked back too; the Hunter's hadn't gotten in yet. Thank God…

Claire slid around the corner, and saw that it was much shorter then the last. There was a door-and they were through soon enough. The next room they came across was about the average size of a bedroom, and as Steve closed the door she realized that it was a steel door equipped with a deadbolt that Steve slid into place.

"We should be safe." Steve breathed and slid down into a sitting position against the door. Where he sat he ejected a apparently empty banana clip for the M-16 and smacked a fresh one in.

Claire didn't give any acknowledgements to what he said. Instead she scanned the room. In the very middle was a small table, four people could sit at it but it'd be a tight fit. There was a large metal cabinet on the left wall, along with a clock, and an empty bulletin board. On the right was desk with a dim desk lamp, which was the only source of light in the room, and a toppled desk chair lying on the floor. There was also a pocket-sized book on the desk.

She walked over to the desk to check the book out, and when she opened it she saw that the first page was blank. And so was the second and third. Claire flipped through the pages quickly and something fell out of the bottom of it and _clanked _on the wooden floor. At her feet lay a golden key that looked to be practically ancient.

"What's that?" Steve asked as she bent to retrieve it.

"I guess it's the key to that red door we're supposed to find…" She scooped it up and put it into her back pocket when she stood up. "We ain't going to find that door just sitting-"

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Steve jumped up from his seat as something pounded on the metal doors he was sitting against. Screams of the Hunter's on the other side rose the hairs on the back of her neck, and it seems that they tried digging into the door with their claws as heavy screeching was heard.

"Come on!" Claire led the way out of the room.

* * *

**1:50:00

* * *

**

He was pretty sure that when they got to the other end of the empty alley that they would have gotten away from the carriers. He was wrong. Dead wrong. About a dozen more waited for them on the next abandoned street. Luckily there was enough room to dodge the herd of undead. Now they were inside of a small shop that was completely empty besides a few barren metal shelves and a desk that ran the length of the room. There were shades over the one large window that covered about three fourths of the front of the store. He was sitting against it; Chris was standing near the door directly across from where Barry sat.

"How much ammo do you have left?" Barry looked down at his magnum. "I have one full cylinder left, and the other has three shots left. All three of my handgun clips are fresh."

"Let me get one of those clips, I'm almost out." Barry nodded and detached one from his belt and threw it to him. Chris thanked him and attached it to his belt before counting his shotgun shells. "I have thirteen shells left. This is some bullshit ain't it?"

Barry snickered. "Hell yeah…"

"What's that?" Chris asked, looking past Barry.

Reflexively, and fearfully, Barry jumped to his feet and spun around. "What? What'd you see?"

Chris laughed. "Calm down, I just saw something shining on the counter."

Barry felt himself redden, and when he saw the shiny object he totally forgot about his embarrassment. It was key. Barry stepped closer to it and grabbed it, as he did so he saw through the glass top of the counter that there were objects hidden in the shadows inside.

"Hey, there's something inside this thing…" He said, moving his face closer to get a better look. It seemed that Chris was not listening because there was no reply. Barry turned, ready to repeat him, and saw that Chris was gazing out into the darkness. "I think there's something-"

"Shh…" Chris whispered, staring out the window. "Holy-_GET DOWN_!" Barry didn't have a second thought, didn't question Chris' command. He dropped down, flat on his stomach, reflexively covering the back of his neck. He heard something whistling, not a second later glass was blowing up-_BOOM!_

The room actually shook as drywall exploded from the wall behind him. Debris rained down on them for a moment, and he started coughing as dust filled the room. _GRAHHH! _

"What the _fuck _is out there, Chris?" Barry demanded, still lying down.

"It's one of those goddamn things that killed George!" No further explanation was needed. Barry knew well what he meant; it was those programmable Tyrant-series creatures. The possible leader of Umbrella's army of Bio-Organic-Weapons. It was, unfortunately, perfect in every way possible. It could be programmed to carry out a certain task, it was virtually indestructible, could actually wield a weapon.

"Back door, _now_!" Chris ordered as he scrambled to his feet. Barry followed suit, and they both leapt over the counter to where a backdoor was tucked in the left corner. _Shh-BOOM! _Again the building rocked as the front of it exploded in millions of pieces of debris, and again they both dropped to the floor to the limited safety behind the counter. "_Shit_! Barry you okay?"

"I'm good!" Barry responded as he sat up.

"Let's go!" Chris scrambled to his feet, but Barry looked into the glass side of the counter. Inside lay some sort of assault rifles. Quickly Barry broke the glass with the handle of the magnum and reached in to retrieve two of the half dozen or so rifles that were inside.

"Here!" Barry threw one to Chris and in return Chris helped him up and they tumbled through the door. This led to a back alley where many cables with draperies hanging from them were drooping from the sky. Creating maze of sheets that did not allow them to see what was on the other side. Behind them the building rocked again, and Chris yelled for them to get going again-but his voice seemed to disturb something. Ragged breaths were drawn from something hidden in the veil of cloth that hung from the heavens. There were steps, heavy steps that accompanied the haunting breathing of some unknown thing.

Barry raised the assault rifle, and looked for the source. There was nothing to be seen, movement could not be confirmed because a slight breeze caused the material to sway back and forth making it impossible to tell where the creature was. Chris too searched, repeating the phrase 'Come on'; anxious to kill whatever it was and keep on moving.

The guttural gasping sent chills up his spine, as he could only imagine what was there. "Fuck this!" Barry looked at Chris, and he started firing the rifle that seemed to be a M4A1 Assault Rifle. He spread the shots out by moving the gun back and forth rapidly. Rounds tore through the curtains, or the clothes, whatever they were, caused them to flip up in the air, and that was when Barry caught a glimpse of something gray. It was about the size of a man, its face couldn't be distinguished but it had long arms, and a deformed-looking body.

Barry raised the M4A1 and fired shots where he had seen the creature. It cried out, and Barry knew he was connecting with his shots. It seemed to that Chris was focusing his attack on that area. Suddenly it burst from the cloths, and Barry was in its grasp. Mighty hands grasped his shoulders with such force that there'd be a bruise. The creatures face was horribly disfigured, and had evil-looking red eyes, and millions of sharp teeth that were pointing in all directions. The creature reared its head back-and a stream of bullets pounded its head with no mercy. Finally its head exploded from the force. A mess of tissue and blood splattered the walls, and him.

The headless creature stumbled back; blood spurted up from its neck, fleshy ribbons hung out of the hole where its neck had been. But it stumbled toward him in relentless hunger. Although its head was gone, it seemed that its brain was still there because its instinct to eat was still there. It groped the air, obviously blind, and Barry delivered a solid kick to its chest. Although he was pretty old, that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself.

The creature stumbled backwards, and there was a crash behind them as the back door of the shop was torn off of its hinges and flew toward them. Barry crouched down and heard the door smash into the headless creature. He looked over at Chris and saw that he too was crouching, but was scared. It was all over his face, in his eyes. Barry followed Chris' gaze to find the Nemesis creature standing inside the store. It had no rocket launcher, but by no means did that make it any less deadly. There was no way the Nemesis could fit through the doorway; maybe they could buy sometime that way-but it _made _the doorway bigger. It simply walked forward, and the entryway crumbled, allowing it into the alleyway.

"Can we get _any _luckier?" Chris yelled before taking off. Barry followed, noting as he ran past the formerly headless creature that it had a new skull. The material that hung from the sky blew past him as he ran. He couldn't see Chris up ahead, but knew he was there somewhere. It seemed that the alleyway stretched on endlessly, and as that thought passed he was proved wrong because he almost ran into Chris who was unfortunate enough to run into a wall hidden behind the draperies.

"Son of a _bitch_…" Chris mumbled as he swung the door open and scrambled inside. Barry followed and slammed the door closed. Up ahead, the scenery changed completely to a long stone corridor that forked up ahead. In the middle of the two separate paths was a sturdy looking metal door. They ran down the hall, and found that there was a message inscribed on the door.

"_Cooperation shall lead to the way._" Chris read. Barry listened as he looked down one of the hallways. It was pretty short, and he could see a lever at the end of it. "Hey, there's a lever down this hall." Chris said, as if he read Barry's mind.

"Funny, I was about to say that. There's one down this way to." Barry turned to Chris, Chris to him.

"_Cooperation shall lead to the way._" Chris repeated. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's try it out." With that they both separated and ran down either hall.

"_Ready_?" Chris yelled from his corridor.

"_Yeah_!" He yelled back, and Chris yelled that they'd pull the levers on the count of three.

"One…Two…_Three_!" Barry pulled on the lever, and he heard a noise that seemed to come from that large metal door. He ran to meet up with Chris, and once he got there the much younger and quicker Chris was there. Barry peered down the hall; it was dark, except at the end. There were torches on either side of a bright red door.

"We found it!" Chris yelled gleefully. Barry jogged after him, and at the end of the hall Barry handed him the key and sure enough the door swung open and into a bright corridor with metal walls, floors, and ceiling.

* * *

**1:47:00

* * *

**

The cave was sort of like a maze, but they were just fortunate enough to take all the right turns. They even found a key; it grossed Ashley out when Leon pried it from the fingers of some poor soul that was hanging from the cave ceiling by a noose. It took them a lot less time then he guessed it would have to navigate the cave and find the end of it. When they did, they found themselves in a forest that looked quite dead. Everything was brown, deader then a zombie, but it was completely silent.

"If this is a testing ground for BOW's, then why ain't there a single one here?" Leon asked as they walked down the dirt path that lead seemingly nowhere.

"What is a B.O.W. anyways?" Ashley asked.

"BOW stands for Bio-Organic Weapon. Remember the things that attacked us back at George's place? That's a BOW. Actually, it's a highly evolved BOW. Probably the smartest of them all." He replied.

"What exactly was Umbrella trying to do?" She asked, sounding worried. Poor girl, caught up in all of this-a village. Leon got down and dragged her down with him. "What is it, Leon?" Ashley asked, even more worried.

"Shh…Keep it down…There's a village up there." He whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. Leon peered at the village, scanned it. It seemed…lifeless, like everything else. He expected a bunch of Ganado's to be up there. "Follow me, stay low."

At a painstakingly slow pace he led her further down the path, and in about five minutes they were standing in the center of the village that was indeed, lifeless. However, the ground was stained in many places with blood, as were the walls of some houses. There was even something stuck to the walls, something that looked like…

"Spider webs…" Leon whispered.

"_What_? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Spider webs are _not _that big! Unless the spiders are the size of cows then-"

Leon looked at her, his face stern, serious. Hers flooded of all emotion; a grim look crossed her pretty features. "Remember who we're dealing with, Ashley…I think this village was put up as a feeding place for them. Look, over there," Leon motioned his head toward a small hut, one of few that was not damaged, "you can see a persons legs hanging out the bottom of the webs…"

Ashley looked, and she gave the reaction that he gave the first time he'd seen such a thing. It was when he was back in Raccoon City. Lord knew those things were huge…merciless… "Oh my _God_…" Ashley mumbled. "We should go shouldn't we?"

Leon pointed behind her, and she turned to look. "See that mound of dirt…It's not a mound, its a hole. Something barrowed it's way up to the surface. That's why there are no giant spiders. Be _careful_." Leon whispered, with the intensity in his voice he let her know he was being serious. "Come on, let's go." Leon placed his hands on her waist and directed her toward a path that lead out of the village, not the one they'd come in with. It was at least twenty yards away, a long walk but they had to be quiet, had to move slow.

_Eeaaaaaaa!_

The ground rumbled beneath his feet and they both stumbled a bit. Ashley started to fall, but Leon wrapped his arms around her and held her up. The rumbling caused them to get awkwardly entangled, his arms around her, one leg slightly bent and underneath her, one of her legs under him. The rumbling didn't stop, no, not even when the ground erupted like a volcano that spurted out rock and dirt. But the dirt continued up into the air and when finally it stopped, the curtain of dirt dropped and revealed a rubber cylinder enveloped in slime and filth. A strong smell of what seemed to be sulfur, and what was unquestionably the smell of rot and decaying flesh, filled the air and stung his nostrils.

Then the rubber thing shrieked again, and it started moving, twisted around, and bent what must have been its head toward them. At the very top slimy tentacles peeled back like a flower blooming to reveal its yawning throat. Its mouth was lined with sharp fangs. The creature, the giant _worm_, reared back and dove straight toward them. Leon held onto her and dodged to the right. But their entangled limbs caused them to fall to the ground not five feet from where they previously stood, they fell, holding each other and Leon pushed them to send them rolling a bit further away just in time to see the creature burrow into the ground as if it were jumping into water. It's body arched up, and followed through, disappearing into the depths of the earth underneath-

He scrambled to his feet and helped Ashley up. "Go! _Go!_ _GO_!" Leon gave her a push that sent her away just as the creature exploded from the ground again, throwing up dirt and rock in the process. The impossibly long creature screeched and Leon fired his handgun not a second after pulling it from its holster. Tiny red marks appeared on the large body of the creature, and when the handgun clicked dry he understood that the bullets were hurting it as much as they would an elephant. It was just pissing it off.

The worm arched back again, and Leon ran for his life. He didn't look back, didn't stop, he just kept running until the ground rumbled and it disappeared once again. Ashley was directly across from where he was standing now, she was watching, seemingly horrified. While he stood there, a plan slowly formed in his brain. He had a grenade, it would be powerful enough to blow this thing to hell and back two times over. But how could he get close enough without taking risks?

_Ashley!_

Leon started toward her, the idea seeming perfect in his head. Another tremor started up, and he knew it was about to attack again. The probability though that it would come up out of the ground and eat him was low. Unless it could sense heat signals, he doubted it would get him-_SWOOSH_. The creature shot up through the ground not two feet away from him. Leon fell backwards and watched its body continue its ascent to the sky. Then, abruptly, the body arched and it slammed into the ground just behind him and disappeared once again.

With his heart threatening to break his ribcage, Leon scrambled to his feet and toward Ashley who seemed just as scared as he was. He hurriedly collected himself so that he could tell her the plan, and the earth started shaking again as he detached a grenade from his belt.

"Ashley! Here!" Leon forced the grenade into her hand. "I'm going to distract it, and I want you to put the grenade right in front of it, okay? Then get out of the way as fast as you can!"

"_What_? Are you _crazy_?"

"_Ashley! _Just do it! _Please!_" Leon grabbed her shoulders, her skin soft under his callused fingertips, and kissed her. "_Please._" He didn't know why he did that exactly, why he kissed Ashley Graham, but thought that the fact that he may die if she couldn't follow through and he'd never actually get to tell her how he felt, played a major roll in it. Leon knew he couldn't waste anymore time, and so he ran away from her, praying that she'd follow through with the plan. If not… There was no time to wonder '_if_'. The ground sprayed up behind him and he knew it was now or never as he spun and slapped a fresh clip, his last clip, into the handgun and fired.

* * *

**1:40:00

* * *

**

The last creature died, slowly, but surely. It died. The scorpion-tarantula crossover crumpled to the sandy floor and some unknown fluids spurted out of its body. Ten others lay scattered about. Luckily it had only taken two shots to kill them, and they were fairly large so a miss was very unlikely. Billy checked his clip for the handgun; he had eight shots left plus another full clip. That would give him twenty-three shots, if their friends showed up again that'd mean he could take eleven of them out, and maybe another with a well-placed shot to its brain. He also had two full banana clips for the M-16, so he was doing just fine.

"How're you with ammo? I got a shitload left." Billy said as he jammed the half-used clip back into the handgun.

"I have a clip for my handgun left, two mags for the rifle." Rebecca responded.

"Okay." Billy tucked the handgun into the waistband of his pants and motioned his head toward where they'd been walking. He adjusted the M-16 on his shoulder, his other still stung a bit and he found his arm hurt when he moved it. There was what seemed to be an oasis not far from where they stood. "Let's get going. I'm going to die of thirst real soon like."

Rebecca snickered and they started off again toward the small pond that was up ahead. It was small; he doubted two people could fit in it. Billy placed both hands atop his head; he was told that that helped keep you cool. He didn't know how, didn't know if it was true because he never really cared to pay attention, but he did it anyways. "Where do you think that door will be?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Not sure, actually. It'll be kind of tough to find a bright red door out in the middle of a desert…"

"Yeah…just like it was tough to stumble across a mansion full of zombies and other creepy-crawlies, right?" Billy laughed. "Trust me, babe, I've learned that nothings impossible. Even a guy and a girl getting together if they are ten years apart." Rebecca blushed and Billy laughed. "Sorry, not appropriate I guess…"

Another few moments passed and they within a few yards of the oasis. The water looked crystal clear, and was just beckoning for him to drink it all. Of course, he'd save Rebecca a few sips. Before they reached the edge of it, something demanded their attention in a very, _very_, big ass way. Billy spun as the ground shook beneath them, and what he saw was nothing short of…

"…Bullshit…" Billy gasped as he watched the monstrosity rise up out of the sands. The tan colored substance dripped off of its form like water. The creature itself was the mother of all scorpion-tarantula crossovers. It had to be at least four or five meters long. Probably as tall as a utility van, maybe taller. At the front of it, there were two pincers at the front of its body, they snapped open and closed, thick jagged edges were stained red with blood. There was also a thick tail behind it that was tipped with a large stinger. It resembled a scorpion in all ways, except for the fact that its legs were actually hair like a tarantula, and it had eight beady eyes and the weird mouth thin that spiders have.

The creature growled and started toward them, ready to fight, ready to kill.

…_I'm going to piss myself, then shit myself. Then I'm going to do it all over again for the hell of it because I am fucked, and I can't think of anything better to do then fight huge mutant things that wanna' kill me…Sometimes I wish I were executed that day…_

Billy groaned, and brought his rifle up and put it against his good shoulder. This was no time to be a bitch about everything, this is how it is, and there wasn't shit that he could do about it. Billy pulled the trigger, and the M-16 let loose a stream of bullets that he aimed for the things head. It was no more then five meters away right now, and if they couldn't bring it down in time, they would haul ass to get far, far away.

Rebecca's M-16 joined in on the raid of bullets. The rounds penetrated, the rounds caused milky fluids to spurt out of the creature, but it wasn't stopping. The gap was cut down to about three meters now, and it seemed to have no intent to stop. But he would stand his ground, he would kill it, he would- _Shit this thing is big! _

Then to prove that he was a total, and absolute idiot, Rebecca chucked a grenade at it and jumped backwards. Billy did the same, landed on his bad shoulder and spurted out every cuss he could think of right up until the explosion sent slime flying everywhere, and large chunks of armor-like exoskeleton crashing to the ground. Then when it was over he sat up and continued cussing everything because his damn arm hurt more then a kick to the balls.

Staring at the mess that the grenade had caused, and still cussing, he started cussing himself for not thinking about doing that. The grenade had pretty much dissected the creature, blown up its entire abdomen into millions of juicy little pieces.

_Now that I think about it, my arm isn't that bad. Now _that _would hurt like hell…_

Billy stood up and looked at Rebecca who was sitting in the sand still. "Nice job there, kiddo." Rebecca grinned up at him. "I had it under control though…could of taken it out."

"Uh huh…Now get your ass over here and help little ole me up." Billy grinned too and walked over to her and helped her up. She watched him for a moment…he watched her…and he soon realized that he was standing in monster guts. Ruining the moment completely, Rebecca laughed it off and they walked over to the oasis. This time he was careful of where he stepped.

There was no guts in the water, seemed safe to drink-and at the bottom of the pond that couldn't have been more then six feet deep was a red door. "You see that-" Billy stopped as he saw Rebecca removing her shirt to reveal a quite shapely bra underneath.

"I'm on it…Gimme' the key." Billy handed it to her and cocked an eyebrow. "And don't look at me in my underwear!" Rebecca started to unbutton her pants and he looked away. A few seconds later and he couldn't resist a quick look at her. No one would have guessed that the child-like Rebecca actually had any curves at all under all of those unshapely clothes. There was a splash and she was gone, under the water.

Billy walked to the edge of the pond to watch, and saw her at the bottom fiddling with the door. After a moment it opened up and the water in the pound drained out into the opening. Rebecca scrambled back up, sodden, and in her underwear. The sun reflected off of her wet curves, making her smooth skin shine. Could a woman get any sexier than that?

"What?" Rebecca asked as she walked past him to gather her clothes. Billy watched her every step of the way, watched her hips as she walked. When she finally got dressed they started down into the sandy pit that had once been a pond. Billy could see a ladder that lead down to a bright room with metal floors that reflected the unseen lights on the ceiling. "Come on, Billy, go!" She urged.

"Alright, alright." He started down the ladder and she followed suit.

* * *

**1:56:00

* * *

**

In heavy, rapid, plodding footsteps the red-skinned zombie sped toward them with its clawed hands stretched out. Ada had never encountered a so-called 'Crimson Head', but she'd heard about them. They were the result of more mutating of the T-Virus inside of a zombie. After a set period of time, the T-Virus further mixes up the genetic coding of the zombies, and the product is a creature as deadly as one of the 121 series.

Ada fired off rounds, three to be exact, but it didn't stop and she and Jill ran to dodge it. Ada spun around as they ran, saw the creature run into the wall but push itself off of it and start toward them again. She fired three more shots; in her frenzied attempt only one hit home. It hit the creature where a dimple would be, and apparently the bullet got stuck somewhere in its bones because there was no exit wound.

It was still coming, and so she spun around and chased after Jill. They ran past a statue that was positioned in the main hall, and toward the front door. Jill was at it first, Ada there within a few moments, but by that time Jill yelled that it was locked. Both women turned and fired at the Crimson Head. At least five rounds pounded the former zombie, but it did not let up and they were running again.

This time to the door to the right of main entry, again Jill was there first, but this time it opened and Ada piled into it. She collided with Jill, but neither fell, and Jill slammed the door shut. Ada swept her handgun across the well-lit room, and it didn't take much time to figure out that they were screwed. It was a small room; it was a barren room besides a television in one corner. And there were no doors.

_Thump!_

Ada turned back to watch the door. The creature on the other side howled in anger, but the next second it was howling in a proposition of victory because its clawed hands easily dug through the wooden door. The claws withdrew, and then impaled the door again, then again, splinters of wood flew into the room, and the creature could be seen through the large gape it had created.

Ada back hit the cold wall, and she froze. She didn't know what to do, she was cornered-they were both cornered. Ada raised her handgun up and shot through the hole in the door. The creature on the other side paid no mind to it, and instead it raised both arms and smashed them into the door. The door exploded into pieces, and the creature stepped into the room and howled. Jill fired at it from not even two feet away, and it swung a mighty arm at her and knocked her to the ground. Then it came for her.

Ada fired, shot after shot. Her heart raced, her finger pulled rapidly, rounds pounded the creature. But none hit its head-she just couldn't get a good shot off. _Click. Click. _The handgun clicked dry and Ada fumbled for a new clip while she ejected the old. Taking advantage of the pause, the creature lunged forward as she smacked a fresh clip into the gun.

_Bam!_

The shot seemed to echo, and it was the one she'd been looking for. Not even a meter away, the creature's forehead spurted out fluids that splashed onto her clothing. The Crimson Head fell backwards and quick spasm later, it died. Ada sunk to the floor and took a breath as she watched the creatures motionless body that lay before her.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked.

Ada shot her a quick look then returned her eyes to the creature. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah- Hey, do you see that?" Ada looked at Jill as she approached the Crimson Head, and knelt down beside it and retrieved a key that was attached to a key ring on its belt. "I guess we just need to find that door, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's go, this goddamn thing is giving me the creeps." Jill extended a hand to her and helped her up. Ada wiped at her bloodstained clothing. It came right off because of the type of material the skintight suit was made of. After she was done they started out of the room, back to the main hallway to find that door.

* * *

**1:40:00

* * *

**

"_When three heads are together, Cerberus shall rise to guard the gate to the way._" She read the mural on the stone tablet and looked up at four statues. Three were of a dog, and the last was a dog without any head, but had three spaces in which it seemed something could be placed.

"These heads come off of the statues." Jeff said as he peered at one of them. "Gimme' a hand."

Tara complied and walked over to a statue and started twisting the head off of one of them. Jeff was already on his second statue by the time she was done. She walked over to the headless statue and fitted the head of her statue into one of the spaces. Then Jeff approached it and placed his two heads into the spaces, and the three-headed statue spun around and there was a sound as something seemingly opened.

She searched for it-and found it quickly. Oddly enough, it was a hole in the side of a hill. They approached it and saw that there was a staircase that led down somewhere. "Should we go?" She asked, peering down into the darkness. Jeff nodded and put his flashlight on before descending the stairs. It was dark, and it was getting colder as they went further into the earth.

There were probably twenty-five steps, and at the bottom they were inside of a huge cave with the walls lined with torches and a large metal chandelier with candles around the edges of it hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Opposite where they stood was a bright red door…

"Think this key will fit it?" Jeff asked as he peered at the door.

"Probably. Let's try it out." They started toward the door-and a metal gate that she hadn't seen before lifted from a hole in the wall and something growled inside. It sounded like a dog, except possessed or something. Then it stepped into the light of the room, and large bulky animal the size of a SUV appeared. It had four overly muscular legs tipped with thick, deadly claws. Its torso was bulky, and the muscles flexed as it moved toward them. The most dominant thing about the animal was the trio of canine heads that growled and snapped at the air. Each head easily as big as a average-sized computer monitor. The eyes burned fierce red, and multitudes of deadly teeth shone in the bright light, the canine teeth of each head had to be five inches long.

She stood there in awe, and in fear as the large creature stepped forward in earthshaking steps. Jeff started shooting, but she felt frozen. She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't brave, and right now she was scared out of her mind. The creature flinched, but kept walking. Jeff paused for a moment and she looked at him to see that he was jamming a fresh clip into the gun. Jeff continued shooting, but there was no effect. Soon the creature would be in the middle of the room, under the giant chandelier. Under the giant metal chandelier that had to weigh a few tons…

"Jeff!" He looked at her and she pointed at the chandelier. "Shoot the chandelier!" Jeff nodded, and she could see a sparkle in his eye as he realized what her plan was. He started shooting at it again as if to irritate it and keep it coming to them-and it started running. The powerful legs pumped and it ran toward them quick, she feared to quick, and four shots rang out one after the other within a few seconds.

The chandelier fell, and it was right on target as the huge metal structure slammed down atop the heads, smashing them under the weight. Before she could even move, cheer for him, he was grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the red door. When they got there he fumbled the key out of his pocket and she looked back to see the creature starting to stand up shakily. It shook the chandelier off of itself, and turned to them. One head was limp, hanging down nearly to the ground, bloodied, and smashed.

"_Hurry_!" There was a click and she turned around to see the door swing open and they ran in and slammed the door closed behind them. Just ahead was a bright red door.

* * *

**1:45:00

* * *

**

Steve's head throbbed, with each beat of his heart his head threatened to blow up from the pressure that seemed to be applied to his skull. He watched Claire's legs in front of him, used her determination to keep him going. If she could do it, he could too. They'd already blown past three doors, and were now in what seemed a maze of concrete walls…and had something _very _big chasing them.

"_Right or left_?" Claire screamed as they reached a fork in the path. Steve turned around and looked back, the creature chasing them wasn't there but he _heard_ it.

"It doesn't matter! _Go_!" Steve pushed her down the left path and it was just like the others, barren and gray-and then the wall just feet in front of them exploded into chunks of rock that littered the floor of the maze. Through the hole in the wall came the overly muscular two-legged beast that could have been a bear at one time, but was walking hunched over like a gorilla. It's mange looked sodden, maybe blood, and had roughly six inches of claws at each bulky fingertip. Its arms were impossibly long, big around as Steve's head. Atop its head were thick serrated horns that curved back somewhat like a rams, but did not curve into a full circle. The creature growled, opened mighty jaws lined with jagged teeth that could easily shred a person's flesh. Fierce red eyes settled on them and it took a step toward them-that's all it took and Steve was running back the way they'd come.

Claire trailed behind him, and was apparently taking shots at it. He still heard the pounding, running footsteps of the thing as it raced after them. Steve slid around the corner and sped off down the right path, the one they hadn't taken, and saw that up ahead it led to a set of stairs that went up to…a red door.

"_Claire_!" Steve pointed up to the door, and heard her yell for him to hurry. He glanced back and saw the thing perched atop the wall of the maze, gazing down at them. Steve turned his attention back to where he was running, and knew the thing was on the ground because there was an earth-shaking _thump _behind them. The steps were more then forty yards away he guessed, so he turned and shot at the creature with the handgun. Again it showed no effect, even when one hit its skull.

_Damn, that thing is strong!_

Steve turned forward again, pumped his legs harder, trying to gain more speed. He pumped his arms back and forth quickly, tried to push everything except trying to run faster out of his mind. He glanced back after a few moments and saw Claire was doing a pretty good job of keeping up-and saw was that creature. Not even realizing it, he reached the stairs and tumbled up them, almost fell, but Claire kept him from doing so. She pulled him up and they an up the stairs. He took them two at time, knowing that they had at least fifty stairs to climb. Steve looked back again, saw that the creature just reached the base of the steps- and _leapt _up them, covering at least ten steps in that single bound. It was already readying itself again.

"Faster, Claire!" He hollered-and the steps shook as the creature covered ten more, maybe a dozen. Steve turned, and saw it leap again-and it was practically on his heels now. The creature stretched an arm out and attempted to strike him, but Steve leapt to avoid the claws. He fell though, and saw that it was literally standing on top of him. Hot breath enveloped his face, might arms rested on either side of him, caged him under the creature. "_Claire_!"

"_Steve_! Close you eyes!" Obediently he did so, he didn't know what she would do, why she wanted him to do this. _So I won't see how I die-_

_GRAHH!_

Steve didn't even get to open his eyes when Claire pulled him out from under the blinded creature. Claire pushed him; let him lead the way up the stairs. There were probably twenty steps to go, give or take a few. "_Ah_!" Steve spun around and saw Claire on the ground, the back of her pants ripped to expose bloody tissue. Steve ran back to her and helped her up, saw that her chin was badly skinned, maybe even broke. The creature growled and stood up on its hind legs- and Steve shot at it. The third shot obliterated its left eye and it howled in pain and fell backwards, toppled down the steps-and then it stopped itself by digging claws into the stone staircase.

Steve wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and went as quickly as he could without irritating the wound on her leg. He shot a glance back and saw the creature was coming, but much slower. Finally they reached the door and he dug the key out of her pocket himself and unlocked the door. One last look and they disappeared into the exit, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**1:38:00

* * *

**

Ashley was, quite literally, stunned. She couldn't even feel the weight of the object in her hand; she could only feel a tingling in her lips-no in her body. What just happened, did he just kiss her? Did they just kiss? Why? _How_? He acted so…uninterested, so professional a month ago in Europe, why the sudden change of heart? It was weird that she was only nineteen, and he was like twenty-seven or something, but it wasn't like this was the first time. It happened before at that mans house-but this seemed different…

_Eaaaaaa! _

Suddenly the world came back into view, and it was happening _fast._ Like it was a movie scene, moving very slowly to depict a certain person's feelings or actions, and then it suddenly moved at a normal pace that seemed simply too fast like it was on fast-forward. Leon fired, the creature reeled, Leon fired, the creature howled, and Leon yelled 'now'. She knew what he meant, and understood that it was time to actually _do _something.

But she was frozen; in fear rather then shock now. The moment of truth had come, and she was proving that she was absolutely useless. The creature came down, and Leon yelled for her-and it slammed down on top of him and it disappeared into the ground. The rest of its body followed through like it had done the first time, but it shot out of the ground again with Leon at the tip of its body, in its mouth. He yelled, flailed his arms-and then was gone.

Ashley shook the nightmarish vision away and gripped the hand grenade tighter. She took in a breath-and she was running toward the creature without another thought, she couldn't let him die. In the flurry of action, she saw something red inside of the only standing hut in the village. She pushed it out of her mind-and the creature was within feet of her. Ashley dropped into a shoulder roll, dropping the grenade the next moment and then springing to her feet and running. She turned; saw just in time that the creature was already plummeting toward Leon and-_BOOM_!

Large pieces of rubbery flesh flew up into the air; the force of the explosion causing Leon to fall-and a moment later the nastiest thing ever was _touching _her flesh. It was warm and slimy, and came down in pretty formidable amounts, but in very small pieces. The warm slime was in her hair, on her arms and her clothes.

_Eww! _

She wiped feverishly at the mess that had fallen upon her, sickened by it all. So wet and warm, so…disgusting! _God, what I would do for a shower!_

"You did good." Ashley turned to look at Leon who was also speckled with the nasty stuff. His skin also seemed a little blackened. He laughed and she glared at him. "You missed a spot." Leon said as he approached her and wiped something off of her cheek quite gently, affectionately. But this wasn't the time…

"I think the red door is in that hut over there." She said, pointing at the hut with the man plastered to it.

"Yeah, I saw it to. You ready to go?"

She nodded and they started over to it. Time to get out of here, and hopefully it'd all be over once and for all.

**

* * *

**

1:40:00

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the door, but it was hard getting to it. The door was closed off behind a metal gate, and there was supposedly a 3-digit password that used ten digits, zero through nine. Which made twenty-seven combinations; Ada was working on her tenth one. There was probably a pass code somewhere, but it was too late for that now because a horde of creatures was preventing them from doing that. They were small, about the size of a large possum, but they were pretty quick, and died easily. One shot killed them, she thanked God for that, but she wondered just how much longer this would last. She had only one full clip and a few shots left in one magazine for her handgun, and she really didn't want to waste M-16 bullets on the small creatures.

She couldn't really see the creatures too good, but they were four-legged, tailed, and had claws. That's all she needed to know. It didn't really make a difference what they looked like, wouldn't help her too much in her attempts to ward them off. About the twelfth creature died off as a bullet ripped through it, and the handgun clicked dry. Jill ejected the clip and shot a glance over her shoulder.

"Hurry up!" She shouted as she jammed a fresh clip home and started firing again as soon as this task was complete. The creatures were coming in an endless flow from some small ventilation shafts near the door opposite where she stood.

"I'm trying, Jill!" Ada yelled back, sounding frustrated.

Jill wanted to argue with her, wanted to yell back at her. How did she actually know she could trust this woman? She was an Umbrella pawn, worked for Wesker and supplied him with what he needed. She was a sleek, sexy woman, the perfect person to work as a spy. Ada could easily seduce a man-or a woman depending on who it was- with her sex appeal, then take what she needed from them and run.

Jill gritted her teeth and kept firing. For now she would trust her, seeing as how it was the only thing she could do. Besides, Ada was just as trapped as she was-

"Jill, I got it!" Jill spun around, hadn't even heard the iron gates lift, and she ran through them and down a very short corridor to the red door. "I'll cover you!"

Ada fired at the creatures as she fumbled the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the door. It clicked, and she swung it open to reveal just what she wanted to see. A corridor of shiny metal and bright lights was revealed to her and she ran through. Ada wasn't far behind and they both slammed the door shut together.

"Phew…" She breathed, looking at Ada. "Good job."

Ada didn't reply, just caught her breath and Jill decided she'd do the same before continuing.

**

* * *

**

1:32:00

* * *

A sleek female voice told him that the missiles would launch in one hour and thirty-two minutes, and would tell him again in two minutes that they would launch in one hour and thirty minutes. This would continue down until the last minute, and then it would count down by seconds.

Wesker stood at the end of the hall, directly across from the door that they'd come through. The first thing-the last thing- they'd see would be him. They were all out of the simulations, his mind told him this, and would come through that door at any moment. At first, he was going to show them mercy, was going to let them witness his dream, maybe even release them into it like guinea pigs…But then Ada had to double-cross him, they had to escape, had to try and stop him. And then they put hands on his beautiful wife…

He would kill them now, but not quickly. No, he'd drag the fight on, injure them, but not kill them, make them feel real pain. A quick death was too good for them. After what they'd done, all the bullshit that they'd put him through-he was going to end their pathetic lives and then sit back and watch the world crumble under his power.

Wesker adjusted his shades, his crimson eyes glowed lethally beneath them, and he sensed them coming. _Come, come and meet Death…it beckons you…_

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I beg of you, PLEASE review! Flames, or comments, I don't care! Jus review! 

And here's that announcement… I'm going to make a novelization of the movie _The Island_, as my next project after this fic is complete. I watched the movie the other day and thought it was great, so I plan to make a fiction based on that movie. I wanted to know what you guys thought about that. Sounds good? Sounds bad? Would you read it? Would you review? Please tell me in your next review!

And where's my buddy Katrina Ice Angel of Darkness? I miss ya! Please come back and review!

All right guys, until next time.

PEACE


	26. The Last Hope

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 26: The Last Hope**_

A/N: I hate to say it, but this is really close to being the actual final chapter. So therefore I thank you all for reviewing, and I thank my readers too. Please keep reading and reviewing to the end of this.

Sesshoumaru the 'Crimson Head' is a creature in the Resident Evil re-make for GameCube. Like, when you kill a zombie on that one and walk out of the room, its still there, and after a set time period it turns into what they call a Crimson Head. This creature, as far as I know, doesn't appear in any other Resident Evil games except for this one. The whole mutating virus thing I just came up with it, seeing as how the zombies mutate overtime, I just linked it up with the virus and that's how I came to this conclusion…

On another note, for some reason they won't create a section for The Island. But I'm hoping they will eventually. But if I do make this novelization of the movie, I will probably complete the entire story before it gets posted up so this might not be up until March at shortest.

That's all if have to say, so enjoy this next chapter…er please...

* * *

**1:30:00**

* * *

All together again, they devised a quick plan of action. Ada would lead them to Wesker, and they'd take him out as quickly as possible. Then they'd find the missiles, and disable them. They still had plenty of time, and if Wesker could be dispatched of quickly, then they'd have at _least_ an hour to disable the missiles. It was understood that there was no time to play nice. Wesker was a threat, plain and simple, and had to be taken out.

Chris was following Ada, shotgun in hand. After the betrayal of Wesker, after all he'd tried to do, he was ready to get rid of that bastard once and for all. He'd make sure there was no way Wesker could revive himself from this one. He'd pump ten shells into Wesker's head before letting Wesker's corpse out of his sight. All of the sorrow he felt for those dead because of Umbrella turned into anger a long time ago. And that sorrow turned anger for those dead because of Umbrella was channeled in on his already high amount of hate for the company. All of that hate for Umbrella strengthened by their ways, by the things they created, by their false role of God, added to his hate. And now that Umbrella was gone, his anger had to be focused elsewhere, and Wesker was the receiver of it.

"Stay alert." Ada announced. She looked back at everyone, and when her eyes fell upon his she seemed to understand his emotions within him. "Wesker could be waiting for us." Ada grabbed the door lever and pulled it down slowly. He could feel his stomach turning upside down. As much as he wanted this, as much as he wanted to end this forever, he was scared. Scared of the sheer power that he knew Wesker had.

He'd witnessed it first hand. Wesker was _strong_, he was beyond strong, and there was no doubt. He was superhuman in all ways. He'd never really wondered _what if_. What if he outsmarts them, what if he kills them all in one move? One simple gesture, and he could very well kill them all. What powers did Wesker possess? When Chris reminisced on Alexia Ashford and the powers she possessed, he had to wander just how much stronger was the guy who could live through the detonation of a mansion, and get up after being crushed by well over ten tons of steel pipes?

The door creaked open very slowly, and Chris focused his attention on it. Gradually the corridor on the other side came into view-and there was nothing but a metal hall with fluorescents lining the ceiling. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and followed Ada into the hall. They didn't move further until everyone was through the door-and there he was.

Like some monster in a nightmare, Wesker was just suddenly _there_. At the other end of the corridor, at least thirty yards between them. He was unarmed, wore only a black shirt, pants, gloves, boots and tactical vest like he'd worn at the mansion. Of course, Wesker's trademark shades adorned his face-and so did a malicious smirk that seemed to talk to Chris in the back of his mind, telling him that he would die soon.

"I do not know what you would consider a man like me." Wesker started in a casual voice, breaking Chris out of his thoughts. "Would you consider me evil or twisted? Or would you deem me insane? I guess there really is no true answer to that since every individual holds his or her own beliefs." Wesker folded his arms over his chest. "A curious cat." Chris cocked his eyebrow, still watching Wesker, fearing he'd pull a trick.

"A curious cat. That is what I describe myself as. I'm not twisted, and I'm not evil, surely I'm not insane. I am perfectly sane, perfectly normal just like you. Haha-that is if you put aside the fact that I've been put back together a few times by those senseless people of Umbrella." Wesker moved his arm, and Chris immediately fell into a defensive stance.

Wesker smirked at him. "A bit jumpy, aren't we, Redfield?" Wesker snickered, but continued talking as if nothing happened. "At a very young age I was lured into Umbrella's experiments by pure curiosity. The thought of…creating new organisms intrigued me. And so I moved to Raccoon City and I became the Alpha S.T.A.R.S. Commander. Umbrella then assigned me to get rid of evidence in the Spencer Estate; of course they offered a hell of a lot of money for doing it. I was caught up in the explosion as the Spencer Estate blew up; the whole thing was rigged with explosives. It, of course was no thanks to my fellow Alpha teammates that wanted to be the good guys and not work with me to cover this thing up…" Wesker snarled a bit but continued. "Umbrella got me back up on my feet, gave me my money-and I turned on the bastards as soon as I got what I wanted. Fifteen million dollars, it was very nice to have…" Wesker laughed, continuing again shortly after. "With that money I hired spies, I hired thieves, and soon _I _had the T-Virus, and I was getting richer with each monster that was produced from it."

"Then I hired researchers, I made labs, and I fell in love with a woman named Grace O'Malley who was working in producing the Tyrant-series monsters that your all probably familiar with. There was an accident and she was mortally injured. Using the T-Virus I saved her, resulting in the woman you all know as Glitter-the woman you _killed_." The anger in his voice was loud and clear, but again he cleared his voice and kept talking, no one bothered to intervene. "Then I sent Ada, the traitor, to capture the Plaga. The Los Illuminados were at once connected to Umbrella, and so they wanted to destroy America to get revenge for the closure of the Umbrella Corporation. They experimented with the Plaga, and it had results like the T-Virus that your all surely familiar of. Ada captured the Plaga and brought it back to me, and then our little story unraveled. You see, I thought it'd be nice to see how humans reacted in a worldwide epidemic, an epidemic of the T-Virus of course."

"Your sick." Chris spat finally. "Your twisted, demented, your _sick_! Your kind should be locked up so you can't taint the rest of the world with yourself!" Wesker was just talking in circles, explaining things he already knew. What was he trying?

Wesker laughed. "It goes far beyond that, Redfield. None of you can even comprehend what I am thinking…"

"And I don't think we want to you sick bastard!" Barry yelled from somewhere behind him.

"Whatever. Talking time is over!" And he moved, he _really _moved. So fast that he blinked and missed Wesker closing the thirty-yard gap in between the group and Wesker. Wesker stopped in front of Ada and thrust his hand forward, seized her small neck and lifted her up off of her feet. "First I'll dispose of you, Ms. Wong."

"Put her down, Wesker!" He yelled, raising his Beretta, but he couldn't get a clear shot at Wesker-and then the gun was ripped from his hand by an unknown force, and was suddenly skidding down to the other end of the hall, certainly a trick of Wesker's. "What _are _you?" He demanded, grabbing his shotgun now.

"Heh…that wasn't me." Wesker stated, taking a quick glance around his shoulder- and Ada kicked him in the chin when he turned back around, with such force that his shades flew off of his face and clattered to the floor. Wesker let go of Ada and she pulled her handgun out, aimed at Wesker, and fired.

"What the hell?" He stared in awe, gazing at the smashed bullets that had stopped in midair-and then the air rippled, and two red orbs shaped like a cats' eyes were visible.

"Meet the product of the Plaga and T-Virus' fusion…" Wesker said, in just as much awe as Chris and the others. The air rippled again, and two arms were visible, anther ripple and a torso, then legs, head, and this continued until this creature was visible. "_Kill them_!" Wesker yelled, backing up behind the creature, but not retreating.

The creature took a step forward, it's legs that bent at the knee in the opposite direction of a human, were skinny, almost all bone maybe. Even its hip was somewhat small, and it seemed that it had no lower abdomen, only had what looked like a spinal cord covered in flesh. Its chest was wide, though, and two long muscular arms hung at its side from its wide shoulders. Its fingers were skinny and long, tipped with short claws. It's muscular neck held up a head that was bald. It had no nose, not even a hole where one could have been, but instead it had a vertical mouth that started where the arc of the noise should have been, to its chin. Topping it off was gleaming red eyes that seemed to match Wesker's in their intensity.

It took another step-and Chris fired his shotgun. He aimed for its chest, couldn't really get to well of a shot anywhere else. The buckshot speckled its chest and a few fleshy pieces flew off-but it kept coming. More shots, from the others, tore into the thing as it stepped forward but there was no damage because it wasn't letting up. Chris aimed to fire again-and it grabbed him, one long arm wrapped long fingers around his neck, the other grabbing his shirt.

He was off of his feet within seconds, and the creature opened its strange mouth to reveal sharp little teeth inside. It growled and pulled him closer -then it dropped him as it screeched in pain. Chris fell hard on his shoulder, still gripping the shotgun, and looked up to see another creature attempting to choke the one that attacked him.

* * *

**1:22:00

* * *

**

Spate had never actually fought before for as long as he could remember. So he could have fought someone during his time as an actual human, but he doubted it. This was different though, a lot of things hung in the balance of the events that would unfold here. So he ran, ran as fast as he could from the control room and down to the third level where Wesker was waiting for them-where a fight was sure to break out soon.

He'd seen Wesker talking to them through one of the monitors in the control room, and understood that he was just playing with them. He was pulling them into a trap, and when they least expected it they were going to be attacked. It was sure to be a losing battle that they would fight. He had to help.

He busted through another door, the rattle of it as it slammed into the wall echoed throughout the hallway of the third floor. He feared that he was too late; maybe Wesker already finished them off-

"_Kill them_!"

_Wesker!_

Spate pumped his arms faster at his side, his legs beginning to ache from running-and suddenly he was at least a foot taller. His legs stretched with a splintering _crack_, then his arms, and more _cracks _of bone ensued. He didn't exactly know what his body was doing…

_It's preparing for battle_… He told himself, and that made perfect sense. He knew what he was throwing himself into, knew that he would battle, and his body was responding. It was reconstructing his anatomy, the usual slow procedure nearly quadrupling in its speed. It was making him larger, and stronger. It was making him prepared to fight. He tore the cloak off, for the first time in-months. Fresh air hit his still changing body; he felt his ribs expanding, his skin stretching to allow his body to grow. The pain, it was intense, as every bone and muscle in his body was rebuilt to match what was coming. He felt his arms get longer, a strange tingling in his fingertips as claws grew inside, then forced their way through tissue. The same happened to his feet, which now more resembled the feet of some reptile, webbed, and clawed. His spine stretched, cracked, and his neck responded by elongating, widening with muscle. He felt the skin on his chest stretch; it felt like a fire inside his torso as muscle grew. And it was complete, no more cracks of bone; no more skin nearly ripping apart. He was ready.

As he rounded a corner, he saw; saw what he hadn't seen before. He was sure this was that ghost-like entity that had been present just a few moments ago. He just…_felt _it, like an instinct. This was that thing, and not five feet on either side were people. One side was Wesker; standing with his arms crossed around his chest leisurely, on the other side of the creature was the twelve who had broken into the facility. In it's hand it held the one named Chris Redfield.

Something resembling an instinct, or very close to it anyways-a impulse- made him run forward, and past Wesker, his sights set on that creature. He raised one clawed hand and brought it down with as much force as he could. The razor-sharp claws made their mark in the oddly formed back of the creature. Its upper torso was large, while everything under it was skinny. In short, it was _very _top heavy.

Time resumed, and the creature growled in pain as four jagged scars appeared on its shiny black skin. It dropped the man named Chris, and he lunged forward, plowing into the creature with such force that he lifted it off of its feet. He stopped, as to not trample over Chris, and spun around to face away from the people that Wesker wanted dead.

He looked at Wesker, who had a look of disbelief engraved in his tanned features, and a grin appeared on his face that he wasn't so sure looked human. The creature he was holding on his shoulder clawed at his thick back, and neck, so he grabbed it firmly and slung it off of his shoulder and smashed it into the metal floor. The force was tremendous, and caused the metal sheet to dent under the pressure. The creature picked itself back up and lunged forward at him. It collided with him and immediately started tearing at his skin. Tiny claws that hurt like sharp knives dug into his chest, instantly creating gashes in his flesh. The creature was quick; it felt like a million knives were cutting into him all at once. The velocity of its swing were incredible, the pain immense.

_But I'm used to pain…_

And the creature continued clawing; continued digging, and Spate swung his hand at it. Two claws caught the thing in the face; ripped skin from its awkward head easily, and Spate thrust another hand forward. This time the claws struck the thing in the chest and entered easily. Half of his hand was inside the things chest now. It screeched in pain and pulled itself away. His hand slipped out ever so easily, and blood spilled out of the thing, and painted the floor crimson.

It continued to shriek, continued to suffer. And so he put the creature out of its misery with a well-placed thrust that sent his claws digging into its skull. When he pulled them out it fell, dead, and Wesker grimaced.

"_Another _traitor?" Wesker demanded. "Wow, aren't I the lucky one?"

"I am not going to allow you to do this!" He yelled, a growl mixing into it, like two voices at once. "It's either disarm those missiles, or be _killed_!" And Wesker had the nerve to _laugh_. "I'm serious, Wesker. I'll tear you apart before I let your twisted mind go to work."

"Oh stop it, Spate." Wesker removed his shades and placed them in the inside pocket of his jacket. "I know as good as you do, and although you probably won't admit it, there's a shitload of doubt building up in the back of your head. So give it up, Spate, and let me kill these imprudent menaces…"

"Fine, Wesker, have it your way." He stated and looked back at the 'imprudent menaces'. "The missiles can be disabled from Wesker's office, it's down the hall to the right. There's a secret passage behind the bookcase, it should be open, and inside you'll find the controls." He turned back to Wesker. "I don't care if I die Wesker…"

"What do you plan to do, _how _do you think that they can reach my office? They'll have to go through _me_!" Wesker laughed and shook his head.

"I'll take care of that part…" He retorted, and a deep growl escaped his throat. He wondered if all of the monsters he created felt this way? There was a pure rush of adrenaline pounding in the back of his head, throughout his body, and he had the instincts to kill his enemy no matter what.

"It's an _impossible_ feat!" Wesker yelled. "How do you expect to pull it off?"

"I'll find a way." And he lunged forward, his massive hands grabbed Wesker's arms that seemed as skinny as a pencil and forced him against a wall. "_Go!_" He yelled for them to run, and saw that Chris, Ada, and the girl Claire were the first ones to run past-and then his world was spinning suddenly. His hands released Wesker, not willingly, but were forced to do so-and he was slammed into the wall behind him. The back of his head cracked against the wall, and he saw Wesker laughing just as he rocketed toward the other wall, colliding with it the next moment.

Then the other wall, then the other, the other, and the other again. He felt his body shrinking, bones cracking as they shrunk-and broke. Soon he was lying on the ground, helpless and broken, and Wesker was gone. The remaining nine humans rushed to his side.

**

* * *

**

1:18:00

* * *

He was the first to enter the room; Ada and Claire were close behind him. As soon as he got in the room he spotted the open hidden passage and dashed inside. They were behind him, just now entering Wesker's room that he'd blown through. The new room was simple, and he spotted the instrument panel quickly, there was also another door so he ran to it to check first. It opened into a large, bare space, nothing inside at all.

Chris turned back around to face the instrument panel, gripped the shotgun tightly, knowing that almost anything could happen now, and absently noting that a female voice was saying there was one minute and thirty-eight seconds until missile launch-and the next thing he knew he was inside the next room, dropping his shotgun as he crashed to the metal-grate floor.

"Boy scout Redfield…" Wesker whispered, as there was a low mechanical sound behind them. "Your sister and that other good-for-nothing bitch are trapped in my private room. So this gives us a little alone time…"

He scrambled to his feet and took a quick glance at his shotgun. It was about thirty feet away. Warm liquid was trickling down his face, blood no doubt, he'd collided with that metal mesh floor pretty roughly. Wesker was about five feet away, and everything about him was casual. He was just…unfazed by _everything_. Was it because he knew he was superior to Chris?

"I know you've been waiting for this a long time, Chris." Wesker's voice was calm and cool, not an ounce of fear or regret in it. "So hit me." Wesker said, folding his arms behind his back. "Hit me, Chris, because pretty soon I'm going to pummel you. I too, have been waiting for this moment, Redfield. Ever since the Spender Mansion I've wanted this. You caused me to fail that mission Chris. That was the _only _mission I ever failed, do you know that, comrade?"

"I'm not your comrade, Wesker…" He spat back, disgusted at the thought. He started circling slowly around Wesker, who sequentially continued to spin around so that their eyes stayed locked.

Wesker laughed. "Wouldn't it be nice to go back to the old days? When we all still worked together? When we went to the bars, hit on the girls…Ahh, yes. That was the good life wasn't it, Chris?"

"And you threw it all away for money, _Captain_. You threw your friends-your own _teammates_- away, threw away all of the good times for money, for greed. Do you know what I heard, Wesker?" Wesker bobbed his head upward as to ask 'what'. "I've heard that greed is the root of all evil…"

Wesker laughed again. "Why do you all continue to call me evil? Its just curiosity, nothing more, Chris, it's just like being curious when you're a child. You set there on Christmas day, wandering what you could have received…Curiosity, that's all that it is-oh, I've got a nice example. How about your own curiosity Chris? How long have you been curious about what lays under miss Valentine's clothing?"

"Jill?" He asked, knowing very well that's what Wesker meant.

Wesker nodded. "Yes, I remember seeing you checking her out back at the Raccoon P.D. I remember the way your eyes never seemed to leave her figure. But, hey, I couldn't have blamed you. Back then I wouldn't have minded getting into her pants. You see, Chris? It's all just curiosity, there is absolutely nothing wrong with curiosity." Wesker shrugged. "I'm a curious cat." Wesker finished, repeating his line from earlier.

He couldn't figure out how the hell Wesker could carry a conversation on like this. He was talking like they were still friends, still comrades at the R.P.D., but yet he claims he hated Chris with the same amount that he hated Wesker. Above all else, how could he carry on a conversation like this after his wife was killed not two hours ago? Wesker always knew how to keep his cool but how long could he actually hold it up? "Well…curiosity kills the cat, Captain." He said, finally stopping his slow circling around Wesker.

"Then lets go…" Wesker replied and planted his feet firmly on the floor, held his head up with his chin stuck up slightly, his chest out, and arms still behind his back.

He didn't need to be told twice, and he clenched his fists tight. He knew what Wesker was trying to do; he was trying to soften Chris, trying to replace his anger with feels of their used-to-be friendship, or at least subside it. It wouldn't work, there was too much on the line. He would have dashed for the shotgun and stuck it to his brain, but Wesker wanted to brawl.

_I'll give him brawl alright!_

And he started toward Wesker, closed the very short gap in between them and swung his fist out toward Wesker. His right-handed hook slammed into the side of Wesker's face, all of his power behind the punch, and Wesker's head only turned to the side. Wesker did not stumble, did not falter, and did not even show pain in his features. Slowly, Wesker turned to face him, and only now was his cat-like crimson eyes clearly visible. Although they looked fierce like an animals, burning bright red like fire, they were calm.

Wesker grinned, and he stepped back, pain throbbing through his hand. "Is that all you've got, Redfield?" And Wesker was suddenly directly in front of him; clearing the length of about three feet in less then a blink-and he was truck in the gut. He doubled over after Wesker plowed his hand into his abdomen. The pain was intense, and he felt a loss of breath. "Come now, Chris…that was barely a punch."

He stumbled to his feet and stepped back to distance himself a bit more, although it really wouldn't matter how far he got from Wesker. Even if he high-tailed his ass to the other end of the room, Wesker could clear the distance in less time then it took for Chris to say 'holy shit'.

He curled his hands up again into fists, and thrust his hand forward, stepping into the punch. Wesker grabbed his hand, and soon enough he found himself standing there with his arm twisted behind his back. Wesker didn't show any sign of letting up on the pressure, and Wesker then pulled his arm away from his back. Something happened, painhappened.

_Crack. _

He yelled out in agony as his bone snapped, and Wesker pushed him away to where he stumbled forward and cradled his arm in his other. It had all happened so fast, he hadn't had time to react to it, and now he was one arm short. Chris turned to face Wesker and he grimaced, still holding his broken arm. He didn't know what to do, and prayed that Wesker didn't know that.

_Of course he does you dipshit! _

Chris caught a glance of the shotgun, still about twenty feet away. But it was his only chance. Another quick glance at Wesker, and he was running toward it at full speed. He turned his attention between the 12-guage and Wesker almost five times before he dived for the shotgun. His hand fell on the stock of it and-_crunch_.

"Ah!" Wesker's boot came down _hard_ on his hand, and suddenly he was being pulled up. On his way up he groped for the shotgun and found its long barrel. Wesker had him by his neck, and was squeezing ever so hardly; he was grinning at him as he struggled to breathe.

_Keep on laughing you son of a bitch!  
_

He gripped the shotgun tight with his good hand-although it hurt like hell- and slammed it into Wesker's ribs, the stock hitting him like a battering ram. Wesker dropped him and backed up, snarling at him-and he swung the shotgun at Wesker with one arm. The stock smacked Wesker in the right temple hard enough to make Wesker stumble backwards. But he didn't stop there. He swung the shotgun again, and again Wesker stumbled back, this time blood oozing from his nose.

"Who laughing now, bastard?" He swung it again-and Wesker seized the stock and pushed it back at him. The end of the barrel smashed his lower jaw and he dropped the shotgun and stumbled back. He spat two bloody teeth to the ground and looked up at Wesker-just in time to meet his fist.

He stumbled further, his nose numb and surely broken. Wesker didn't give him time to recover and delivered a blow to his abdomen, this time the force behind it made him cough up blood as he doubled over-and then pain in his side as Wesker surely distributed a solid shot to his kidney-and then a kick from his boot that made a _crunch _as ribs snapped under Wesker's combat boot.

"I'm a bastard, but right now your looking more and more like my bitch." Wesker said, laughing his deep laugh. "Time to get this over with." Wesker kicked him in the side of the head and sent to the ground. His head throbbed, his stomach hurt, his nose was probably broke along with his arm, and he lost two teeth, had the imprint of a boot in the side of his face and was down to one kidney.

Wesker was standing over him, looking down on him. He wondered what the deathblow would be. Would he just toss him around a bit? Or maybe stomp his head like a pumpkin? Ah yes, that sounded good.

_Go ahead, smash my head in! _

_Tat-atat-atat-atat_

Wesker's body started to shake, started to tremor, as the rattle of M-16 echoed through the large room. When finally I died off, Wesker started to fall forward. He rolled out of the way quickly and Wesker crashed to the floor. Wesker wasn't moving. His back was practically mutilated by bullets, and he prayed that he was dead, and if he was he prayed he'd stay that way this time.

"Chris! Come on!"

He looked over to the doorway and saw Claire motioning for him to follow them. Ada was there to, reloading her M-16. Chris scrambled toward them as quickly as his injured body would allow. Running hurt his ribs, and his kidney ached, and his arm, and his hand, and his jaw, his whole goddamn body hurt _like hell_.

He was ushered into the room by his sister and she led him to the instrument panel he'd seen before. Immediately he searched for something that could override the launch of the missiles, anything that could have been related to the missiles.

_Aha!_

There were several buttons that had to have something to do with the missiles. A button marked **LAUNCH** was what gave the set of buttons that were separated from the others away. There was another button underneath it, marked **CANCEL**. There were other buttons, but he was pretty sure this was it.

"He's getting back up! Chris, hurry!" Ada screamed just before releasing more M-16 bullets from the doorway into the large room where Wesker was. He smacked the **CANCEL **button, and a electronic voice spoke. It was just barely audible under the rattle of M-16.

"_Please continue cancellation procedure in main control room." _

"Where's that?" Chris hollered over the fire, turning frantically toward Ada.

"Fourth floor! I'll take you there! Let's go, Wesker's not moving again!" Ada lowered her M-16 and turned around to run out of the room. "Keep up with me!"

Claire started to follow but he stopped her. "Give me your shotgun." She obeyed, did not question him. He pumped it and aimed it at the control panel. "Let's make sure this can't be used again." And he fired; the buckshot obliterated control panel and he followed Claire out of the room.

**

* * *

**

1:09:00

* * *

Jill understood quickly that he was dead when he took his last dieing breath. The man, Spate, a believed-to-be evil man turned hero lie there now, looking completely and utterly human. He was certainly dead though. His entire body was covered in bruises, his chest in deep gashes.

She heard the M-16 rattle just like everyone else and she stood up. "Let's move." She ordered and everyone else stood. She said a final, and short prayer that his soul would find peace, and started to run down the hall. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, pounding at her skull. It was the adrenaline rush received during battle, it was what she needed, what she wanted. She would be on a high of adrenaline soon and she'd be seemingly invincible.

The others' footsteps were behind her, and so she picked up the pace seeing as how they could keep up. At the end of the hall she turned to the right, where Spate had said to go-and saw Ada burst out of the room that was probably Wesker's.

"Ada!" She shouted for her, and the Asian woman spun around.

"Follow me!" Ada yelled back simply. She nodded and Ada was running down the hall again-

_Boom!  
_

The explosion of a 12-guage shotgun was heard just before Claire and Chris dashed out of the room Ada had come through. She didn't want to know what went on in there, so she followed them. She'd save the questions after all of this was over. A moment later she was through the door that the others had went through, and was following Chris' boots up the steps. Twenty-some steps later and they were through another door and were running down another hall. Up ahead they all stopped, so she did too.

"Who here can pilot a helicopter?" Ada yelled. Chris, and Leon both raised their hands.

"I can, but I'm really fucked up." Chris said, his arm was limp at his side and for the first time she saw how bloodied he was. He looked like shit, what the hell did Wesker do to him?

"I can fly." Steve spoke up. "I'm not the greatest at it, but I've done it before."

"I'll be your co-pilot." Chris spoke up.

"Ok, go up on the roof. There should be three birds with keys in 'em. Get them ready and wait for us. _Go_!" And they were headed off down the corridor. "Rebecca, give your M-16 to Barry. Barry, Billy and Jill, you three stand watch out here. You see Wesker; you shoot his fucking brains out. Keep him back as long as you can. Jeff, Tara, and Ashley, head up to the rood too. The rest of you, in here!"

Ada was barking out orders like she was the President or something…but it all seemed logical enough. Jill pulled her M-16 off of her shoulder and checked the clip. It was fresh, fully loaded, and ready to 'shoot his fucking brains out'. The others dashed past her and into the room and up to the roof.

* * *

**1:05:00

* * *

**

He stood up shakily. With every heartbeat, his entire body throbbed. The pain…it was enormous, his back was torn to pieces by bullets…and just how lucky could you be not to have your spinal cord blown out in the process of having about thirty rounds piercing ones back?

He took a shaky step forward and pain surged through his entire body like he was being electrocuted by some outrageous number of volts. It was close to impossible to move now, without the pain-and then there was some dull noise he heard just barely above the pounding of his heart. His back hurt again, and his body began to shiver as something penetrated flesh and muscle. The sound, the one he could barely hear, was the familiar rattle of a assault rifle.

Not much longer could he last. He would die soon; he'd die of pain. He'd suffer right down to his last gurgling breath. He felt something in his chest, like an enormous air bubble, and then crimson dribbled out of his mouth just as the bullets stopped torturing him. He fell to his knees, but his body refused to fall all the way. It didn't want to give up-but he did. He wanted the suffering to end.

Visions of his life flashed before him. Visions of his mother and father came first. Then he saw himself sitting in a bar, members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team surrounding him. They were laughing and full of glee. Forest was hitting on a young woman, he and Chris were joking, Chickenheart Vickers was sipping water, and the others were laughing and hooting together.

_Bam!_

The image of Enrico Marini's body jumping as he fired several shots into Enrico for the sake of his mission in Raccoon City. Images of zombies who were people he once knew, shuffling toward him and moaning just before he placed a bullet between their eyes. Then Glitter, as she lay in the Laboratory bleeding, and then her afterwards. Her body encased in chrome, her heart turned cold. Then her dead body that he held only moments earlier…

And now his own blood on the floor as it trickled out of his mouth. He would die now. Maybe…maybe the 'curiosity' that he had, that he claimed made no sense to anyone, would finally go away. Because truthfully, he couldn't understand it either, and maybe God -if there was one- would have mercy on his pitiful soul.

Wesker collapsed, falling forward. The collision of his face and the metal was numb, totally painless because all of his pain was focused on his tattered back. Then the pain started to subside, and his eyes were closing. Those demonic eyes were clouding up-he was dying.

_But I can live…_

His body jumped as if his heart were being shocked back to life. It jumped again, and life flowed back into him as something else flowed _through _him. The thing that had saved his life once was returning to do it one more time. He felt the Tyrant Virus move through his vein, attaching to his cells, altering them. There was a bit of pain, but it passed, and he felt…new.

Wesker stood up, at first unsure that he could stand. But when he found that he was perfectly fine he looked down at his hands, unable to believe that the T-Virus was actually saving his life. Was it evolving inside of him? Could it tell that he was dieing, that it's host was dieing?

_Of course! The virus needs me to survive, so it will keep reanimating me, it will do whatever necessary to live…_

He removed his combat jacket that was torn to shreds in the back, and then his shirt to which was equally mauled. He retrieved his shades from the inside pocket of the jacket tossed both articles of clothing to the side. Placing his sunglasses on his brow, Wesker spun around to face the exit.

Albert Wesker was very much alive.

He took a step forward, and he was already bursting through the door of his private room and was soon speeding down the hall. It seemed that he was flying down the corridor, in a jet that was hitting Mach 3 everything around him speeding by. He saw nothing, and let his body carry him to where they were. He just knew that they were on fourth level, something was _telling _him this. Four of them were just like him. They'd be the ones he'd dispose of first. One was on the roof, the other three inside the main control room. They were trying to deactivate the missile launch. His controls in his private room were broken, so he'd have to launch the missiles from this one…just as soon as he killed everyone that got in his way.

Wesker stopped, his body halting as he reached the fourth floor-and bullets started to riddle his body. They penetrated, blossoms of crimson spraying out of his torso. But they didn't work, and the wounds were already being mended. The T-Virus worked to reconstruct and replace the dead muscle and skin cells. He laughed and continued forward at a slow, intimidating pace as their useless weapons only left tiny scars on him.

* * *

**1:01:00

* * *

**

Rebecca was standing beside Ada as the Asian woman punched keys on a control panel. Claire was on the other side of Ada, also watching her press buttons and skim over the messages that popped up on the small screen on the control panel.

"I'm in!" Ada finally said and grinned slightly. "I just need to cancel the launch and we can get the hell out of here!"

_Hurry, Ada! _She thought as she watched Ada punch in more keys. Her heart was racing, and the adrenaline was pumping. She could hardly believe that this was actually the end of it all. But one question remained on her mind…was this actually the end? If they didn't kill Wesker but still disarmed those missiles, he could still try the same thing over again. Maybe there really was no real way to stop evil…

"_Fuck_! This might-" The rattle of M-16 in the corridor outside drowned out Ada's voice. Ada took a glance back at the door and then turned back to the screen, starting to type feverishly.

"This might _what_?" Claire demanded, asking what Rebecca was going to.

"I have to hack into the system. It's denying me access!" Ada continued typing and Rebecca took a big breath and swallowed hard. This wasn't good. "_FUCK_!" Ada repeated and smacked the keys in anger and frustration.

The rattle of M-16 continued and she wondered what they were all shooting at. What could Wesker have released this time? Some super-monster? A goddamn Tyrannosaurus Rex? She started to get jumpy as she hypothesized what was happening out there. She pictured a large T-Rex creature with two heads and three large tails, topped off with some sort of nuclear-powered cannons replacing its arms.

_Let's hope not, Becca. _She told herself and looked back at the door. But the door wasn't there, and when she turned back to tell Ada-she wasn't there. Claire was staring in horror at something that Rebecca was hesitant to find. But she did anyways after a very short speculation held inside her head. A blonde-haired man was holding Ada by her neck, had her raised at least two feet off of the ground. He was squeezing hard, and Ada was flailing to get out of his grip.

_Bam!_

A round from Claire's handgun hit the man in his right shoulder blade, but he didn't even turn to look at them. He continued to choke Ada-continued to slowly kill her. There was a metallic _clang _as the nine-millimeter bullet, which was lodged in his back, fell to the floor and the wound closed. She realized then, that this was no man. He was far from being a man.

"_Wesker! _Put her down you bastard!" Claire shouted and shot three more rounds. Again, there was the same result as before. He didn't turn, didn't pay any acknowledgement to them, and the bullets fell to the floor in unison. Ada continued to flail in his hand, and she could see her face actually turning purple.

_She's gonna die! _

She shot at him, continued to shoot until her clip-her last clip-ran dry. All fifteen rounds dropped to the ground, plus a few more that Claire had lodged into him in the meantime. An idea occurred to her, formed quickly in her mind and she unattached a flash bang from her belt and threw it. The grenade landed perfectly at his feet and she shielded her eyes just before it exploded into a brilliant light that filled the room.

When she opened her eyes again she saw that the man was still holding her. She hadn't seen his shades. Rebecca cursed herself and thought about what she could do, how she could save Ada-

_Crack_

Everything seemed to go silent, although everything already was, she just tuned out. Nothing seemed alive anymore. time seemed to halt. That noise was too familiar, it was the sound she heard when she would twist a zombies neck to its breaking point. Her heart stopped beating, and it felt like there was a concrete block in her chest.

Finally time resumed and the man dropped Ada. She wasn't moving-she was dead.

"_Come on!_" She turned toward the door and saw Billy motioning for her to follow him. Tears swelled up in her eyes but she nodded. They couldn't avenge Ada's death, not when they were going up against _that_ thing. Claire sped past her and she followed. She didn't look back, just kept running, kept her tear-filled eyes focused on the path ahead of her.

_Ada…

* * *

_

**1:02:00

* * *

**

Not everyone had a purpose in life, which was an unmistakably true statement. But that didn't mean that those people were _useless. _No one was useless, but some just weren't born to change anything. They were just living life. But there were those who were meant to bring change to the world. Or make history, or something more then that.

Right now, he was sure that he wasn't just here for any reason. There was one thing he was born to do, and damn it he planned to do it. No matter how much he hurt, no matter how many things were working against him, he'd do it. He would do it so that he could die knowing that he made a difference. That was something that not many people did. Although many would live to make a difference in another's life, only few lived to make a difference in the world.

Clutched in his left hand, his other was useless because it was broke, was a message that he meant to give them if things went bad. He'd get it to them because he knew it would make a difference in what was to come. Wesker was still alive, probably stronger then ever…

_Ping. _

Spate forced himself to his feet, and regretted ever sitting down because now the pain in his legs were coming back. One was broken so he dragged it along, and unfortunately for him there were ribs broken on the side of his good leg. All of that pressure on his ribs _really _hurt, and for all he knew they were probably stabbing into his organs. It felt as if his right collarbone was broken too, and his head hurt really bad and there was blood running down the back of it. At least four teeth were missing; he could feel the gaps with his tongue. His nose may have been broken; there was a cut over his right eyebrow, which made it hard to see because blood was pouring down his face.

Spate forced himself through the elevator doors and started down the hall. Further down the T-shaped hall the corridor turned left, straight ahead was the door that led to the roof. He continued his painful walk down the hall toward that door. When he reached it he heard, in unison, fully automatic rifles a floor down. That meant that Wesker wasn't far away…

Spate opened the door and started through the narrow hall that lead directly to a short flight of steps that would lead to a door that would open up to the roof. He tripped about halfway up the stairs, and cracked his knee painfully on the metal steps. Pulling himself up with the help of the handrail, he continued up the stairs.

When he finally got out on the roof, he saw that one of the five helicopters were starting up so he gripped the paper tighter so that he wouldn't lose it and limped his way across the roof toward the helicopter that was starting up. With his focus on that helicopter, and living until he got there, he didn't see the man just to his right until he yelled out to him.

"_Freeze_!" The man yelled and Spate turned to look at him. It was the U.S Agent, Leon Kennedy. He knew this one well because Wesker was always saying the man was very troublesome while trying to retrieve the Plaga Sample.

"Mr. Ken-" He coughed violently, it hurt to speak. "-Kennedy, please…Take this." He held his hand out, in it was the paper that he gripped tightly. "Things are…" He stopped to take a deep breath that hurt like his broken ribs were stabbing his lungs. "Things are getting very bad Mr. Kennedy…please…take it." His good leg started feeling like rubber, his arms felt distant but he still held the paper firmly. He collapsed, his good leg giving out under him, but he didn't hit the ground because Leon Kennedy caught him.

"Don't talk, just rest." Leon told him. But Spate was stubborn.

"There is an anti-virus…the co- coordinates are there…" And the world turned black.

* * *

Billy led the group through the door and to the roof. The muffled sounds he heard before were now booming in his ears. It was the sound of the birds. Their propellers were spinning, kicking up dust and creating artificial gusts of wind. This was familiar to him, and brought back memories of his military days- days that he'd much rather not remember. After he witnessed that village being slaughtered by his own comrades…

"This way!" Billy looked toward one of the helicopters, and saw it was Steve who was yelling just above the roar of the 'copters. He ran toward Steve who ushered him into the helicopter. Already seated inside were Jeff and Tara. Billy climbed in, Rebecca and Claire piled in after him.

As he settled, Rebecca looked at him with eyes full of sadness. "Ada is dead…"

He didn't reply to that, he only gazed at the roof that the helicopter was sitting on. So many people had come and gone during the last seven years. So many that death really didn't seem as emotional as it should be. It was just like another everyday experience, actually… It seemed cruel to be in that state of mind but-

A noise, no a _roar _that drowned out the helicopter broke him from his thoughts. The noise was accompanied by a tremor, and moments later that tremor was accompanied by a flash of light that ascended into the dark night sky. Accompanying that light was two others, and he understood that they had failed.

Everything that had been done over the last seven years was for nothing. All of it tossed aside, no recognition for their struggles at all. The deaths were all for nothing, Ada's, Spate's, and so many innocent people…they all died in vain. Soon, like Glitter had explained, the world would be covered with the Virus. Every living thing would be infected; those that didn't catch it in the first days would catch it eventually. Whether it is from the kid down the street, or his or her own mother-ultimately the population would be cut down drastically. How many wars would be waged against the dead and the living before the dead prevailed?

"Oh no…"

Billy turned to Rebecca, and saw that she was looking out at the roof door where a shirtless, blonde-haired man stood. The man –Wesker- was laughing. Not only did they fail the world, they were going to die now. Suddenly there was more clatter above the drone of the chopper, and he saw that Wesker's body was shaking violently. Billy stood up and went to the door less entryway into the copter and looked out to see that the helicopter manned by Leon was releasing a seemingly endless stream of rounds on Wesker. The rounds were beyond powerful; they were huge 30 MM rounds that were being rocketed out of one of two chain guns attached to the helicopter.

Suddenly there was a bit of a jerk that made him almost lose his balance and the helicopter was lifting up into the air. The rattle of the chain guns stopped, and Wesker looked as if he were splattered in red paint. Slowly though, the blossoms of red disappeared, and from here he looked practically unscathed.

_Shhhh-_

Billy snapped his neck toward Leon's own airborne chopper. He saw light trailing from the 'copter-

_Boom!_

The roof around Wesker collapsed as flames engulfed it. Concrete and fire flew high into the air, but before all could settle another explosion rocked the building. The birds hovered over the roof until the smoke cleared, and when it did he understood that there was no way Wesker could pick himself back up, unless he did it one piece at a time of course.

Flames burned around the collapsed roof, and as the helicopter moved closer to the crater it revealed that literally tons of concrete and metal had fallen into the hole, practically filling it up. But even though Wesker was deader then shit, none rejoiced. It was inevitable; maybe it was the fate of the world.

"Leon says there's still a chance." Steve said from the pilot seat, his voice barely audible above the sounds of the helicopter.

"Don't give everyone false hope." Chris said, anger loud and clear in his voice. "We're all fucked, the goddamn world is fucked. There ain't nothing we can do now, except sit back and pray our asses off."

"Spate gave him a handwritten note that said there were antiviruses being produced in mass amounts in a underground laboratory in Utah. He gave me the coordinate too…even has passwords and the like. We should at least check it out." Steve explained, almost urging for Chris to agree to go.

"We can't get the antiviruses to everyone in time, no way." Chris responded flatly. "Forget about it."

"Leon said their packed inside a bunch of missiles, just like what Wesker launched. If we can get the antiviruses to scatter around in the air, we might be able to destroy the T-Virus…" Steve retorted. Urge and fear now mixing in his voice.

"What about the Plaga?" Chris asked.

"There's a antiviral for that too."

"…I guess we do have one last hope…Ok then, we can just…check it out at least." Chris finally gave in, and Billy sighed in relief. If they could do something, they had to at least try… He just hoped they wouldn't encounter anything other then a few dumbass zombies.

"That's a affirmative, Mr. Kennedy, Captain Redfield has given thego-ahead. I'll follow you. ETA…like…a few hours. Lets _go_!" Steve seemed a bit overjoyed. Maybe he was just trying to keep the mood positive.

Billy sat down next to Rebecca and held her in his arms. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes. They would be there faster if he did this…and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

A/N: I think that this whole chapter could have been better but I'm really preoccupied lately with school. Or maybe just the end is chapter, I'm not sure but it could be a bit better. Probably a little fast-paced or whatever.

Alright, well, please review, and I'll see y'all at the next chapter.

PEACE


	27. The Final Chapter

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Chapter 27: The Final Chapter**_

A/N: After some speculation, I've decided, I've decided that this is the end of this story. So therefore I want to thank everyone who has reviewed to this story sometime during its process, and of course a huge thank you to those who've stuck with this story thus far. It's because of you guys that this has been so successful. Please review to this last entry to this story. Of course, though, I will create an epilogue, so make sure you stick around for that. (**_MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!_**)

Please enjoy The Final Chapter.

* * *

They sensed that their host was dieing. So they went hard to work. They rebuilt and reconstructed their host. They replaced limbs that were no longer there. They assembled new skin where their hosts had none. They closed wounds, mended bones, and they granted their host the power it needed to carry on. Soon their host was at its feet. Although it resembled nothing like what it had once been, it was still alive and in return they were too.

They fed their host information. Information that was vital to their existence. Then they granted him more power so that they could live. Soon their host could see with something other then its eyes, but could see the ones plotting to destroy them-and so their host took them to their attackers. Their host moved at incredible speed, and soon they could smell their attackers.

* * *

He was a corrupted soul that deserved no better then what he was getting now. His own greed, and the greed of Umbrella led him to faking the kidnapping of his own beautiful daughter. Now that he looked back at it-although he wasn't her biological father-he was saddened by it all, and felt utmost regret. He knew that she returned safely, he'd received a call that told him Leon Kennedy had saved her.

But that was not the plan. Leon S. Kennedy was supposed to _die_. Umbrella thought that'd be a easy way to get rid of him, seeing as how he was part of the group that despised them so. But things were so mixed up he hardly knew what was going on. There was talk of another group trying to interfere with everything. Umbrella feared this group because the leader was (supposedly) super-human, and had a handful of henchmen that were rumored to also be 'super-human'. It was a scary thought, but one that did not actually seem impossible when Umbrella was somehow involved.

But above all else, he actually missed Ashley. He missed Ashley Graham's smile, her beautiful smile, her voice, and her laugh. As far as he knew, she couldbe _dead_. An airplane was supposed to land in D.C., and she was on that plane with Mr. Kennedy. But he'd fled D.C., totally disappearing because he couldn't stand to actually speak to her. He would have broken down; regret would have flooded his entire being.

Ashley was a very attractive girl, just like her mother. Her silky blonde hair, brilliant eyes, and unblemished skin made her one of the most attractive teenagers he'd ever seen. Now that might sound weird, but he wasn't _sexually _attracted to her. He just knew true beauty when he saw it. Her mother died when she was six. It was hard on the little girl; especially when she saw the pictures of her mothers obliterated Cadillac.

Something screamed outside. It was definitely some_thing. _Whatever was waiting outside the building a floor beneath him, wanted in more then he wanted to just lay down and die-

Then there was a loud boom, and a crash. It sounded as if the building had been breached by whatever it was that wanted to get to him. Absently, he thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least he would die, at least he would escape the reality of the wicked things he'd done.

He was not a religious man, he'd never even gone to church once, but when that creature exploded through the door he started praying. He was on his knees now, fully at the mercy of the nightmarish creature that stood before him. His hands were clasped together in prayer. He squeezed his eyes close, his jaw was tight, he was bracing for his death.

_Crunch_.

He opened an eye, and saw that the creature had crushed some wooden object under its weight. The creature was…indescribable. If one would pull creatures out of every child's nightmares, and combine all of them, this thing would be it. The monster opened its jaws, revealing rows of sharp teeth. In that moment, he thought he'd seen the Devil smirking behind the creature.

Maybe this was his fitting death. If this would be his reconcile, then so be it. Soon, maybe God-if there was a God-would claim his soul although he didn't believe strongly. But then again…was Lucifer telling William to follow him?

"No!" He screamed, and the image disappeared. It wasn't real. He hadn't slept in days, hadn't eaten or drunken anything either. Then the creature lunged forward.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy simply could not believe she was dead. The first time she had died, it had been like a ice-cold hand was clutching his heart. He loved her then, and when she died-when the Birkin monster killed her-he felt like he could curl up and die. But now, now that she really was dead and there was no insane scientists to bring her back, the pain wasn't that bad.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn't exactly love the woman. Sure she was plenty attractive, but a nice body and pretty face didn't quite qualify as love. Or maybe it was because this was the second time around. He wasn't quite sure, but knew that they had to move quickly. The world's fate was at stake now…in the palm of their hands.

The underground facility hadn't been very hard to find. With the sun cracking, they could easily see the _very _small building in the middle of nowhere from the helicopter. Once they landed and hauled their asses over to the building, they discovered that it was password accessible only. The paper that Spate had given him had a list of five codes. After punching in two of them, the doors opened and they all huddled into the small building.

It had been about the size of a large living room, and it was completely bare. The only thing inside was a hatch positioned in the middle of the room. It was locked by a password too. After unlocking it, it took the strength of himself, Barry, and Steve to lift the hatch. Bright lights had immediately flickered to life, lighting up the narrow hole that the hatch had opened up to. Mounted on one side of the hole, that he doubted anyone bigger then Barry or Billy could fit through, was a metal ladder that led about twenty feet down the opening. The entire way was lit up brightly by lights that were positioned directly across from the ladder, at very close intervals.

The ladder led to a narrow corridor, a corridor that stopped about five meters away from the ladder because two metal elevator doors were there. They took the elevator, and it took them about down into the ground. There was another door, one that was password locked also. That door led into another room where there were computer terminals placed around its perimeter. The room favored metal and hard plastics, seeing as how that's what mostly everything was made of, and then there was a huge window positioned across from the door. Moving closer to the window, he could see a large missile.

Pushing away from the window Leon turned to see the others were gazing at the computer terminals, besides Barry and Chris because Barry was helping Chris actually stand. It was a hellacious feat trying to get him down that ladder…

"I think these are the controls." Jill was standing by one of the many sets of controls. "This one has a button labeled launch."

Leon approached the controls, and a quick scan of them made him almost one hundred percent sure these were what they were looking for. "Alright, let's all hope for the best."

After the Raccoon City incident, he joined Claire and a few of her friends that were here now on their quest to shut Umbrella down. A few months passed and he managed to get into a lesser-known branch of the CIA. The training he received there allowed him to further his abilities in technology and allowed him to be more sufficient in battle. The sole reason why he even bothered with that: so he could take Umbrella down.

A few moments passed and soon enough he was in the computer with the help of the passwords Spate had given him. Just as he set a few things, the launch button lit up and there was a loud crash behind him.

Spinning, he saw the source of the loud crash. The metal sliding door was lying on the ground, and in the doorway was…Wesker? It couldn't have been Wesker, unless the man was a patchwork doll, of course. But the creature standing there had a few pieces of blonde hair sticking out of its charred, brown flesh. It's entire body was covered in nasty blisters, its skin was wrinkled and a brownish-black color. One eye was missing, and in some places there was skin missing. But one could distinguish two different skin tones on it, one was old and charred, the other was new and flawless.

The creatures right arm was longer then the left, almost touching the ground. It had no fingers though on the long arm, while the left had two missing fingers and long fingernails. Its chest, and left leg seemed to be covered in fleshy tumors or something. All in all, this could very well be the incarnation of the Elephant Man.

The creature opened its mouth, and…spoke. It spoke oddly, it's voice cracking many times, and the volume of it jumping and falling repeatedly. "You…DID nOT kill ME!" And then it was charging at _him_. Leon had been the one to finish him off, and now this Wesker-Creature wanted to repay the favor.

The gap between them was small, very small, and Wesker would be practically on top of him within seconds. He looked for an alternative, and for some reason, through his experiences something told him that bullets would do jackshit to it. The creature extended its arms- and Leon jumped to his right just before Wesker could grab him. He felt the air move as Wesker charged over the spot Leon had been at just second ago-and then glass was shattering.

Glass exploded and it rained down on him as the Wesker-Creature hurled itself through the window. Simultaneously Leon hit the ground hard, but recuperated as quickly as possible and crawled to his feet. "Get out of here, _now_!" He yelled as he looked over the controls, and out into the missile silo. On the very tip of the projectile, Wesker was sprawled out on it.

There were running footsteps behind him and so he punched the **LAUNCH **button and ran. The building rumbled, he ran, the building rumbled more, he ran faster. He saw the others up ahead; Claire was punching the **UP **button on the elevator repeatedly. Then a blast of heat exploded into the room, then he saw fire burst out of the computer room that they just left. The elevator doors opened and they all scrambled inside.

The flames were coming, speeding toward them. The heat became greater, great enough to singe the hairs on his arms. The doors started to close slowly, the roaring flames cam closer- and then the doors shut and the elevator was moving. The roar became greater, then died, and he was pretty sure they'd just narrowly escaped death.

Then the cheering came, and everyone was hugging each other. Ashley Graham, the attractive teenager that for some reason he wouldn't keep his mind off of, jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight and they kissed, the moment felt so joyous, so perfect. Their lips separated and he looked around, saw that many others had did the same. He snickered slightly, seeing as how Barry was the only one who wasn't kissing anyone.

"Get your ass over here Barry!" Chris screamed, just after taking his lips off of Jill's. "Gimme' a hug!" And Chris and Barry hugged each other, Jill joining the two. They were like…the Fantastic Four, just minus one.

A bit of pain hit him in his heart, and he thought of Ada Wong. Too bad they couldn't have been together…He felt his eyes welling up with tears and he wiped at them.

"None of this would've been possible without Ada." He announced, and everyone turned to look at him. "So let's just give her a big hoorah, what do you guys say?" And the entire elevator burst into a victorious scream. Then the pain went away because he knew her death wasn't in vain.

_Thank you, Ada._

* * *

Their host could not move, and they felt its torment as searing heat engulfed it. They could feel that their altitude was rising, but they wanted to live so badly. They were so evolved now, they were the ultimate T-Virus, the ultimate evolution that now could not be! Then suddenly they hoped no more for life, because they were blown out of existence, along with their host.

The missile exploded, and ultimately an immense amount of T-Virus antibodies were unleashed into the air. Somewhere, some 100 miles off, another missile exploded, and more antibodies were released. The missiles were set to explode at a lower altitude then the T-Virus missiles so that the T-Virus would fall right into the antibodies and be destroyed.

The antibodies would eventually fall to the earth, and on contact with something infected with the virus, that organism would have its life robbed from it.

* * *

A/N: It's weird isn't it, how the finale turns out to be the shortest chapter? Lol. Sorry if that disappointed you. But, hey, there wasn't much else to write so I just ended it there.

And of course, that is it. Epilogue's up to, and I done said this before but, **_MAKE SURE YOU READ THE EPILOGUE!_** There's going to be a surprise at the end of it, so **_READ IT_**!…**_please_**!

So please review.

Before I let you go on to the Epilogue, I'm going to give you my immense thank you for reading this fic and reviewing to it. Truthfully, I thought it would do bad, but 27 chapters is pretty damn good. So again, thank you so much for reading, and giving me support, and coping with my slow updates and me.

_**THANK YOU!**_

…Now…**READ THE EPILOGUE!**

**AND THEN REVIEW!**

_**PEACE!**_


	28. Epilogue

_**Resident Evil: The Final Chapter**_

_**Epilogue **_

**(One Week Later…)**

"_In a bizarre twist of fate, the cannibalistic group of people that started their trek on the East Coast two weeks ago, all died by some unknown cause. Witnesses say that there was a very faint taste in the air just before the cannibalistic people died. They seemed to simply, 'shut off' as one man put it. It seems that this was the case all over the country as these apparently diseased people suddenly died. Over thirteen states were affected in some way by these attacks, and many claimed to have spotted some sort of _'monsters'_, but we have yet to confirm the authenticity of these apparent monsters._ _We'll be going to a break now, but make sure you stick around for continuing coverage on this bizarre event._"

Jill switched the television off and turned to the others. "We did it." She said simply, a grin breaking out across her features. Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So…then what's next for us?" Barry asked from his seat in a wooden chair.

"Well…first we get out of this hotel and into a real house." Leon replied, frowning slightly. "Hotel rooms are getting old."

"Well, we need a real estate magazine for that." Claire added. "Can't find a house without one of them."

"Yeah, and a few cars might help. Walking everywhere doesn't sound like a very great idea." Jeff stated with a bit of a frown.

"Alright, then our next big problem is…money. We need money to buy cars and a few houses." Steve declared, and Jill could feel the depression in the room suddenly.

"I've got that cleared." Leon started, digging into his pants pocket. Jill cocked an eye at him as he said that. He pulled out a piece of paper, and she recognized it as the one Spate gave him. She'd never actually seen what was written on the paper. "Spate gave me his bank account number. His real name was Ethan Ferguson, and he used to be a scientist. A rich one."

"How much does he have?" Jill asked, her mood sparking as much as her interest.

"Twenty million dollars." Leon said with a grin, and the entire room roared in delight.

"How about a house in Miami!" Tara yelled.

"Yeah," Jeff started with a grin, "and we should get some Cadillac's!"

"What color?" Leon asked, still grinning.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find a bank, and cash in!" Rebecca said gleefully.

At that moment, Jill knew that in turn of their suffering and pains that life would be pretty damn good from now on.

* * *

In one weeks time, the anti-virus and T-Virus had spread across the entire globe. The anti-virus killed off any and everything infected by the virus, but failed to completely destroy the airborne T-Virus before it had contact with living organisms on the Earth. But it was a very, very small percentage of the T-Virus, thus resulting in a few isolated outbreaks.

* * *

A/N: Now, Resident Evil: The Final Chapter is over. Judging by the very last part of the Epilogue, you can tell that there can very possibly be more to the story then what is here. So if you would like, I will make a second part to this story. I have to get a lot of requests for this, though. But, even if I get a lot of requests, don't expect the story to be up right away. Right now I'm caught up in my own original story called _Four F's, _and still working on the novelization to The Island.

If I do make a second part, it'll probably be split up between parts, each part will focus on only a few characters. For example, Part 1 will focus on mainly Leon and Ashley, or Part 3 will focus on Chris, Barry, and Jill. See what I'm saying? The second part will focus on the 'heroes', if you will, as they attempt to wipe out all of the outbreaks to prevent further damage.

So if you want a second part, then tell me in a review! I'll try to email those who requested it ifthe story goes up.Expect it to be several months though until I get it up.

Once again, thank you all very much for your support. God bless you all.(If you don't believe in God, then disregard that lol)Look out for more stories by me, and I'll see you around.

PEACE


End file.
